The Maiden and the Maid
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Heavy is the head that wears the crown, noble the ill-prepared to turn it down. Bella is no one, a lady's maid at a girl's school until the princess she serves changes her life with a choice she would never make herself. Now she sets off into a world she doesn't know, betrothed to a man who will never know her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is a new story that was born out of watching Mickey Mouse with my niece. The Prince and the Pauper was one I'd remembered from when I was little, but seeing it again stirred a story idea. This fic is dedicated to Tropical Sorbet, my dear friend and the person who hops on Skype almost weekly to check in on my writing and see if we can manage to get the words to flow a little faster with the buddy system. Also, some love to A Cullen Wannabe, my fic sis who also keeps the keys tapping, and my beta and fic wife Mizzdee, for polishing my words.

To those of you waiting on Everything I Needed and Everything I Wanted, I'm working on Edward's POV and hope to get those chapters to my beta very soon. Other projects are popping in and out as the inspiration strikes, so things are moving, and more will be coming this spring.

This story is half written, with posts every 2 weeks until it is completed and I can speed it along. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

I never gave much thought to what would become of my life. I had been born to a mother who couldn't support me, or so the nuns that raised me assumed, because I had been left on the steps of the convent at only a few hours old.

The nuns ran the local orphanage, so I was lucky enough to get a better education than I would have otherwise, along with learning the value of hard work. When I was ten, the Madam of Staff from the Dunn School for Girls came by to select some new maids. My manner and the high recommendation of the nuns earned me one of the coveted positions and I was soon on my way to the Dunn School.

It was there that I thrived, working my way from the kitchens to the housekeeping staff, and then at the age of thirteen my gentility earned me a position as a lady's maid.

Lady Victoria was my first charge, and she was a bit of a handful. It was easy to see what being raised as the daughter of a Duke did for your self-importance, but I learned a great deal from her about anticipating a person's needs.

For three years, I was working in her service until the time came that she had completed her courses. I was indifferent to her leaving, and I knew that she would never think of me again after that day, but my new concern would be the lady I would receive after her departure.

It was a few weeks after Lady Victoria's departure that I was called into the office of the Madam of Staff to receive my new charge.

"Bella, child, come in," the Madam said and I entered her office, bobbing a curtsey before taking my seat. "I'm afraid that your next charge might be a little more difficult, but it is why you were placed with Lady Victoria, for I knew she would prepare you to work for the heights of our nobility, and now that the princess is in need of a lady's maid again..."

I knew it was terribly rude to interrupt her, but I had to make sure I had heard her correctly. "The princess? You mean Princess Isabella?"

"Yes," the Madam confirmed. "I know that might get confusing when you are in close company, seeing as the nuns chose to name you after the new princess at the time of your arrival at the convent, but she has dismissed her latest maid and I need someone she won't send away quickly. I have every confidence that you will stay in her service for the year that she is to remain here."

"Thank you, Madam, but are you sure about this placement?" I asked again and she nodded.

"I am. Now you can find her in the royal chambers, and I suggest you arrive before she returns from her first class," the Madam said by means of dismissing me.

I had heard about the princess from some of the other's lady's maids, and while she was both beautiful and compassionate, she also had been known to be cunning and as with most royals any hint of disloyalty had you dismissed.

I made my way to the royal chambers on shaky legs and was shocked by the state of the room when I entered it. It was in complete shambles, with the princess' clothes strewn about the room, the fire nearly down to ash, and the bed unmade. Not wanting Princess Isabella to return to this disaster, I quickly got to work on setting the room to rights.

First, I needed a fire in the hearth, so I found some good logs for the fire and then I moved to the bed. Stripping it, I remade the bed with one of the other sets of sheets in the linen chest, and then I moved to the clothing. Much of it simply needed to be placed back into the armoires, but the items that were either dirtied, or that I was unsure of were set aside to be laundered. I knew that Lady Victoria had a majority of her things sent to the laundry room, while select items were washed by me, but with the princess I wasn't sure so I left it all here until I could ask her preference.

I had finished the work to my satisfaction when the door swung open and the princess entered. She was a petite thing, just a bit shorter than me, with dark hair all the way to her waist. "Are you to be my new maid, then?"

I looked up at the princess from my deep curtsey and nodded. "I am, Your Highness."

"We can't have that type of formality here, now do you know exactly who I am?" she questioned me.

"Yes, you are Princess Isabella Maria Alicia Brandon, daughter of King Richard, ruler of Genoa," I told her confidently, because if I knew anything, it was the royal family of my own country.

"Good, so you know that my word is law as well as my father's is. As long as you remember that and do as I say, then we shouldn't have any problems," Princess Isabella told me before looking at me. "What is your name?"

"Bella, Your Highness," I told her and she grumbled.

"You can call me My Lady while in private, and I shall call you by your name since you go by a shortened version of our shared name. No one would think to speak in so familiar a way, so there is no worry of confusion. Now, I can see you've cleaned up quite well since your arrival, so those items can be left for my personal laundress and you can dye my hair." The princess turned to me with a wary eye, "You have used dyes before as a lady's maid, right?"

"Yes, prior to this assignment I was maid to Lady Victoria -" I cut myself off, realizing that I'd just revealed that her hair coloring wasn't natural, which itself was an act of disloyalty to my former lady.

The princess laughed at my expression, setting me a little bit at ease. "Do not worry about it being a great secret, Bella; her particular color choice isn't even natural on a Phoenix."

Moving to one of the cabinets, I found the indigo dye and the paraffin wax. The princess donned some toweling and got into position in a chair that was specifically used for the purpose, if the black stains were any indication, while I continued to work. Melting the wax into a well-used bowl, I prepared the dye and then dipped my hands into the wax. Giving it just enough time to dry, I worked quickly to coat her roots in the dye, and then a few minutes later, continued to the tips. When finished, I rubbed the wax off my hands and then prepared the basin to rinse her hair. Once enough time had passed, I carefully tipped the chair back so that the Princess' hair filled the tub of water. I worked quickly to wash the dye out, careful of her skin and when I was satisfied that it was all out, I wrapped her hair in the old toweling and raised her back to her feet.

We moved to the stool near the fire where I could dry her hair properly, and as I worked, the Princess smiled for the first time since I had met her. "That was well done, Bella, and I'm not one to compliment often. It seems that the Madam knew exactly what she was doing sending you to me."

"Thank you, My Lady," I said as I went to check on her afternoon meal.

Those first days with the princess were rocky, but she seemed to take a liking to me, making the work easier.

It was little things at first that I hadn't expected, but they were decidedly different from the picture of Princess Isabella that everyone else at the school had painted.

First, she complemented my appearance, telling me that I had a pretty figure and remarkably unblemished skin for one of my class.

Then she told me that, since it seemed I had been given an education beyond what a servant would receive, I could peruse her books for something to read while she was occupied and my tasks were done.

Finally, after three months in her service, the princess had me prepare the servants' quarters that were adjoining her rooms so that I was close to her at all times. My meager belongings were transported from the communal servants' chambers to my new home and after a morning to set myself up, I was back to the never-ending task of anticipating the needs of the princess.

*MatM*

"Bella, do you have any plans for the holidays in a few weeks? The school lets out for a full month, and I need to know if I will be without your service while you visit your family," the princess asked as I marked the hem of the dress that I would be adjusting while she was in class.

"No, My Lady, I have no family," I answered.

"No one? Not a friend or a beau that you might wish to see?" she prodded.

"There's no one to miss me, My Lady, I am at your disposal," I offered.

"That's excellent news," she responded.

Many of our dealings went that way. The princess had a way of asking a question of you that was so confusing or convoluted in its origins that you couldn't hope to understand what it was she really wanted to know. I was just trying to navigate her logic. As it was, she spent more time improving her riding technique with a private tutor, so that meant a little more calm in my day.

The holidays came soon and the majority of the school returned home, students and servants alike, as only those who chose to stay remained. The halls were eerily quiet leading to the princess' rooms as all of those on her floor left the previous night, but I carried our meals back on the tray, knowing that she was expecting me.

What I found upon entering was the last thing I had been expecting.

The princess was standing before her mirror in one of my dresses, her hair pinned up to mimic the short cut worn by maidens of the lower class. I nearly dropped the tray when she noticed my arrival and ushered me inside.

"Bella, just in time. I had been hoping that we could manage this, but I wasn't sure until I saw it with my own eyes now," Princess Isabella rambled as she took the tray from my hands and dragged me to stand beside her at her mirror. "Look at us, Bella, what do you see?"

"I don't understand what you're asking," I told her honestly, because my mind was whirling.

"Look between us and tell me what you notice," she clarified. "Our height is very close, and you being a hair taller can be explained away by growth, so it is no matter. My eyes are more caramel than chocolate, but not to the point that anyone would question it. There aren't enough people that look a princess in the eye to remember their eye color except to say it was brown."

"Why are you doing this?" I tried to ask, but she ignored the query.

"Even our features are similar. Your lips are a little fuller than mine and your face a touch rounder, but once again, with us both acting our parts no one will suspect what is happening," she continued, turning to face me.

"My Lady, you're speaking in riddles, please tell me what this is about," I pleaded.

"A change for both of us, Bella. For you and I will switch places."


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm posting a little early, this won't happen too often until I get closer to the end, but there was such a huge response, and some questions that this chapter will start to explain. Your regularly scheduled chapter will be here next week and then we'll be back to the 2 week posting schedule. Much love to my ladies, mizzdee, Tropical Sorbet, and A Cullen Wannabe.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2**

"My Lady, I don't understand. What do you mean, switch places?" I asked.

"I am betrothed to Prince Edward Cullen of Masen," she explained, "and he is not someone I wish to be married to. I am in love with a merchant sailor who has come to visit me every time he arrives on our shores, claiming to be visiting a riding tutor. Jasper has been able to make a good life for himself these last few years and he has a house that I will keep for him. I'm not opposed to hard work if it means that I can be happy, and my current life is not one that could ever lead to my happiness. Having you arrive in my rooms was a godsend and now you have the opportunity to aim far beyond your reach and become a princess."

"Me…a princess? I wouldn't even know where to begin? You've spent you're entire life being groomed and I'm an orphaned servant, I'll be found out in a moment and killed for it," I tried to reason with her, but the stern look on her face let me know that she would not take no for an answer. A fact that her next sentence confirmed.

"I am the crowned princess of Genoa, Bella, and if I order you to do something, you will do it or be killed on our native shores. Now, we have a full month to prepare for when the masses return, which shall give us enough time to practice. Once the spring term begins, the switch will be complete and we will live as each other until we die. No one but us three must ever know," she warned and I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Is Prince Edward a cruel man? Is that why you have no wish to marry him?" I asked in fear for my future.

"I know little of him as an adult. He was four when I was born and my parents quickly saw to unite the countries since at that time there was no heir to our throne. Thankfully, Prince Emmett was born, though I've not seen him since he was an infant, so my fate was eased as I was only expected to sit beside my husband and take on the roles of a future Queen of Masen, which I have no knowledge of. Those are things you will learn from Queen Esme after the wedding. Masen is not an island nation as Genoa and my future home both are, and it has customs that are quite different from ours, so any missteps will be considered part of the learning curve as you adjust to life there." I took a stuttered breath as she spoke and the princess turned to face me. "Do not cry, Bella. I am giving us both a brighter future, and we have a half year to prepare you for what you need to know."

"How will I know how to be a princess?" I asked.

"You are better read than I, and don't think I haven't noticed that you pull more from the collection of histories and philosophies that are my required reading than the vapid tales I read for enjoyment. There is a quiet strength to you that will lend itself well to what you will need to conquer as a royal, and as I've told you in the past, you are a beauty. I will school you in being a princess, but you must do the same for my future as a housewife. I need to know how to tend to someone's needs so I may serve my future husband well."

"But Jasper knows what you are?" I asked a little impertinently.

"That doesn't mean he wants a useless wife," she spat, and then thought better of it. "I shouldn't yell at you, I've just altered your entire life, and more to the point, if I'm going to be a merchant's wife, I can't carry on with that type of attitude. Now, let us begin with something simple. The food you'll eat as a royal will be far richer than that of a servant, so we will both need time to adjust."

I stared at the plate that I'd taken for myself as she plucked it off the tray and began to eat it. Not having much choice in the matter, I took the food that was meant to be hers and started to pick at it. She was right about the richness, as I'd only managed to eat a little before it upset my stomach. Sitting the plate down, I drained my wine glass and let my eyes wander to the fire.

"We'll need to make a list for each other," Princess Isabella started to voice her thoughts. "Think of everything you believe that I will need to know to be successful in my new life, and I will do the same for you. We have six months to teach each other those skills, and I believe we can be successful."

"I can't ride a horse, My Lady. How will I learn that without someone knowing something is up?" I asked her.

"Masen has a lot of differences to our land, one of them being the style of riding. It seems they don't care for women riding side saddle because they feel safety is more important than fashion and propriety. I have no knowledge of how to ride astride either, but a tutor will be sent to show you the differences, so all we need to do is get you used to sitting in the saddle as I would ride, so that when he goes to teach you the new way, you are able to mount and then follow his lead. Claim that you haven't had time to ride as often as you would like. No one will question you as you are the princess."

I nodded, listening to her logic. Refusing was not an option, so it wasn't like I could argue. I would simply have to prepare us both as much as possible. Because it would be my head if we failed.

After our supper was done, I returned the platter to the scullery maid that came to collect it. I enjoyed not having to make the trip back, but the first thing it reminded me of was the fact that I would have to find a way to sneak the princess into the kitchen when there weren't many people around so I could teach her how to wait for the food. It would be difficult at first, but it was the only time things had to be sought out.

Being a lady's maid meant that I didn't need to do menial tasks. The upkeep of My Lady's room was mine, but the laundry, scullery, and other tasks were handled by lower servants. It did give me a moment to think on the way back to the rooms.

"My Lady," I started, but she held up her hand.

"If we're truly going to do this, you must call me Bella. I will have to call you My Lady in return so we don't make any mistakes," she offered with a smiled.

"Bella, would it be too presumptuous for the princess to request that both her and her lady's maid's meal be brought up from the kitchen as opposed to sending her down for them. It isn't that I don't think you capable of it, but it's unnecessary. It isn't something required of you in your new life and it would minimize your exposure to difficult situations. If it is, then we can just find a way to sneak down there for a midnight snack and explain that you weren't sure what you wanted to eat so you accompanied me, it could work," I explained.

"No, I think it's perfect. In fact, we can have the girl who delivers the water for your bath this evening send the missive to the Madam. She will notify the kitchen staff that they must deliver both our meals as well as have someone retrieve them. They will feel put out, but that isn't the concern of a royal. We make the request to suit our needs, and don't often think of the inconvenience it causes others. That is your first lesson. Now, I will draft the letter while you work on your list."

I sat on the low stool writing out everything she would need to know, first to make it through the next six months here posing as me, and then as a wife. I knew immediately that we would need to organize a trip, possibly sometime in the spring, for us to be in a house by ourselves, where I could teach her about going to the market and cooking, while I learned how to act around subjects. It was another thing to ask her.

"It's an excellent idea," she responded from above me. "You'll write father and ask for some time in one of the country houses. He may want to send some people with us, but if it is worded right, like you're trying to prepare yourself for marriage by spending time in quiet contemplation with your companion for company, it might work. See, My Lady, you are ready for this."

Having the princess call me that would take a great deal of getting used to.

"Oh, and the first thing we will have to work on is your penmanship, because that scrawl will give you away in an instant."

Shaking my head, I continued with the list until I felt it was complete. The princess had a list of her own, and as we reviewed them, I was happy to see that as daunting as it was, there was nothing beyond my reach. My superior education from the nuns meant that I understood and read the romance languages from the transcription work I did even at a young age, but speaking it was a different story.

"We will work on that, it isn't as difficult as you might think, you know how to form the sentences; we just need to get you confident in the pronunciation. You're lucky that I've only studied one, so it means not having to learn several in so short a time."

"I thank you for that…Bella." I almost referred to her as My Lady again, but caught myself. This would prove very difficult.

*MatM*

Those first two days were rough for both of us. We stayed holed away in our rooms carefully mapping out our plan until there was nothing left to do but to begin living it. The princess started with our appearances, making sure that our wardrobes didn't need any alterations, which thankfully the only issue I was facing was the tighter bodice that my slightly larger bosom was forced to endure. The princess told me that once spring began I would be outfitted with new clothing to mark the new chapter of my life, so it was only temporary, a fact I was most happy to hear.

After getting used to the idea of bathing nightly instead of weekly, I dressed for bed, looking at the princess who stood in front of the mirror.

"Take your hair down, I need to see something," she commanded and I did so without question. "Come over here and cut off my hair."

"No, I couldn't do that, your hair is-" I tried to protest, but she silenced me.

"My hair is the last thing that stands of my old life. I can't keep it, and it will help explain why your hair isn't black when you arrive in Masen. You can tell people that your frequent use of indigo damaged your hair. Cutting it was the only recourse, and since you've stopped dying it, your natural color returned over time."

"Very well," I told her picking up the scissors and pulling her hair back so I could take most of the length at once and then tidy it up. Holding the large shears in my hand, I cut quickly, grabbing the hair as it fell.

"Throw it in the fire," the princess urged and I did so, not caring that it gave off an unpleasant odor as I worked to trim it up to the same length as mine, leaving us both with hair that sat just below our chins. I swept the floor, wanting the remaining evidence to be gone before the princess stopped me and made me stand beside her. "Look at us, My Lady, not even the Queen could tell us apart."

Looking at our reflections, I realized just how true she was. All of the similarities she had mentioned the other day were much more striking as we stood shoulder to shoulder in our shifts before bed. I went to return to the servant's room when the princess took my hand.

"This is your bed now, My Lady. We have to start living this every moment if we'll make this work."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Now we're officially on the 2 week posting schedule, with me working on these chapters while I'm commuting back and forth to work. Everything I Needed and Everything I Wanted readers, Chapter 25 of both stories are with my beta, and Chapter 26 will be to her tonight. I'm hoping with a little cushion to get chapter 27 done next week while on vacation and keep them coming at some type of normal pace. Love to Mizzdee for her betawork, love, and support. Also to A Cullen Wannabe and Tropical Sorbet for keeping my company while I write. Your enthusiam for my work keeps it coming.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 3**

Those first weeks were rough, with the princess trying to act subservient and me trying to act superior, we were lucky that there wasn't much interaction with others yet. The princess had spent hours working on my writing until it resembled something that she would have written, but still it wasn't perfect. I did, however, do well studying not only her classmates and how she acted to them, a lesson that would prove very important, but also her family history. That she was able to give me in the form of a book, passed down to girls so they could teach their heritage to their children once they were married and out of their family home.

Things that were written down, or books from her former classes were where I thrived, but things like teaching me how to sit side saddle while still in her chambers was quite another. The princess had laughed at me thoroughly about my rigid posture due to my lack of balance, but I found a hidden mean streak and took that evening to teach her all about laundry.

The princess kept a small notebook where she wrote down these instructions, and gave me a few as well, one which she wanted me to write recipes in so she would have a guide when cooking for her husband.

As the initial nerves wore off, each day in my new role allowed me to walk a little taller and speak with a little more authority. Even the princess was finding a way to settle into the background and allow me to stand out.

Tomorrow would be the true test, as it was the first day of the spring term, but I was actually excited about this part.

"You would find sitting in classes all day to be the most rewarding part or this." The princess smirked as she brushed my hair.

This side of the princess, the one that wasn't weighed down by a future she didn't want, was actually pleasant to spend time with. As our last evening alone together drew to a close, we turned in, waiting to see what tomorrow would hold.

I was up early the next day, the nerves getting the best of me. The princess slept soundly until the time I came that I woke her. She would eventually grow used to the early hours, but as I was awake I didn't mind having to continue that old habit.

The princess dressed quickly and then helped me into the more elaborate clothes that I was now growing used to wearing. My hair was styled to show off the short crop, and I was prepared to give the rehearsed answer, that the stylish indigo dying I'd done for so many years had damaged my hair to the point where I had to cut it off. It would be a shock to some, but it was the only hole in our story that had to be filled.

Breakfast arrived and I let the princess fix my food before she began to eat her own. That aspect of her life she seemed to not have issues with, putting someone else ahead of her. In that respect, her future husband would be well cared for.

"Just remember, be a little aloof. Nod when someone greets you, keep your eyes up, and most people will give you a wide berth."

"Good, I can manage that," I said as I gripped my hands together in an attempt to quell my nerves.

"Would you like to know the name I've chosen for when I marry Jasper?" the Princess asked in an attempt to distract me.

"Do you think it's wise for me to know the name you will go by?" I asked.

"Knowing our names means little when you don't know where we will live, and I think that if you call me by that name it might help us in our discourse while in private. I know you still think of me as the princess, but I'm no longer her. Having a new name will make that easier for us both. I need to learn my place, and you need to think of only one Princess Isabella, you."

Her reasoning was sound, and I needed to respond without hesitation when someone asked for the Princess. "Very well, what is your name?"

"Alice, My Lady." She curtseyed.

"That's clever, using a lesser known version of your third name. And I do believe referring to you as such will be helpful. And if someone hears it, we simply tell them it was too problematic to have two Isabella's in such close quarters, so I call you by your middle name," I told her.

"Is it?" she asked, shocked.

"No, I have no middle name, but no one knows that, nor will they need to," I explained and she smiled.

"What a cool lie you spun just there. You'll do fine today, but you better head towards your first class," the Prin—Alice told me and I took up my satchel and headed out to the History of Government class.

I had read the books for these classes during the break, which gave me the advantage as I sat there, knowing I would need to learn other things. I wanted my time in class to be simply a cementing of things I had already read.

From there, I went to the seminar on how to behave in political situations. It was an odd thing to sit in on, but over the course of the term we would all play the positions we will hold once we assume the mantle of responsibility that goes with our titles and familial ties. This would be the greatest test for me because I will go to Masen with practical experience to help me.

From there, I met with the private tutors that had been sent from Masen so that I would arrive well prepared, and the artisans that would take the information I gave them to prepare various things for my arrival come June.

"I was not aware that I was so ill prepared to be your princess," I remarked to hide my fear as I looked at the dozen Masenians.

"Your Highness, that is not the meaning of our arrival," the head tutor responded. "The simple fact is that the differences between our countries are vast in some respects and since you will be stepping into public life so soon after your arrival, the King and Queen wanted us to prepare you as best as we can."

"So what exactly will all of this tutelage entail? With at least a dozen instructors-" I began, but the man interrupted me as politely as possible.

"Please accept my apology for the interruption, but there are only five tutors amongst us, the others are the artisans that I was telling you about in the introduction. They are here to speak with you about your personal tastes so that everything will be prepared for your arrival. After speaking with you today and tomorrow, they will return to Masen to begin their work, the rest of us will stay until we feel you are appropriately prepared."

It was then that the man, who introduced himself again as Sir Peter detailed the positions of those in his party. First, he had been chosen to teach me about the politics and Court business in Masen, an area where the royal women were much more involved. Next, Lady Carmen, the wife of one of the King's advisors, would be showing me the role of royal women, including the various charitable tasks I would be expected to support. Etiquette and local customs was what Lady Charlotte would be tutoring me in. I was blown away that the people sent to teach me were nobles themselves, but who would know better than them what was needed?

Seth, a young Captain in the Royal Army, was my equestrian teacher, and Lord Garrett, a young poet and musician, would be my dance instructor.

Beyond that, someone sent specifically to ask for my opinions on the wedding so that both countries cultures were properly represented, two seamstresses to create my new wardrobe, a jeweler, the architect that would be heading up the construction of my private residence, and the designer that would be furnishing both my quarters at the castle and my private residence, and finally one of my future lady's maid.

It was all quite overwhelming, and the idea that I would have someone in my chambers with Alice and I worried me more than I could think about at the moment. I would have to work quickly to ship her back to Masen without drawing undue attention.

After everything was detailed for me, I decided that it was best to just schedule my tutors and then set up the artisan meetings.

"Now that my schedule is set, why don't I arrange times to speak with the individual artisans so that you can gather the necessary information and return to Masen?"

"That is a wise decision, but perhaps I should arrange that for you and relay the information to you this evening back in your chambers," the young woman who had been identified as my Lady in Waiting said.

"I'm sorry, in the flurry of information, I didn't catch your name," I said and she quickly responded.

"I'm Lady Tanya, Your Highness." She bobbed a curtsey and I nodded in response.

"Lady Tanya, why don't you go with your mother as she is shown to her quarters in one of the cottages and I will see you at dinner in my chambers." I didn't give her a chance to offer another solution as I excused my tutors to their lodgings.

I set up my meetings for that evening and the following day, hoping that would be enough time for the preliminary discussions to take place. The follow ups would happen this weekend so they could make the journey home, one I was determined to see Lady Tanya take with them.

The first meeting I took was with the architect that would oversee the building of my private residence. The designer that would oversee the interiors of both that residence and my residence in the castle was also there as we spoke about wood finishes and styles.

"I thought that instead of having you describe what you would like without a reference, I could show you sketches of styles of homes and then, once you decide on an esthetic, I can go over number of bedrooms, servants' quarters, specialty rooms such as a library or parlors, and the like."

"That's a good thought, I'm not sure I would be much help without something to go on," I said honestly as the man handed me the sketches one at a time. There were some more decorative ones, but it seemed a little much. When I was handed one that featured several different sized stone and brick along with large wood beams, I smiled. "This one."

"The Tudor style, let me find the other sketches for that," he said as he shuffled through the papers until he passed a few more to me. "This is the typical look of the inside. Do you prefer the plaster, the dark wood walls, or the combination of both throughout the property?"

"I like both," I answered. "The rich woods give it a warm and homey feel, but I think too much of it would become dreary. The white walls in some of the more common areas will break that up."

"That's quite a good idea, Your Highness. I can get working on the plans and will be ready to present you with something this weekend as soon as I know what you're looking for in the way of rooms."

I spent the next hour telling the architect what types of rooms I would like my home to have, the designer peppering in her questions about furnishing and fabric choices, and I tried my best to answer them. The things I didn't have opinions on, I told her to choose the style that was customary in Masen, as I never paid much attention to what fabric the settee had on it.

Knowing that there wouldn't be much time to continue tonight, I chose the jeweler, asking him to equally represent my homeland and my new country in the jewelry that was designed, making it sound obvious as I did so, as if it needed no more explanation. I did have to tell him that I preferred darker stones and silver because they set off my coloring better, something he readily agreed with before leaving me to prepare to scour Genoa for jewelry designers that could meet the requirements I had laid out.

I finally returned to my chambers with little time to spare, ushering Alice into her servant's quarters before Lady Tanya returned. I had done so not a moment too soon as Lady Tanya arrived just a few minutes after me.

"Your Highness, thank you for the time with my mother, but I think it best if we get things settled here so that we can orchestrate a smooth transition." Lady Tanya smiled to herself, but I didn't like the way she thought she could handle me.

"That's exactly what I had in mind, Lady Tanya. I need to be assured that there aren't any problems waiting for me when I arrive in Masen. So I will be sending you home to oversee the plans to prepare for my arrival, because you are of Masen, so you know what is expected. I am telling them what I want, but anything that is left unanswered I leave to your judgment. You were, after all, handpicked by the Queen to serve her new daughter. As it is, I have a maid that I am quite fond of, and having her with me for my last months in Genoa before we both take the step to become wives will be my greatest consolation. You can spend your remaining time when not speaking with me about my preferences, visiting with your mother."

She looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "It's my job to be here with you."

"It is your job to serve me as I see fit. And I would prefer you oversee things in my stead. It is a long time to my arrival in Masen on the second week of July." I said firmly. Lady Tanya huffed and nearly forgot to bob a curtsey before storming out.

"You keep an eye on her when you make it to Masen, My Lady," Alice said as she exited her hiding spot.

"I will, but for now I need her as far from us as possible," I agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this is a week late, I wasn't able to post while I was on vacation in NY. But next update will be next week as scheduled, so that should smooth things over a bit. **

**A lot of theories already, many of which make me laugh, since I'm still figuring out a lot of things that are involved in the ending of this story. Love all the ideas you have about these people already, but it will be a little while before the Prince of Masen makes his entrance, so a little patience there.**

**Love to my posse for their help with this and all my stories, and without further ado, here's the latest from Genoa.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their****respective owners. The original characters and plot are the****property of the author. The author is in no way associated****with the owners, creators, or****producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement****is intended.**

**Chapter 4**

After an anxious dinner, I told Alice about what had happened in the meeting.

"You did well, especially with how you handled Lady Tanya, but for tomorrow, you will need to be very opinionated on fashion."

"How can I have an opinion on something I don't truly understand?" I asked flustered with how everything was going.

"You have to have some thoughts on fashion, you're a girl," Alice said.

"I was a servant," I whispered. "I was given my clothes and that was a blessing, I couldn't question it or do anything to draw attention to myself."

"Look, you have to at least have an opinion on your wedding dress, so why don't we talk about the wedding and those particulars and you can play along with the seamstresses. Just don't be afraid to tell them if you don't like something. They won't know what my preferences are besides the wardrobe you're currently wearing, so it will be fine. Now, let us discuss a typical Genoan wedding."

Alice's excitement as she detailed traditions and the pomp involved in a wedding in Genoa was exhausting, but then I realized that it wasn't going to just be these traditions, but those of Masen as well. I took specific notes, planning to pass them off as a list of things that were important to me for my wedding, and then after my evening ritual, I went to sleep.

The following morning came, and in the time that would soon be filled with my equestrian lessons, I sat in the outer room of my chambers and awaited the arrival of the three women who were sent to discuss my wedding and wardrobe. The three made their way into the room, surprised I was sure, to see me waiting on them.

"I know we have a lot to get through, and I have two classes and a lesson with Lady Carmen this evening, so let us begin."

The older of the two women who were here to gather information about my fashion sense spoke first. "The fashion in Masen is very different than it is here; we've observed that quite easily since our arrival. What we would like to know from you, Your Highness, is if there is anything in particular from your own style that you would like to incorporate into the style?"

"I know little about your country's fashion, if I am completely frank. Do you have any examples or drawings that you could offer me?" I asked the women. They scrambled through their folios until they could offer me the images. What I could see was shocking. "The neckline is always this low?"

"Yes, My Lady," the second woman answered. "The neckline sits above the bosom, leaving the collarbone and neck exposed. Depending on the weather it will either have full sleeves or a short sleeve that covers only the shoulder."

"That will take some definite getting used to," I murmured. "What about colors and fabrics?"

"Colors tend to be deeper, but there is no particular color that is used more often or less. The pastels that some of your young ladies use is what we reserve for lower classes because they cannot afford fabric that has spent so much time in the dye," the woman answered.

"That's understandable, and I've grown to favor the darker shades myself," I replied, waiting for them to discuss fabric, which the second girl finally did.

"Fabric depends on the season; the weather is much different in Masen. Where it is generally cool all year round here thanks to the proximity to the ocean and the northern location, Masen has much warmer springs and summers, so we use some silks and satins in those warmer months."

"That sounds very good, but there is one thing that bothers me a bit and I would like my clothing to reflect a meeting of the two worlds as it were on this. I will accept the neckline, though not before I am married, I want to bring one thing from my country's fashion. Girl, bring me two of the dresses we had put aside because they were growing a little worn, one with a fixed bustle, and another with the buttons." I hated calling Alice like that, but if I called her by a name, I might slip, and we couldn't have that.

"How is that made to stay like that?" the wedding planner had whispered and I smiled as it had gotten her attention too.

"It is simpler than you think, and it is good of you to take notice, because this is how I want the back of my wedding dress," I spoke to her before turning to the others. "All of the dresses start out like this one; open with the fabric pooling behind the wearer to form a train. Now there are two options, the first is to place these tiny pearl buttons on the fabric, with matching catches so that you can hook the fabric to the button and create the folds and pleats. The other option is to make a fixed bustle, where the folds and pleats are sewn in with heavy thread so that they are permanent. I'm aware that it is expected of me to have a long train and veil during the ceremony, but for the banquet, I want the train to be bustled up. You may each take one of the button bustle dresses with you as a reference, and you two may also have a fixed bustle one. I won't be wearing them anymore, so it matters nothing to me."

"These dresses are now as wide as dresses in Masen normally are, My Lady, is that something you would like to emulate also?" one of the seamstresses asked.

"Yes, the bustle works best when there isn't a large area to try and cover, you can create cascading layers, but it gets sloppy when spread out too wide, in my opinion."

"Very well. As for other fashion peculiarities, would you like us to follow the normal standards in Masen?" I was asked.

"I think its best. I will one day be the Queen of Masen, so my clothing should reflect on it more than my homeland. But that brings me to a final question, is there something particular that a woman wears while riding, because I cannot imagine riding with my dress tucked up under me."

"No, Your Highness, we brought you several riding skirts. They are truly a pair of very full pants that appear almost like a skirt, but they make straddling the horse to ride astride very easy and comfortable. These should last you until you arrive in Masen. Now, if we can take your measurements, we can be on our way."

Allowing them the chance to do what was needed; the wedding planner also took note of those measurements and then returned to her seat so that we could talk.

"I will have the seamstresses work to add the bustle with the train, which will be between nine and ten feet, per tradition, but it will make it easier to manage at the banquet once the lady's maids figure out how to work it out. Now for your neckline, I think we should find some jewelry that will show off your décolletage as it will be the first time you will dress in such a way," she began, but I cut her off.

"I will have a full, high-collared neckline on my wedding dress. If you wish to display the lower neckline on the bodice you can do that but below it, there will be fabric closer to the body that will cover my neck and give me full sleeves. That is a Genoa tradition that will not be ignored," I said firmly, remembering Alice's discussion of the significance of the high neckline.

"Can it at least be lace or another light fabric that will give not stand out as much?" she hedged and I conceded, knowing the Queen might be annoyed by my stance.

"That is a fair compromise. Now the veils-"

"Veils?" the woman asked before realizing what she had done. Her face froze in fear, but I waved off the look, she had spoken out of shock, not impertinence.

"Yes, another Genoa tradition, the unveiling of the bride by the groom, that will be taking place, no question, so make sure it is arranged."

"Of course, Your Highness," she murmured.

From there, the discussion went much smoother, as the other traditions had been discussed by the royal families before passing it onto the planner, so after I had agreed to what was laid out, she went on her way.

I made it through my classes, enjoying the simplicity of being able to learn without too much focus on me, before I ate dinner with Alice in our rooms.

"With Countess Carmen as your tutor, her daughter will be there for the lesson," Alice said, renewing my worry. "Just be on your guard with her and find a way to get rid of her as soon as you arrive in Masen. But you must be smart about how you handle it."

"How do I remove the daughter of a Countess from my staff without upsetting people, including my in-laws?" I asked, hoping she could give me insight.

"Something will come to you, Your Highness. You have a confidence about you when you assume the role, and it will come easier with time. Just listen more than you speak tonight, and watch the strawberry tart," Alice teased, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I went to that lesson and did exactly as Alice said. There wasn't much out of the ordinary in the discussion. Royal women often take up special projects that are philanthropic in nature, usually choosing one cause to draw awareness to. I would have to be careful of the cause I chose, but it wasn't too much different than what Alice had told me of the ways in Genoa. Only that the Masen Royal women tend to be more involved with their projects than meeting with a committee every few weeks.

Carmen told me how I should defer to my husband since he was not only my lord and master, but my prince and future king. This was something that I expected also, but I wasn't aware that it was so much in the forefront of their culture. Once again I would observe and move from there, because anyone who had a daughter like Lady Tanya could be moving to further a familial plan.

That evening I thought long and hard on the other things that would be required of me and I wondered if Alice's faith wasn't a little misplaced.


	5. Chapter 5

**For everyone who is asking for Edward, he makes his first appearance at the end of chapter 12. I know that seems like a long time away, especially with these short chapters, but Bella has a lot to learn before she can make this journey and she's slowly learning how to deal with people who expect her to be a princess. That is what these early chapters are doing. I promise once Edward does arrive it is well worth the wait.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and to my beta mizzdee and my girls A Cullen Wannabe and Tropical Sorbet for their love and support of this fic. Next post will be in two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their****respective owners. The original characters and plot are the****property of the author. The author is in no way associated****with the owners, creators, or****producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement****is intended.**

**Chapter 5**

Dance lessons and my equestrian training had fast become the highlights of my week. In those first few meetings Lord Garrett, the Baron of Penn and the younger son of the Count of Tylen, proved that he was a wry man with a flirtatious nature that would have worried me if he didn't show everyone the same attention. Even Alice giggled as he pulled her close to illustrate a dance.

My classes weren't much trouble, but the lessons with my tutors were where I had my trouble. Peter's lessons on politics and the Court would have been terrifying if I didn't have the seminar that the Dunn School required. All I had to do was apply what I learned in that class to what Peter presented and it made me feel more secure. I would return after that lesson and spend most of the night in strategy sessions with Alice.

Lady Tanya had managed to weasel her way into staying a few weeks longer with her mother, and in the time she was here, she saw fit to inform me of quite a few things.

"Princess, you'll have four ladies, myself included, when you arrive. I'm sure no one will be less than the daughter of a viscount. Masen is less rigid than Genoa, so you will see some freedom in how you must conduct yourself."

Alice and I glanced at each other at the comment, because there were a lot of cultural differences, but the comportment of the noble ladies in Masen was not at all lackadaisical. Not noticing the silent exchange, Tanya continued.

"And Edward," a soft gasp escaped her, though it was clear that it was not accidental, "I mean, Prince Edward, will be a little put off by all the formality. Perhaps we could have some dresses made for you now so they will be ready for your arrival in Masen. Anything else will make you stand out."

"If the Prince is so shallow as to worry about the Princess' attire, then there won't be much that My Lady will be able to do to please him," Alice shot back before anything else could happen.

"Your maid is vocal for a commoner," Lady Tanya sneered.

"She's loyal to me, as anyone in my service should be," I replied. "And she's also correct."

"I could help you with some of the nuances of Court that you won't learn from the others," Lady Tanya started, but I cut her off.

"I have already told you what I expect of you. Now, when will you be returning to begin the preparations for me?"

"There is a ship leaving in a week which is when the artisans who stayed behind longer than anticipated to make sure everything was as you wished it-"

"You will be on it, Lady Tanya," I said, ending the conversation.

"It is several days to the shore, Lady Tanya, you may wish to pack so that you are not travelling on your own in an attempt to catch the group," Alice added, smiling as Tanya bobbed her curtsey and left.

"Fetch me the designer in charge of my wedding gown," I said to Alice.

"I thought everything with the wedding plans were set?" Alice asked.

"They are, but she will be speaking with the Queen first thing upon her arrival and I want her to pass along a letter to my future mother-in-law. That way anything Lady Tanya might try in retaliation will be thwarted, because the Queen will already know that with the exception of the things I've already discussed with the artisans, I want everything to reflect Masen traditions to help me fully integrate into my new life."

"That is brilliant, My Lady, I can bring the letter for you, that way you don't have to travel across the grounds this late, if you like?"

"Very well, just give me a few minutes to draft the letter."

With my formal introduction to the Queen of Masen made on paper, I let Alice go to deliver it and settled in to go over some things before my lessons tomorrow. With February already upon us, I knew that these last months would be passing by quickly, and I needed all the time I could find to prepare.

As if the night of Lady Tanya's dismissal was a turning point, time did indeed begin to speed by. My Masenian tutors were pleased with my progress and seemed to believe that I would be ready by the time my school broke for Spring Break at the end of March.

With six weeks until that time, I kept my mind focused on what I had to learn, unless I was in a lesson with Seth of Garrett, because then I was more concerned with not breaking my neck.

"My Lady, it should not be this hard for you to learn the steps," Garrett teased softly, taking my hands.

"I'm out of practice with this, Garrett, I haven't spent much time at Court," I confided and all joking stopped.

"But you are a princess?" he asked.

"And my job was to live in my residence until the time came that I was sent to school here. I was only rarely brought out, much like a show pony, to remind the country that there was a princess and not just my brother, Prince Emmett."

"That doesn't sound like much a life," Garrett whispered, "maybe it is better that you will soon be taken from this place. And from what Seth has told me, I will have one of my fellow countrymen with me once the old codgers leave before our trip to the country."

"You and Seth will be remaining behind when the others return?" I asked.

"We both feel that more time learning these aspects of Masenian culture will be helpful, plus it will mean that the travelling party when you cross will be more than the crew your father chooses and your little spitfire of a maid."

"She will not be travelling with me; she plans to marry this summer so we will be parted when I leave this place."

"All the more reason for us to stay with you. Stepping off of that ship and onto the dock for your formal welcome to Masen will be quite a culture shock," Garrett responded, giving my hand a squeeze before returning me to the proper stance for the dance.

Where Garrett was all charm and swagger, Seth was a little firmer in his teaching style, but we still managed to have our fun.

"You are just now beginning to get the hang of it, My Lady, but if you push yourself much further today, you will be most unpleasantly sore on the morrow."

"I'll need another five months to learn if I can only ride for an hour before being told that I must stop. Won't I be required to ride distances in Masen?"

"Yes, and in time you will, My Lady, but today you will rest and we can move forward in your next lesson."

Annoyed, I left the stable and returned to my rooms. I found one of my books and buried myself in the corner. There were so many things I needed to be able to do and in this moment I felt like I didn't have enough time.

Riding lessons would take too long, my ability to dance was laughable, and the thought of entering their Court and having to portray the princess that I would never be was terrifying.

"Princess?" Garrett's voice caught me off guard.

"Did you need something, Garrett?" I asked, trying to hide the tremble in my voice.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but you didn't answer when I knocked. I had an idea, and I wanted to ask for your permission before I tried to plan it. But now I'm more concerned about the tears. Does this have anything to do with what you mentioned yesterday? About not having time at Court to learn how to behave."

"I didn't have a place at our Court. I was betrothed to Prince Edward at such a young age that it was just a matter of allowing me to grow old enough to fulfill the treaty. The alliance with Masen is more important than anything to the King of Genoa."

"Well, we will see it come to be, and I will be with you at Court, so you will have a friend there until you grow more confident in your role. Now, the idea I had was for us to go to the pub out in town this Friday. They have music and dancing, and I think the idea of not being in a formal setting with a country dance, it might put you in a better frame of mind."

"Do you believe the other tutors will think that it's respectable?" I asked.

"You're a princess, and they wouldn't dare question you. But as it is, we will bring Seth along and your lady's maid so that we will be a nice little party going out into the world." Garrett looked at me for a minute before he spoke. "Prince Edward will not expect this timidity in private, but hopefully in time he will see the treasure he was gifted."

"Thank you, Garrett. I've been informed by Lady Charlotte and Lady Carmen that how I was treated as a child as a female royal is not the norm for Masen. So I just need to forget about my years spent in country houses with others left to care for me and remember that I'm a princess, and will still be one when I arrive in Masen. I can order staff around here well enough; it shouldn't be too much of a stretch."

"You'll find your balance, Princess Isabella, and Masen will be better for it."

"You are a good friend to me, Lord Garrett, and if I have my say you will be well matched," I teased, taking the attention off of me.

"I'm a younger son-"

"Who was highly enough esteemed to be sent as part of the party preparing the future queen of your country. There will be plenty to recommend you."

Garrett smiled as he headed for the door, meeting Alice on her way out.

"What was Garrett doing here?" she asked.

"He had an idea to help with my ability to dance and to get used to being a Princess in public. He wants for the four of us to go to one of the inns and dance there Friday. Garrett believes the combination of the relaxed dance styles and the people's respect for me here, it will help me fall into my place."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" Alice asked.

"Garrett was suspicious about my lack of courtly behavior, so I explained that I was raised away from Court. It isn't a secret, but I thought that if he knew he could better help me than the tutors. Besides, he and Seth will be staying behind while the remaining tutors return to Masen, so having him a little more aware won't be the worst thing. I need a friend, Alice."

"You do, and Garrett is loyal, so he is a good one to have. Now, you received a letter from the King, so you best read it and see what he has to say."

I took the letter and opened it slowly, leaning closer to the lantern so that I could make it out.

_Princess Isabella,_

_Your letter was received and we were pleased to hear that things are going well and the tutors from Masen were expected any day. _

_As for your request, there is an estate fifteen miles south of the Dunn School that is in good condition and would serve your purpose. But as to the request that you and your lady's maid be allowed to retire there alone, we cannot allow it. Your brother, Prince Emmett, has requested to know you before your departure, and I have consented. So a group of servants and a few guards will meet you at the house for the length of your break and then return to Brandon Castle._

_From then, your mother wanted me to inform you that your belongings will be sent to a warehouse for you to sort. The items that you do not wish to keep can be donated to a cause of your choice as is tradition. Instructions will be sent along for the disposition of all the items and servants will be sent with it to see to the packing and sorting._

_We've set all the final plans in order for your travel to Masen and King Carlisle has said that the ship will be sent at the beginning of July so that whenever you are ready to sail you can and they will be awaiting you on the dock at mid-month._

_The Queen and Prince will arrive two weeks prior to your seventeenth birthday so that they may be able to spend time with you before the wedding, at which time they will sail back home. Matters of state require that I stay in Genoa, but I am sure you can understand._

_Respectfully,_

_HRH King Richard Brandon_

Passing it on to Alice, she read it and then handed it back. "It is about what I expected, but not having to see my father any time in the near future is a blessing. My mother will be enough of a trial as she is obsessed with fashions and Court. When I was younger, my mother wanted to take me to Masen to live at their Court. She had said it was so that I would be better prepared for my role as Prince Edward's wife, but my father shut her down. They do not have a happy marriage and they both carry on, though my mother must keep hers a secret."

"How do you know then?" I asked.

"She would use her philanthropic endeavors to meet with her lovers, or she would bring them along as companions when she would visit me. It was one of the things that made me fear my fate most of all. Prince Edward could possibly love me, but he could just as easily wear me on his arm and then take another to his bed. I do not want my parents' marriage; I do not want this life."

I put the letter down sitting back against the chair's cushion. Alice noticed my expression and took my hand.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, I should not talk about it this way when I tricked you into this life. I did not know you back then as I do now."

"My life was nothing before, at least now I have a chance to be more fulfilled if I can adjust to life in Masen." I told her.

"You will be fine, My Lady. Things will have to work out for you, I have faith."

As Alice went to get our dinner from the outer room, I thought about everything I had learned in the last few days, and wondered what the next few months would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some of you were a little panicked to see that we're a ways away from Edward, but we will be meeting plenty of interesting people before he arrives, and one of them enters in this chapter. Love to the Maiden crew, and I apologize for the delay, but work has been particularly difficult. Next chapter will post next week as scheduled.**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 6**

After classes on Friday, I returned to my rooms to find Alice laying out our clothes with a bath already sitting by the fire. "Get in the tub, My Lady; we have to get ready for tonight."

Laughing at her enthusiasm, I started to unpin my hair and waited for her to help me with the laces on the back of my dress. I climbed into the tub and settled down to try and relax. A few hours later, I was washed, dried, pinned, polished, and painted to look how the princess of Genoa should when going out.

Alice dressed herself in one of my nicest dresses from my past and we waited for the knock on my door. Garrett and Seth were standing in the hallway when we exited my rooms and after a quick bow in my direction, Garrett offered me his arm and I accepted, watching as Seth did the same for Alice. I had wished that Alice's Jasper could be at the inn, but he was at sea at the moment, and even so, it would be too dangerous.

We made our way through the corridors and out to the finest carriage I had ever seen. Holding in my reaction, I allowed the footmen to aid my assent into the carriage and then waited as the men were given their orders and the rest of our group joined me inside. Alice and I sat in the front-facing seat while Garrett and Seth took the rear-facing one.

The ride was quiet as we made our way down the road, and my nervousness was misunderstood by Seth as he reached out to rest his hand on mine. "Do not fret, Your Highness, I have checked out this inn thoroughly since Lord Garrett mentioned his desire to take you there. All is well and I am a soldier first and an equestrian tutor second, you will be safe."

"Thank you, Seth, I have complete confidence in your abilities, I am however beginning to worry about how this will appear to both my King and yours."

"Lady Carmen seemed pleased that you were venturing out, and you are not sneaking off to do anything untoward. Your tutor scheduled an outing that was then checked by a member of the Royal Army of Masen. You will be fine, Your Highness. And if you grow tired or uncomfortable, we will leave," Garrett promised.

"Thank you, both of you, for everything you've done for me. It means a lot that you would stay behind until my travel, even if it is because I am hopeless in both your specialties," I joked.

"You are too self-conscious, Princess, and that is a product of how little time you spent outside of your estates and the Dun School. And even if your riding was superb, I would still be here until you departed for Masen."

"I don't understand," I said, because I didn't understand why he would remain if I wasn't in need of his tutelage.

"You are important to Masen, and because of that, you are a threat to anyone who would wish to hurt Masen. The Prince handpicked me because I was an expert riding instructor and a well trained guard. He wanted you to be protected until you were safely on Masen soil."

I felt my heart clench a tiny bit at the care Prince Edward was taking in me with no knowledge of me, but all that did was remind me that I would be lying to him for our entire lives together. Keeping quiet for the remainder of our ride, soon we arrived and exited the carriage to be met by the innkeeper before even entering.

"Your Highness, we thank you for coming to our humble establishment. If there is anything you need, please inform myself or my wife and we will be at your service."

"My party and I have not eaten supper, so if you could offer us a meal as well as a dance venue, it would be appreciated. We don't need anything too fancy, just a good meal," I told the man, noticing his pallor when he thought about what he had that was worthy of a princess.

Entering the inn, the music stopped as the room turned to bow. With a nod and a wave that Alice and I had practiced, the room went back to its previous activity and Garrett took my hand.

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?"

Nodding, Garrett took me to the floor and we set into following those around us. It was a simple dance, and a moment later Seth and Alice joined us, making me a little easier. Focusing on Garrett, as he often implored me to do; I managed to not mangle his feet. With a smile on my face, I continued for the next three dances before Seth cut in. Dancing with Seth was very different, as he was less sure of his footing, but his strong frame made me feel safe, which I valued more than polished moves.

A while later, the innkeeper brought out our food and we sat down to enjoy it and take a break from dancing.

The evening continued, with a few brave young men asking for permission to dance with their princess. After some very interesting dances, Garrett finally took mercy on me, cutting in for a final dance before we left.

The ride back to the school was uneventful, with me falling asleep to the gently rocking of the carriage before Garrett woke me up as we reached the front doors.

"Would you like an escort back to your chambers, Princess?" Seth asked as the carriage returned to the stables.

"No, we will be fine on our own, Seth, thank you," I said, taking Alice's hand as we entered the building.

"You did amazing tonight, My Lady, if you continue to behave like you did tonight there will never be a doubt that you were born Princess Isabella."

Smiling at her vote of confidence, we made our way to our rooms and settled in for the night, the next six weeks looking brighter in front of me.

Using that outing as a morale boost, I moved forward with my classes and lessons. The Etiquette and Customs lessons were probably my hardest lesson to manage, because I was learning Genoa's customs so that I could learn how to adjust from that to Masen's.

Lady Charlotte was far more patient with me than Lady Carmen, who seemed to be annoyed that she had to deal with me. I didn't know if it was the fact that she didn't feel she should have to babysit me, or that her husband was back in Masen and so was Lady Tanya on my orders.

"Lady Carmen, if you would prefer to return to Masen, then all I require is the journal you are using to teach with and I will study it. I'm sure if I have any questions that one of the tutors would be happy to clarify."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I will remain here until the end of March as scheduled. I take this job seriously and I will not shirk that responsibility," Lady Carmen huffed, raising my hackles slightly.

"Then you should do your job without giving me such attitude. A time will come in the distant future where I will be your Queen, you would do good to remember it." I stood up and left, ending the lesson early out of my frustration.

Alice was amused by my outburst, hugging me as she told me that I was finally acting like a princess without thinking about it.

On the other hand, my Politics and Court Business lessons were working quite well and Sir Peter thought that with my continued work in the Dunn School's Court Seminar, I would be well on my way by the time of my graduation.

I knuckled down in those weeks leading up to my Spring Break, knowing that it was another turning point. I would be saying goodbye to a majority of my tutors and then after my vacation I would be working with Alice to weed through her belongings so we could decide what would be sent ahead of me to Masen.

There were no further letters from the capital, so as the weeks passed, I let go of more pieces of Bella so that Princess Isabella was always foremost in my mind.

The chill finally began to lift from the air and as I had my last lessons with Lord Peter, Lady Charlotte, and Lady Carmen I felt the tension dissipate as soon as they left for the ship that would return them to Masen. I knew that they would be the first official report on me that the royal family would receive, so I could only hope now that it was a positive one.

With their departure on the afternoon of my last day of classes, Alice and I worked to pack for our trip tomorrow morning. It was only a three hour ride to the estate, so leaving in the morning meant that we would be there for lunch. I had wished for a lower profile trip so that I could spend the time prepping Alice for her life as a merchant's wife, but I would manage to find us some time alone to at least make a journey to the market so that I could walk her through that. And I would have to find a cookbook for her so that she had recipes to follow when cooking. What we couldn't manage would be done when we returned to the school with the extra free time I had now that most of my tutors had left.

"I cannot believe that I will see my brother tomorrow," Alice said in a hushed voice.

Turning to where she was sitting next to her suitcase, I saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh, Alice."

Running to her side, I threw my arms around her as she started to cry. "He was an infant the last time I saw him. When he was little, he wrote to me, saying that he wanted to know me. But then after a time, the letters stopped. I can only assume the King found more important ways for him to spend his time. But he will be there, and I will get to see him with my own eyes before I say goodbye to this country and this life." She looked at me briefly before saying, "Emmett will be a good ally for you to have."

"Alice, you could tell him the truth," I offered. "If he loves you that much, then he would want to-"

I tried to tell her, but she cut me off. "No, no one must ever know about the switch. It would mean the death of all of us."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even brought it up," I admitted, knowing how dangerous it was, I was just hoping to give her some comfort.

"It's all right, but we should finish this and then go to bed, tomorrow morning will come early," Alice said and then turned back to the trunk she was packing.

It wasn't long before we were finished and as I crawled into bed, I couldn't fall asleep right away. My mind was stuck on everything that was changing. Tomorrow I would be meeting my prince as his sister, which was nerve-wracking. It was the beginning of a lifetime of lies.

Morning came far too quickly, and knowing that we would be traveling, Alice and I went without baths, because it would be something we would indulge in after arriving at the country estate. I was done with breakfast and dressed just before the men came to take our luggage. Alice and I walked out to meet the men by the carriage and once again Garrett helped both myself and Alice into the coach.

We rode quietly for a while before Seth moved suddenly, something outside catching him off guard.

"What is it, Seth?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but if we're stopped, you are both to stay inside," Seth warned, shifting to look at Garrett. "Are you armed?"

"I only have a dagger, I didn't want to be conspicuous," he answered, looking outside himself.

"There are swords in the bench, when I say so, we'll open it and defend the carriage," Seth ordered and Garrett nodded.

"Why would you have armed the carriage?" Alice questioned him, clutching my hands in hers.

"You are important to Masen, which means you're a threat to our enemies. Garrett and I were prepared for this when we spoke to the king," Seth explained without turning from the window.

"My father?" I asked.

"No, King Carlisle," Garrett answered. "I'm a younger son, so I'm expendable according to my father, and I'm skilled with a blade, so that was why I was selected. Only the king, my father, and I knew. Not even your prince knows the danger he's putting you in by being betrothed to him."

The carriage slowed and the men took their weapons and prepared to defend us with their lives. It only took a minute for the wheels to stop but my tutors were already out the door yelling at the men that surrounded them. The commotion outside was frightening, but thankfully it didn't sound like they'd started fighting. I pulled Alice close and whispered into her ear.

"If they come for me, let them take me."

"My Lady-" she tried to argue but I silenced her with my stare.

"You have someone who loves you out there, and they will want the princess. Just do as they say and let them have me. If I die, then you will still be safe, and I will be keeping my word to you."

"Forget about what I told you when we first started this," Alice tried to argue but Garrett's voice called from outside.

"Princess, it's all right. These men are members of your father's guard, they were sent by your brother to intercept us and escort us the remainder of the way."

Alice tugged on me as I started to stand. "Emmett would have given them a code so that you knew it as real. Ask them how the weather is in Volterra, if they say that the Volturi are enjoying a sunny day, then you will know that he sent them."

Nodding, I exited the carriage and stood behind Seth and Garrett. The Captain of the guard was easy to spot, so I met his gaze as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Princess Isabella, but Prince Emmett sent us to ensure you arrived safely."

"That is quite all right, Captain. But let me ask you, how is the weather in Volterra?" I questioned, hoping that he would answer correctly.

"It is a sunny day, the Volturi are pleased with it," he spoke and I finally released my breath.

"It is fine, they were truly sent by Prince Emmett. Why don't we return to the carriage and enjoy our ride."

Mollified that I knew these men, Seth and Garrett took me back to the coach so we could complete our journey. It was little more than a half an hour later that we arrived, and Prince Emmett was waiting outside rather impatiently, looking much older than his thirteen years.

Exiting the carriage, Prince Emmett strode to me, bowing slightly as I curtseyed and then he took my hand. "It has been too long since we've been able to talk, come with me and I will tell you the reason for the escort."

Allowing Prince Emmett to pull me inside, I caught sight of Alice quickly before I was led inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews and your encouragement, you don't know how much it means to me. Love to team AGW for keeping this train rolling along. I have four women in my corner, even if they don't work on all my stories, but they're the ones that give me the strength when mine wanes. I love you all more than words.**

**Also I got a message about this and figured if two people asked, twenty were probably wondering. Lord Garrett is a second son in _his _family. He is not a prince, or in any way related to Prince Edward. He was sent to protect Bella because if he were to die his father wouldn't lose the person meant to take over his lands and title when he died.**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 7**

Worried about what Prince Emmett had to tell me, I just went along with him until he brought me to the parlor and motioned for me to sit down. With his size and his imposing form, he hardly looked like a thirteen year old as he stood before me. "I'm sorry, Sister, that I had to be so abrupt, but this is most urgent."

"I don't understand," I said, because his secrecy had me very worried.

"You've been away from Court so long; the King had hoped that keeping you hidden would help with the threats-"

"Threats, against me? What have I done that would have earned me any threats?"

"It is this impending match. Your future husband has a tenuous hold on the throne and marrying you will give him more credibility because that means Genoa is behind their claim to Masen's throne. There are others who could have assumed the throne according to father, but King Alistair named Carlisle Cullen as his successor when he didn't have any children."

"And because of this, my life is in danger? How can the King allow this to continue? And how are you so well informed on this?"

"You don't hold back. I can see why you have the reputation that you do." Emmett laughed. "The King can't back out on the treaty because we need Masen as much as they need us. We need the united front, especially with father getting older. I need another four years, when I'm seventeen I will be able to take the throne if need be, but until then the support of Masen is paramount."

"You'll have it, Emmett. I will uphold my end of the treaty. Now can we talk about these threats in more detail?" I pressed, so that I could know what I was dealing with.

"Whoever they are, they're in country because they say you will never make it to the altar. They probably believe that if the marriage doesn't happen, that Masen will lose us as allies and it will make them vulnerable should they declare civil war or go after the royal family," Emmett explained.

"What has King Carlisle had to say about this? Surely it is why he sent Garrett to be an extra guard."

"Lord Garrett who arrived with you today is a guard?" Emmett said incredulously.

"Not officially, but King Carlisle sent Seth, a member of the guard to be my equestrian teacher, and my dance instructor is skilled with a blade, he thought it would offer me extra protection. No one besides Garrett, his father, Seth, and the King knew that before I found out in the carriage."

"Father hasn't sent word to Masen, so that was just King Carlisle being cautious with his future daughter-in-law, a fact that makes me feel better about your journey there." Emmett looked around the room until I took his hand to get his attention.

"Can we put this aside for right now, I would like to get to know my brother? The little boy who would write to me is someone I have missed desperately these years," I lied, hoping to open up the lines of dialogue so that I could form a relationship with my pseudo-brother.

"Sure, I will let you settle in with your lady's maid and we will meet for lunch in an hour. From then we can make our plans for our time here."

"Two weeks seems like such a short amount of time to get to know my brother, but I am happy for what we've been given," I told him as we walked out of the parlor and was escorted to my chambers by Emmett.

"I will see you in an hour, Isabella."

Alice stood in the doorway, watching her brother pass and only pulling me inside once he'd turned the corner. "It's hard to imagine that the child I once held is now that man."

"Alice, there are threats against my life, they are from within our own country, hoping to stop the alliance with Masen from ever taking place," I said, snapping her out of her daydream.

"We must tell Seth and Lord Garrett, they will be able to help us in the long term, but for now, let us freshen up a little. If I know anything, it is that this will be a lunch far larger than any you've had in a while, and that is saying something." Alice moved to the trunk where she pulled out one of the dresses that I could change into after taking a cat bath in the basin using the wash rag.

I watched her work and knew that with this heightened security our plans for this trip would be ruined, but I was determined to find a way to hold up my end of the bargain.

The hour passed quickly and soon I was entering the dining hall with Alice trailing behind. We entered the room to see one empty place setting beside my brother, with Seth and Garrett already at the table across from my seat. Looking to Alice for a moment, I motioned for one of kitchen staff and made my request known. "We will need another place setting, my lady will be joining us."

"Sister-" Emmett tried to intervene, but I shut him down.

"Brother, I will not banish my lady from my side for your benefit. She is my closest friend, and since the other two are already seated at this table she will either dine with us or we will dine in private."

Emmett eyed me and then turned to the servant in question. "Fetch another place setting for the princess' lady's maid."

"Yes, Your Highness." The girl curtseyed before scurrying off.

Alice and I took our seats, and Emmett entered right into the discussion we had interrupted. "I am pleased to know that you will remain with my sister until she arrives in Masen. This threat is real, so I would like at least one of you to be with her any time she leaves the Dunn School grounds. When she travels to the warehouse that will house her belongings, there will be servants and guards, but not on the actual trip. I know it sounds boring, but if you were to aid the royal family in this, you will both be handsomely rewarded."

"I have no problem journeying with the princess, so there will always be one of us at her side," Garrett said, setting Emmett at ease immediately.

"Well then, with that settled we should enjoy this meal," Emmett announced as Alice's place setting was delivered and the servants portioned out our food.

There was not too much conversation as we enjoyed our food, but towards the end of the meal, Seth began to bring up the threats against me again.

"What are the specifics of these threats?" Seth pushed, but I had no desire to hear more about them.

"One said that Princess Isabella would never make it to the altar. Another claimed that there would never be an heir born to her. Others detail her death more clearly, but I will not discuss that with the ladies present," Emmett said, but that was fine with me.

"Please, continue to compare notes, my lady and I will be in my chambers making plans for our time here. I will speak with you tonight at dinner about our chances to spend time together," I said, standing from the table and causing everyone at the table to stand with me. Alice followed me, remaining quiet until we entered our chambers.

"My Lady, I am so sorry to have put you in this position," Alice told me through her tears.

"It is done, but for now we will have to be more vigilant. The location of the warehouse with your possessions is east of the school, so we will be passing the village on our way, which will give us a chance to go to the markets."

"Bella, how can you think about these things right now? We just found out that someone wants you dead," Alice questioned, holding onto my arms.

"They will come after me either way, but now that we know we can be careful. If we have to travel past it, then stopping there so you're fully prepared for your new life will make me happy," I reasoned. "You also have to find out from Jasper exactly what port you'll be departing from, so that we know how to plan our departure at the end of the year."

"I will," Alice told me, "but we also have to make plans for the next two weeks so that we can tell your brother about those plans when we see him at dinner."

Giving up the need to plan for the worst for a moment, I made a list of things to do with my brother and then over the course of the vacation we crossed them off. He teased me about riding astride when we went out to work on my skills, and enjoyed the spread I had chosen for our picnic. We also spent a fair amount of time in strategy sessions where the prince did better than many of my tutors going over the finesse of political life.

By the end of the first week, Emmett and I were as close as if we had been raised together. His easy manner in private was refreshing and comforting, but once we stepped out into the open he was stately and commanded respect. That was what I needed to get to, the point where I could carry that façade off so well that no one would question it.

It was during one of our nights near the end of the second week that Emmett showed the side that I would miss about him. "After your wedding, I will be sent off for my formal schooling, which will give me more freedom. I will write to you often, using a messenger that I will know I can trust. He's been in Court for a while, and his father is a member of the gentry who was crippled standing between me and an attack a few years ago. He has been in my employ since as it pays well and he can help support his family, and I think that passing messages between us will be a welcome change for him."

I leaned into his shoulder, reassured by his presence. "As long as you trust him, I will do the same."

At that moment, a guard came in and requested that Emmett join him so I left to find Alice. We'd been able to find a cookbook that would serve us both in our desire to have traditional Genoan recipes with us when we left. While Emmett had been busy at times during the past week I had managed to transcribe most of the book, and Alice had completed hers in the times that I had been busy getting to know the prince.

I had offered Alice the opportunity to accompany me more while I visited with her brother, but she was adamant that she didn't want to be tempted by being near him. Finding her now, I saw that she was looking over her recipe book.

"How are you faring tonight, Alice?"

"I'm missing Jasper, but he arrives into port next week and he will come to the village where we danced so that I can meet him. It will be time to tell him of our plan and let him know the progress we've made. It will be impossible for us to depart from the same port, but he will have ideas about how to figure out our departure."

"I would like to meet him, if it is at all possible," I told her.

"You want to meet the man that is costing you your future?" Alice asked with a harsh laugh.

"No, I want to meet the man who was worth giving up a kingdom for," I replied. "I don't begrudge either of you your happiness. And who knows, I might find a small bit of happiness for myself. It is more than I ever expected in life."

The knock at the door startled us both into silence. Though hearing the agitation in Emmett's voice didn't relieve the tension. "Isabella, I need to come in, it's urgent."

"Yes, please, Emmett," I answered.

Emmett entered the room and looked around for a moment before approaching Alice. "How quickly can you pack the princess' and your things?"

"I've begun packing the things that wouldn't be needed so not long, an hour or two at the most, Your Highness," Alice responded timidly.

"Do it, and do it quickly," Emmett told her before turning to me. "The guards found some peculiar gatherings further south than us; he believes that this estate has been compromised, so we have to leave as soon as possible. You'll be safe once you're back at the school, but we need to get you out of the open."

"I can help my maid pack; it will go quicker that way. Be prepared to leave within the hour and we will be packed and have the servants remove our things to the courtyard so they can be loaded onto the carriage."

"Very well, I've already alerted Seth and Lord Garrett, so they will be ready well before you are," Emmett told me before he left the room.

Alice and I moved quickly to get the remainder of our things in the trunks and satchels, calling for the servants to bring down the trunks while we dressed for the breeze that would be whipping across the land in the dark of night.

Meeting everyone outside, Emmett helped us into the carriage and then followed us in, Garrett joining us before Seth closed the door.

"Where is Seth going?" I asked.

"He's riding with the guard, so that he can keep an eye out for you. I also wanted to spend these last hours with you."

Emmett sat beside me and held me the entire ride, telling me that he would work to keep me safe until I made it to Masen and we would see each other soon.

It was just after two in the morning when we arrived at the school, causing a commotion with the school's guards, but finally we were let in. Emmett escorted us to my chambers and then finally seemed to relax.

"Stay safe, Isabella, and I will make sure everything is fine," Emmett said.

"I will, Emmett, you be safe too. You're Genoa's future."

With a final hug, the only family I had ever known walked out of my room and out into the night with my safety at the forefront of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the latest from Genoa. We're getting closer to Edward's arrival in our story and I'm excited to see your reaction when he does appear. Love to my ladies for their work and to all of you for your lovely reviews.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 8**

After returning to school, I became more aware of so many things. The most obvious to me now was the presence of the guards. I wasn't sure if they'd always been there and I had not noticed, or if Prince Emmett had ordered extra protection for me in light of what had happened. Time also seemed to be speeding up. I had thirteen weeks left until my graduation and then I would have two weeks to arrive at the docks and set sail. But probably most significant was the change in Alice. She seemed more subdued after seeing her brother. The revelation that all of this was really happening appeared to be overwhelming to her and in those first few days she was quieter than usual.

The men who had been planning the attempt on my life at the estate had been captured and executed, which gave me a little more freedom, but not much. On the morning before my first trip to the warehouse, Alice seemed to be particularly brooding, so I took the free time before my now daily riding lesson to ask her about it.

"Alice, will you please tell me what is bothering you?"

Alice turned from what she was working on to address me. "It was hard to be faced with what I was giving up and what I have put you through for my own selfish desires. You should hate me for everything I've done to you, but instead you take it almost on fate that these things were supposed to happen."

"Because it was fate," I told her. "I was put in your path so that I could do this, and I have done what you've asked. I've given up the pieces of myself that could get me in trouble. I've become Princess Isabella, just like you've become Alice. I know it must be hard for everyone to call you girl or Bella, since we've been careful enough not to use that name in front of anyone, but soon we will be rid of this place."

"I know." She looked around. "Tomorrow will be hard because we'll be going to the warehouse. It'll be the last time I see what remains of my childhood."

"If there's something small that can be easily packed away, you can have it. We'll make sure it's marked so it goes with you when you meet Jasper," I promised her.

Alice turned to me with tears in her eyes. "You'll be a good queen someday, Bella, you will look out for your people in a way I never would have thought to."

"You would have been a great ruler, if you had wanted it enough. But we are both taking on our new roles well and there's nothing to be done," I told her.

"I set my copy of the recipe book on your desk beside yours so that you can finish copying the last pages." Alice changed the subject, which I knew was her way of putting distance between her and the situation.

Changing into my riding outfit, I met Seth by the stables where he had our horses already prepared. "We're going to push you a bit today. Two hours in the saddle shouldn't be too much, and tomorrow we'll add another half an hour to it. Your legs are getting stronger and your posture is improving, by the time we arrive in Masen you will be an expert horsewoman."

"Only by the grace of your tutelage, Seth," I told him as he brought my horse forward.

I pulled myself up into the saddle and waited for Seth to do the same. "Let's ride out, Your Highness."

The ride was more challenging than they had been, Seth making us change the gait more often than normal, as well as pushing me further in regards to distance. By the time we returned I was starting to feel sore, and as the hours moved on and I went to class, the ache and slight burn in my thighs and rear grew worse until I returned to my rooms to change for dance lessons and learned the reason.

"My Lady, you're all red," Alice gasped.

"Is the skin broken or is it just an abrasion?" I asked as Alice looked closer.

"No, it's not broken. Do you want me to get the salts?" Alice offered and I looked at her with a smile.

"You remembered." I was so proud of her, because it was a lot of information we'd been passing back and forth, but the basic first aid would prove helpful in the future.

"I had called for bathwater so it should be arriving any minute and then I can get everything set. Just grab your robe and I will handle everything," Alice said as she moved to take out the tub.

"When you're finished, could you find Garrett and tell him that we'll have to reschedule tonight's lesson. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up without breaking his toes."

Shortly after then, I was relaxing in a hot tub, thinking about tomorrow and the trip to the warehouse when the doors to my room burst open and Seth entered.

"Princess, please pardon the intrusion, but I was just made aware that you were injured by how hard I pushed you on our riding lesson to-"

"Captain," I yelled, halting his rant.

It seemed that he finally realized what he had walked in on and he spun around, but not before I saw the color rise in his cheeks. "Your Highness, I didn't mean to walk in on you in a compromising position."

"Seth, can you hand me one of the smaller towels? That way I'm covered so that we can talk," I asked and he took the towel and brought it to me without looking in my direction. "You didn't know that I was in the bath, so don't worry about that, it isn't like you saw anything."

"No, of course not," he agreed readily.

"And neither of us knew that was going to hurt me that bad. I didn't even feel it until I was in classes," I told him.

"I train riders, Your Highness, I know what's too much and that wasn't a smart move for me to make. I extended the time and added in varied riding gaits. It was an imbecilic move."

"Well, I won't be able to ride tomorrow, so we'll use that as a rest day and the following day we'll take a step back. Get me used to the faster speeds and then extend my time in the saddle. I still have time to be your star pupil before we arrive in Masen."

Seth eventually turned to meet my eyes, a look of relief on his face. "Thank you, Princess, for being so forgiving. You will be a great asset to Masen."

I smiled at the compliment, because it was the second time I had heard it today.

The following morning, we moved quickly to get ready, knowing it would be a long day. Alice and I met Seth and Garrett out by the carriage, both set to ride out this morning.

"You're both riding with the guard?" I asked, glad at the possibility to speak to Alice about what we would be sorting through today.

"We'll be riding alongside the carriage, Your Highness, as a precaution," Garrett answered as we moved to get on the road.

Once we were underway, I looked to Alice for an idea of where we should go today. "Where do I start when we arrive at the warehouse?"

"The furniture would be the best place to start. They will be able to crate it up and move it off to the side at first, and when there's enough for the first ship to Masen it will be moved to the docks and then transported to either the castle or into storage until your estate is ready."

"How long do you think that will take for it to be completed?" I asked, not sure about how these things went.

"The cellar was likely dug before the frost last winter, and if they worked quickly they completed the cellar and started on the walls. It has been a mild winter this year here, and since they're south of us they may have been able to complete that part. Now that the architect has been home for a while, they've likely restarted construction. If they keep up a normal pace it should be completed by the New Year. So the Prince will likely take you there after the holiday is celebrated at Court."

"That's sooner than I would have thought, but I guess my only reference was how long it took for the renovations at the palace," I remarked.

"That took so long because everyone was still in residence," Alice explained. "We will be left to our devices for the most part as we go through the warehouse. There will be servants, but while we're going through it I will let you know what we should keep, what should be returned to the Crown, and what can be sold or given to the convent to help the children they raise."

"I'm so grateful that I'm able to give back to the nuns who raised me," I told her. "I wouldn't be here if they hadn't taken me in."

"You'll be able to make sure that they can help a lot of other children with this generosity." Alice smiled before movement caught our attention outside the carriage. "Seth seems quite loyal to you."

"He's protecting his charge, Alice," I chastised.

"He's protecting his future Queen, My Lady. They both already see you as their princess. You have won them over and you will do it for all of Masen. I chose wisely when looking for my way out."

"I wonder what Prince Edward will think of me when I arrive?" I mused out loud, causing Alice to laugh.

"You could send him a portrait with the first shipment of belongings; maybe you'll get one in return." Alice's smirk was mischievous, but I was ready to hire an artist tomorrow if it meant I could see what he looked like before July.

After that thought entered my mind, I hid within my book, hoping to grow used to reading while in motion without getting sick, but the words movement as we bounced along the country road made it difficult. I closed my eyes, hoping to give my stomach a needed break when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Princess, we've arrived," Alice whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked around; Garrett was standing by the open door to the carriage so I rose to exit. I noticed a picnic set up under the shade of a large tree and the guard eating in shifts around us. "You prepared lunch? How long was I asleep?"

"Not that long, but we should eat so that we can get some headway done before we break for dinner," Alice told me and I balked.

"We won't be returning before dinner?" I asked.

"Prince Emmett didn't explain to you that the king was setting it up for you to spend weekends here so that you'd be able to complete this in less time?" Garrett truly sounded surprised that Emmett hadn't informed me.

"No, but with everything that was going on, it was easy to see how it slipped his mind," I said.

"Having the time here will allow you to work through the items and get you back to the school so we can look into what we talked about on the ride," Alice hinted and I smiled.

"Let's get to work then."

As Alice told me, there was an overwhelming amount of things in the warehouse. There was an entire section filled with furniture, so I started there, having the servants follow behind as I took scraps of parchment on the items marking them as estate, castle, convent, and Crown.

There were rooms' worth of furniture there, but since they were mainly sets, it was faster than I thought to go through them. Dinner was simple that night and after that Alice and I were set up in the corner of the warehouse to sleep with Garrett and Seth nearby while the guards took their places both inside and out of the building.

The next morning we moved onto the tapestries and paintings, with many of them belonging to the Crown if I chose not to take them with me. I couldn't believe all of the lovely artwork that was technically in my possession if I chose to keep it.

It was overwhelming, but in the end, I'd chosen out of the mountains of items the furniture and art that would make the journey and told the servants to have it packed up and then be prepared for it to move out in two weeks, hopefully giving me enough time for a portrait to send to Prince Edward.

"What about the items not going to Masen, Your Highness?" one of the servants asked.

"The items being returned to the Crown should be sent back to the palace, and the items for the convent should be sent on to it. They hold sales in the spring and summer of donated items or things produced on the premises to help support themselves, so getting those items to them will make those early sales more successful."

"Very well, Your Highness."

Lunch was ready when I had finished, so we ate outside before packing up and climbing into the carriage for the ride back to the Dunn School. Garrett joined us in the carriage, which helped my cause immensely.

"You appear to be scheming, Princess. What is it that you're up to?"

I giggled at him, the color rising in my cheeks. "I was just telling my maid that I wanted to send a portrait to Prince Edward."

"The art professor at the school could easily do it, as he was once the artist at the Genoan Court," Garrett offered and I smiled again.

"That would be perfect," I said.

"You should have two done, a small pocket one and one that could be placed on the mantle place or something like that. I'm sure the gesture will be reciprocated when he sees just how lucky he has been in his chosen bride," Garrett paid me the compliment and I demurred, letting the conversation drop as we rocked on our way back to school.


	9. Chapter 9

We are getting closer to meeting our prince. Chapter 12 is fast approaching, and there is a small preview of our prince here. Hope you enjoy and thank you for your support and reviews. Love to team AGW for keeping me moving forward, especially Mizzdee for polishing my words.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 9**

Time continued to be my enemy when it came to how long I had left in Genoa. I found the art professor who had worked for the king and hired him to paint my portraits. Over the course of a few sittings he had both done, and now that my hair reached my shoulders I was able to put it up so that it looked more regal than my current hair looked.

I was ready when I returned to the warehouse for the third straight weekend, my package for Prince Edward in my hand as I spoke to the man in charge of transporting my things to the port where the ship sent from Masen had been waiting. From there, it would travel to Masen and return, giving me another few weekends to get the rest of my items packed up and ready to travel on the second ship. Anything of value or importance was being held back until I traveled mainly because I didn't trust Lady Tanya with anything she might value.

"She wouldn't have time in your rooms before you arrived, My Lady, it would be the decorator and servants. Lady Tanya even boasting that you wished for her to oversee things for you would mean that she would be the head of your lady's maids and might have a say in the days leading up to your arrival. Nothing more," Alice tried to reassure, but I wouldn't put anything past Lady Tanya, especially when it came to the only thing she seemed to desire. Prince Edward and his crown.

We were going through personal effects from Alice's childhood, which would give me plenty of opportunities to bring pieces of Genoa's culture to Masen to use for the children I would someday have, and to give items to the convent. Ornate as they were, many of the items were also well made so they would last through the wear and tear the convent would put them through.

Crates were lined with hay and the items were packed as soon as I pointed them out and gave their designated destination. The servants even color coded the crates using small smears of paint so that there would be no confusion as to where certain boxes would go when time came to move them.

The process continued after lunch, and by the time dinner came around, I had weeded through the princess' childhood, managing a small crate of things that I wished to have return with me to the school. Those would leave with Alice, as she had shown attachment to them, and I wanted to give her the things that I could while there was time to do so.

As we were finishing up for the evening, there was a section of instruments, many which Alice had confided were attempts to teach her musicality, but they had all failed her. Growing up in the convent, I had learned to play the lute so that I could accompany the other children in the choir during practices. So it was upon seeing a particularly beautiful lute lying on the table that I perked up a bit.

"Does this lute have a case? I would like to bring it with me when we leave tomorrow," I asked and one of the servants nodded, fetching the case and putting the lute inside it.

"I didn't know you could play?" Garrett asked, surprising both Alice and myself.

"Truthfully, not many do. I had a tutor who taught me the fundamentals but I could not move beyond it, much like these other instruments. But I had the thing sitting in the estate so after he left I began playing with it a bit and found that when I wasn't being forced to play music I didn't enjoy, I was actually not too terrible when all was said and done," I lied to cover my interest in the item.

"Can you read music?" he asked.

"Yes, reading the music was never the problem; it was being so young and having to play the same boring songs over and over again. I actually had more fun playing from a hymn book that was in the chapel than I did the music that was deemed as appropriate for me." I looked over the table, letting my fingers trail over a pretty metal flute sitting on the edge of the table.

"Would you like the case for the flute as well, Your Highness?" the servant asked.

"No, the remainder can be packed up and sent to the convent," I ordered. "I think that's enough for tonight, we can resume our work in the morn with the belongings from one of my newer estates."

"Your Highness," Garrett asked, "may I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course, Garrett, come with us to our little corner," I told him, feeling his eyes on me the entire time.

"A melancholy seemed to overtake you back when you were admiring the flute, and if it isn't too presumptuous, can I ask what it was that made you so sad?"

I glanced at Alice so she would know to expect something personal to come from me, before turning to my friend and tutor. "There is a tradition in Genoa that on the day of celebration for a new heir in the kingdom, fifes are played throughout the kingdom as a way of offering up prayers for the future monarch. Many are commissioned and handed out in the villages so that the celebrations can cross the entire expanse of the land. On the day of celebration for the birth of my brother, I was already living in an estate near the old Bronc Castle, which I'm sure you know was the site of a terrible invasion not long after Prince Emmett was born. My residence was opened to the local townspeople who couldn't travel the extra distance to the castle, including the convent that will be receiving the bounty of what I choose not to take with me.

"It was the first time I had that many children around and the day was so enjoyable. I loved playing songs on the reed fife, so it became a favorite item. My entire life has been spent in isolation with the exception of my schooling at Dunn, the handful of times I've been to Court as a child, and that day. Between the attack, which had me relocated to an estate in the center of the country, and having my childhood things packed up over the years, I'm not sure when I lost the fife, but it's something I miss. I'm not even sure I could play it well if I found it here, but the remainder of the things here are from my older years so I doubt it will be found." I sighed and Alice took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I remember that day; you seemed a little freaked out by all of us. It was the first time I'd ever seen you in person, so it always stuck with me," Alice said and I smiled at our joint memory, altered as it was.

"I know that King Richard believed that it was in your service that he made his choices, but you should not have been closed off from the world. And I will see you playing a fife again someday," Garrett promised before excusing himself so we could relax before dinner was ready.

The following day wasn't as emotional, and I soon returned to school ready to be done with the process.

Classes and lessons continued, as did the sorting through of Alice's belongings in the warehouse. April ended and May began with no real change, just an ever present countdown of days.

Alice had gone into town to meet with Jasper two days ago so he could give her the information for when we would meet up with him on the road to the docks. I was taking the time now to speak to the Matron on Alice's behalf so that way she would be free to leave with Jasper at the end of the school year.

"Your Highness, what can I do for you?" the Matron asked as I walked into her office.

"I'm here to speak to you about Bella," I said and she immediately stood.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's a wonderful girl; in fact, I wish I could take her with me to Masen. But she has plans to marry once the term is done. I will be escorting her to the village where her fiancé lives and then continue to the southeast where my ship to Masen will be leaving."

The Matron looked sad to hear the news, but she nodded her understanding. "As you can obviously tell, she's a very capable maid, and she will be missed. But if she's found a husband then that is how she should move forward."

"She is very happy with her choice, so I'm sure she'll be excited with what the future holds." Not sure how to get out of this situation, I looked to the door. "I have to see to some things, but thank you for seeing me in regards to Bella." Leaving the office, I returned to my room only to have Alice scare the daylights out of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Alice apologized.

"It's all right. I just spoke to the Matron about your impending wedding so that you can travel out with us at the end of the term. Now, what did Jasper have to say when you spoke to him?" I asked.

Alice's face lit up as she began telling me about her time with Jasper. "At first he was furious with me for getting you into this, but after we talked about it for a while, he understood it was the safest way for us all."

"It is, and if I ever get to meet him, I'll make sure he knows that I'm okay with this," I told her.

"You'll see him. The night before we part ways, he'll meet us in our rooms. No one will know of course, but he will stay with me in the servant's rooms so that we can talk about whatever we need," Alice explained. "And that final day, before you reach the docks, we will take the fork in the road that will take us south to Hagelin while you move East to Callie."

"So it's only a few hours away? That's good. It means that I'll have you with me until the very end," I said, feeling how time was running away from me.

"I know it's moving fast, My Lady, but everything will work out." Alice could tell I was growing anxious, but I couldn't hold it in.

"We will finish our trips to the warehouse this weekend and then it will be a month before I graduate and leave here with you to journey to our new homes."

Alice held me while I cried; only letting me go so I could get ready for my daily ride. It was the thing that I'd improved on the most, now being able to maneuver and keep up with Seth as we enjoyed the countryside. We stopped for a late lunch, which was when I noticed the small cloth he had pulled out of his pouch.

"I'm giving you this as a last resort, but I need you to promise that if the time comes, you will use it," Seth told me as unwrapped it to reveal a dagger. "It's a boot or bodice dagger. It can be easily concealed and then used if someone were to try and attack you."

"How would I keep from cutting myself?" I asked, taking the sheathed blade.

"With the dress style in Genoa, you would have to wear it in your boot, which I think is best anyway. Having it in your bodice makes it easier for someone to use it against you. If someone comes at you, pull it out and drive it into them," Seth explained.

"I will. Thank you for taking care of me, Seth. I will miss you when you return to the military," I told him.

"You'll be well protected, Princess, your husband will make sure of that," he promised.

We finished our meal and I inserted the dagger into my boot, thankful that it wasn't too uncomfortable. I mounted the horse and we rode off, arriving back to the castle just before dinner.

The following day I finished with the last visit to the warehouse and returned to the school to try and find a new way to fill those few remaining weeks.

It was only a few days later that a special arrival came from the docks at Callie where the ship from Masen was docked.

"I was ordered by the prince himself to make sure this made it to you. Let me open it for you and then I am to wait for your response," the young man said.

"Very well," I agreed, letting him pry open the box that matched the one I had used to send Prince Edward my portraits.

The wood gave way and I was able to unwrap the two cloth wrapped portraits that lay inside. I noticed the piece of parchment that sat beside the larger portrait and picked it up, opening it to read the first words sent from my future husband.

_My Lady,_

_I want to thank you for the wonderful gifts of your beautiful visage; they will be a constant reminder of you until you are in my presence yourself in two months time. These are long overdue, but hopefully they will find you well and prove pleasing to you. The days that lie between us seem long, but soon you will arrive so that we may begin to learn of each other before we are wed._

_Until we meet,_

_Prince Edward Anthony Jonathan Cullen of Masen_

I sighed; overwhelmed by the words Prince Edward had taken the time to write in his own hand. Looking back at the note, I moved to my desk so that I could pen my response.

_My Lord,_

_You are most welcome for the portraits, and I must thank you for the ones I've received in turn. I've heard many things about you, and I am glad to learn that your positive attributes have not been exaggerated, though they didn't truly do you justice either. Though I am sad to be saying goodbye to my home, I look forward to my future in Masen. Where the days seem long to you, the sheer volume of things that I must accomplish before I can relax and think of my journey to your land makes my days seem too short for my tasks. But soon I will be sailing to you with all these things behind me. I hope the days pass faster for you, so that we may soon meet._

_With respect and devotion,_

_Princess Isabella Maria Alicia Brandon of Genoa_

Rereading the note, I decided that it was good enough and sealed it, passing it to the man so he could be on his way.

"Thank you, Your Highness, and may I be one of the first to say that we are all anxiously awaiting your arrival in Masen," the man said with a bow before he exited my rooms.

Alice found me a simple chain that evening, so the miniature portrait could be worn as they often were. It would easily lie against my chest under my dress, so that I didn't need to worry about losing it if the chain caught on something.

I spent quite a bit of time admiring the portraits, the deep green blue of his eyes and the reddish brown hair that stood out against his strong jaw even on the canvas. It wasn't hard to see why he was thought of as handsome, he had everything one could want in a prince.

We continued with the daily business, June meaning that I was a few weeks from graduation, so my classes were all wrapping up. My personal jewels were delivered to the school, including my tiara. Since Alice only wore it for official events, I'd never seen her wear it, but with its low profile and beautiful scrollwork inlayed with diamonds and pearls, it was the most breathtaking thing I had ever seen.

"You will wear it on the journey from the school, as it will be your last time on our land as our princess, and then it will be your daily tiara at the Masenian Court until you are married, at which time you can choose to keep it as part of your personal collection and wear it, or you may put it away in case you have a daughter someday. The Crown Jewels and their tiara will return to Genoa after the wedding," Alice explained as she sat it on my head.

"I never imagined my life would be like this, and now I'm preparing to leave. I only have another two weeks of classes since I don't have to worry about finals. My grades throughout the term meant that the professors aren't making me sit for the exams."

"It's probably for their own sanity; could you imagine being the professor to fail the princess?" Alice joked as we went through the remaining jewels in the chest.

I finished my classes, and used the time that was set aside for finals to pack up the belongings I had at the school. Alice and I used the time alone to make sure she could take a few things that she would want and then had servants pack the remaining things.

The room grew emptier until it was two days before we were scheduled to depart, Seth came to me.

"Princess, are you ready to depart now?" he asked.

"Right this minute, no, but if we had to leave by morning we might be able to. Why, what has happened?" I asked, worried about what was coming.

"Nothing, but everyone knows that you're leaving in two days, if we could depart tomorrow at dawn, it would mean that the people who might be making a last effort to kill you would be thrown off by the early departure," Seth explained.

Turning to Alice, she nodded, agreeing with his plan so I did as well. "Send in some of the servants who have been helping us pack so that the remaining things can be boxed up. We leave tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Huge thanks to all the kind reviewers, you outnumber the flames, and I try to remember that when one pops up. Mizzdee is working hard on a stock pile of chapters, so here's the latest from Genoa as the journey begins. Prince Edward is nearly here.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 10**

Most of the room had been packed up and was on the waiting carts for our departure, so it was only the things that were used day to day that needed to be prepared for the journey. By the time dinner arrived, we had the travel trunk packed with the exception of what would be needed in the morning and Alice had her things ready as well.

Neither of us talked about what was coming, how in five days we would each be on ships taking us to our futures, Alice to Jasper's home and me to Masen.

Sleep was elusive, but at some point I gave in because Alice was shaking me sometime in the early morning. "My Lady, breakfast is here and we have less than two hours before we are supposed to be on the road."

"All right, I'm awake." I yawned before allowing her to lead me to the table.

We ate and then Alice helped me get dressed. For my days on the ship, I had dresses that fastened in the front, but while I still had her with me, I was wearing some of the nicer dresses.

Prince Edward's miniature portrait was resting over my heart while my official jewels sat atop my dress on full display. My hair was twisted into an updo and my crown was fastened in place and after a final look around, my dagger was tucked into my boot and Alice called for the servants.

We followed behind the last of our belongings and watched as they were loaded onto the two carts that would follow us on our journey.

Seth and Garrett were waiting, moving quickly to usher us inside the carriage and get us on the road. Both were inside with us as we took off, Seth looking over the map as we rode along.

"We will eat in villages chosen at random, staying in villages further out than where we stop for food. The only location that is set is the one that is at the fork towards the port towns, because we need to see off your maid, Bella." Seth looked up from the maps to make sure we were listening.

"I think that it's wise not to tie ourselves down to where we're going to stop. It's a four and a half day trip, so we'll have plenty of options."

Falling into a comfortable silence, we made good time before coming upon the village where we would be having lunch. While the villagers were surprised to see their princess, they were quick to prepare lunch for us.

Continuing on, our dinner stop was much of the same. The people of Genoa fell all over themselves to take care of me.

Seth rode ahead to the village that had been chosen for us to stay the night and ordered our rooms, checking them out for any possible attackers before we were allowed to enter the town. Alice and I shared not only a room, but a bed, while Garrett stood guard outside our rooms. Seth slept in the servant's room attached to mine in case someone managed to get inside. It seemed extreme to me that he act this way, but Seth was a military man, and he had promised both his king and my prince that he would protect me.

Our second and third days continued with the rocking of carriage and the hustle of our brief stops. The closer we got to the port towns, the more worried Seth grew. He was on edge and we all felt it.

Alice, on the other hand, was strung tight in anticipation of leaving with Jasper to parts unknown, and I was thinking about how, in a day, we would be going to sleep and when the morning came, I would never see Alice again.

It made me quiet, thinking of all I was leaving on this island. My life would never be the same. That was the only thing for certain.

"My Lady, wake up," Garrett's voice was the one that called to me, jolting me awake.

"What happened? Where is Bella?" I asked, looking around.

"She's down with Seth fetching breakfast. There is a crowd this morning and it made him nervous," Garrett spoke, but I huffed in response.

"Everything makes him nervous these days, Garrett, and in turn it makes me nervous. I'm losing everything, Garrett. In eleven weeks, I will turn seventeen and on that day I will marry your prince. My world is a shambles and I'm being run around my countryside like a criminal in hiding. So forgive me if Seth's nerves are low on my priority list," I spat.

"He has valid reasons to be nervous, he will die, if you do, Princess," Garrett spoke.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, reaching for my robe.

"If you do not make it safely to Masen, then the Captain will be found lacking and he will lose his life," Garrett explained.

"You should not have told her that," Seth said as he closed the door, Alice standing in front of him with a tray covered with food.

"And it's better that I be in the dark," I called out. "I am tired of secrets, Seth, and I will not let you die because someone wishes me dead. We have a day and a half left here, so let us just enjoy our breakfast and then embark. Our destination is set so there's nothing more than to get in the carriage and get ourselves that much closer to port. All of us will be easier once we're aboard ship."

Seth agreed and Alice set out the food for us to eat. It was a little awkward sitting there through the meal, but eventually we discussed the day ahead and Alice's meet up with her fiancé.

"We left a day early, Lord Garrett, so he won't be expecting me tomorrow morning. I will remain in the village so that upon his arrival we can depart for Hagelin," Alice explained.

"I do not like the idea of leaving you behind defenseless," Seth said, but Alice silenced his concerns.

"Princess Isabella has to be your first concern. He will probably arrive in the early evening so it will be a matter of hours. I can do a bit of shopping in that time with the money he gave me at our last meeting. I haven't had the opportunity to with how harried things have been."

Alice's confidence cemented the matter and soon we were left to ready for our day. "Do you really believe that Jasper will arrive after we depart?"

"No," Alice answered, "he has been there for a day or two already, purchasing supplies and such. I'm just worried about how we will keep the men from our rooms tonight."

"Don't fret about that, I will speak to Garrett about how you and I would like a final night alone together. I'm sure he'll be able to convince Seth that he can keep us safe from outside the room," I reassured, since I was anxious myself to meet the man who won Alice's heart so completely.

Once I was dressed and prepared for the day, Seth came in to fetch our belongings and then we continued on down the road. Seth was not his normal jovial self, which worried me because I had either ruined the rapport we'd built, or there was something going on that he wasn't telling me. Either way, I would have to do something to fix it once we were safely on the ship.

Alice and I held hands while the carriage made its way through the countryside, stopping at a market for lunch where Seth bought things for us to eat on the road. I didn't speak a word about it, just allowing us to continue on.

"We'll be stopping for dinner here, it's about two hours from the inn we've chosen for tonight," Seth told me and I nodded.

Dinner was another quiet meal, but the tension seemed to be lessening so I simply allowed the men to make the decisions and keep out of it. The sky started to get darker as we pulled into the village and the carts were once again housed in the stables, the servants sleeping with them as they had every night so they could guard my belongings and the carriage.

Alice's things were sorted out from the carts' cargo and brought inside so that they would be with her when we left, and the men brought us up to our room. I was going to speak to Seth, but Garrett stopped me.

"He ordered a second room for himself, and I'll be out in the hallway tonight, so you and Alice can have the room. Seth thought you'd want to have this last night alone," Garrett explained to me.

"I'm a horrible person," I whispered.

"No, Your Highness, this is a stressful situation for us all. Seth feels bad about how he's acted and-"

"He has no reason to feel bad; I simply wanted to wait until the pressure of the situation was over. I will speak to him once we're on the boat."

"Good night, Princess, I'll see you in the morning," Garrett told me before ducking into Seth's room.

I closed myself inside the room, knowing Alice would be returning soon from wherever she'd run to. I had barely made it to the table when the door opened and closed quickly. Alice's hushed voice was the only thing that kept me from screaming out. "Princess, it is only us."

I looked at the man beside her, with his tall and lean build, angular face and piercing blue eyes. Blonde hair was pulled back into the shortest of ponytails to keep it out of his face. He was handsome and there was a warmth in his expression that put me at ease and I could see what made Alice give up a crown for him.

"My name is Jasper, Bella, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he spoke in a lilting whisper.

"I'm glad that I was able to meet you as well, for a little bit there I wasn't sure we'd ever have this opportunity," I told him.

Moving towards the small table and chairs, Jasper held out chairs for Alice and me before he sat down and continued. "When I first found out what Alice did, I was angry with her. It didn't seem right to force someone into the one thing she didn't want. But after hearing from her how you responded to the changes in your life, and seeing you now, you are thriving in this life."

"At first it was hard, but there are things in store for me that I could have never dreamed of and Alice gets her happily ever after with you. That's all I can ask for."

"I promise to make her very happy and to keep her safe. And because of that I'm sorry that I'm not able to tell you where I'm from," Jasper said, but I completely understood.

"I wouldn't want to know. I would never be able to visit and knowing would put us all in danger if something happened," I explained and he nodded.

"I wanted to give you a gift, Bella, something that is a nice enough quality to be a possession of a princess, but that will remind you of us." Jasper reached into his satchel and handed me a beautifully carved case and a small velvet bag.

I opened the bag first, smiling at the decks of cards that were inside. They were fully illustrated cards, not the simple ones I'd played with and in an even smaller bag was a set of six jet dice. Opening the case, I was shocked to see a truly stunning backgammon set. One set of dice and pieces were jet, the other was ivory. It was likely a very costly set, and my first instinct was to say it was too fine an item to give away.

"Do not say that it is too much, that set was part of a cargo I just carried. The craftsman makes games from various different materials and I played him for that set. He likes to gamble with me, but this time it worked out in my favor," Jasper smiled charmingly.

"Then I thank you for the gifts, they are very beautiful. Even the wood of the board on the backgammon set is intricate. It must sell for a good bit of money," I told him.

"I hope it will, this is the first time we will be selling them," Jasper explained and I looked to my bag.

"Most of my money will be brought over upon my marriage, but I do have what Alice saved while in school out of her personal coffers. So if you have more of them I would like to buy two additional ones. And I will be paying the full value, Jasper," I warned him.

"I will arrange it in the morning. Alice can have it added to your belongings when they load them to your carriage," he told me and I nodded, thinking of how I would get a gift for the Queen so that I had something to offer her when I gifted these sets to King Carlisle and Prince Edward.

"I have some other high end items, the hand mirror and brush set that Alice has, would you like one of those?" Jasper asked, alerting me to the fact that I had spoken the last bit out loud.

"Would you happen to have two? Because I have always admired them," I admitted.

"I do, they are in my room, along with the rest of the items I will be bringing to the next port. And since you want to pay the full value, the four items are 250 pieces," Jasper told me.

Moving to the trunk, I found the chest inside that held my money. Counting out twenty-five ten piece coins, I handed him the money and he put them in his pocket book.

We spent a little more time in the main room talking before we decided to retire for the night. Jasper took the servant's quarters and Alice and I climbed into bed for the last time.

"I will never forget you, Bella. Thank you for everything you've done for me and for being brave enough to take this journey. You will be a great ruler and I'm sure you will be a great help to the prince to govern Masen," Alice whispered through her tears.

"Thank you, Alice, for everything you've given me. My life will be difficult, but it will be a life and that is something I never would have had without you."

We fell asleep and soon I heard the click of the door closing as Alice walked in with her hands holding a shoulder bag. "Jasper had to sneak out before Seth and Garrett woke up. I walked him to his room and just snuck past Garrett. He was not made to be a guard."

We both laughed at it and then Alice slipped the items into my trunk and then joined me in bed again. A few hours later it was time to wake up for the day, so Alice and I began our routine.

I was dressed in one of my front-fastening dresses since I would be on the ship when it was time to change, Alice taking extra time with my hair, knowing that I would be wearing it down for the next several days.

When the room was put together and we were ready to go down to breakfast, I took a small pouch and counted out 500 pieces and tied the bag shut. Before Seth could knock, I gave the bag to Alice as she tried to protest.

"Consider it a wedding present and you will be taking it," I told her.

The men arrived and our things were carried out, Garrett offering me his arm as we made our way into the main room of the inn. We ordered our meal, Seth shaking his head at my ordering mulled cider in the summer.

"You drink hot coffee and tea? This is just more popular in Genoa, as is mulled wine. We need more variety because our winter is longer and colder than yours," I explained and he nodded as I took a sip. I would need to make sure the kitchen staff knew how to make this when I arrived in Masen, because I liked my mulled cider in the morning.

Conversation flowed around the table and the tension that had been surrounding our trip had lessened even more. The food was plain but good and as we neared the end of the meal, the server came over with new drinks for us.

I finished the cider and Alice and I went to the privy before leaving on the carriage ride. Walking outside, the carriage was waiting for us with the carts set up behind it in the road. Grasping Alice's hand, I pulled her into a hug and we both started to cry. It took a few minutes, but we eventually parted and she bobbed a curtsey.

"Farewell Princess Isabella, safe journey," she whispered.

"Goodbye, dear friend. And good luck in your new life."

Garrett helped me into the carriage and followed me in, closing the door so that Seth could take his position beside us as we rode along. Looking out the window, she waved as we started moving and I held up my hand in farewell. It was hard to imagine never seeing Alice again, because she'd given me this life and I wouldn't have her beside me to guide me.

I was on my own now.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! We're one chapter away from meeting Edward, and there's a lot happening here so I'll just say thanks for the reviews and get on with it.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 11**

The carriage rocked along the road, making my stomach roll at the bumping and jostling. I felt awful sitting there, a thin sheen of sweat covering my skin as my heart suddenly began to race. I knew I was in trouble, but when the pain in my stomach gave way to a lurch, it became clear that I needed to get out of this carriage.

"Stop the coach," I croaked.

"What was that, Princess?" Garrett asked, noticing my pallor.

"Stop the coach, now," I roared and he immediately opened the door to call out the instructions to the driver.

The carriage stopped abruptly and I was pushing past Garrett before he could even offer to help me down. As soon as my feet hit the dirt I lunged for the side of the road and was immediately sick. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let me know that something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" Seth demanded of Garrett.

"I don't know, she was fine until just a minute ago. She went pale and demanded that I stop the carriage, she was down the steps before I even knew she had moved," Garrett answered.

"The cider," Seth whispered. "She was fine during the meal but then she drank that second mug of cider right at the end."

I moaned, registering the hands that were holding my upper body upright as Seth appeared in front of me.

"Isabella, stay with us," Garrett whispered.

Seth pulled a small cork out of a vial in his hand. "Princess, I need you to drink this. It will make you sick, but that's the only way to make you feel better."

The vial touched my lips and I drank it down, feeling my stomach churn at the introduction of the medicine.

"We should get on the move; they may follow to see if they succeeded or if they'll need to finish the job," Garrett said and I was in the air. I was aware that I was being carried, but my heart was racing so fast that nothing else mattered at the moment.

Time lapsed around me and all I remembered was being sick in a bucket inside the carriage and the support Garrett offered me as he held me in his arms.

Blackness finally took me and when I did eventually wake, it was to a very different kind of rocking. Moonlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the man at my bedside.

"Garrett?" I rasped, my voice sounding foreign to my ears.

"You're awake, thank God," he breathed out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you emptied your stomach, you fainted. Seth and I grew worried when you started to seize, but it didn't last long and you started to come back. Your heart slowed and the color returned slightly, though you are still pale." Garrett answered my question, his eyes scanning me for any new changes since I'd woken up.

"I'm so hot," I whispered.

"There are bed warmers under the linens; it's supposed to help with the poisoning. In fact, I should get more cold compresses for your head. Your body needs to remain hot while your head is cold." He moved to the basin and dipped fresh cloths into the water, changing the new for the old ones on my face.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Seth knew about the poisoning, but I knew about the care from when my sister-"

I saw the sorrow in his eyes, reaching over to take his hand in mine. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's just you've always reminded me of her. She was about your age when she died a few summers ago from the yellow fever. Her name was Vanessa and we were very close in age so it was particularly hard for me to deal with. I needed you to be okay. But I should tell Seth that you're awake so that he can stop pacing a groove in the deck." Garrett stood quickly but I reached out to stop him.

"Ask him to come see me, there's something I need to say to him."

Garrett nodded on his way out, leaving me alone for only a few minutes before Seth entered. "Princess?"

"Seth, please come sit by me," I whispered. He took the seat that Garrett had vacated and I took his hand as soon as he had. "First, I have to thank you for everything you did to save my life. I don't remember much of the last few hours, but I do know that you took care of me, just as you always have. Also, your paranoia was well justified and I should have trusted you. It's your job to keep people alive, and the idea that you could have been punished or killed because I wasn't listening to you…"

"Your Highness-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Isabella. You can call me by my given name, Seth."

"Isabella, I appreciate the apology, but my job is, as you said, to protect you. That means butting heads with the people I'm ordered to keep safe, especially when you aren't aware of just how many threats have been made against you. It's time you know because I will tell my king, but this is your life and I'm not a subject of your father so I hold no allegiance to Genoa save for you and the promise I made Prince Emmett.

"But you should know more about your condition. You waking up is excellent news, but it isn't a few hours. You've been unconscious for a day and a half," Seth told me.

"What? How is that possible?" I cried.

Seth grimaced, but gave me the answers I needed. "You needed time to heal. But as you're awake we'll have the Captain's daughter come and bring you something to eat and get you cleaned up. We had to keep the heat on your body to help sweat out the toxins. From what I can tell, it was tobacco poisoning."

"How were you able to determine the poison?" I questioned him.

"The scent of it on your breath when I gave you the emetic on the roadside, and it has progressed in the same way. We see it when supplies get confused and people drink their tobacco and smoke their tea," he explained and I nodded.

"I would appreciate the chance to bathe and I'm famished," I admitted and he finally smiled.

"Coming right up, Isabella."

It was a little while before the knock came, the door opening to reveal a slight girl with bright red hair and brilliant green eyes. Freckles were faintly visible on her otherwise pristine skin. "Your Highness, I will be at your service while aboard ship. I've brought your meal and will be back with the necessities for your bath."

She ducked out into the hallway to retrieve the tray of food, setting it on the table nearby and then coming to my bedside. I took her arm and walked on weak legs to the table and sat down so that she could continue her work. I ate the hearty meal of beef and potatoes while the young girl worked. She brought in the buckets of water, adding them to the tub that she had carried in after my meal was delivered.

There was a diligence to her that reminded me a little bit of myself before Alice came into my life. By the time my meal was completed, she had added most of the water, allowing me to check the temperature, and added in the soap. I walked over and tested the water and asked for a little more cold water before finding my satchel and pulling out a book. It was a book of Genoan folklore, which was published in three volumes. Alice had owned an ornate special binding which was packed in my possessions which were now at Masen Castle, while my copy was a large edition that held all three volumes and was well worn by now. I returned to the tub and was helped out of my clothes by the girl and then I handed her the book.

"What is your name?"

"Maggie, Your Highness. My father is Captain Liam Drowe. Our ship is named Siobhan, after my mother, and it normally carries different grains between Masen and Genoa, but it has the quarters to carry passengers as it is one of the fastest of the king's merchant ships." She looked a little shy, as if she gave too much information away.

"Well, Maggie Drowe, I'm Princess Isabella, and this is a book of Genoan folklore. Would you mind reading aloud while I soak for a bit? After being asleep for so long, I'm afraid I might drift off again and I'd rather not be alone."

"Of course, Princess," Maggie said.

She opened the book and sat at the table, reading softly and with the slightest accent of her land. It was something that I had noticed when Seth and Garrett spoke, it wasn't so unlike my own, but it was comforting and I let her bring me back to my childhood for that short period of time before I dunked my head under the water and began properly washing myself.

Maggie put down the book and helped me get dressed and then left to get linens to change my bed and remove the bed warmers.

That night I went to sleep wondering what my life would be like once I reached Masen, because that day was fast approaching.

The days on the boat passed a little too fast for me, Maggie was a great help and I was truly sad to be losing her when we arrived at my new home.

Before I could process what was happening, the weeklong trip was nearly done and Garrett was in my quarters telling me about what would happen tomorrow.

"We will pull into the docks and then while the crew prepares to transfer your things to the shore, Prince Edward will walk up the ramp and ask for permission to board the ship. Once that is granted, he will approach you and ask if you're his future. You will answer with, 'I am' and then he will escort you off the boat to the dock where there will be a platform or stage of some sort. The prince will stand beside his parents and announce you to the crowd that will have been gathered. From there you will ride to the capital over the next five days in an open carriage. After the procession, you will be formally introduced at Court and you and Prince Edward will have just under two months to get to know each other before your wedding on your seventeenth birthday."

"It's all happening so fast." I gasped, feeling the pressure mount.

"Isabella, you'll be fine. I know this must be stressful, but just look at you. A week ago you were poisoned and now you're well again and ready to start the next chapter of your life. Take a deep breath, get some sleep and in the morning you will face this with Seth and I right behind you."

Smiling at his surety in the situation, I thanked him for the reassurance and then went to bed.

The next morning I was up early, Maggie already preparing me for the day. I was able to clean up without taking a full bath since it would take too long to get ready and then dressed and allowed Maggie to style my hair.

"You're quite good at that," I told her.

"Thank you, Princess." She blushed at the compliment and then helped me with my crown and jewels.

When I was completely ready and the room packed, my belongings were brought up to the top deck. Maggie did a final check of the room, approaching me with the book I'd had her read from when we sat together during the evenings.

"Don't forget this." She moved to hand me the book but I shook my head.

"You keep it," I told her. "I have another copy and you seemed to enjoy it."

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded again.

"Positive," I reaffirmed.

We walked up to the top deck together where the Captain was yelling out last minute instructions as we eased into the port. As the boat dropped anchor and unloaded the ramp, I looked out over the rail to see the dock beyond.

"Captain," I yelled, "are we at the right dock?"

"Yes, Your Highness, this is where I was told to bring the ship by King Carlisle himself when I was chosen for this honor," Captain Liam answered.

"Princess, what's the matter?" Seth asked as he came up from below deck.

"No one's here," I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

As a thank you for the lovely reviews and because every chapter seems to end in some sort of mini cliffie, I'm posting two chapters this week to get you through the meeting with Edward. I will not post again until the regular two week interval has past, so please remember that. Also, I've gotten a few reviews in the past that have been annoyed about the wait for Edward...while he is important (he is Edward, after all) this is Bella's story. It is about her growth from a maid to a maiden, and eventually, a queen. We needed to see her grow so that her meeting with Edward could mean somethng more than boy meets girl. Thank you for your patience when it comes to meeting our prince.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 12**

Seth moved to the rail and then turned to look at me. "I don't understand, they were supposed to be here. The platform is erected so this is the correct dock."

Garrett, who had been looking through one of his trunks as soon as we noticed there was no crowd and processional waiting for us, closed the latch and moved towards the ramp. "Let me go into the town of Whey and investigate and see what they can tell me. At the very least I will be able to hire some type of carriage for us and carts for our belongings. Stay aboard until I come back."

I nodded and then watched as he descended to the dock below and then walked up the path. After a few minutes the Captain called Maggie to follow him into his quarters to discuss something. It didn't take long for them to conclude their business and Captain Liam spoke to Seth before leaving the ship.

"Where is your father going?" I asked Maggie.

"There is a local rector who has a daughter that is my age. For a short time, she was in the service of Lady Tanya before the Countess had her dismissed because she wasn't to the Lady's liking. Now she works in the local inn that is run by her uncle. My father is going to find her and see if her uncle will allow for her to miss work for a few weeks so that she can accompany you to the castle. You will need a maid and Angela is a good and trustworthy girl."

"And she will be handsomely rewarded for it," I told Maggie.

It was over an hour later when Garrett and Captain Liam arrived with what appeared to be my missing procession. Garrett came aboard and took my hand. "Trust me, Princess."

"With my life," I answered and he smiled.

Garrett escorted me down the ramp and then stopped on the stage with my by his side. The crowd stood by quietly as they waited for him to speak. "In my prince's stead, I am happy to introduce to you Princess Isabella Maria Alicia Brandon of Genoa, the future bride of Prince Edward and one day our Queen."

The crowd cheered and I looked to the side to see the carts being brought to the dock so they could be loaded. Garrett led me through the crowd, which parted and bowed as I passed, murmured well wishes finding my ears.

The carriage was at the rear of the crowd and beside it stood a young girl in plain clothes and dark hair. Beside her stood a man that I was assuming was the innkeeper that Maggie mentioned, ready to greet me.

"Your Highness, this is my niece, Angela. The Baron has hired her to accompany you to the capital and I've consented and also offered you the use of one of the carriages that people hire to get to their homes after arriving in port. It has a coachman and two footmen, one of whom is my son, so Angela will be well looked after on the return journey."

"Thank you, Sir, for your generous service of your future princess. And Angela, I appreciate your willingness to journey so far from home. They should be almost ready to depart, so why don't you join me in the carriage while we wait for the men."

Angela dropped into a deep curtsey and then opened the carriage door, allowing her uncle to hand me up into it before joining me. The men worked quickly, and soon Garrett arrived with Maggie and my satchel along with my other more personal belongings that would ride with us. Once Maggie entered the carriage, I hugged her in thanks for her care of me.

"Maggie, you are an exceptional young woman and there may come a time in the future that I call upon you. I hope that when it comes, you will take me up on my offer," I said and she nodded.

"It would be an honor to serve you, Princess."

Maggie stepped down and Seth appeared in the open doorway. "We are ready to depart, Princess, and it seems that a procession will occur regardless of the apparent mistake with the dates."

"What mistake?" I asked.

"According to the locals, you were not expected until the end of the month. They believed that today was the day you were departing the Dunn School. Though how that could be confused, I don't know."

"I have an idea. Thank you, Seth, for overseeing everything with the ship so that we could depart swiftly."

With a bow I hadn't seen since his arrival in Genoa, Seth closed the door and we were soon off. The village of Whey soon passed by the windows of the carriage as Angela looked around nervously. I knew all too well what it was like to be in her position, so I decided to engage her in conversation.

"Angela, do you enjoy your work at the inn?"

Blushing, the young girl met my eyes as she spoke. "I do, Your Highness. My uncle runs the stables that house horses and carriages like this and the inn, so I run the kitchen and maid staff for him. My younger cousins all work in the stables and my older cousin is in charge of the front of house. Doing so has allowed me to support myself, as the Lord pays my father to be one of the rectors, but it does not go as far as they'd like with five children. I am the eldest daughter so having an honorable job allows me to support myself, give money to my family, and secret away a small dowry, which is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"It is a great thing to be able to control your future," I told her.

"Would you ever consider being a lady's maid as you are serving for me?" I asked.

"I was one for a brief time, but it would depend on the lady. I would want to know that my position was secure if I gave up what I have," she confided.

"That's smart," I responded and then turned my eyes to the window.

We continued like that until we stopped for lunch. It was at that time that I noticed the people following on horseback.

"They will follow you to the capital, it was a much planned trip for so many that the early arrival only meant they had to make arrangements for pressing duties to be taken care of," Angela explained.

The meal was taken in a tavern with many people coming to bow or curtsey before me in a never-ending parade. It was overwhelming since there was no one else to mitigate this attention, but Seth and Garrett noticed my distress and moved us along.

Dinner was a similar situation, but after it, Angela got me ready for bed and I was able to relax.

Our second day was more of the same, the image of the Genoan flags on the carriage and carts alerting the people of Masen that their new princess was here.

The morning of the third day, I approached Seth and Garrett to ask them a favor.

"Is it possible for me to ride today? Sitting in the carriage all day is maddening. I've been on a carriage or a ship for over two weeks now, I need a break."

"We will get you a horse, Your Highness," Seth said as I returned to my room to change into a riding habit.

Angela rode in the carriage alone, much to her shock as I took the saddle between Seth and Lord Garrett, waving to the people who came out to see us.

The fourth day was rainy, so I was once again in the carriage, feeling bad that all these people were out in the harsh weather because of me.

"They want to be out there, Princess," Angela told me. "It is something they will be able to tell their children about. Riding in their future queen's procession is something to remember. My uncle remembers stories about when King Alistair's wife Queen Eliza came to Masen. The feast held in her honor was storied for years to come. It's said that King Carlisle was hoping to at least match that for your arrival."

"It is too bad it will be two weeks after my arrival," I muttered.

"Do not think me too bold, Princess, but if you believe that someone is actively trying to hurt or interfere with you, then you must do everything in your power to keep them from succeeding. No one should ever bring you harm, unless they want to die." The look on Angela's face was grave so I knew she was serious.

The fifth day was much warmer, the crowd of peasants following us given a reprieve from the rain and I once again rode outside to be able to thank them for their dedication and loyalty. We were still about two days from the capital after returning to the road when lunch was done and the nerves I felt when I thought about what would happen on the seventeenth when we arrived at Court were overwhelming.

I was grateful that my years as a servant made it easier for me to hide my emotions, but the knot in my stomach would make it known to Seth and Garrett when I started eating less.

Angela was such a huge help to me and I found myself once again wishing that I could keep her with me instead of sending her home with what would be a generous bonus from my personal coffers.

Our day of travel ended with dinner in another town, those who followed setting up camp just outside the town limits. I spent more time going through the tent city after dinner, meeting my citizens with Garrett, Seth, and some men that had been enlisted to act as guards using money that Garrett had offered once Seth decided they were good enough.

The people were so generous with their compliments, offering me their wishes and many saying something along the lines of 'long may you reign when your time comes' after they spoke of my role as a future Queen. It made me wonder if perhaps something was happening that I didn't know, like the King might be stepping down in favor of his son, but that was something I would learn in time.

Returning to the inn we were staying at, I pulled Garrett aside and asked him to meet me in my room.

"What do you need, Your Highness?" he asked with a smirk.

"I need a tally of exactly what you spent on this journey. Every horse you rented, every staff member you hired, and the room and food costs. Itemized would be better, but I need to know so that I can reimburse you," I explained.

"That isn't necessary, King Carlisle will take care of the cost when we arrive at Masen Castle," he tried to dissuade me, but I wouldn't be stopped.

"I'm sure he would, but you should not have to pay for it, so give me the information and I will worry about the Crown financing the trip when I meet my future father-in-law."

Garrett took a piece of parchment and quickly wrote out the amounts and what the money paid for. It was easy to see that he was a master at budgeting and it would serve him well as a baron. I counted out the money he was owed and then gave him money that would more than cover the remainder of the journey, asking him to give me the specific amounts as they came up.

Once the baron was on his way to his room, Angela helped me get changed for the night. My clothes were laid out for the morning and most of my things packed, allowing us to get ready easily so that we could depart without a problem.

July sixteenth dawned with a growing unease, so I opted for a four grain porridge and berries instead of the heavier meals the rest of my party was eating. Our morning coffee was brought out in a carafe that Seth poured and tasted before I partook, a habit that he took up since our arrival in Masen. It was another thing that bothered me, how willing he was to risk death to protect me.

I took to my horse again, making the ride go faster than when I was confined to the carriage and giving me a final chance to take in the countryside. It was a much more vibrant green here than in Genoa where the clouds and the grey of the rocky terrain made it look darker and drearier.

I made my rounds after dinner, my room calling to me once I had greeted the newest crop of people to join us on our march to the castle. My bath was all ready when I entered, so I took the moment of luxury to soak before washing. Angela brushed out my hair, drying it as best as she could with the toweling and then promising to give it as much fullness as she could when we styled it tomorrow.

Sleep eluded me and every creak and whistle of the wind outside kept me up until the wee hours of the morning. No sooner had I fallen asleep than I felt Angela was shaking me awake. My morning routine was slowed by my sluggishness, but soon I was dressed in one of my finest gowns, the one that Alice had told me should be worn for my arrival to the capital, and my hair twisted and tucked into an impressive coif with my crown resting atop it. The Genoan jewels that I'd been wearing this week had been impressive, but they were nothing compared to the collection that went with this dress. Angela fastened the last clasp on my necklace and then stood back.

"You look radiant, Your Highness," Angela whispered and it brought a smile to my face.

Garrett had given me the final numbers, since we would be arriving shortly after lunch and would be able to get food at the castle, so I secreted away that paper and then found a small leather pouch and counted out the amount that she'd already been paid by Garrett and added it to the bag. Once that was done I took a minute to pen a quick letter of recommendation for Angela in case she ever needed it.

"Angela, you have exceeded even the glowing reference you got from Maggie Drowe, so I want you to take this letter of reference and bonus. It is for you, for your dowry, as your family and uncle have already received portions of the pay you were given when hired," I told her. "Thank you for your help and companionship, I wish you could be on my staff."

"You will do fine, Princess, and it was an honor to serve you," Angela whispered.

We left my rooms after my things were carried down, both of us taking our seats in the main room of the inn where breakfast was served. I once again ate little and then entered the carriage for our final miles.

The landscape changed the closer we got as the towns and villages were larger and closer together until finally we approached the capital city. The carriage moved slower as we wound through the streets, the vehicle slowing to a stop outside the entrance to the castle.

"Lord Garrett, we weren't expecting you here for another two weeks. The royal family should be leaving tomorrow to meet the princess of Genoa at the docks." The guard spoke to Garrett, who looked my way before clearing his throat.

"There was confusion around our departure date, but Princess Isabella is here to meet her future husband and King and Queen," he said and the man looked to the window.

"I'll get some servants to deliver your belongings to your respective quarters, is there someone down here who could be trusted to manage it?"

"Yes, let me get them." Garrett spoke to someone and then came and opened the carriage door. "It is time, Princess."

I took his hand, and with Angela behind me, Seth on my right, and Garrett on my left, I entered the castle.

There were many hushed murmurs as we walked through the corridors, arriving after some time at the Great Hall. I took a deep breath and then heard the official announcement of my arrival.

"Presenting, Her Royal Highness, Isabella Maria Alicia Brandon, Princess of Genoa."

The doors opened and I entered with my entourage, the hush in the hall more pronounced than it was anywhere else I'd been this past week. My eyes looked to the far end of the room where the king and queen now stood before their thrones, shocked expressions on their faces. The prince stood to the side, far more striking than the portrait around my neck could capture, but his face was marred by hard eyes and the smallest of scowls.

"Clear the hall," King Carlisle ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

I've made plans for a few EPOV's which will be added at the end of the chapter they correspnd to. They are little extras, meant to give his perspective on things, but not to replace Bella's version of things. I hadn't planned on doing one for their initial meeting, but several reviewers, including LaSpia, asked specifically for his side of their meeting so I've included it at the end of this chapter. It is unbetaed. so Mizzdee can't be blamed for my foul ups. Thanks again for all the support. My writing is my stress relief, and my job offers plenty of it, so I'm glad that you all enjoy it as much as I do.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 13**

King Carlisle's order rang in my ear as the people filed out. They knew. I don't know what gave me away, but the king had figured out that I wasn't the princess and he was going to prove it and have me executed.

"Princess, are you all right?" Garrett's voice was foggy as he asked the question.

"Someone get her a seat," a voice called out and then there were hands lifting me up and carrying me away.

"Unhand her," a stern man yelled but I was already being lowered into a plush chair.

"I was simply aiding the princess, Your Highness, I meant no-" Garrett spoke but his words were halted by the stern voice shouting over him.

"It is not your place."

"All of you step away," a female voice called out and the room fell silent.

My eyes fluttered open and I was shocked to see the Queen of Masen kneeling before me. "Majesty?"

"Be calm, Isabella," she said. "We need to talk about how you came to be here so early, but first, are you well?"

"I am, I just didn't eat much this morning. Nerves got the better of me," I whispered.

The queen smiled. "Well, we will see to your lunch shortly, but according to the information we received you were supposed to be leaving your school today, and your arrival was set for the end of the month."

"Our plans never wavered, Your Majesties. My school ended at the end of June and I left from there. The journey took the normal two weeks so I do not know who misspoke. Even Lady Tanya of Denali knew the dates before she left Genoa so I'm not sure how anything could have been confused," I said, looking around at the eyes that watched me.

"Arriving at an empty dock, no one there to perform the traditional welcome that I was prepared for was humiliating. Thankfully, the people of Masen were ready and willing to embrace me and join in my procession to the capital."

King Carlisle stepped forward, offering his hand to the queen to help her up as he spoke. "Princess, I promise you that if we had known about your true arrival date, then we would have been there as was planned. In fact, the supplies have been gathered for the feast in your honor, so I will order the kitchen to prepare the feast for the day after tomorrow and we will welcome you in true Masenian style. Now, please go with Prince Edward and he can have some lunch ordered for you while you take the chance to get acquainted."

I stood from the chair, earning a bow from Seth and Lord Garrett but as I turned to Prince Edward, I noticed his stare was still fixed on Garrett. "Your Highness?"

Prince Edward's eyes met mine and he smiled. "I'm sorry, Princess, let us go and see to your meal."

The prince offered me his arm and I took it, his confidence growing as we exited the Great Hall through the rear passageway. I was so relieved after I thought they'd figured out who I was that there was little that could spoil my mood. We traveled upstairs and down another corridor until we reached a hall that split off in two directions. Prince Edward took me to the left and towards the room where we would have some time to talk.

"I wanted to be there, Princess, please believe me," my betrothed said as we approached a heavy wooden door. "Claiming you from the ship and bringing you to shore as my future wife is not only a tradition, but it was my first opportunity to be there for you and we were robbed of that by fate."

He pushed open the door to reveal what looked to be a meeting room, but it had a large table that would serve the purpose. Edward ducked his head out of the room to order someone to bring food and drink for me. Once the food was delivered, we settled in and he began to question me gently as I ate.

"Now, I'm sure you're tired from such a long journey, how many days travel was it?" he asked.

"From the Dunn School to Callie was five days, from there it was a week by ship, and then another week across Masen to arrive here," I answered.

"And I'm sure it was costly as well. Once you landed at the empty port, how did you make arrangements so quickly?"

"Lord Garrett took care of that for me. He wasn't keen on letting me off the ship until he could gather more information and make arrangements. I paid him back for the expense of the trip once we had a final total, but he and Seth looked after me most wonderfully," I explained.

The prince didn't speak, but as I watched him, his countenance grew darker by the minute.

"Your Highness, are you angry with me?"

"No, of course not, why would I be?" He was surprised by my question.

"This is not the first time you've appeared unhappy since my appearance, so I had to ask," I supplied.

"My ire is not meant for you," he promised. "It is Lord Garrett that irritates me because he has had the last several months in your company and to top it off, when you were in need he was the one to come to your aid. He claimed your hand to escort you from your ship; he was the one to introduce you to my people. It was him who escorted you safely through my kingdom. Any man who had stood beside you in that moment would have earned my contempt because he took the place that was meant to be mine."

"Prince Edward, if he had not been there I would have been far worse off, there are things you are not-" I wanted to tell him about all the good Lord Garrett had done for me, but the king's entrance silenced me.

"If you've had sufficient time to eat, Princess, I would like to have a private audience with you," he requested and I stood to follow behind him.

"Father, why don't you simply join us here?" Prince Edward asked, but his father shook his head.

"This is something that must be done without your presence at the moment, Son. I will return her to you as soon as I'm able," the king offered.

Smiling inwardly at the prince's grumble, I followed the king to a similar room further down the hall, past the place where the prince and I had turned left before. We entered to find Lord Garrett and Seth standing already there along with some of the members of the king's council. King Carlisle led me to a chair and after I sat down he began.

"Princess, once you left with the prince, I was able to speak to the baron and the captain and what I learned was truly disturbing."

"What did they say?" I asked, afraid that I'd been betrayed.

"There is no reason to fear the people in this room, Princess Isabella, they are my trusted advisors and are here to help," the king said. "When I chose Seth and Lord Garrett, it was a precaution because I knew that there were people who might use you to strike against me, but I had no idea the scope of it. Your father should have warned me about the threats against you; I would have helped protect you."

"Keeping me in hiding served the purpose until I went to school, and there was no way to strike at me there. There was little more that could have been done, Sire."

"You were nearly ambushed over one of your breaks, you traveled a day early to give you a head start on anyone who might have wished you harm and still you were poisoned before leaving your shores. The guard at the castle has always been present, but it will be increased until we know that the threat against you rested solely on your shore."

"According to my brother, Prince Emmett, the threats were coming from within our country. Some people were executed when the first threats were made, but they never knew for sure if that was the end of it," I explained.

"Well, you will have someone with you whenever you leave the royal family's private wing as it is guarded already," King Carlisle told me. "I don't feel it necessary to put guards on you at the moment since it will draw more attention than we want on the situation. Your food will also be tasted before it is delivered since you were poisoned."

"Can I speak with you about something in private, Your Majesty?" I asked and he cleared the room of everyone but the two of us.

"Speak freely, and you may call me Carlisle when we are in private. I was not born into this role so I try not to be so formal with family. And you will be family in two months."

"Thank you, Carlisle, and you can call me Isabella. I wondered why Prince Edward was not invited to this meeting, as it will surely affect him." I hoped this wasn't something I would have to keep from him.

"Edward is a passionate young man, a thing that will serve you well as you get to know one another better, but that passion leads to outbursts that he needs to learn to control. If he had been in here as we discussed how close he came to never meeting you, he would have been demanding retribution and then hovered around to protect you." Carlisle sighed, catching my eye as he brought a chair to sit in front of me.

"I know that you picked up on the tension between my son and the Baron of Penn," Carlisle spoke softly; much different than the way he spoke when others were around.

"I did, and he said that it was because he was upset that he wasn't able to be there for me. It isn't like there's a need to be jealous of Lord Garrett," I explained.

"There may not be a reason, but reason has little to do with the heart. Lord Garrett has spent nearly half a year in your company and the friendship that has developed is obvious and Edward is going to find a threat in that. I am not saying Edward cannot know about the poisoning, but he has to find out in private," Carlisle implored and I agreed. "I will not keep you from the prince any longer. The corridor that led from the Great Hall to the main stairwell is something you will learn in time, but this horseshoe that we walked just now is the royal quarters and it is the area where you will not need to worry about walking on your own. Yours and the Prince's rooms are to the left of the fork and the queen and I occupy the rooms to the right. Will you be able to find the Prince without an escort?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I'm sure I will be fine," I told him and then he walked me to the door.

"Pleasant evening, Isabella. I will have food sent to your rooms tonight so that you may rest from the long journey," King Carlisle said as he took my hand to kiss it before closing the door so he could be alone.

I walked the hallway, finding the part of the wing that was Prince Edward and mine easily, but not knowing which of the rooms I had left him in, or if he was still even in there. Not knowing where to go, I stood still and tried to recall something familiar about the door I'd entered with him or the tapestries on the walls.

"Princess, why are you standing out here alone?" The prince's voice caught my attention.

"I could not remember which of these rooms had been the one you'd brought me to. I was trying to find something familiar, but it was not working too well," I admitted.

"Then I'm glad that I came in search of you. One of the servants asked where we would like to take dinner this evening and I requested that it be brought to my rooms so that we may enjoy the meal in private. I'm not entirely sure when the ladies selected to serve you will be here to begin, but the peasant girl you brought along is here for the time. She will return with the carriage and an escort as a show of gratitude for helping you in your time in need," Prince Edward said as he took my hand.

"Have all my things arrived from the carts that followed us to the capital?" I asked.

"They were brought to your rooms, though I don't think the girl would have been so bold as to go through your things so that will need to be taken care of," Edward explained leading me further down the hall until we were at a large set of double doors.

Guards that stood so still they might as well be statues moved to open the doors for the prince and then he guided me into his outer chamber. "Sit down and I will get us a drink before dinner."

The wine he returned with was light and fruity, not like the heartier wine that Genoa was known for.

"I will admit, you are younger than I expected you to appear," the prince said in a way that left me wondering what, if anything, he knew about me.

"You did not know that I was four years your junior?" I asked.

"Of course I did. I hadn't meant that I didn't know your age, just that…you seem truer than those I've grown up with at our Court. There's an innocent about you that is quite intriguing."

"Thank you?" I did not know if that was a compliment or not, so it came out as a question.

"What about me? I must inspire some thoughts as all you had were other's opinions and my portraits to judge me on," he pressed and I took another sip of my wine before answering.

"You are leaner than I had expected," I started, "and I was right that the portrait did not do you proper justice."

"You think me handsome?" he asked and I shook my head

"Your Highness, you know that you have a striking visage," I commented and was happy to see him smirk. "I also was surprised at your height; it makes me feel slight beside you."

"You are a little slip of a girl, but you are still growing. At the moment you barely reach my shoulders. But there must be something else that you noticed?"

"I don't know what I can say after being in your presence for little more than an hour. Ask me again in a week's time what my first impression of you was."

"Fair enough," the prince said.

We spent time talking more about my trip across Masen until there was a knock on the door.

Servants came in with a variety of food and then exited, Edward thanking them before he picked up a pitcher and poured a glass of whatever type of drink had arrived with the meal.

"I was told that this is a popular drink in Genoa, and one that you were partial to, so I made sure the kitchen staff knew how to prepare it before you arrived." Edward smiled triumphantly, but I felt myself grow cold.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hot mulled cider." He held out the glass but I simply shook my head.

"I can't drink that," I spoke barely above a whisper, but Edward just shrugged and took a sip from the glass himself. "Your Highness, don't!"

My raised voice earned not only his shocked expression but the presence of the guards from outside.

"We are fine," Prince Edward said and the men left. Once alone, he moved to my side of the table and took my hands. "What is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry about my reaction, it is just that I'm not sure when I will ever be able to drink that again, and then I wondered if the king's assurance that I would have a taster was already done or not. If the drink was prepared for me, it was possible that another attempt could have been made with it."

"I don't understand," the prince whispered.

"I was poisoned with a glass of mulled cider," I answered.

"What? When was this? My father must be made aware of this at once," he growled, his hands trembling in mine with his aggravation.

"The day my ship left Genoa, we were eating at the inn we'd stayed at the night before and that was where they found me. If it hadn't been for Seth and Lord Garrett's knowledge of what to do, I would have surely perished," I explained. "Your father learned of this earlier today, it was why he asked to speak with me after lunch."

"He wanted to keep this from me?" he seethed.

"No, he simply wanted you to learn of it in private," I promised. "I had no intention of keeping it from you."

"I'm so sorry, Sweet Girl; I didn't mean to frighten you with my outburst." Prince Edward pulled me into his chest and brushed his fingers over my cheeks to remove the tears that had fallen. "The thought of never meeting you because of someone else's plots is unbearable."

"The threats have followed me my entire life; it is why I spent so little time at Court because my father was worried I would never come of age."

His intake of breath came just as he squeezed me tighter. "There is no reason to fear any longer, Princess, I will keep you safe."

"I believe you," I whispered before he let me go.

"You should eat, we can talk more about this later," he said, ending the discussion.

The meal was delicious and Edward didn't speak much, but he was attentive and it warmed my heart to see how he looked after me. Once I'd eaten my fill, Prince Edward escorted me down towards the end of the hall, another set of double wooden doors a hint that we were at my chambers.

"Your girl should be waiting for you, so please relax tonight and I will see you tomorrow. Pleasant dreams, Sweet Girl."

"Goodnight, My Prince."

*MatM*

**EPOV**

I listened intently as Peter once again described the process of claiming my betrothed at the docks. He'd been the one to ride with my mother when she sailed down the coast to be claimed as the future queen of Masen, and knew the planning of the ceremony better than any man.

Just thinking about my princess had me picturing once more the portraits she'd sent me, one of which had rarely left my person since its arrival. Puling the portrait, which hung from a watch chain so I wouldn't have to fear losing it, out of my pocket, I caressed the face that I longed to see in person and wondered how close to the painting reality was.

"Prince Edward, please pay attention, or you will never know how you're supposed to claim your bride," Peter chastised me.

I was about to reply when a page came bursting through the doors. "Begging your pardon, Your Highness, but the king has summoned you to the Great Hall. Word has it that the princess has just arrived."

The princess? That's impossible, her journey should just be beginning, not completing.

"I'm on my way," I responded.

Hustling down the main staircase, I turned before entering the hall to allow myself to use the rear entrance. I caught sight of my parents, who had been in the middle of their monthly assembly, where people could bring their problems before the king and queen and be heard, when the news came.

My throne was placed besides theirs in haste as the murmurs began around the room.

Those murmurs fell silent as the caller announced the princess, which of course had them going again as she passed.

I watched her approach with rapt attention, noticing several things. The first being her hair, which I had thought the picture had portrayed styled up, was actually its true length. I had hoped that wasn't a style she was fond of.

The more important thing was how closely she walked to Lord Garrett, a baron that my father had chosen to tutor Princess Isabella in dance. The Baron of Penn meant little to me, but knowing that he'd held her in his arms for months irked me.

I looked briefly to my father, who seemed displeased as well, something made obvious when he ordered that the hall be cleared.

Isabella looked around frantically for a moment, as though afraid before Garrett spoke. "Princess are you all right?"

"Someone get her a seat," my father ordered as she swooned.

Garrett stepped in to lift her before I could cross to her, irritating me further, "Unhand her."

Garrett settled her into the seat that had been carried over before responding. "I was simply aiding the princess, Your Highness, I meant no-"

"It is not your place," I cut him off.

"All of you step away," my mother spoke as she pushed past to kneel before the princess.

I watched my mother as she talked to Isabella, who still seemed worried. It pained me to hear about her humiliation when no one was there to meet her, the very thing I had been practicing so all would go smoothly for her arrival. When she mentioned how the people of Masen had made an impromptu procession for her, my father stepped forward, helping my mother up as he spoke.

"Princess, I promise you that if we had known about your true arrival date, then we would have been there as was planned. In fact, the supplies have been gathered for the feast in your honor, so I will order the kitchen to prepare the feast for the day after tomorrow and we will welcome you in the true Masenian style. Now, please go with Prince Edward and he can have some lunch ordered for you while you take a chance to get acquainted."

I was still glaring at Lord Garrett for being too familiar with her when she addressed me to gain my attention. "I'm sorry Princess, let us go and see to your meal."

The moment Isabella's delicate hand wrapped around mine, I felt sure that this was right. Betrothal or not, she was meant to be my wife.

I led her through the back passages until we were nearing our hall. In time I would show her the proper way, but for now, I needed to get her to our rooms so I could feed her.

"I wanted to be there, Princess, please believe me," I implored as we neared the meeting room. "Claiming you from the ship and bringing you to shore as my future wife is not only a tradition, but it was my first opportunity to be there for you and we were robbed of that by fate."

I opened the door and led her in, sticking my head out long enough to tell the guards to have someone bring us a hearty lunch. I took the time that we waited for the food to be delivered to really admire my bride-to-be. She was such a tiny thing, but beautiful to be sure.

When the food arrived and she began to eat, I asked her about her journey so that I could begin to know her. But as she spoke about Lord Garrett and how well he looked after her, I grew irritated. He shouldn't have had the opportunity, it should have been me.

My annoyance must have showed on my face because Isabella asked if I was angry with her. Not wanting things to start off on the wrong foot, I explained my feelings so she knew it was contempt at the situation and the man who was my placeholder, but never her.

I was about to offer her a tour of her rooms so she could relax when my father came in.

"If you've had sufficient time to eat, Princess, I would like a private audience with you."

Isabella immediately stood to follow, so I tried to delay her departure. "Father, why don't you simply join us here?"

My father's reply of needing to speak to her without me added to my annoyance. Would everyone stand in my way of knowing her?

I grumbled as my father led her away, leaving me once again alone in my rooms to think.

My sweet girl was here early, and I would make the most of the extra time we've been granted.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay on this post. Regular chapter will follow next week. Thanks for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy a little more from the land of Masen.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 14**

Angela was waiting in my rooms when I entered, her eyes seemed weary from what was likely a stressful day. "Princess, have you eaten? If not, I should be able to find my way to the kitchens to order a meal."

"I ate with the prince this evening, so thank you for the offer. Now, I know it has been a long day, but would you be able to aid me in unpacking the things that came with me on the ship. It will make tomorrow easier if I have full access to all my belongings," I explained.

There were seven trunks of clothing and another eight crates of other belongings, plus the trunk I'd used to hold my personal belongings for the journey, my gold chest, and my satchel. It was a lot of work, but Angela seemed more than ready for the task.

"We will start with your clothing," she explained. "Some of it will likely need to be laundered so we can separate those out and I will see to that in the morning. From there we can find the proper places for your effects in the other trunk. By then we can either stop for the night or continue. Is that all right with you, Princess?"

"It is a very good plan, Angela. Let us begin."

She seemed a little surprised that I was an active participant in the unpacking, but soon we had managed to lay out every article of clothing I'd brought with me. The items that weren't in my possession at school were being sold to the nobles of Genoa to give the profits to the convent, since I would cease wearing this style in two months with my marriage to the prince.

"That pile there needs to be laundered, but the rest can be put away," I ordered, finding the trunk at the end of my bed and opening it. It seemed so small with how large the bed was, I could easily fit one of mine on either side and decided to do just that.

We moved the trunks into place and then Angela hung up the dresses while I took the less daunting task of putting the other items in the chests of drawers. The items filled one dresser, the second one filled with clothing that was more fitting to Masen's customs. It would take me a while to get used to the more revealing fashion.

My personal effects took up residence on the vanity table and dressers' surfaces easily enough, a few others moved into one of trunks at the foot of my bed until I had a chance to explore the rooms that were mine to decorate.

That thought led to a question that Angela might be able to answer for me. "There a great deal of doors in these chambers, were you given any instructions on them when you were shown to these rooms?"

"Yes, Princess." She nodded and began to point out the rooms. "That door in the corner by your changing screen is the store room which has been outfitted to hold any additional wardrobe items and valuables, in addition to trunks and such that might need to be put out of sight. The room in the corner nearer to the outer room is your bathing room and privy. The servants' quarters and bathing room are the two doors off the outer rooms. There is also a larger set of rooms for all your lady's maids just before you come upon your rooms, in case you wish to have privacy in your quarters. Then on the right side of the room is your personal library, which I have not entered, and within it is a private office space for you. It can be accessed from the hall as well, so there is a key for that door and the store room resting on your bedside table. The woman who showed me here and oversaw the moving of your things said including servants' quarters you have a total of fourteen rooms for your personal use. Though I know of no other ones then those I have told you about."

"That is far more information than I expected this evening, but what do you say to this. Half of these crates are books, so we can leave those until the morning and see if the guards outside might be able to pry these crates open so we can begin with the remaining items and then finish in the morning."

"I'm sure they'll be able to aid us. Let me ask them, and when they've left I can help you change into your nightgown and robes so you are more comfortable as we work."

"A wonderful idea," I said as she moved to the outer room to beg assistance from the guards.

A moment later, one of them entered, leaving the door open as he took a tool and made quick work of the eight crates. "Do you need any other help this evening, Your Highness?"

"No, that will be all, thank you," I told him as he bowed.

Once we were alone, Angela helped me add my current garments to the laundry pile and after a quick wash in the basin; I put on my night clothes and wrapped myself in a heavy and well worn robe to cover me for propriety's sake. All of my jewels and my crown were temporarily sat on the vanity, save Prince Edward's miniature portrait which remained around my neck.

Angela found the crate that housed my valuables and I took up the keys and looked at them. The large ring held two smaller ones; the first had two large keys and one small. The second had a single large key and two small. Assuming that the ring with two large keys was for the library and my office space, I tried the other large key in the door to my store room and was rewarded with the key turning to open the barrier.

The room ran the length of my bedchamber, though about half the width. One wall was lined with wardrobes, half of which were filled with traditional Masenian fashions and the other half stood empty for a time when new gowns might join them. The opposite wall, held waist high drawers and cabinets, all of which had what seemed to have the same lock on it. I pulled them open to see that they were currently unlocked as they were empty, slipping the keys in my pocket so I could decide where to keep my jewels and begin putting those away.

Finding the cases for the jewels and crown, we moved every piece into the store room and then filled the shallow drawers with them, leaving more than half of them unused at the present. Other items of value were moved into the room, many being locked up immediately and the first two crates were moved into the main area of the store room so that there was less clutter in my chambers. We did the same with the trunks.

I was about to exit the store room, having locked up everything that had been used when I heard Angela speaking with someone.

"No, Your Highness, she's here at the moment, in the store room."

"Well then, I will wait for her to finish what she is doing," Prince Edward spoke, no hint of annoyance in his tone.

I exited the room, pulling the door closed behind me. Prince Edward stood before me in the same clothes he's been wearing earlier, though the jacket was gone and the top buttons of his shirt were open, revealing the top of his chest. "Your Highness?"

"Princess, I meant to do this earlier, but the news that you had relayed stole the thought from me until I was readying for bed. I hope I'm not keeping you from slumber," he whispered the last part.

"No, we were settling the more important items away securely while I had the freedom of only having one maid underfoot. Having a single girl that you trust makes the task easier than having several that you need to watch."

"No one would dare pilfer your things, My Lady, especially the ladies the queen has chosen," the prince promised, making me blush.

"I did not mean to insult anyone, least of all the queen," I said.

"Do not worry; I know you meant no harm by the words. But let me get to the meaning of this visit." He seemed to remember the packages in his hands at the moment and held them out to me.

Taking the packages, I sat the smaller item on the bed for the moment as I worked off the cloth that was wrapped around the larger package to reveal a deep blue fabric accented with gold embroidery. Lifting it higher, it fell open and I saw that it was a robe. It was heavy and very soft, making me want to curl up in it.

"I thought you might like a robe in the colors of the Masenian royal women," Prince Edward offered, making me turn to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused," I admitted.

"Masen's colors are blue, green, and gold. Though it isn't always followed, when representing Masen in matters of official state, the king usually wears green while the queen wears blue. Not to say you will be restricted to the color in any way, but there will be times when your dress will be blue because of it." The prince looked to see my reaction so I offered him a smile.

"Thank you for the explanation and the gift. It is quite lovely," I told him, picking up the smaller box and opening that to reveal beautiful brooch made mainly of blue stones, with green and what were likely diamonds accenting it. "This is stunning."

"Those blue stones are the traditional birthstone of someone born in September, so it seemed appropriate given what I told you of the royal colors. I'm glad you like them," My Lord said.

I placed the brooch in the box and then silently handed it and the keys to Angela so that she could put it away. "I have a gift for you as well, though it is nothing that fine. I have things for your parents as well, but was not sure how or when to present them with the items."

"Tomorrow morning we will be having a private breakfast in my parents' dining room, so you can give them the gifts at that time," the prince supplied and I nodded, moving to the dresser where the backgammon set sat wrapped up. Edward unwrapped it and opened it up to reveal the game. "This is a wonderful piece of craftsmanship. You purchased this in Genoa?"

"It was new to the markets there, I was so fond of it, I bought three, thinking you and the king might like it as well." I couldn't tell him that one had been a gift, because it could raise too many questions about Jasper and why he would give away an obviously expensive gift.

"Father will greatly appreciate this," he said shifting his focus to my person as something caught his eye. "Is that my portrait?"

Looking down, I saw where the portrait had indeed slipped out and onto the front of the robe. "It is, I've taken to wearing it every day so that you are always close to me."

I felt my cheeks heat as he smirked and commented, "That is odd, I did not see it-"

My color rose higher as he realized that he couldn't see it because it was beneath my outer gown. "Do not be embarrassed, Sweet Girl, for I keep your portrait with me also."

I watched as he pulled the circle from his pocket, his thumb stroking it gently before he replaced it to its hiding place.

"Something we have in common, I hope the coming days reveal that to be the least of the things we share." I tried to regain my composure but it was long gone.

"I'm sure it will, but for now I will leave you so that you might rest. Farewell, Sweet Girl."

"Goodnight," I whispered, watching him walk out.

Angela returned, having locked the store room door as well. "The library door is locked, but I'm not sure what this extra key on the store room ring is for, we will figure it out in the morning, I'm sure, Your Highness."

"It might be to the trunk at the foot of my bed," I mused and Angela moved to the bed to prove that it was indeed the case. "Good, there were some things I didn't want in the store room that are of value, having a lock for that makes me easier. Now, as the prince just said, and as I've told you before, you can call me, My Lady. It has less pomp than Your Highness, or Princess."

"If you wish, My Lady," Angela tried it out.

"Very good, now put the keys in my nightstand and then you may douse the lights and go to bed, tomorrow will come soon, I'm sure."

With Angela flitting about the room, I removed my robe and sat it on the chair, the robe the prince gave me sitting on top of it. Finally, I took off the portrait and sat it on my nightstand and climbed into bed, settling in for my first night in Masen Castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the latest chapter from Masen. I'm still working on the next chapters for Everything I Wanted and Everything I Needed, but I will definitely be posting the next chapter before I leave on vacation in two weeks. Thanks for all the reviews and I will see you again in a few weeks.**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 15**

My first morning at Masen Castle was hectic, with Angela helping me to get ready for my breakfast with my future husband and the king and queen. I fidgeted slightly as Angela fastened the brooch at my neck and then settled my crown in place.

A knock on the outer door had me breathing deep as Angela opened the door for Prince Edward. "Good morning, Sweet Girl, did you sleep well?"

"I did, how did you fare?" I asked.

"I was haunted by your beauty, but thankfully it gave way to pleasant dreams." I blushed at his words as he laughed lightly. "We should go to breakfast. Where are the gifts you wanted to give to my parents?"

"Over here." I gestured to the packages, which Prince Edward picked up.

"Allow me," he said, offering me his arm.

We walked along the corridor, passing his rooms and then making the turn towards his parents' portion of the wing. Continuing on down the hallway, we reached a set of double doors and went past them, stopping about half way down from there. Edward knocked, earning entry a moment later as he guided me into the room.

"Isabella, it is good to see you this morning," King Carlisle offered me his warm welcome.

"Good morning," I hedged and it made him laugh.

"You will grow used to using first names in this family, but I will not push it this early on. Let us enjoy the meal."

"I have gifts for you," I said and the prince handed the items out to his parents.

Carlisle was the first to open his package, his smile so like his son's as he revealed the game. "I dearly love backgammon, this is something that I will use often, thank you, Isabella."

"You're welcome, Carlisle," I said, earning another grin.

Queen Esme took the pouch and opened it, gasping as she pulled out the mirror, brush, and comb set. "Isabella, these are beautiful, thank you."

"I'm glad you like them, Esme." The food was brought in as I spoke, so we allowed the food to be served before moving on to other topics of conversation.

"Isabella, most of your ladies will be here in two days, though Lady Tanya may be here by tomorrow if she was able to leave shortly after being told she was needed. The girl you brought with you can stay until they arrive and then we will be sending her home with an escort that will likely take an additional week since there is no rush. She can stay in the servants' quarters off of your rooms until then," Esme offered and I nodded.

"Who are the ladies that will be in my service?" I asked.

"Lady Tanya will be your head lady's maid, then Lady Lauren, Lady Gianna, and Lady Heidi. All but Tanya all a few years younger than you, from good families," Esme explained.

The meal passed in pleasant conversation, Esme pointing out my brooch near the end of the meal. "Your son gave it to me last night."

Prince Edward's hands reached across the table to clasp mine when I mentioned it. "It makes me happy to see you wearing it."

"It was a beautiful gift, and I wanted to wear it with pride because it was a present from my betrothed." I blushed; shocked that he had such an effect on me so soon.

"I have some meetings today, but I will have dinner with you again tonight, so that way you will be revealed to our people tomorrow for the first meal during your celebration in the Great Hall."

"I still have some unpacking to do, so I will leave you to your meetings." Standing, I watched as the king and prince stood with me. "Have a good day."

Walking back around the horseshoe shaped corridor, the prince's voice caught my attention. "My Lady, it slipped my mind that no one has shown you around your own rooms. May I give you a tour?"

"That would be greatly appreciated," I said, taking his arm as we approached his bedchambers.

"My rooms mirror yours in some way, but I will let you know, my game room, meeting rooms, and other various rooms we've already passed, now beyond my rooms are my servants' rooms, smoking room, personal library and my study." The prince pointed out the rooms as we passed them. Coming to another door, he stopped. "This room had been used for storage of the crates and cases that were sent from Genoa so they had some place to work from as they set up your rooms. Soon it will be returned to our dining room, like the one my parents have."

"For when we want to share private meals?" I asked and he nodded.

"Exactly, and that is something I could see myself requesting often," he whispered with a smirk. "Now here are your rooms. First we have your sitting room." Edward opened the door to show me the elegantly decorated room for my own meetings with members of Court.

Closing the door, he moved a little further to open the next door. "This is your sewing room, where you may enjoy your crafts."

Once again the room had everything I might ever need, easels and paint sets, sewing materials, drawing books and pencils. We exited that room and the next one opened. "This is your music room. I believe you sent a lute which is in here somewhere for you to reacquaint yourself with."

The next rooms I knew. "These are the servants' quarters and my rooms, so this next door must be my library, with the office accessible from within."

"Correct," he whispered, looking to the last door.

"That one I don't know, what is its purpose?" I asked.

"That, Sweet Girl, is the nursery." His voice grew husky and my breath caught. Things were suddenly very real between us. I almost swayed into him, but Prince Edward steadied me and stepped back. "I will be back to see you for dinner. Enjoy your day, Isabella."

"I will try, Edward." I spoke his Christian name for the first time, something he obviously liked.

Edward left me alone, so I entered my room and found Angela waiting for me. "Since today is the last day you're required to remain in your rooms all day, would you like to use the time to put away your books and other belongings?"

"I think that's best, my lady's maids will be here either tomorrow or the day after, so having you help me will be a better alternative."

"If they arrive in two days, will I be leaving soon after?" Angela asked.

"The King said it might be up to a week before you leave, since they will need the extra people here, but no longer than that. And since I have lady's maids that are noble, they will be staying in the rooms their families occupy so you will still have the servants' quarters to yourself."

"Will I still be serving you, Your Highness?"

"No, consider it a little vacation," I told her. "And if any of my new maids try to make you do their work, you tell me. I will not stand for them piling things onto you. If they want to be in service of the princess, then they will need to actually do the work required."

"Yes, My Lady," she said as we got to work.

The crates were not something we could ever dream of moving, so we unlocked the library door and carried the books in from the bedroom a few at a time. We were just finishing up the first crate when there was a knock at my door. Angela opened it and then came back into the library to announce my guests.

"My Lady, Seth and Lord Garrett are here to see you, and your lunch was just delivered."

"Show them in, I could use a break," I told her, following her into my bedroom.

Sitting with my friends was a nice rest, and I was glad that I got the chance to see them again.

"We could help you, Princess; four sets of hands carrying the books in there will get it done much faster," Lord Garrett offered and I gladly took him up on it.

The work was done much faster with their help, it took a few hours but soon we were putting the belongings in the last two crates away. Most of the things were either placed in my bedchambers or the library, but there were some that I moved into the sitting room, and I had others that would be better in the music room and sewing room.

We were on the last crate, picking up a few items that were keepsakes from Alice's childhood, things that she couldn't take with her. Lifting the small box that held them, I started moving towards the door.

"That looks heavy, Princess, can I help you with that?" Lord Garrett asked and I nodded.

"Sure, I'm going two doors down," I said, letting him carry the box as Seth moved the last crate into the store room with Angela's help.

Entering the room with Garrett, he let out a snicker. "He's not wasting any time, is he?"

"This room was set up for an eventual need, Garrett, but I have some little pieces of my childhood that I'd like my children to see someday." I took a few of the carved figures out, setting them on one of the shelves before turning to see Garrett with two dolls in his hands. "Sit them on the chest of drawers."

A set of blocks, a swan on a string, and a horse on wheels were arranged next, and finally an old blanket. I rested that over the side of one of the cribs and was about to leave when I heard the door hit the wall.

"Lord Garrett," Edward growled, "I think it's time you head back to the main part of the castle."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess," Garrett said, not put off by Edward's anger at all. He walked past Edward and then turned at the door, bowing. "Your Highnesses."

The prince closed the door behind him and then stalked into the room. "You brought him into our child's nursery? A man that I've told you I hold contempt for because of how close you are with him. How could you?"

"Edward, he and Seth came to see me around when my lunch arrived and they helped Angela and I put my things away. Am I not allowed to have friends visit with me?"

"No, you can have friends visit, but not in here," he demanded.

"Fine. Would you mind getting that crate? It was a little awkward for me to carry, which is why Lord Garrett came in with me to begin with," I said, walking past him and into the hall to return to my bedchambers.

Edward's presence was palpable when he entered my chambers after me and Seth shot me a sideways glance.

"I'm sure you have some business to see to before you return to the Calvary training camp," the prince said, earning my attention.

"I do, Your Highness. Princess, I will see you tomorrow at your banquet," Seth offered, bowing before exiting the room.

"Angela-" Edward said, but I would not allow him to scare her off.

"Will stay right where she is," I finished his sentence. "There must be preparations still requiring your attention, do not let me keep you from them."

"Isabella," he said, but I shook my head.

"Tomorrow is an important day, and I only have Angela to help me so we should focus on what needs to be done. Goodnight, Your Highness."

My eyes held his until he relented, storming out in a huff as Angela ran after to make sure we were alone again. "Princess, do you think that wise?"

"Prince Edward will soon learn that I am a princess in my own right and I am not used to being dictated to. So until someone tells me that it goes against Masen's culture and laws for the princess to have friends, or write to a man that isn't my husband or family as long as the contents don't go against my husband or king, then I will not feel guilty for spending time with the only people that I know have my best interests at heart."

"That may be the case, Your Highness, but the Prince does not have the advantage of half a year at your side, so he has two months to know you before you're wed." Angela's words stung, but I was still too upset to do anything at the moment.

Dinner arrived and I stared at it in annoyance, Edward's plate mocking me where it sat covered. When it became too much, I covered my own plate and pushed my seat back. "Angela can you carry this for me, we are going to find the prince."

Without a word, she carried it and I led the way to Edward's rooms, not knowing which one might be his current location, or if he was even in his quarters. A grunt caught my ears and moving forward I knocked on the door and heard the noises inside cease. The door opened to reveal a tan-skinned man.

"I am looking for the prince, is he here?" I asked and the man opened the door wide, allowing us to enter.

Edward was standing in the corner of the room, sweat made his undershirt cling to his body as his gloved hands stood in midair in front of the punching bag. He didn't turn to me as he asked, "I thought you had things to see to?"

"I do, but we both have to eat," I spoke, watching his shoulders sag slightly before he waved forth the man at the door.

"Jake, help me with these gloves," he ordered and the man jumped into action, handing him a towel when he was done. "That will be all."

"Angela, set the plates on the table and then return to my rooms and begin setting out my clothes for tomorrow. We will choose the gown when I am finished here." She did as I asked and then the pair left, the door closing behind them. "So, were you imagining the bag to be the Baron of Penn, or me?"

That caught his notice as he turned to me. "How could you ask me that?"

"You're not a man that is used to being spoken to that way, and I did so in front of a servant and with no remorse. I'm not so stupid as to think that you are not my lord and master, just as any husband is. I was raised to be a ruler, but not how to act with my husband. My temper still gets the best of me, especially when I feel cornered. Is it unreasonable that I allow friends to visit me? Would writing a letter to one see me in the tower and charged with adultery? Let me know what I can or cannot do because your anger is not something I enjoy. You are an intimidating man without showing just how much damage you can inflict." My eyes closed at the words, but Edward's hands on my forearm reopened them.

"I do not want you to fear me, Sweet Girl. But I feel jealous when he shows you attention," Edward spoke softly.

"He sees me as a sister, this he's said on many occasions, and I see him as a goofy older brother. He is a flirt, but that is his nature. Not even my maid at the Dunn School could avoid his teasing attentions, but there was nothing behind it."

"No man could see you as only a sister," he answered my explanation, but I left it alone.

We sat at our dinner plates, conversation focused mainly on the banquet tomorrow. I would be formally presented at the start of the meal and then with Edward at my side as the nobles were introduced, offering me gifts of welcome. There would be dancing and entertainment through the night and in the early hours the party would come to a close, most likely long after I had gone to bed.

Most of the hurt feelings between us were gone by the time dinner was done, and Edward had told me that I was allowed to write and meet with whoever I wished, but he asked that I not be alone with Garrett, even if it was only a servant.

Seeing that he was more worried about the baron's intentions and not mine, I stood from the table and moved to his side, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Familiarity will come with time, but you are my betrothed and nothing but that matters."

"You are right; this is just the awkwardness of two people who have a lifetime to find their stride. Goodnight, Sweet Girl."

"I will see you tomorrow, Edward."


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is getting posted as I get ready to head up to Forks...let's see what this year's trip can inspire. But for now, a little more time in Masen. Thanks to all of you who continue to support me, you make it easier to ignore the haters.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 16**

I returned to my room after dinner with Edward and got to work on selecting my dress for tomorrow. There were too many options, but at the same time they were not what could be worn for such a formal event. Moving the dresses back and forth, as if the perfect dress would appear, I huffed and went into the store room. Hoping that by some luck there were more dresses in there, I opened the wardrobes and found the new dresses that had been created by the designers that had met me in Genoa.

Opening the next wardrobe, I was shocked to find two dresses waiting there, the first was my wedding dress, and the second was a deep blue formal Genoan style dress.

"Angela?" I called out.

"Yes, My Lady," she said as she came into the store room.

"This cabinet that only has two dresses, was there any note or verbal instructions about their use?"

"The first one should be self-explanatory, and the blue one is for tomorrow," a warm, regal voice answered from behind me.

"Your Majesty," I gasped, curtseying as she stood in the store room doorway.

"Isabella, how many times will I have to remind you that you needn't be so formal with me, Esme is fine in private," she gently scolded.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but the few times I remember spending with my parents, especially my mother, formality was always required. It will take some time for me to break that habit. I can't even keep myself informal when speaking with Edward. It only lasts a minute until I refer back to my teachings." Alice had told me a great deal about her parents' behavior so it wasn't difficult to speak on.

"Then I think that it is time you get a little history lesson, so our differences are easily explained," Esme offered, gesturing towards the couch by the fire.

"Can I get you something to drink, Your Majesty?" Angela asked.

"Some wine would be fine, dear," Esme answered and I nodded to Angela's silent request.

"Our Kingdom used to be one of the most stable on the continent, but infighting between nobles left several families holding what they believed to be legitimate claims to the throne. King Aro was able to restore the peace when he claimed the throne and for several generations there was no more dissention. But when King Alistair was unable to produce an heir, it became apparent that the Volturi family line would die out with him. Of the families that still had legitimate claims to the throne, the two with lesser claims were adamant about not wanting the power, begging King Alistair to put them on the council or give them a smaller role in the government as was their right as high ranking nobles, the third was Carlisle, and the last was Lord Alec of Laurent.

"He was a duke, as was Carlisle, but his claim was illegitimate. He was the bastard great grandson of King Aro, so to allow him to ascend the throne; he would have had to legitimize the lineage all the way up to King Aro's bastard son, Santiago. Doing that would have brought on the ire of other countries because their reigns could have been challenged by illegitimate children too. Knowing that, he gave Carlisle the task of being ambassador to Ohi. My uncle, King Brady had no daughters, but while Carlisle did his job as ambassador, he was also taken under the wing of King Brady so that he learned much about being a king, and then we were married to bring about a treaty between the nations.

"Upon our return to Masen, King Alistair made the new order of succession known, naming Carlisle as the future King. There were some that would have supported Alec in challenging the order of succession for their own gain, but he quickly proved too volatile, and his wife was insane, so after an attempt was made on Carlisle's life, they were executed." Esme ended the story with a solemn expression, and now I understood why I was so important. Carlisle was the king, but having another ally in Genoa, especially one with a Navy and the ability to bring supplies if otherwise cut off, who could give their son the heirs that would lead way to the Cullens becoming a dynasty in Masen was essential.

"So the threat from Santiago's line is gone now?" I asked, wanting as much information as possible.

"Alec and Jane had a son named James, he's three years older than Edward, but he doesn't seem much interested in politics. Lord Riley, who was newly married to Viscountess Bree at the time, took in the infant. Riley was Lady Jane's step-brother and had been the youngest brother of one of the men who gave up his claim to the throne, and expressed no desire to be King; so he was allowed to raise the boy. His marriage to the Viscountess was also a factor in that decision, because she was loyal to King Alistair and Carlisle until her death. Lord James, the Duke of Laurent, is a libertine but he has shown no aggression towards the Crown. And now that he's married your countrywoman Lady Victoria, he's calmed down a bit in his public displays, though he's known to be a drunk and a scoundrel."

"I know Lady Victoria from my years at Dunn, and she probably encourages the behavior," I admitted. Having been Victoria's maid, she drank, smoked, partied, and though I never saw it, I wouldn't put it past her to have whored as much as she was able to while keeping her purity for the marriage bed.

"You will meet them tomorrow, but I would keep an eye on the Duke, he's fresh and I don't need my son executing Lord James for pinching or grabbing you inappropriately while you dance with him." Esme spoke in a hushed tone, but I gasped at the implication.

"I'll have to dance with him? Esme, the most time I've spent at Court since I was in bows and bloomers has been here. I don't know how to interact with lords of different ranks and their families." Panic started to fill me, I could stand next to Edward and smile and nod, but I would never be able to hold my own.

"Isabella, breathe, we will be there with you the entire time. And as for the dancing, Lord Garrett was selected for good reason, and your first few dances will be with Edward. All will be well."

Esme's soothing did little to ease my panic, but I managed to rein it in so that she wouldn't know. "I'm sure you're right Esme, I will be fine."

"Will you need help tomorrow?" Esme asked. "I can send you some of my ladies to help you get ready for the banquet."

"Angela and I will be fine, My Lady, I've readied myself with a single maid in the past. And since I'll be wearing my hair down, it won't take hours of manipulation to keep the smaller ends from sticking out."

"Very well, have a good evening and we will see you at the banquet tomorrow."

After Esme left, I went through my nightly routine and climbed into bed, dreaming about the chance to dance with the prince tomorrow.

Angela woke me the following morning with a cup of mulled cider resting on my nightstand. "Your taster has been hired, so King Carlisle ordered that they prepare your drink for you in the mornings."

"Thank you, Angela. I will miss you when the ladies assigned to me arrive and you are no longer in my service. I would gladly take you over all the noble-born girls they could line up outside those doors." I squeezed her hand and then climbed out of bed, knowing I had a long day ahead of me.

"After breakfast you can relax for a while I get everything prepared," Angela said as she shuffled off to begin.

I ate a little of my food and then tried to read for a while until Angela came to over to tell me that the bath was ready. I soaked in the lavender and spice bath, washing my hair last before I put on my drawers and chemise, wrapping up in the robe so that Angela could spend the next hour tying my hair in rags to curl it as it dried by the fire and she buffed my nails.

My lunch was brought in just after noon and I was glad that it was a sizable meal since I wouldn't be eating much once the corset and gown were on. From there, my face was powered and painted and I finally put on my corset and gown. Angela took her time untwisting my hair and brushing it out leaving me with only my jewels and shoes left.

Another half an hour later and I was before my mirror, unable to believe that the woman in the reflection was actually me.

"My God, you're gorgeous." Edward's hushed voice caused me to turn towards the door.

"The dress is-" I started, but he shook his head as he approached.

"The dress is not what I was referring to," he said. "You're a vision and it makes me so happy to see you wearing my brooch once again."

"It is a beautiful piece and it goes with my dress so it was an obvious choice," I told him with a smile.

"Well, it's time to show my fellow countrymen their good fortune in having you for a princess, and mine in having you as a wife." His comments made me blush, something that brightened Edward's smile.

Edward escorted me through the corridors and finally we arrived at the front of the Great Hall. Two servants stood at the large doors waiting for our signal. The noise inside was quite loud and it really concerned me that all of those voices belonged to people that would soon be focused on me.

"Everything will be fine, Sweet Girl, I will be with you all night," he whispered before motioning to the servants who opened the door.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, Prince Edward Anthony Jonathan Cullen, and Princess Isabella Maria Alicia Brandon of Genoa," the caller announced, and the entire room bowed.

Edward led me through the crowd, the murmuring as we passed barely reaching my ears as we approached the dais and took the two seats to the left of King Carlisle and Queen Esme. From there, the official presentation began. It felt like an eternity sitting there accepting gifts and compliments from every noble and their family.

There were too many of them to remember them all, but I did finally get to meet Garrett's family, Lord Benjamin, the Count of Tylen, his son, Ben, the future Count, as well as Lord James and his relatives and Lady Tanya's father, Lord Eleazar.

The finery was overwhelming, as was the false praise since they knew nothing about me; but thankfully, it did come to an end.

When the last knight retreated to his table, the room fell silent for the short time it took Edward to come and stand before me. "My Lady, will you do me the honor of this dance?"

Placing my hand in his, I walked with him to the center of the room as the music began to play. Edward started the dance and it was the easiest time I've ever had dancing. Garrett had gotten me close to this level of proficiency, but with Edward, it was effortless.

Time seemed to slow as we moved across the floor until there was a hand on his shoulder as the song ended.

"May I cut in, Son?" King Carlisle asked.

"Fine, but I'm watching you old man," Edward teased as he placed my hand in his father's.

Dancing with the king was almost as easy as dancing with his son, but that was where the ease faded. From then, I was passed from one noble to another, dancing a single turn with several members of Court until Edward claimed me for the last dance before dinner began.

Edward held my hand the entire meal, making me oddly thankful that I'd broken my arm as a young girl, because that taught me to be as skilled with my left hand as my right. It didn't escape his notice either.

"You're ambidextrous?"

"I broke my forearm when I was young, so it was a necessity for a time, and after that there were times when it was easier to use my left hand for things," I explained.

"How did you break it?" he asked.

"I fell trying to dismount from a horse. Riding sidesaddle is difficult when you're skilled, and I was still new to it. But it was a simple injury that was bound and with herbal poultices healed nicely." It wasn't a lie, but he would never know that it was at the convent and not at a royal estate.

"I'm glad that you were taught how to ride astride, because I don't want you to ever be hurt when it is so easily avoidable," Edward said with a squeeze of my hand. "Do you enjoy riding?"

"I didn't ride too often because I was not partial to being forced to ride that way, but since Seth began to teach me I've grown to enjoy it."

"Good, then we can go riding together; it will afford us the opportunity to share a common interest and get to know one another better." Edward seemed so happy to find a shared activity that I would go riding with him every day to see that look on his face.

"Son, you have to restart the dancing," Esme whispered, breaking the spell.

Nodding, he turned to me. "A little while longer and we will be rid of these people."

I danced with several more men before Lord Benjamin stepped up. I saw glimpses of his son in him, which made me smile as his eldest son was next to dance with me. "Your Highness, I want to thank you for the prestige that my brother has gained from his friendship with you. He speaks highly of you."

"Thank you, Lord Ben, Garrett has been a good friend to me and I hope I'm able to repay him for all he's done," I said, sad to see this dance come to an end when Lord Riley was the next to dance.

"You're not at all what I expected, I hope you don't mind me saying so, Your Highness," he spoke, leaving me uneasy at the way he was looking at me.

When the longest five minutes of my life was over, Lord Eleazar approached but no comfort came from being his partner.

"I hope you used the last few months to review what you were taught by my wife and her companions, because you will be quickly thrown to the wolves as it were. But I'm sure it is nothing that you aren't equal to," was his parting barb as Lord James took my hand to begin the dance.

His eyes were not subtle in their perusal of my person, leaving me grateful that this dress was in the Genoan tradition, leaving me covered from the top of the neck to the soles of my feet.

"I should have aimed a little higher in my quest for a foreign bride, but then again you were never at Court for me to see that something better was available." His voice was laced with hidden meanings I didn't understand.

"I've been betrothed to Prince Edward since I was an infant, so even if I'd been at Court when you arrived it would have made no difference." I tried to hold strong, but I'd never been this uncomfortable in my life.

"I'm sure given the chance I could persuade you of the benefits to aligning yourself with me." His hand flexed on my back and I truly became frightened when Garrett appeared behind him.

"I believe it's my turn, Your Grace." Garrett's voice was controlled but the hard edge was unmistakable.

"We'll continue this another time, Princess," Lord James said as he walked away.

"Are you all right, you've gone a little pale, My Lady?" Garrett asked.

"Fine, he's just a little…" I didn't know how to safely answer that, but Garrett understood.

"The Duke can be off-putting to many, and once I saw that you were uncomfortable, I decided to claim my dance. Especially since I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Lord Garrett, the crystal swans were beautiful and more than enough as a welcome gift," I told him, but he shook his head.

"This isn't a welcome present, but a promised fulfilled." Garrett reached into his coat and produced a wooden fife.

"Oh my goodness," I gasped, my hand flying to my face as the tears welled in my eyes. "I cannot believe you remembered that." I took the fife from Garrett, holding it tight to my chest.

"Princess, is everything all right?" Edward asked from behind me, his chest brushing against my shoulder.

"It's fine," I said, but it didn't do anything quell the ire rolling off of him.

"I think it's time for you to call it a night, Princess," Edward growled. "You and I will finish this later, _Lord _Garrett."

Before I could say anything, Edward had me by the arm, leading me off the dance floor and out one of the side doors to the hall. He had told me not to fear him, but years as a servant taught me that anger could be easily misdirected and I was soon to be alone with him.

No words were spoken as we crossed to our wing of the castle, but silently I prayed for protection, finding a small bit of comfort in the fact that he wasn't hurting me as he led me by the arm.

Our wing appeared before us, the prince making the turn and then continuing until he was pushing his way through the doors to my chamber, startling Angela who was sitting by the fire.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" he asked. "Watching you fawn over the baron and that thing, what is it?"

"A fife, My Lord," I whispered.

"Do not patronize me," he roared, taking the wooden instrument from my hands. "I shower you with gifts, attention, and affection from the moment you arrive and yet a scrap of wood from him and you light up like the sunrise."

"Please, this is all just a mistake," I begged him, but he silenced me with a look.

"The only mistake was believing that I would have a chance with you while he was around, well that will be dealt with now," Edward said as he threw the fife into the fireplace.

"No," I cried, rushing forward only to feel a pair of feminine arms wrap around me and hold me back.

"Your Highness, you mustn't, you'll burn yourself," she soothed, rocking me as I was overcome with sobs.

I cried myself to sleep in Angela's arms, thankful that she was there for me.


	17. Chapter 17

The split between people who were pissed at Bella and those pissed at Edward was pretty even for last chapter, which made me laugh. A few things in RL are up in the air at the moment, so I'm trying to continue to post this, while working on my other fics and finishing this up, but I do have a nice little cushion so it shouldn't be too bad. As of right now, this is unbetad but I did review it for anything obvious, once my beta has a chance to clean it up, I will post the edited version. If you notice anything glaring, please PM me so I can correct it.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 17**

I woke up the morning following my welcoming banquet on a pallet by the fire. I was confused at first until I remembered collapsing after Edward destroyed the fife Garrett had given me. At some point today my lady's maids were set to arrive, and I had to be prepared.

"My Lady, are you well?" Angela's soft voice reached my ears and I turned to see her carrying in my breakfast. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you into bed, I had enough trouble getting you out of the dress and onto the featherbed from the cot in the servants' quarters."

"Do not worry about that, you took very good care of me last night and you're a good friend to me," I said.

"You're new lady's maids will be here today, so we should get you ready for them. I will have a bath ready so you can clean up after last night, and then if you'd like to do anything around the castle, you've officially been welcomed to Court so moving around the grounds is possible," Angela reminded me of what I'd been told earlier in the week.

"Can you find Prince Edward for me? I want to talk to him," I asked and she nodded.

I fixed myself some of the porridge and toast while I waited for Angela to return. She was back shortly, but it was not with glad tidings. "Prince Edward is not here Your Highness."

"Not here? What do you mean?"

"The guards say he left early this morning and his fighting instructor had no idea when he would return," Angela explained.

"I see. Well, if the bath is going to be ready soon then I will select a dress for the day."

"The water is cooling from the fire, it should be ready. Give me a few minutes to fill the bath and then I will help you," Angela went to the bathing room and returned a short time later. In that time I had selected a burgundy gown and followed her to begin my morning routine.

Once I was dressed in my gown and jewels, I sent Angela on an errand while I took the items I'd received and put them away. The fabric was easiest as it went into the store room until I could have it made into dresses. Most of the other items also went in there because I had little use for them, but the more practical items went around in the library. A decorative clock went on the mantle in my office, beside the swan figurines that Lord Garrett had given me.

It was a beautiful piece, and the swan was my family's symbol. It was on the Genoan crest and all of the royal family's seals. Remembering that, it got me to thinking about the differences in those signets. The king's swan sat regally inside a crown, the queen's swan held a rose, Prince Emmett's was up in a fighting stance, and mine was gracefully bowed. It was a submissive position, almost as if the king was showing the princess her place from the first time she was given the seal.

From there my mind wandered to the Cullen's crest with the mighty lion that represented their family, giving me an idea for a drawing. Not knowing much about the animal, I walked through the shelves of the library until I found a book that had images of lions and found one to use as a reference.

My charcoals from the sewing room were laid out on the desk when Angela knocked on the door. "Your lady's maids are here."

I followed her back into my room to see four fashionable nobles standing in the middle of my room.

"Your Highness," they all curtseyed in unison before Lady Tanya spoke up.

"This is Lady Gianna, Lady Heidi, and Lady Lauren," she pointed to each of the girls lined up beside her. Lady Lauren had pale blonde hair and a pinched face while the other girls looked like they were related with their brown hair and hazel eyes.

"It is good to meet you all, I thought that today we could start easy since Angela is still here and show you the tasks that will be your responsibility starting tomorrow. I think it best we start with the bathing room as it is the most arduous."

"But there are servants for those types of jobs, My Lady," Tanya tried to protest, but I fought her.

"You are my lady's maids. This means that you are my servants. Castle servants will do more menial tasks like laundry and carrying water, but if my bath water needs to be reheated that will be your task. It is a job that holds great reverence to serve one of your sovereigns, and I expect you to do the job well," I said, pointedly looking at Tanya before meeting the others gazes.

The other girls seemed willing to at least appease me, so I left them with Angela for a moment while she showed them what their responsibilities would be in the bathing room and what they would call castle servants for.

When they returned, I moved onto the basics. "The store room is locked when I'm not in need of it and only I will have access to those keys and the items within. My library entrance should be locked unless I'm currently in it, and when I am in there you may either sit quietly and read or remain in the outer room of my chambers."

From there meal procedures and my daily preparations were gone through. Once I was finished, Gianna raised her hand slightly in question. "Princess, we are to stay with you during the day, but we will not be staying in the servants' quarters beside your rooms, will we?"

"No, once I am dressed for the night and no longer in need of you, you may return to your rooms with your families. For the time being, Angela will be staying in the servant's room connected to the outer room, but after she returns home there may be times when one of you will be asked to stay the night, but it won't be too often and you will rotate in the position so that one of you is not unfairly held from your other activities. During the day I may dismiss you for a period of time, but when you are told to meet me, I expect you to be where I asked you to be. That should be sufficient for now, but I can change what is required of you at my discretion. I will be returning to my office in the library, so you may occupy yourself as you choose. Angela, would you join me in the office for a moment?"

The women remained behind while I led Angela into the room so I could give her my instructions. "I need you to check on a few things for me. Seth and Lord Garrett will both be worried about me, but I believe if they come together and have lunch with me while my ladies are in the room, it will be acceptable. Also, speak with Queen Esme's ladies and see if she would be willing to show me around, since Edward is away and I don't want to wander around, especially with Lady Tanya there to lead me astray."

"Of course, My Lady. I will leave through your main rooms so your lady's maids know they can enter if they wish," Angela said before exiting the office.

Lady Gianna and Lady Heidi both popped their heads in, letting me know they were in the library if I needed them. Out of my new maids, those two seemed to be the ones with the best chance of earning my trust, but if Lady Lauren was close to Lady Tanya then nothing would be trusted to her.

I studied the lion, drawing rough pencil sketches that would be used for the charcoal drawing I did later when Angela returned. "Princess, I have some news for you."

"Come in and close the door," I told her, waiting for her to share what she'd found out.

"The Queen said that she would be happy to show you around tomorrow after breakfast if Prince Edward hasn't returned. As to the other thing you asked me to check on … I went to speak with Lord Garrett but I found his brother instead. He said that it wasn't known publicly, but after the banquet the prince visited Lord Garrett and then he left the castle this morning. Seth also left today, returning to the Calvary to resume training."

"They left without saying goodbye?" I could feel the tears coming as it truly sunk in. The prince would see me isolated if it meant that we could get married without the threats he saw in my friends.

Closing myself off to those emotions, I went through the rest of the day as if nothing was wrong. I ate meals with my new lady's maids and worked on the drawing for the prince. By the time I was changing for bed, I had made significant progress and would be able to finish it tomorrow.

I tossed and turned, feeling a cold hand rest on my forearm some time later to let me know that it was time to awaken. I was pleasantly surprised to find Lady Heidi waiting to help me with my morning routine.

I washed in the basin and then dressed into a fresh chemise and undergarments before donning my robe and breaking the fast with the girls. "I will be spending a considerable part of the day with the Queen, you may occupy yourselves with your own activities until four when I will return to dress for dinner, then you will attend me and we will go to the Great Hall together for the public meal. From there I will visit the chapel before bed."

"Very well, My Lady," Tanya said for the ladies and with that I rose so that we could finish preparing me for my outing with Queen Esme.

The Queen arrived at my chambers earning a round of bows before she motioned for me to follow her out into the corridor.

"There are a few things I want to discuss with you, and I thought that we could speak as we walked so that there would be less chance of an interruption," she said leading me down the hall.

"I agree, Your Maj-" I stopped at the sideways glance and smiled, "Esme."

"You will adjust to our ways in time, Isabella, and it will be easier. I want you to know that I have been where you are now, though being from Ohi, the cultural differences weren't as stark as yours. Also, I know we've been over this, but what happened at the docks should never have happened. We had a full ceremony planned for your anticipated day of arrival, and we are still trying to figure out how the mistake was made."

I snorted, realizing too late how it must look, but I decided to take a stab at my theory since Esme would most likely be the only one to be honest with me. "Esme, not that I'm planning to back out of anything, but if for some reason the wedding between Prince Edward and I didn't occur would he be free to marry whomever he wanted?"

"No, another political match would be made. A second marriage could be solely for affection, but if the alliance with Genoa was to fall through, another one would have to replace it. My husband's family was not a direct descendent to our previous ruler and Edward will need a strong alliance should a time come when someone might challenge his claim to the throne. Why do you ask?"

"Because I take it that isn't public knowledge, and that is why the date of my arrival was mistaken as you call it," I told her.

"Who would think they could gain something from stopping the wedding?" Esme wondered.

"Someone who thought she would be wearing my crown," I told her.

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"No, but I am sure that it won't be the last time it will happen," I said.

"If it does, you tell me, Isabella. I will not allow someone to meddle in the affairs of state, or those of my family." Esme said firmly.

Letting the subject go, we switched to the subject of my pet project as the Crown Princess of Masen as we continued to move to the outside of the castle, since the grounds seemed to be where she wanted to begin the tour. "I know it is an odd desire, but I would like to help train the lower class women of Masen to fill other roles. You have ladies of leisure serving each other as well as the royal family, but they are not only unqualified, but they use it to further themselves. I want women in my employ who are there to work for me, not use me as a stepping stone. One of my closest friends back home was the maid I had this last year in school. I got to be a girl with her in a way that I haven't in a long time. I don't have anyone in Masen that I could even begin to hope to trust that much.

"I come from a land where it was a respected position to be chosen to serve your betters. I think it could be an interesting change here. The young ladies could be at Court as visitors with their family, and there would be more permanent staff that was able to do more."

Esme smiled at me, clasping my hand in hers. "I think that is quite an undertaking, but one that I'm sure you will be able to see through. It would give women a higher standing than they currently do, as it would allow them to earn wages that would contribute to their family as opposed to being a mouth to feed and a dowry that needed to be arranged for so that she could marry. Women perform similar tasks in the outlying areas at establishments owned by their families, so the only place it isn't already a practice in any form is at Court, but the coffers would allow for the small amount of salary that would be required."

"Yes, her wages could allow her to save her own dowry and either aid her family with money issues or sustain herself so that her parents would not have to do so," I agreed and it seemed that I could have my wish. "But to go a little further, allowing women to take on roles within the villages that can be deemed as acceptable. Females working in bakeries or with the tailors and the like would give them more options than what their parents make a living at. "

"After the wedding, we will organize your thoughts and present them to the king and prince. Until then, you just work on getting to know your future husband better," Esme offered.

"I am trying, but he seems to like leaving me on edge," I whispered.

"If you don't mind me asking, Isabella, what is the story with Lord Garrett?"

Sighing, I set out to tell the story. "Out of all of the tutors that were sent to Genoa to prepare me for the future as Prince Edward's bride, only two were anywhere near my age. Seth, the man in charge of training the Calvary was my equestrian teacher, and Lord Garrett was my dance instructor. They became friends to me, teaching me more than their assigned roles without ever crossing the lines of propriety. I had made mention to Garrett of learning silly songs as a girl on a fife that was handed out to everyone at the celebration for the birth of my brother, Prince Emmett. It wasn't something I studied with any real consistency, but I enjoyed it as a frivolity. Over time the thing was lost, but it made me a little sad when I was going through my belongings to decide what was coming with me to see that it wasn't there.

"At my banquet, Garrett gave me a fife that he had bought from a craftsman that he normally seeks out when looking for new instruments. It upset the prince and once he had escorted me back to my chambers he yelled at me for making a fool of him in front of his subjects and then cast the thing into the fire. Garrett wasn't to be found the next morning, so I can only assume Edward quietly had him removed from Court before he departed."

Esme let out an exasperated sigh before stopping us just as we exited the castle's main entrance. "Edward should not have lost his temper with you, but he is under a great deal of pressure at the moment. I'm sure with time and once he's better acquainted with you he'll see that it was all a misunderstanding."

"There seems to be a lot of misunderstandings that no one is willing to make moves to fix," I snapped, immediately covering my mouth at my outburst.

"Relax child, I remember what it was like to be young and not know how to find my footing. I'm sure Edward's departure didn't make that any easier," she offered.

"I think he's given up on me," I whispered. "He will marry me because of his duty but there won't be any of the affection I had hoped could grow between us."

"Do not give up hope," Esme said as she officially began the tour. "This is where the markets are held on Fridays and Saturdays, anything that you might want to buy can usually be found here. Beyond that, there are official merchants at Court that can get more exotic things for you."

Nodding, we moved on to the gardens, then took the waiting open carriage to the stables and the lake, seeing all the outer grounds had to offer before reentering the castle. She showed me the royal chapel and then around the castle itself. It would take me a while to be comfortable with where things were around the castle, but I had some idea for now. Ending at the Great Hall, the Queen led me from there to our wing so that I would be able to make that journey regularly before leaving me for the afternoon. I had expected to be gone longer, but the time without my ladies meant that I could relax and finish my present for Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm posting two chapters this week because I wanted to get through the part where Edward and Bella work through some of their issues, so yay for a bonus chapter. To those of you who read Everything I Needed and Everything I Wanted, I'm almost done figuring out the little stumbling block I've been at plot wise, so a chapter of that should be coming once I have a chance to finish it up. These are once again unbetad, but I've reviewed them hoping to get all of the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 18**

Angela had arranged for a traditional Genoan lunch for me and I ate that before retiring to my office to complete the charcoal drawing. It had come out better than I thought it would and now I just needed to figure out how to give it to him.

Noise from my rooms caught my attention so I went to investigate, finding my ladies looking through my dresses. "She should accept our style, instead of holding onto these and alienating herself from Court. And that display with the baron, she is going to find herself on a ship back to Genoa before the harvest."

The other girls laughed and agreed with Lady Tanya, making me feel stupid for trusting Gianna and Heidi. "Stop digging through my wardrobes and take down the forest green dress, I will be wearing it to dinner."

The group went silent at my comment and snapped into action. Heidi and Gianna helped me out of my dress and Tanya prepared my new clothes. I washed the days grime off me and then went through the motions of being confined in the gown, taking the jewels I'd worn that morning, I used the keys and locked up those jewels and picked out ones that matched this dress.

I locked the store room and turned to my lady's maids. "You're dismissed for the evening; Angela will be in the servants' rooms so she will be able to help me tonight."

"I don't think the Queen would want you to-" Tanya started but I was done with her.

"And I don't believe the Queen will be happy to know that you stand in my rooms insulting me. You are here to serve me," I looked at each one of them before continuing, "and if that is too difficult you will be replaced. Now leave."

Waiting for them to leave, I locked up the keys, hiding the trunk key so that I could go to dinner. Angela was coming back from her own meal, so I stopped her in the corridor. "I have a drawing on the table in the library; it's of a lion and a swan. Could you see that it's brushed with linseed oil and when that has dried, return it to the library? And I will need your help tonight; my ladies were dismissed because they were worse than useless."

"Yes, My Lady. The drawing should be dry by the time you're ready for bed," Angela assured and I nodded, heading to the Great Hall for dinner with my future in-laws.

I was announced into the room and joined King Carlisle and his Queen, both of whom were happy to see me. I made small talk with them, thanking the queen again for taking the time to show me around.

"It was my pleasure, Dear, and I'm sure once Edward returns everything will work itself out," Esme soothed just as Edward was announced.

"Sorry that I'm late, I had hoped to be back this afternoon," Edward said as he sat beside me.

"That's all right, but you should have let us know that you were leaving," Carlisle said. "Running off isn't wise especially with your new bride-to-be left behind."

"I am sorry, Isabella, I didn't mean to leave you alone, but I will make it up to you," Edward told me but I needed some space.

"It will have to be another time, My Prince, I'm going to confession," I said, standing.

"I'll go with you," he offered but I shook my head.

"I need to do this alone, I will see you tomorrow," I said, walking out of the Hall and then making my way to the chapel.

The priest was happy to hear my confession, offering me his own welcome as we talked after we left the confessional. It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't judging me, even if I couldn't tell the whole truth.

Returning to my room, Angela changed me for the night and then I settled into bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Thinking about the prince's abrupt departure, along with those of my two closest friends, and the treatment from those at Court left me with a busy mind and by the time I had mulled it all over I was quickly unraveling.

I was truly alone in Masen, the women who had been assigned to be my lady's maids knew nothing of the job and only wanted to gossip and plot their next exploit, and Angela would soon be returning to her uncle's inn.

My wedding was fast approaching, and I was now seeing what my life would be like in the coming years.

No wonder Alice ran screaming from this fate.

The mindless chatter of the women in the outer rooms of my private chambers was annoying, but it kept them away from me so I was fine with it.

When I could no longer feign sleep, I called for assistance as I was dressed and made ready for my day.

After eating I gathered a book, my journal, and had one of my lady's maids carry a blanket for me as we found our way out into the gardens. They were vast and lush, and I was offered a chance to be alone with my thoughts. Once the blanket was set the young women went to wander through the gardens while I enjoyed my solitude for a change.

I had a learned habit from Alice, where I would write what I was feeling and then burn the paper. It allowed me to express the feelings and then destroy what could potentially be incriminating information. I poured my loneliness onto the page and then folded it up and pitched it into the low standing fire pit that was lit in case someone wanted to warm up without going inside. The paper burned quickly and I sighed as it turned to ash, not hearing the approaching footsteps.

"That is a peculiar habit," Prince Edward's voice spoke cordially, but I could tell he thought that I was strange.

"Your words can't be held against you if they turn to ash before the ink dries," I told him without looking up.

"Who would strike against a princess?" he asked.

"Someone who thinks they deserve what she has," I answered, finally meeting his gaze as he sat beside me.

"No one will ever harm you here," Prince Edward said emphatically, surprising me a little.

"And they will never know me, either. I will always be a title to them, because no one here knows my past. I am a foreigner, parted from everything I've ever loved," I whispered. "If you'll excuse me, Your Highness, I should go have lunch before spending my afternoon-."

"We can have lunch together, and we've already discussed this, you needn't be so formal," he interrupted me and I sighed.

"Very well, I had ordered lunch to be brought to my rooms, so-"

"I've requested that my lunch be delivered wherever you were eating, so no arrangements need to be made…Isabella," he said, dropping my title in his attempt to make me more willing to do so.

"Then should we make our way to my chambers?" I asked, nervous about what would happen once we were alone.

Prince Edward offered me his hand, and after collecting my things, we made our way to my rooms. I wasn't surprised to find our lunch waiting for us. The plates were uncovered and I noticed the slightly shocked look on Edward's face.

"That is a great deal of food for lunch," Edward said. It seemed he didn't think he should disguise the possible insult.

"The midday meal in Genoa is the largest, Edward. It is what sustains us through the rest of the day. Dinner is smaller and for some leftovers of their lunch. I'm still trying to adjust to the cultural differences, but things like this are harder." I spoke the words, but suddenly I wasn't very hungry.

"My apologies, Isabella, I haven't done my homework on your country as I should have," he admitted and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"It isn't like the knowledge would have served you any purpose, Edward. I had a great deal to learn these last months to keep me from losing my way once I arrived."

"How are you fairing?" he asked.

"I will get better with time," I hedged.

We continued to eat, most of my food remaining on my plate, not that Edward made any more comments on the state of my meal. He was charming and witty, and it was easy to see what there was to be attracted to, as it was I knew it was only a matter of time before I succumb to him completely.

"I have something that I'd like to show you, if you have the time now, Isabella?" he asked, but I needed time to regroup.

"I have some things to attend to, but maybe tonight or tomorrow," I offered as I looked at my maids that were just now returning.

"Of course, I will see you at dinner this evening," he bowed his head to me and I curtseyed before making my way into the library.

I looked at the preserved piece of art I'd drawn for the prince and found a folio to place it in before taking a sheet of stationary and writing him a note.

_My Prince,_

_I know that my actions of late have not been to your liking, but I promise I have never done any wrong onto you or your country. Please accept this piece as a symbol of my continued obedience as I, just like the swan that is my family's symbol bows to your lion, so will I follow your example in how you feel I should act. All I ask is that in return you respect me with your own actions._

_With love and devotion,_

_Isabella_

Slipping the note into the folio, I carried it with me into my rooms where my maids were once again chatting about Court gossip.

"I am going to the markets as it is Friday, you're free to accompany me if you would like, but I will let you enjoy the afternoon if you'd prefer to stay behind. I will need you back here to prepare me for dinner again, if you can manage to be respectful." I watched as Lauren and Tanya opted to leave while Gianna and Heidi agreed to go with me.

I went into the trunk and brought some of my coin with me, putting it in one of the pouches I had tucked in there so they didn't know how much money I'd taken out. Locking the trunk again, I stopped at Angela's room to hand her the folio.

"Deliver this for me," I told her with no further information because she knew who it was for.

Leading my lady's maids out to the markets, we shopped for a while. I found a few things that confused my lady's maids, but I didn't care as I bought the two pots and a kettle for over the fire in my room. A young boy with a basket appeared beside me, explaining that he was sent from the castle to help the nobles if needed with their purchases.

Moving to the section that sold fresh food, I found a stand that had several varieties of tea and was anxious to try them.

"If you are not sure about the flavors you'd like, Your Highness, we have a sampler," the young man running the stand offered, showing me the set of small tins.

"I'll take a large tin of the black tea and one of the chamomile and then the sampler. How much do I owe you?" My question caught the young man off guard.

"It is to be charged to the castle, is it not?" he questioned.

"Not today, I will be paying for it," I explained and then paid him before continuing on my way.

I bought some more art and stationary supplies, and looked around at the other stands before returning to the castle. I paid the young boy after he gave me a smaller basket containing my purchases, while Lady Heidi and Lady Gianna asked to stop by their rooms before returning to me to prepare me for dinner.

Passing the central corridor and moving down the set of halls that led to the prince and my section of the wing, I was surprised to hear voices coming from the slightly opened door to the prince's study. I had no intention of eavesdropping, but when I heard my name mentioned I stilled my feet.

"…she is pretty in her own way, that is sure, but a little slight for me. I enjoy someone that I can have without fear of breaking them. And that long peasants bob her hair is styled in, something would have to be done about that."

Having heard my fill, I moved swiftly to my chambers, turning down the last hallways and entering my rooms.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter. Still unbetad, but I've reviewed them so hopefully there isn't anything glaring. Will post the betad version once I get them back. Hope you enjoy this resolution. Many of you were annoyed that Bella was making a gift for Edward, but that gift was her way of sending him a message, let's see if he got it.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 19**

I was alone in my rooms for three-quarters of an hour before my ladies arrived. They all chattered and dithered about while I sat at my vanity and looked at my reflection. It was Lady Tanya's giggle that caught my attention.

"Truth be told, friend, that dress will need to be turned to rags. It seems my afternoon liaison had no desire to be delayed by the confines of my attire. He is quite a voracious man."

I had no wish to listen to her go into detail, so I called her over to begin the process of preparing me for dinner. As she crossed to me, she dabbed at her eyes as if wiping away mirthful tears. It would not have concerned me if I had not caught sight of the fabric used to do so. "Let me see that handkerchief, Lady Tanya."

She grimaced, but handed the slip of linen to me as I examined the embroidery on the corner. It seems that Prince Edward found someone else to occupy his afternoon when I refused him, a fact that made me ill.

"You are all dismissed, I will be taking my dinner in private tonight as it seems that something from earlier isn't agreeing with me."

The ladies curtseyed and left, Lady Tanya looking at me for a moment before leaving as well. Once alone I didn't bother to call for Angela, simply removing my own gown, unhooking the front eyelets of my corset instead of attempting to unlace it myself. The other garments fell to the floor before I wrapped myself in a robe and moved to my armoire. Pulling each of the traditional gowns of Genoa from the pole, I threw them one at a time onto the settee.

If my only chance at surviving in Masen was to please my future husband, then maybe displaying a figure he was more accustomed to seeing would keep him from sleeping with the women in my service.

I dragged the dress trunks from the store room and decided that it might be best to do this myself to keep myself busy. Using a precision that I'd gained in my years of service, I had all the gowns packed into the trunks as I stared at the now empty wardrobe.

It seemed odd that after giving up who I was to become Princess Isabella that giving up the things that made up the Princess were so devastating.

A knock signaled the arrival of a meal I would not eat, and as I moved to the windowsill to gaze out at the night sky, I let my tears flow freely for all that I had suffered.

Time passed, but I didn't notice it until the door to my bedchamber shut with a loud thud. "Isabella, what is wrong?"

"Edward, you didn't need to come and check on me, I am fine." I brushed him off and returned my gaze to the outside.

"Your tears and your uneaten meals would suggest otherwise. And what has happened to your gowns? Did you not have something suitable to wear to dinner? Because if so, I will order-"

"Stop," I hissed. "I have plenty to wear, so do not worry yourself. As for my tears and my reason for remaining in my rooms this evening, they both have the same cause."

"Tell me what has upset you and I will find the person responsible and make them pay," Edward swore, but I could only laugh.

"You needn't look any further than that mirror over there to see the culprit."

"What did I do at lunch to anger you so?" he accused and I stood at his change in demeanor.

"It wasn't what transpired at lunch that angered me, it was your behavior in the past and in the hours following our lunch today that caused it. You have shamed me both in words and actions and I will not stand for it. It is bad enough that I am completely alone here, but if you choose to whore during our marriage, I can do nothing to stop you, although common curtsey would require you to at least do it with a smidgen of discretion."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"That you picked a foolish tart to dally with, because she not only talked of your former relationship to me before I had her removed from Genoa when she was sent to begin serving as one of my lady's maids, but she insults me and openly discussed how you rashly ruined her dress this afternoon while carrying around one of your handkerchiefs in my own rooms."

"Lady Tanya is the only one of your lady's maids that I have been with, and that ended at the start of the New Year when I told her that I needed to focus on my preparations for becoming a married prince, as that will add new responsibilities," Edward said quite convincingly. "I was in my study with a friend who will attest to the fact that Lady Tanya was nowhere near me from the time I left you until I went to dress for dinner."

"I know about your time in your study, Edward. You may find it wise in the future to fully close a door before you say disparaging things about your betrothed when she must walk past your rooms to arrive at her own."

"That is why you've removed your traditional clothing, because of what you heard me say?" His voice was softer now, but it didn't stop my tears.

"Maybe if I look like what you are used to my appearance won't be so abhorrent to you. It isn't as though I had planned to continue it after we were married, so what are a few less weeks in those dresses. It doesn't matter enough to resist it anymore, and who knows, it might make you want me."

Edward pulled me close as he whispered in my ear, "Isabella, I want you so badly that it is another entity in the room, so there is no way to make me want you more. So wear whatever you like, those comments were nitpicking at what I could find fault in if I really looked. It isn't something that I think of on a regular basis. But now that we have that issue uncovered, I'm worried that you feel isolated here. Tell me what I can do to make it better? Would you prefer more lady's maids? More time spent with me?"

"I don't want the particular lady's maids I have now, so please don't saddle me with any more. I would prefer servants that value their job like Angela, to ladies who are too self-important to be useful. What I really want, I cannot have, so it makes no difference."

"Tell me, Isabella, let me help you," he begged, leading me back to my window seat.

"I want to be able to have friends, but that doesn't seem possible," I whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because you send them away for making me happy," I answered.

"You're speaking of Lord Garrett?" he growled.

"And Seth, but his departure I understand a little easier as he is needed elsewhere. You must understand that my family shipped me off to a house where servants took care of me until I was sent to my formal schooling at Dunn. I've only had one friend and she will never be returned to me as our respective husbands have us separated by a great distance. The only other person that I have grown close to is my brother, Emmett, and that was over a trip while on my spring break. My trips to Court were so infrequent that he barely recognized me. I made two friends who traveled with me here, at your parents' request, but when the one who could have remained close offended you for showing me kindness, he was removed. I'm held in a gilded cage that not even you will enter, so I am perpetually at arms' length to the world."

"But the gift? It was such a trifle and yet you beamed over it more than any of the things I've presented you with." He tried to justify his reaction but I shook my head.

"It was meant to be silly, Edward. I told him a story from my childhood one day while going through the process of selecting what belongings would make the trip to Masen with me stirred up the memory. I barely remembered telling him until he gave me the fife and I remembered his promise. All Lord Garrett was doing was hoping to restore a bit of my past when the world was changing around me."

"And I destroyed it," he muttered.

"You didn't know." I offered him the small foothold out of the ravine he'd dug himself into.

"It doesn't matter. I could have asked instead of acting the way I did. Pulling you out of that party and embarrassing you, and then I left without saying a word to you. No wonder you feel alone here. I will try harder to be what you need from me, and to give you what you need that I can't provide myself. I want us to have a good life together, Isabella. Now will you eat something so I am satisfied that you will not waste away on me. I worry for you."

"I'm finally starting to believe that," I whispered.

Edward brought my food into my bedchamber and set up the small table near the fire. I joined him as he watched me eat, his focus solely on me. "I will inquire to some of the local nobility, gathering ladies from their household servants that are well acquainted to the job they will have to do for you. Do you think that Angela would be willing to stay on as one of your maids? You two get on very well. And was there anyone else that you would want to serve you?"

"I'm sure Angela would be happy to stay, although I don't know how her uncle will feel losing someone he relies on for the running of his inn. Also, I'm not sure how you will be able to reach her in time, but Captain Liam, the man who brought me over from Genoa to Masen on his ship has a daughter named Maggie. She attended to me after my poisoning and also organized it so that Angela made the journey with me so that I would not be without a maid. She is another I would like to have if it was at all possible," I explained.

"I will send someone that I trust to speak with Angela's uncle and make it worth his while if she chooses to stay, and locating one of the King's ships should not be hard, so I will have the man approach Liam and his daughter and offer the position in your employ. It may take some time, but would you be willing to continue on with most of your ladies until then?"

"Most?" I asked.

"Lady Tanya will be immediately removed from your service, and I will make sure that she-"

"My Lady, I-" The sound of Lady Tanya's voice interrupting Prince Edward made me flinch as she entered my rooms without waiting to be admitted.

"Have you lost all semblance of manners, Lady Tanya?" Edward snarled.

"Your Highness, I didn't expect you to be here," she said in a shocked voice. "I simply came to check on the Princess after she so hastily dismissed us earlier."

"Well, she had good cause," Edward told her before he stood. "I understand you have disclosed our former relationship to the Princess, and have behaved in such a way as to make it seem like it is still going on."

"You've not come to me since my return home, Prince Edward, and I have not said any different to the Princess." She sniffed.

"What about this afternoon, when you were talking about your encounter and the damage the man you were with had done to your dress? You stood there holding a handkerchief with the Prince's emblem embroidered on it."

"The handkerchief is something I use often. I'm sorry if my previous actions were catty, but -"

"Catty would cover the details of your time with my Prince and your behavior in my presence since I arrived, but your part in the disaster that was my arrival was far worse," I argued.

"I cannot be blamed for that," Lady Tanya protested, but Edward cut her off.

"We have no solid proof, because if we did you would be in far worse trouble, but as it is you will remove yourself from my Princess' service and her sight."

"I am banished from Court? For how long?" she squawked.

"Until your parents are given leave to invite you back," Edward told her. "You are to be on the road home by nightfall tomorrow."

Lady Tanya barely remembered to curtsey as she stormed out, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Now that is something I am happy to see," Edward said, staring at me intently.

"Thank you for believing me when I told you what I suspected," I told him honestly.

"Never feel that you can't talk to me, Isabella."

"Bella," I whispered. "My friends call me Bella."

Prince Edward beamed as he pulled me close again, enveloping me in his embrace. "I'm honored, Bella."

His hand reached down to tip up my chin, his eyes smoldering as he bent to kiss my lips. It was my first kiss, but it would be the standard by which every good thing in my life would be measured. Edward started slowly, coaxing a reaction as I relaxed into him and he progressed further. His hands roamed my back as his mouth claimed mine, my breath running out just when Edward pulled away.

"I must stop this, or I'm afraid I will shame us both. We have time to grow closer before you will be my wife, and I will start the process tomorrow morning. Meet me in the garden after breakfast so I can tell you about your surprises, and wear one of your dresses."

"I will, Edward," I promised him, because it finally felt as though there was hope for me here.

"Goodnight, Sweet Girl," Edward whispered with a chaste kiss to my forehead before he moved to leave my room.

"Goodnight, My Prince."


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the latest chapter. My beta should be rejoining me soon, but this one has gotten a few extra looks to hopefully keep out all the errors. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 20**

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. Things last night with Edward had gone so well and I really felt like I had a chance to be happy with him. My ladies didn't arrive before breakfast, so after eating I went in search of Angela so I could give her the news and get her help with my gown.

"Of course I will stay with you, My Lady," she told me. "The prince said that he will make it up to my uncle?"

"Yes, and you will earn a wage of your own as well, though I will have to speak with the Queen to figure out how that will be handled," I explained.

"Well, let us get you ready for the prince." She smiled and got to work on preparing me to meet Edward.

I was late meeting Prince Edward, something that was evident by the way he rushed to my side. "I was about to search you out, I thought you had changed your mind after having time to think about everything."

"No, Edward. I want to be with you, and every chance we have to get to know each other better will be cherished. But I have to ask, why didn't you tell me that you dismissed my other ladies? I can manage with only Angela for a time, but I need to know so she can be ready to aid me in the morning."

"What do you mean? I haven't spoken with my mother yet about the other girls, only Lady Tanya in your room last night." Edward seemed genuinely confused.

"Lady Tanya must have told them that she was dismissed and made it sound like they were as well. I told you she isn't to be trusted. And from what happened at the banquet I don't think anyone in their family is fond of me."

"What happened at the banquet?" Edward asked.

"Well, Lady Carmen was harsh with me when she was instructing me in Genoa, like she didn't believe I would understand what I needed to learn, and then Lord Eleazar made a comment about hoping that I spent the last few months studying what his wife taught me, because I would need it. They've been condescending to me and I don't want to say anything because they're close to your parents, but-"

"Bella, my father trusts him because they are old friends, but I won't let anyone make you feel like you don't belong at my side. Because you feel right there, last night proved that," he whispered as he pulled me close.

"You mean the kiss?" I asked.

"The kiss was magical, but it was more than that. Holding you in my arms, it reminded me of something I'd forgotten about until I tried to fall asleep." He led me to the blanket he had set out on the grass and sat down with me before continuing. "I was four years old when you were born, my father and yours had made an agreement when your mother was pregnant, that if she gave birth to an heir we would continue to support the other, but if you were born a female, or my mother had a daughter in the future, the first pair that could be betrothed would be. When you were born, word was sent to my father with an ambassador that negotiated the treaty on his behalf. After it was done, my mother and I traveled to make the alliance official because my father was worried that leaving for that long would allow anyone with thoughts of overthrowing him the opportunity to do so.

"I remember thinking it was a gloomy country, and when we arrived at the castle I was paraded around and put on a small throne next to my mother for most of the proceedings. Once the treaty was signed, you were brought out and they handed you to me. I didn't know what to do and you started crying, I was worried there was something wrong. But then you looked at me and stopped crying, it was the best feeling in the world.

"And last night when I held you again, I felt the same thing. I was worried for you and I wanted to take away your pain. So I need to tell you that if anyone ever hurts you, threatens you, or does anything that even makes you uncomfortable, you must tell me at once." His story was sweet, and the intention of keeping me safe was noble, but I wasn't the baby he'd cradled in his arms and wished to soothe.

"I've upset you again," he whispered.

"No, it's just such a sweet story, and there is one other thing you should know about from the banquet." Edward's hand squeezed mine as I took a deep breath to calm myself. "They didn't say anything specifically to harm me, but they made me very uncomfortable."

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Lord Riley and Lord James. I danced with them and Lord Eleazar around the same time; it was why Lord Garrett interrupted the dance. He saw my reaction to Lord James."

"What did he say to you?"

"He made comments about wishing I'd been at Court when he went to Genoa for a wife, that he could have persuaded me away from you despite the betrothal. I didn't completely understand his implications, but it worried me," I explained.

"Lord James was referring to seducing you, having your virtue so he could have a princess bride," Edward growled. "He is a cad, and no doubt he was trying to intimidate you, but he is married and you are my intended. Lord James cannot do anything to you unless he wishes to die."

Needing to change the subject, I decided to bring up the surprises he had mentioned. "You said that you had surprises for me?"

Laughing at the abrupt change in conversation, he reached beside him. "First, this is not so much a surprise as it is a debt that is long overdue to be repaid. This includes your expenses on your trip here, everything you've paid Angela so far, and your shopping trip to the market. From now on, charge anything you need."

He held out the sack of money to me. "I can afford to buy my own things, Edward."

"I know you can, Bella, but it is another way of me taking care of you. You brought funds with you but the majority of your money, along with your dowry will arrive with the Genoan Queen when she attends our wedding," Edward explained.

"Very well," I agreed before something about his last sentence confused me. "You said that my mother is coming for the wedding, but is she the only member of my family? I had hoped my brother would attend as well."

"Prince Emmett will be here for our wedding, but that is another part of the surprise. I wrote the prince before your arrival to ask if there were any ways to ease your transition, and he sent me a response that I received just after I returned to the castle the other evening. Your brother said that you would likely have a hard time because of how you were isolated, and that I should be patient with you. The prince also offered me a surefire way to make you happy." Edward smiled as he said it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"He will arrive in two weeks, giving you a month together before our wedding," Edward revealed and I gasped, throwing myself into his arms before I'd realized what I'd done.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, that was terribly forward of me. But I haven't had much time to get to know him, so this is the greatest gift you could have given me," I said, pulling back slightly only to have Edward hold me to him.

"Never apologize for being spirited; your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated. And the last thing I want is for you to bow down to me as if you were anything less than my equal in all things. Though I'm afraid it will make the other two gifts seem trivial in comparison." Edward's reference to my drawing and the note that accompanied it made me smile, because it meant that he truly meant what he said.

"Nothing you give me could be seen as trivial. Now what else could you possibly have for me?" I questioned because it already seems like too much.

"The first thing is your horse, which we will see tomorrow when we go for a ride. The other surprise is a trained guard dog. I found a breeder that has the perfect dog for you, and it is nearly done with its training. The beauty of this dog is that you'll get it young enough that it will bond with you and it will obey you before anyone else once you've trained with it and developed its command words. This way even when I can't be with you, there is something to keep you safe." I looked up to see just how worried he was about something happening to me, and it was truly touching.

"Thank you for everything, Edward," I spoke as my hand reached up to touch his cheek. It was sweet how he leaned into my palm, as if he was seeking the warmth from my skin. His skin was still smooth from his shave and it reminded me of the smoothness of his lips last night, no doubt staining my cheeks an embarrassing shade of red.

"You're blushing, Sweet Girl. What is happening in that mind of yours?" Edward murmured, leaning closer to me still.

"I was remembering last night, and how perfect my first kiss was," I answered in a whisper.

"I'm so happy that I will be the only man to know you. As for that kiss, you don't need to remember it, we can relive the moment now." Edward's words had barely left his mouth before his lips covered mine.

It was amazing how he made me feel. The kiss was better than I remembered, but it was also short lived.

"My word, it seems that you've worked things out here." Queen Esme's voice caused me to pull away from Edward as far as his arms allowed.

"I'm enjoying the morning with my betrothed, Mother, I thought you would be pleased," Edward joked.

"I am pleased, especially considering the conversation I had with the princess after you deserted her." Esme sent a barb at her son and I felt him stiffen beside me.

"I overreacted, but we've sorted out our differences and after I handle the staffing changes we'll be fine," Edward explained but the queen sat down.

"What staffing changes?" Queen Esme asked.

"Lady Tanya was incredibly rude to Bella the entire time she was in her employ. Her actions were completely unacceptable so I removed her from the princess' service and sent her back to her father's estate until I feel she deserves the privilege of being at Court," Edward told his mother.

"The Count and Countess will not be pleased," Esme chided him.

"They're on thin ice with me as well," Edward growled. "I know father is fond of them but they condescend to her like she's a servant and not their future Queen. When I fired Lady Tanya she went to Bella's other lady's maids and told them they were no longer needed. I was making plans to get her maids like Angela, but to leave her with no one because she was being spiteful was unacceptable."

The queen's face became severe as she listened to her son speak. "I will handle this. Do you know of anyone specific that you wanted to bring on as a lady's maid?"

"Maggie Drowe, she's the daughter of Captain Liam Drowe. He's the captain of one of the king's merchant ships. I believe it's called Siobhan," I told her.

The queen squeezed my hand before standing up. "If you can get her to the castle, I will handle everything else. This will work to set up Isabella's pet project early by showing the nobility just how well it can work. I will leave you to your mid morning excursion and see you both later."

Once we were alone again, I looked at the prince with a bashful smile. "As lovely as I believe it would be to remain here for the rest of the day, do you think it's wise for us to be so affectionate in public?"

"I think many of the men can understand my draw to you, Princess, but I must think of your name and your honor, so we will go for a walk through the garden so I can show you my favorite parts. Then I can leave you while I have my lesson with Jacob and write the letter that will go to Captain Liam about his daughter joining your service," Edward explained as he helped me up.

"Is your lesson a private thing?" I asked, suddenly interested to see what he did in that room. I'd only been in it the one time, but I wasn't ready to leave him yet.

"You want to watch me train? Aren't there more productive ways to spend your time?" he asked.

"You're right; it was silly of me to think that you'd want me there," I whispered, but Edward stopped me.

"It isn't that I don't want you there, but when I'm training I have to focus or I will get hurt. Having you there will make we want to impress you and Jacob will work me like a dog if he sees me showing off," Edward said, making me laugh. "I will walk you to your room and you can do what you might need to and I will find you after."

After our walk through the garden, Edward led me to my room and I was left with time on my hands that I didn't know how to fill. Thankfully, Esme came in with a man I hadn't met yet and two servants carrying a load of fabric.

"Queen Esme, what is all of this?" I asked.

"There is a tradition that I found out you were not made aware of by the Countess of Denali, so I've arranged to take care of that now." The queen motioned for the servants and the man to enter the room. "Now, are you skilled at sewing?"

"Yes, and if it is a more involved it might be better to move this to my sewing and craft room," I offered and Esme agreed.

Once we had the fabric set out on one of the tables, Esme explained why she was here. "It's a tradition for wives to make their husband's shirts. We have his measurements and a pattern, so we can begin to show you what you'll need to know."

"I actually know how to construct clothing," I admitted, earning four shocked looks.

"You do?" Esme asked.

"Yes. My father wasn't pleased with my clothing expenses when I was younger, so I learned how to sew. Now most of my undergarments and chemises have been made by me, and I also grew out of the need to waste money on clothes to get back at my father." This was another thing about Alice that I was glad we had in common, and since I wasn't as fashion crazed as she was, my more conservative shopping habits could be explained away as another sign of my maturity.

"Well, I will leave you to it then," Esme said as she left with the others.

Having a purpose for the time I was away from Edward was nice and by the time I had to prepare for dinner I had made some definite headway. It seemed I was fitting in better than I had expected.


	21. Chapter 21

A lot of you were hoping to see a showdown between Esme and Carmen over her treatment of the princess, but as much as she is upset with her for their behavior, their reign is still new and it wouldn't do to piss off people who already might be aligning against them. A time will come for them, but it will not be without solid proof of more than neglecting their duties to the princess.

For those of you who are reading my Need/Want fics, I'm working on the next chapter of both, but I needed to figure some things out first and it took much longer than anticipated. Plot holes have been filled and I'm hoping to post those soon.

Thank you for the lovely reviews.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 21 **

Once Edward and I had found our common ground the days were filled with moments spent together. Morning rides, afternoons spent reading or talking, and kissing…lots of kissing.

Edward seemed to be obsessed with my lips, and I wasn't going to lie, of all the pastimes I'd been introduced to since arriving at Masen Castle, being curled up with him was at the top of my list.

"What are you thinking about over there, Sweet Girl?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked at where he was lying on the far side of our blanket, a smirk gracing his face. "I was thinking about how wonderful the last two weeks have been."

"It has been a dream, and in a month it will be our life," Edward agreed. "Now, your brother's ship arrived a few days ago, so he should be here in the capital by the end of the week."

"I still cannot believe you arranged for my brother to arrive early. Thank you so much for that," I told him.

Edward smiled at me as he looked around the field we were currently sitting in. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

My betrothed took my by the hand and led me into the woods that bordered the field. We didn't go too far; just enough so we weren't visible if someone saw our horses out there grazing. "What do you have hiding out here?"

"Nothing, I just had to do this," Edward said. He guided me back against a tree and kissed me.

Where my dresses and undergarments were several layers of heavy clothing, the riding outfit which consisted of an undershirt and undershorts, a blouse, my riding coat, and riding pants were much thinner in comparison. His weight was heavy against me and my legs fell open in surrender as his hands traveled along my jacket.

"Edward," I gasped as his fingers found the buttons of my jacket.

"I promise to keep your virtue intact, but I need to feel you. Just let me open your coat, you will still be fully clothed." He was panting against my neck, his lips tracing the column of skin as he waited for my response.

"You swear that this won't compromise me?" I asked.

"I do," he told me and my lips were once again on his.

My mind was so focused on the slight bite of the bark against my bottom and Edward's fingers as they roamed the fabric of my shirt that I was shocked by the jolt I felt when Edward's lower body rocked against me.

"Edward," I whispered. "Edward, stop," I said louder, pushing against his shoulders as I shrunk back into the tree.

"You felt something?" he asked. I nodded and he did it again. "That feeling is natural, Bella. It's your body's way of giving you pleasure."

"Will I, will it feel like this when we…" I couldn't finish the thought as he repeated the motion.

"Yes, when we make love you will feel this again…only better. Now, please let me love you, Sweet Girl."

Those words crumbled any last wavering thoughts I had as I gave into the feelings Edward was bringing out of me. One of his hands massaged my breast as his other reached down and wrapped my left leg around his hip. The change in position allowed him to move more freely as the pressure grew within me.

My fingers wound into Edward's hair as his lips moved from mine for long enough to take in a few panting breaths. It was all too much for me. Edward was everywhere. Each brush of his body against mine lit me on fire; the air I took into my lungs was the breath he exhaled. There was no beginning or end with us, it felt like we were one entity.

And that felt amazing.

Something changed within me and I cried out as my body exploded beneath him. Edward continued to press against me until his body shook and his muscles tensed up. He stood there for a moment, the full length of his body pressing along mine until he finally released my leg and took a step back.

"How do you feel, Sweet Girl?"

"I can't even describe it," I told him.

Pulling me closer, he whispered in my ear. "It was good, was it not?"

"Yes, Edward, it was wondrous." I felt the blush coming on, and Edward laughed at my innocent reaction.

"I need to clean up a little and then we will ride back to the castle. Stay right here and I will be back in a minute." He ran a short distance away and was soon back to me.

"At least the ride will help to explain our color and a desire to relax for the afternoon," I joked and Edward kissed me before leading me back to our horses.

The ride back was uneventful, and as soon as I was back in my rooms I had Angela order me a bath. I stripped off my riding clothes and sunk into the hot water, feeling my muscles relax as I cleaned up. The quiet moments gave my mind a chance to revisit our time in the woods, and it made me think about our future.

Would we still sneak off like that when we're married, or would we be confined to our rooms since he would be under greater scrutiny as the next King? It made me happy that Carlisle was still young and healthy, because we would have years before having to take on the responsibility of ruling with Edward.

"My Lady," Angela called. "Prince Edward is looking for you. He said it's important."

"Tell him I will be ready in thirty minutes and then we can talk before I need to get ready for dinner."

"I cannot wait," Edward said as he walked in the room.

Angela scrambled to get a towel and cover the tub so that my modesty wasn't compromised but Edward simply moved to the side of the tub and reached up to brush away a piece of wet hair that was stuck to my forehead.

"Edward, if someone saw you in here like this-" I tried, but his finger moved to my lips in an attempt to silence me.

"No one will know what is happening in here, there are guards outside who won't let anyone inside without my approval. I've ordered us an early dinner and I thought that we could continue where we let off on our ride." Edward smiled down at me.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Edward," I told him, but he simply kissed me on the forehead.

"All will be well. I will be back with dinner," Edward said before leaving.

Standing, Angela helped me change for Edward's return and then I took one of my new books to pass the time. It was nearly an hour later when my prince returned with our food.

"I know we didn't have much in the way of lunch, so I brought us a larger than normal dinner," Edward explained as he set the plates on the fireside table.

"Thank you, I'm famished," I told him. I took a bite of the deliciously cooked veal, a moan escaping my lips.

"If you continue on like that, we won't get to finish what we started earlier," Edward commented, earning a confused look from me.

"Edward, as wonderful as this morning was, I don't think we should make a habit of that before we're married," I whispered, even though I knew that Angela had gone back to her room.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding, not…that. Though I'm definitely not opposed to it." He smirked and I was done for.

"Oh, right. Well, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, because we hadn't gotten too far into the conversation before the kissing began.

"I just wanted to explain how the day would go, since you've never been to a wedding," Edward said. "It will start the morning with your ladies attending you. You will wear the royal jewels and crown of Genoa during the service, where you will promise to love, honor, cherish me, as I will to you. Once we're done, we will ride down the hill so the people of the capital can see their new princess.

"Arriving at Masen Castle, we will retire briefly so you may change into the crown jewels that are being created for you. I believe only the set that matches your crown are the property of the Genoa, is that correct?"

"Yes, any other pieces were returned before I left Genoa. Everything that traveled with me were my personal jewels, which reside in the drawers in the store room next to all the beautiful pieces that have already been bestowed on me by you and your family," I answered.

"I could give you jewels everyday for the rest of your life and it wouldn't be enough. Of the dozen sets in there, some belong to the crown and others were ordered personally for you. There are a total of seven sets of crown jewels for the princess of Masen, the last being the ones you will wear at the reception. This brings me to the next part of the ceremony.

"Upon our arrival, Queen Cynthia will step forward with one of her lady's maids holding the case for your crown jewels. Everything but your crown will already be in there as you will have put on the jewels of Masen. My father will remove your crown and hand it to me, crowning you as the princess of Masen. From there I will approach your mother and return the Genoan crown to her. From there we will enjoy our wedding feast, suffer through the consummation and then in the morning we will leave on our honeymoon."

"Where is our honeymoon going to be?" I asked.

"That is a secret; the only people who know are my parents, and the servants that were sworn to secrecy about their preparations. I hope you will like it," he told me and I smiled at the boyish look in his eyes.

"Have you finished eating?" I said looking at his mostly clean plate.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Your mother told me of a tradition here in Masen and I want to see how I've done," I explained. I moved to my dresser and removed the two items that I'd made with full embroidery so I could see first if they would fit, and also if he liked the embellishments. "The first is a night shirt and the second is a dress shirt."

"You sewed these yourself?" he asked as his fingers caressed the fabric.

"I did," I said with a blush. "As I explained to your mother, when I was young I once tried to order such a large bounty of clothes that my father lessened my annual clothing allowance. So I soon found that creating my own blouses, night clothes, and unmentionables was far less expensive. It's been years since I've been that frivolous with money, but the lesson stuck with me."

"Then let me try them for fit now." Edward quickly unbuttoned his vest and shirt, dropping them to the floor. Taking the night shirt, he pulled it over his head and then began stretching and moving around. "This is nice. It fits well, but is roomy enough for me to be comfortable as I sleep."

Edward removed that article and threw it over the back of his chair at the table as he tried on the shirt. He had just drawn it over his shoulders and was about to button it when the doors opened and King Carlisle was standing before us.

"Edward, what are you doing? We've given you the latitude to get to know your future bride and here I find you disgracing her."

"I've done nothing to disgrace her-" Edward started, standing in front of me as if he could shield me from his father's words.

"You've invited the Crown Prince of Genoa here and he will arrive any day. Do you believe he would stand for this? That he wouldn't take one look at the evidence I see and remove his sister from Masen before declaring war against us in response to your actions?"

"Any man that tries to take Bella from me will pay for it with their life, never question that." Edward spit at his father and having seen what Carlisle had assumed to be evidence of his son's dishonorable actions, I moved to stop this fight before it got worse.

Wrapping my arms around Edward's waist from behind, my right hand holding him against me while my left reached up to cover his heart, I pressed a kiss to the middle of his back before I spoke. "Edward, darling, please calm down. All of this is easily explained away."

Edward reached for the hand on his chest and brought it to his lips, kissing my palm before replacing it over his heart. Ducking under his arm, I took in his bare chest for the briefest of moments before turning to the king.

"Carlisle, I know this looks bad, but it is a misunderstanding. I began working on shirts for Edward as is your country's tradition. I had a night shirt and a dress shirt done and I needed to see that they fit before I worked on finishing the others I have started. That is what the night shirt you see there is, and Edward's shirt is undone because he just put it on when you entered. His clothes are here behind the table." I gestured to where they sat out of his sight and his expression immediately softened.

"Well, Son, finish trying on the shirt so your princess can see how she has done." Carlisle smiled in earnest as he saw Edward relax and finish dressing. "That is very fine work, Isabella; my son will look sharp in shirts like that."

"He's right, Sweet Girl, it is perfect," Edward said, pulling me into his side.

"Well, it seems you two have grown closer and with Isabella at your side, you will make a fine King. She tempers your outbursts and sees what others don't about a situation. I will leave you to your evening, Isabella, and I apologize for my incorrect assumption. Edward, don't forget that if you would like to have your day free tomorrow, then we need to review the goings on of the council meetings so you stay well informed." Carlisle bowed his head slightly, leaving us alone again.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that position, even if it was a misunderstanding," Edward spoke as he redressed in his vest, taking the shirt he had worn earlier and putting it with his night shirt. "I should review my notes before meeting my father."

"That's understandable; after all, you are still the Crown Prince. I will see you tomorrow," I said.

"I will be riding tomorrow after my morning meeting if you'd care to join me," he offered with a smirk.

"I think that can be arranged," I teased as he took his clothes and left.

With Edward gone, I had time to work on the shirts that I'd begun, knowing now that the measurements were correct. The work was easy for a while, with Angela sitting on a stool working on her own sewing. It was as the hours grew later and I could no longer waste the candles to sew that my mind went over the day's events.

Edward was so sweet and loving, in his words and his actions. But as I dressed for bed, I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said during dinner. In a month I would be vowing to love, honor, and cherish Edward. How could I lie to him and honor him at the same time? It seemed an impossible task.

Needing to do something, I moved to the nursery to sit in the rocking chair and try to ease myself into sleep. At some point in the night it worked, because Angela found me in that chair in the morning.

"Your breakfast has arrived, Princess," Angela said once I'd stood.

"Very good," I told her before thinking about what I now knew I must do. "Find Edward's groom and tell him that I won't be able to ride with Edward today, but I will see him this afternoon."

"Of course, My Lady."

Sighing, I tried to steel myself for what I was about to do.

Today Prince Edward would know the truth.


	22. Chapter 22

So Mizzdee is back from her mini hiatus as beta so she has gone through the chapters that were posted as well as the next few so I'm on schedule to keep posting this regularly.

There were a lot of shouty caps used in the reviewing of this fic last chapter, many don't think Bella should tell Edward. She does have her reasons and remember she knows little of Alice and Jasper's life, not where they live or even a last name so for him to find them, it would be difficult. Alice hasn't made any contact since they parted, so she has no information to reveal. But if she waits until after the wedding, the reaction would be worse, trust me. No big cliffie here, everything is resolved and with a EPOV outtake at the bottom.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and here's the reveal, a week early.

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 22**

I stood in Edward's room, waiting for him to return from his ride. Normally I would have joined him, because it would have given us the private time we both seemed to crave, but that was the reason I stayed behind. Edward's sweet words and insistent kisses would have stolen my resolve, and I needed to tell him. I knew it would end in catastrophe, and it made me happy that I had no knowledge of Alice and Jasper's whereabouts. The less I knew about them, the less I would be forced to share before I was sent to be a maid here, or worse. I only hoped that Edward had a steady hand if that was my fate.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise this is," Edward said as he entered his bedchamber. He was sweaty from his afternoon of riding and I imagined he would have wanted the opportunity to clean up.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, I should have known you would need some time after your ride, I will come and find you later," I said as I made my leave, but Edward's hand caught mine.

"What is with the formality, Sweet Girl, I thought we were past that," he whispered, pulling me closer to him and with it, the resolve I had been clinging to began to crumble.

"I have something I must tell you, but I don't wish to have to say the words anymore than you will wish to hear it," I said in a rush, and Edward stepped back, holding the tops of my arms so he could look at me fully.

"Well then, speak it quickly so we may have it out and dealt with, or speak it never and let it be forgotten," he spoke, using his most charming smile to sway me into speech or silence, whichever one would prevail.

"I cannot forget it, and I cannot lie so freely anymore," I whispered, though the prince was close enough to hear it. "How I could ever let her convince me that this would end well, that I could ever dream to deserve one such as you…"

"My Lady, you frighten me with these words you speak. Please say what you need to as plainly as can be so I'm not confused in your meaning," he pleaded, causing the tears to well in my eyes.

"I'm not who you think I am, Sire, my name is Bella, but I am no princess."

"I don't understand." Edward shook his head, as if the movement would keep the words from finding their way into his brain.

"I was a servant of Princess Isabella while she was studying at Dunn. She noticed our similarities in appearance and my elevated education at the hands of the nuns that raised me, and ordered me to switch places with her. I spent a half year at the school masquerading as the princess before setting out to Masen."

"So Isabella and her family seek to humiliate Masen," Edward seethed in front of me, his hands still gripping my arms.

"No, My Prince, her family has no knowledge of her plan. It has been years since she's seen any of her kin since she was living with her tutors before going to The Dunn School. Her brother, Prince Emmett, knew so little of her that he freely accepted that I was his sister when faced with us this spring. Isabella did this not to scorn you, but because her own heart wouldn't let her bind herself to any other man than the one she loved."

Edward squeezed harder as I spoke and finally I gasped at the burning I felt under his fingers. Fingers that were once feather light against my skin showed their true strength as they grew tighter still. "So it was only me that she found lacking. And she thought me too stupid to figure out her deceit? I guess she was correct that a pretty face and a flowing skirt would distract me from what was right before me all along."

The prince released me with a shove as he laid hand to the first thing he could grab and flung it across the room. The shattering of whatever dish it had been made an impressive sound, though it was not alone as anything not so heavy that it could not be moved was trashed. I backed myself into the wall as tables and chairs were overturned, their contents scattering, platters of wine and water, and the glasses to serve them were reduced to shards. Somewhere in the room a standing mirror crashed from its stand and then with a roar the door met its frame, splinters breaking off with the force of it.

I stood there for a moment, waiting to hear his return, but as it didn't come, I set myself to work. This I knew all too well, as I'd seen my fair share of tantrums from nobility in my former position, Lady Victoria being one who loved to throw things just to see me scurry to set things to right once more. And that would be my task now. The prince would not find a scrap of proof that I had existed when he returned here, I would order the servants to replace what had been destroyed once it was cleaned up.

Taking one of the wooden rubbish bins, I started with the mirror, somehow managing to cut my fingers only twice as I did. From there I found a broom and dust pan tucked away in one of the small closets and swept up the glass from his decanters, washing the floor to remove the sticky residue. I worked to put the room back together, making a list of what would need to be replaced so I could give it to the servant I found to procure the items.

The last area I had to do was by far the worst. The large table had been turned over early in the aftermath of my confession and the wall behind it had bore the brunt of Edward's anger as many of the items had broken on its surface.

I stood along the side of the table, trying to lift the heavy wood and slipped, landing on the glass and china shards. The tears came now and I gave up on the table for a moment to clean up the rest of the mess that the table hid.

When that was done, I got a good grip on the table and managed to get it on its legs. Taking a piece of paper, I listed what would need to be replaced and then exited the room, finding a servant and handing it to him.

"See that these items are replaced in the prince's room before he returns," I ordered, ignoring his worried expression as he took in my appearance.

It wasn't until I was part way down the hall that I felt the sharp sting in my arm and reached down to see that my fingers were coated with blood. It was a superficial wound, but one that would scar if I was alive long enough for it to heal completely.

I steadied myself on the wall at that thought and then quickly made it the last few feet to my door. Shutting myself inside, I went to the bathing room so I had a bit of privacy to remove my ruined dress and think about my wounds.

But I couldn't find the drive to clean myself up, so I sat there in the corner and watched the shadows climb the walls through the partially opened doorway.

The commotion outside sounded muddled to my ears, but it grew louder as whoever it was gained entrance into my room. I heard Prince Edward call my name so I moved onto all fours, holding my head out long and straight so he could strike quickly. I stared at the floor steeling myself for the prince's wrath, but the reaction I received was even worse.

"Merciful heavens," Edward gasped as he walked into the room. I stretched my neck out a little further in offering to his blade.

"Bella? Bella, please, speak to me," he begged and I closed my eyes as he knelt before me, pulling me up so I was kneeling with my back against the wall once more. "Where are you hurt, Sweet Girl? I need to know so we can tell the doctor when he comes."

"There's no need to tend to me when my fate is set. It is nothing but a scratch compared to what will come," I told him honestly.

"You think I would kill you? That's why you were on your hands and knees in such a manner?" he asked, shocked.

"It's within your rights. The Princess made it known that a royal is not to be disobeyed or betrayed, and I have done that. I know what that means, My Lord, and I accept that."

"Why did you tell me, Bella?" he asked. "Because I would have continued to be blissfully unaware of the fact that you were not as you pretended to be."

"We were talking about the wedding, about how I am supposed to love, honor, and cherish you for all of my life. The first and the last are easily done for me, but how could I lie to you and honor you at the same time? It is a contradiction in the most basic sense of the words."

"So you told me the truth because you loved me too much to lie to me any longer?" he pressed and I nodded. "Now, I may have heard you wrong, because I was struggling to follow your words in the beginning, but did you say that your true name is Bella? You were named after the princess as is the fashion in many countries?"

"Yes," I answered. "The nuns named me after the princess."

"Good, then it makes my plan simple," he stated plainly and I finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"What plan is that?"

"You are Isabella, Bella to those whom are close to you, and in a month you will be wed to me. Your title will be Princess Isabella Cullen of Masen, and your life with me will no longer be a lie."

"I do not understand," I told him, hoping that he would make sense to me.

"Your titles upon marriage are no longer tied to your parents, but to your husband. The true Princess Isabella stopped being such when she married her commoner, and on the day you choose me as your husband, you will be a princess of this realm because you are the wife of its prince. No one will question you, and I will take the truth of your identity to the grave." Edward's explanation made perfect sense, except in why he would do such a thing.

"But why would you protect me?" I asked him.

"Because just as your love for me urged you to break your silence, my love for you is why I'll keep it. You are mine to love, honor, and cherish as well, and on top of that I must protect you from any who would harm you, especially those who I have brought to your doorstep. Will you now please tell me where you are hurt? I saw the blood in my room and then again in the hallway and it left me cold."

"It's only a scratch, My Lord," I told him as I turned my arm to show him the cut. His eyes and fingers gently examined it as he spoke again.

"Call me by my name again, Sweet Girl, I miss the way it sounds on your lips. I know my behavior scared you, since you had the servants clean up the rooms before fleeing."

"I only had them replace what had been ruined, it was my fault the mess was made and I was the one to clean it. It's how I got the cut, I was righting the large table and I slipped landing on the glass and ceramic pieces that lay there."

"I'm sorry that I scared you, and I'm sorry my actions hurt you, because my temper made the conditions that led to your injury as sure as if I had cut you with my blade. The doctor will be here and we shall see you good as new."

"Thank you, Edward, for everything."

He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead as the doctor arrived with Angela. Edward carried me to the table in my bedchamber, even though I was capable of walking, and sat down, holding me across his lap so the doctor could attend me.

"Your Highness, I could examine her much easier if she were sitting in her own seat," the doctor chastised, but Edward only huffed.

"My Lady needs me, and I will be here for her as she requires," was all Edward said, and the doctor got to work.

The right sleeve of my chemise was torn open so the area was bare to him as he picked out the glass. Doing so also exposed the dark purple impressions of Edward's hand wrapped around the top of my arm, its twin still covered under my clothes.

Edward whimpered at the sight of it and kissed my left shoulder, letting me know he acknowledged the injury to my other arm too. The man made quick work, picking out the debris and closing the flesh on itself. After it was wrapped, the doctor told Angela the aftercare, obviously aware that I wasn't paying him any attention.

Angela stood on the other side of the table, watching me for a moment before she spoke. "My Lady, we should get you out of that ruined shift and ready for bed."

"She's right, Sweet Girl, and if you get ready for bed, I will do the same and join you shortly," Edward said, causing us both to look at him.

"Are you sure that's wise, Edward?" I asked.

"We still have a lot to talk about, and I would prefer it was done tonight."

"Very well, I'll see you soon," I told him as he finally left my side.

Angela was silent as she stripped me out of my clothing and helped me into my nightgown. She pulled out my robe and eased it over my arm before I fastened it shut.

"Do you need anything else from me tonight? I can stay in the outer rooms if you wish," she offered, but I shook my head.

"I will be fine, Angela," I told her and she left the room.

It was a short wait until Edward returned; his robe lay open as was the top ties on his sleep shirt. He closed the door behind him and immediately crossed the room to me. "Sweet Girl, I need to speak to you, but it must be in secret, not even your maids can be about."

"I dismissed Angela for the night, we're all alone here."

"Good," Edward said as he pulled me near the fire. "First, there aren't enough words to tell you how sorry I am. I was not raised to act that way in front of a lady, much less cause injury to you."

"You didn't make me clumsy, Edward," I reasoned, taking some of his guilt away.

"What about those bruises on your arms? I put my hands on you and marred your perfect skin. My fingers are clearly visible on your flesh and it makes me sick to know I did that."

"I forgive you, Edward, don't think on it again."

"How can you do that so easily? I don't understand it," he asked.

"You've told me that you're not only going to allow me to live, but you're going to keep my secret and in doing so continue to let me be in your life. You could do anything to me, beat me bloody, have a mistress without being discrete for my sake, or leave me completely alone except when it was required to be together and I would endure it. I love you, Edward, and I will take whatever scrap of a life with you I can." I finished my explanation, hoping it was enough for him.

"Bella, I'm not sure you understood me earlier. I love you, and I could no sooner do the things you said than I would denounce the throne and shirk my responsibility to my family and my nation. I was angry at first, but then I thought about what you said. The princess didn't give you a choice, but you still risked everything to tell me the truth. Was the only reason because you felt compelled to? Or did someone figure it out and threaten you? If someone has, you must tell me so I can see them dealt with. I promised to protect you, Sweet Girl, and I will. You're safety and happiness means so much to me."

"No, Edward, no one has suspected a thing. It amazes me that I've been able to do so well," I admitted and he smiled.

"It doesn't surprise me, you have a good heart, and a way of carrying yourself that makes it easy to imagine you were born in this life. I'm fortunate that you were put in the situation you were, because it brought you to me. I never imagined a marriage built on love. My position in the world made it impossible, but you're here and I'm going to make sure you succeed in this role. But one of these days you will have to tell me about how you managed to learn everything you did in such a short amount of time."

I could easily agree with Edward's request. And I could also submit to his will as he pulled me close for a passionate kiss. Melting into Edward's embrace, I finally noticed the tugging at the ties of my robe and pulled back.

"I don't mean to be fresh, but you can hardly sleep in that, and I need to feed my self-flagellation and see just how badly I hurt you." Nodding at his hushed request, I undid my robe and shrugged it off. Edward's fingers traced the marks, his lips skimming the skin as well. "My Sweet Girl, I am so sorry for this."

"You didn't mean to, you simply couldn't control your anger at the moment. But let's not think about that now, I'm sleepy and I think it's time for us to part for the night," I explained.

"We aren't parting, Bella. I'm going to spend the night here." There was a gleam in his eye as he dropped his own robe.

"Is that wise," I asked, shocked that he would sleep with me before the marriage.

"I will be a perfect gentleman, Sweet Girl. I just need you near tonight."

"All right," I told him watching him climb into bed before I joined him, curling up on his chest.

"There we go, Bella, sleep well and I will still be here in the morning," he whispered. And despite what I had thought would have happened tonight, I found myself falling asleep in Edward's arms.

**This is a partial outtake of the first half of this chapter, revealing Edward's thoughts upon learning the truth.**

**EPOV Outtake**

Storming out of my rooms and through the maze of corridors in the castle, it took all of my resolve not to scream out loud. I knew my behavior wasn't acceptable, but I didn't have it in me to care at the moment. She'd lied to me!

I should have known immediately that she was an imposter, but instead all I had noticed was that the princess had grown out of her selfish ways and was someone I would actually want to be married to. But it seems the change wasn't as miraculous as I'd believed, she'd sent a damn servant to become my wife.

My anger curled tightly in my gut, a spring ready to release and send me flying off the handle once more. Whether she is a maiden or a maid, I had been raised better than to act that way in front of a woman, and the memory of her cowering against the wall turned my stomach. I knew nothing of her past, though she'd been a handmaid to a princess, so she must have dealt with her share of angered outbursts. But the look of fear on her face, the way she pressed into the stone in hopes of becoming one with it and finding safety from the myriad of items I'd cast about the room stuck with me.

My pride had been well wounded by her admission, but she had done it without being forced to reveal the truth…or had she? I had not become wise to the true nature of her identity, but what if someone had figured out what I had not and threatened her? That thought made my blood boil. If any had been so stupid as to promise to do her harm, even on my behalf, I would see them suffer for their mistake.

And that brought me back to the problem that had me pacing the underground passageway between the main castle and the nearby chapel. I was furious with her, but I still felt protective of her. It was a strange contradiction, but it made me think about what it could mean.

Princess Isabella had forced her handmaid into a life that she was not prepared for, but seemed to flourish in once she was left to her own devices. She had to have had a reason for telling me, and I was giving myself a little bit of hope that those times she had told me that she loved me had been her true feelings. Because for better or worse, I did feel the same, and the admission of that fact, even after her deceit made me realize that I had to find her and figure this out.

I wasn't sure how I could keep Bella as my wife when she wasn't the Princess I had been betrothed to. I would be breaking my father's promise by marrying the woman she'd sent in her stead. Then it hit me. Princess Isabella was already married, she had broken the contract, and as far as the world would know, I was marrying the princess of Genoa in a month's time. And in truth, she was named Bella, and she would become the princess of Masen when we were married, so it wouldn't be a lie.

It wouldn't be a lie.

I could protect my Bella with my silence on the matter and we could be happy, if that was what she wanted, but that was something I wouldn't know until I saw her.

Making my way back through the halls, I eventually found myself back at my room. It wasn't likely that she would have remained, but I needed to make sure she didn't leave anything behind that would reveal herself should the wrong person find it.

No such thing could be found, but I was astonished to see that the entire room had been put back together, many of the destroyed items already replaced and the broken ones removed. As I stood in the center of my bedchamber, a servant entered with a tray containing decanters of liquor, water, and the glasses to serve them. Stopping him, I asked the first question on my mind.

"Have you seen the princess?" I asked.

"She left a short while ago, after giving us her instructions," the man explained.

"So she ordered you to clean this mess?" I pushed.

"No, only to replace the items that were no longer in the rooms, there was no mess when we entered. Only the two bins filled by the door."

He pointed to the waste bins that hadn't been emptied yet and I thought about what he was saying. Bella had cleaned up so the servants wouldn't see that I'd acted ungentlemanly towards her.

"You can leave now, the rest can be finished in the morning," I told him and he left.

I looked around the room for a minute, remembering how it had been when she told me the truth. The state of the room when I'd left, and the way she still managed to look after me. The overwhelming feeling of shame was only beaten out when I noticed the rag sitting near the top of one of the trash bins. It was stained with a liquid of some kind, but on the other side I could see what was clearly blood. She'd been injured because of my temper.

I needed to find her.


	23. Chapter 23

**When I read reviews, it's via email on my phone, and they absolutely make my day, but with personal things going on in the last few months I haven't been paying as close attention to the review counts. I've never been someone who got thousands of reviews and that was fine with me, each one I do get is a blessing because it means you're reading my words. Before my current stories I've only had two stories crack 500 reviews on ffn, but with the last chapter you guys have reached that number. What surprised me even more were the numbers for Want/Need, but you'll read more about that in the AN for that fic (Want is with my beta and Need will be sent out in a day or two.) TWCS typically averages half the reviews so I always thought 250 was a big number on there and we've just cleared 150, so that's a great feeling knowing we're less than halfway through on this fic. So a sincere thank you for this, it means the world to me.**

**Love to mizzdee for her red pen and for being there for marathon writing days and a quick round after work.**

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 23**

The first thing I noticed as I woke up was the pair of strong arms that held me to a firm chest. Memories of yesterday and Edward's vow to keep my secret and to protect and love me came rushing back to me, warming my heart. His gentle fingers danced along my back, tickling me enough that I shifted against him.

"I was wondering when you would wake. You had me worried for a while there," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Why?" I asked, wondering what I could have done while asleep to upset him.

"Do you cry often since coming here? Because last night was the best night in all of my twenty-one years, and then you began to whimper and it gutted me," he told me.

"I've cried some, though I don't truly know how often," I admitted. "Usually it is because I'm worried that I'm not what you want or need."

"You're everything to me, Bella," he whispered.

"Even with my short hair and small frame?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Your hair is growing longer by the day, it is past your shoulders now and by the time you give me a child it will be as long as any of the nobles at Court. And the next year will see you fill into a more womanly figure. And every day will only make me love you more. Those things do not matter as much as the woman you are inside." Leaning down, Edward kissed me, a sight that shocked Angela by the sound of her gasp.

"Your Highnesses, I'm sorry to disturb you, but King Carlisle said he needs to speak with you both as soon as possible," Angela said.

"The Princess needs time to bathe and have her breakfast, so tell the King's page that we will be there in an hour or so," Edward said as he let me go so I could climb out of bed.

"The King thought you might say something of the kind, so I was instructed to tell you that this is an informal meeting. The king and queen will be here in five minutes, and your breakfast is on the way." Angela bobbed a curtsey and then went into the outer room to wait for our breakfast.

"We'll only have time for robes and a moment in the bathing room before they get here. I'll use the chamber pot so you can clean up in private," Edward said with a kiss before I collected my robe and went to do as he said.

A few minutes to myself and I was close to presentable, stepping out to see that Edward had used the wash basin in my bedroom to get ready.

I crossed the room to him just as Angela re-entered. "The king and queen are here."

Carlisle walked in fully dressed for his meetings in the Throne Room, Queen Esme right behind him. "An early messenger arrived this morning. He rode ahead of the prince's convoy to inform us that it will be here in enough time for him to rest before dinner. It seems that your maid from the ship is riding along with them and the two young women that were selected to be your remaining maids are here. The head of the castle staff is speaking with them and then they will arrive here to help you prepare for your day."

As Carlisle finished speaking, Esme looked between us. "Is there something we should be worried about, especially since Isabella's family will be here in a few hours?"

"No, Esme, I was clumsy yesterday and cut my arm. Edward called for a doctor and stayed with me while I was tended to. After that we got to talking and we simply fell asleep. You son is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and he treats me incredibly well. You have no need to worry about the time we spend together, your son is a perfect gentleman." I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine and I returned the gesture.

"That is good to hear," Esme said before looking to her son. "You should dress and meet your father in the Throne Room. If you need to be dressed to receive your future brother-in-law, then it might be a good day for you to shadow your father for his meetings."

"But what about Bella?" he asked.

"Isabella has a new staff to deal with, so she will have plenty to do this morning, I will bring her with me to join you for lunch and then I will stay with her until her brother arrives. I'm sure you can survive without her for the day."

"Yes, Mother," Edward answered and then looked to Angela, who was setting up our breakfast at the fireside table near where the king was standing. "May I have breakfast with my betrothed before duty calls me away from her?"

"Very well, I will see you in an hour," Carlisle told his son.

The king and queen left us alone and Edward and I ate our breakfast in relative silence. Once the meal was done, Edward stood up and kissed my forehead. "Until lunch, Sweet Girl."

Soon after Edward left, Angela returned with two women who were probably a year or two older than I was. "Your Highness, may I present to you Jessica and Samantha. They've been selected from the staff of Baron Charles of Forks. They were two of the maids of his and Baroness Renee's eldest daughter Marie, before she passed away two summers ago. After that they stayed on to help the baroness until the queen began inquiring about capable maids to serve you."

"Well, Jessica and Samantha, I welcome you to my service and give you this one warning. Everything you do from this day forward is in service of me, and therefore it is a reflection upon me. You are to behave in a respectful manner at all times and never betray the trust I put in you." I altered the warning given to me upon arriving at the Dunn School, hoping it would work for them as well as it had on me when I was a maid.

"Never, Your Highness." Both girls curtseyed.

"As we have that settled, you will shadow Angela in the beginning and should ask her any questions as she is my head maid. For now, I need to take a bath and prepare for the arrival of the Prince of Genoa. Angela, the water hasn't arrived yet?"

"No, My Lady, it should be here any minute," she supplied and I nodded.

"Then take the moment to show the girls to their beds in the servants' chambers and get them settled. You will also have to explain the use of the servants' rooms attached to the outer room, since there is only a single bed in there."

"Yes, My Lady." Angela curtseyed and led the girls out of the room.

With the few free minutes, I selected the dress that I'd worn when I arrived to Masen Castle and then took off my portrait of Edward and sat it on my dresser until I was done with my bath.

The next two hours were filled with the never-ending list of tasks that made me into a presentable princess taking extra care of my arm. With my maids following me to the Sewing Room, I worked on one of Edward's shirts and allowed them to mend their own items. I remembered on the few opportunities that Alice would work on her sewing at school that I enjoyed the opportunity to do the same so my clothes were well maintained.

Of the two new girls, Samantha was quieter and the harder worker, while Jessica seemed better equipped for the companion part of the job. She liked to chat, though it was mainly to offer her thanks for the position, so it could also be nerves.

All three of my maids bowed their heads as Queen Esme entered, alerting me that it was time to meet Edward and King Carlisle. "Angela, I will see you all after lunch."

Walking towards the Throne Room, Esme asked me about the new girls.

"They're fine, and once I have more time with them it won't be as awkward as it seems at the moment. I think having Maggie with me will help to show them the way things should be."

"Good, now I know my son has been quite impatient so let us move a little faster so he can see you are well. The way he worries over you is a little ridiculous, if you don't mind me saying so, Isabella," Esme commented.

"Edward is the first one to worry about me like that, so I appreciate it. Between the poisoning, our misunderstandings and then my injury yesterday, I've given him enough to worry over."

Smiling, she led me to the door that brought us into the back of the Main Hall so it was a short walk to the Throne Room.

"I suppose that's true. Speaking of the worrier," she said and I looked up to see Edward standing by the door.

We were announced into the room and Carlisle called for a break, ushering us into the chambers behind the Throne Room.

"Sweet Girl, that is the dress you wore for your arrival at the castle, is it not?" Edward asked as he pulled out my chair.

"It is," I responded.

"I'm partial to it, perhaps you can keep it even after you begin to wear your new dresses, it would be a shame to pack it away," Edward said, his gaze warm.

"I will make sure that it remains in my wardrobe," I promised, earning a chuckle from Queen Esme.

Too soon, I was being led away by Esme to spend the afternoon together until Emmett arrived. Esme brought me to my hallway and then just past the nursery she showed me a hidden stairway. "I will show you the proper way to show your brother to his rooms, but I wanted you to know about this stairway to allow for easier traversing to your brother's chambers."

Following her up the stairs one flight, we were soon on a floor that was very similar to our own. "What are these rooms normally used for?"

"We use these rooms for dignitaries and in time they will house your children's rooms, because they are private. It makes it easier for us to not have others around," Esme explained. "Your brother will have his sleeping chambers and then the attached parlor for his uses and the set of chambers beside will be for Queen Cynthia when she arrives for the wedding."

"Her arrival at the castle should be three weeks from now," I said. "I know the king will not be traveling for the wedding, and the queen will want to spend as little time here as possible. I doubt she will linger long beyond the wedding."

"It is sad that you feel so isolated from your family, Isabella. I promise we will never make you feel that alone," Esme vowed.

"I know that," I told her as we returned to her rooms for a while.

We discussed the finer points of my planned pet project and wrote up the official proposal that would be presented to King Carlisle and Prince Edward. It wouldn't be until we returned from our honeymoon, but it still felt like it was coming fast.

"Do you hear that?" Esme asked. I listened harder and could make out the fanfare.

"He's here," I gasped. "I am supposed to be in the Great Hall to receive him, right?"

"No, they'll be received in the Throne Room and you and Edward will be standing to my left. Now we should get going or we will be late to greet them."

Esme and I moved swiftly back to Throne Room and took our places beside Carlisle and Edward as the trumpeters played to announce his entrance and the doors opened. The crowds parted in the Main Hall and I could see the members of the Royal convoy from where we were off to the side. As the crowd just before us parted to reveal Prince Emmett, I gasped at the sight of the woman beside him.

"Mother?"


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again, faithful readers!

There are a few brief things I want to say, so bear with me a moment and then you can resolve your cliffie.

First, RL decided to kick me in the gut recently, so I wanted to explain what's going on briefly so you'll understand a bit of my headspace. Without going into too many details, my parents came to visit me last month and while here, my mother went into the hospital, several tests were run before we got a diagnosis...lymphoma. This is the second time my mother has had cancer, and between the diagnosis and the distance I've had a hard time getting writing done when we first found out. I have a nice little bank of chapters, which has been a blessing, but it brings me to the other topic. I've gotten some reviews and PMs asking why I only post once every two weeks. Besides everything I've said above, every two weeks is a pace I can maintain. I tend to bank chapters before posting and then run out before replenishing that bank and by some miracle that hasn't happened with that story. Posting every two weeks allows me to work on this and my other fics and get them to you in a timely fashion. I have a fulltime job and only have so many hours on my days off to write, and I use that time as best as I can. I appreciate the enthusiasm that you want the next chapter tomorrow, but it isn't something I'm able to do.

Thank you for your continued support and reviews, there aren't enough words to speak my gratitude, especially now.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 24**

"Mother," I gasped. My reaction was met by shocked looks from everyone in the royals' party, including Prince Emmett and an annoyed looking Queen Cynthia.

"Princess," the queen said as she lowered her head in the slightest of bows.

"Queen Cynthia, we had not expected you for some weeks, it is an honor to have you with us," King Carlisle said.

The tension was palpable, but I moved from Edward's side to make a formal presentation and appease the Genoan monarch. "Your Highnesses, let me present to you my family, Queen Cynthia Diane Isabella Brandon of Genoa and the Crown Prince Emmett Robert Gregory Brandon."

Emmett stepped forward, addressing the dais, "Your Majesties, Your Highnesses, thank you for the most gracious welcome you've shown us, and the opportunity for us to spend Princess Isabella's last days as a Genoan royal with her."

"Yes," Queen Cynthia interjected, "it seemed silly for me to remain behind if the prince was traveling early, so the entire party was moved up. Now, I hate to be rude, but is it possible to be shown to our rooms so we can rest before dinner?"

"Of course," Esme said. "Isabella will show you to your rooms. The rest of your party will be brought to chambers in the public wing of the castle and we will see you at dinner."

Taking a deep breath, I moved down the steps and curtseyed to Edward's family before leading the queen and Emmett towards the front of the Main Hall. The various nobles that I'd come to know in my time here bowed as we passed, taking the main staircase to the next floor. We continued through the halls until I'd reached their chambers.

"These are your rooms. Prince Emmett has the two rooms at the end of the hall, and Queen Cynthia these two rooms are yours." I stepped back, ready to run off for a bit before dinner, but Emmett saved me from being pulled into a conversation with the queen.

"Isabella, come into my rooms and talk with me a while. I would like to know how you pass the hours in this country."

Smiling at Emmett, I curtseyed to my mother and then followed him into his rooms. "It is good to see you, Prince Emmett."

"There is no need to be so formal, sister, I had hoped that your time in Masen would have put you at ease," Emmett said.

"It has, but I don't know the queen. I barely knew you until this spring, but at least you were willing to be open with me. Did you see how she froze me out for calling her mother? How will I survive a month with her?" I asked.

"I will help you as I can. Our mother is a creature of habit and will never wake for breakfast, so the most you might have to entertain is an afternoon in her company but we will work on how to handle that," Emmett promised. "Now, the first thing I would ask is for the opportunity to ride with you, and your betrothed if that is preferable to you."

"Tomorrow after breakfast we can ride. We can find you a horse to use during your time, maybe another one sired by the stallion that fathered Mar," I told him.

"Is Mar your horse?" he asked.

"Yes, it was a present from Edward. He found a horse that had an amenable temperament as well as a guard dog that should be arriving any day. The prince enjoys showering me with tokens of his affection," I explained.

"I am glad to see that there is affection between you two, it eases my conscience that I'm leaving you with people who will care for you. You certainly didn't have it at home."

"Emmett, you cannot blame yourself for the actions of others, especially our parents," I said just as a knock sounded on the door an instant before the queen entered.

"Isabella, we need to set up a time to discuss your wedding, I'm not sure how the plans have gone so far, but I must make sure that everything goes according to Genoan culture," she said.

"Your Majesty, the details have all been arranged. It is a mixture of the two countries' traditions and-" I said, but she cut me off.

"And I will make sure that we are properly favored. Queen Esme should be there along with the person hired to organize the celebration. Make sure it happens after our dinner tonight," she ordered before leaving.

I looked to Emmett before making a move to leave. "I had better go find the queen so we can appease our mother."

It took a while to get the meeting arranged, but just before dinner I had everything in place. I entered the dining room that was behind the Main Hall and found the queens already there. Esme stood behind her chair as did Queen Cynthia. As soon as I was spotted, she pointed to the chair next to Esme on the other side of the table from where she was.

The men entered a minute later and Edward was immediately at my side, but Queen Cynthia wouldn't have that. "Prince Edward, you are not married yet, so you shouldn't be sitting next to her. Your place is here beside me."

I saw Edward tense beside me before he spoke, "Masen isn't nearly as strict as Genoa in that way, so the princess and I have shared many meals together."

"And it will continue, but while I am here I will make sure that my daughter is respected," Queen Cynthia shot back.

"Queen Cynthia, we have done nothing to disrespect your daughter," Esme said. "She is a cherished daughter already and I cannot stand by and watch as you speak to my son that way. He loves Isabella."

"He loves the idea of a warm bed and a willing body," she spat.

Edward stepped away from me, his hands raised. "I've lost my appetite." I heard Edward's whispered words as he passed. "I will see you tomorrow, Sweet Girl."

My body went cold as Edward left. Queen Cynthia was not going to make this month easy.

"Well that was rude," the queen said and I huffed.

"Yes, you were," I said, following Edward's lead. "Don't forget, Your Majesty, once you board your ship in a month I will be left behind as a member of this family."

The meal was awkward after that, no one speaking as we muddled through. To make matters worse, Emmett and Carlisle left shortly after dinner was done and it was now myself, the two queens, and the wedding coordinator from Masen.

The coordinator looked confused at first, but outlined the ceremony, which thankfully wasn't anything for her to argue over. I think she was surprised that I'd requested the double veil, but Alice had made that a necessity.

Moving from the ceremony, the reception didn't seem to interest her much beyond the returning of the last of my jewels, but it was 'the after' that brought on the fighting.

"The consummation is the most important issue to work out," Queen Cynthia said, catching my attention.

"I don't understand, how many issues could there be?" I asked.

"Let's find out. How is a consummation ceremony performed here?"

The coordinator looked at Esme and me before she began describing it. "In the room will be a select group of Masenian nobles, both royal families, and three priests. The couple will enter the room and remover their robes before climbing into the bed and allowing for the curtains to be drawn."

"What curtains?" Queen Cynthia asked.

"The damask curtains that will shield the couples modesty," the coordinator explained.

"So we are supposed to assume from the prince's grunts and moans and a few drops of blood on the sheet that he has actually done his husbandly duties? Why have a consummation ceremony at all if it can't be clearly stated that the act was witnessed?"

"You think they should do it in full view of the assembled audience?" Esme asked.

"I did it, as have all the royals of Genoa before us," my supposed mother answered.

"By that point I will no longer be a daughter of Genoa, but a wife of Masen," I responded, hoping to end this madness.

"It is my word that will declare this marriage valid in the eyes of Genoa, so it will be done by our traditions or you will board the ships with us and leave these shores forever," she threatened and I stormed out, having had my fill of the conversation.

Once in my room, I was about to dismiss all of my ladies but a well-worn book sitting on the stool reminded me of what the day's events had pushed from my mind.

"Your Highness, thank you for requesting that I join your service," Maggie said from where she was bowed.

"You are most welcome, Maggie. Now if you ladies could help me out of these clothes, I would like nothing more than to retire after this long day," I told them and my maids swarmed to rid me of my clothing.

Angela removed my jewels and used the key to secure them away. I trusted her with my life, so having her use the key was a simple matter. I was stripped to my undergarments and then dressed in a nightgown.

"Would you like someone to stay in the outer rooms, Princess?" Angela asked.

"Yes," I told her. "If you could remain tonight, one of the other girls can take the post tomorrow."

The girls curtseyed and left, only for Angela to return once I'd climbed into bed. "Your Highness, Queen Esme and Prince Edward are here to see you."

"I can't," I whispered, but Edward was already walking through the door.

"My mother and Angela will wait outside so Queen Cynthia can't say you were disrespected, but we need to talk about the new developments," Edward said and I gasped at what he was saying.

"You're going to end the betrothal?" I whispered.

"Both of you leave us," Edward commanded as he sat on the edge of my bed. His fingers gently cupped my face as he spoke softly, "I am not leaving you. I've come here to tell you that I will protect you however I can. So we will allow your mother her very public consummation, but on our terms."

"Edward, please," I cried and he pulled me closer and cradled me to his chest.

"You know the night shirt you made for me?" he asked and I nodded. "Make one that buttons down the front the entire way. When it is our time, I will unbutton it and use it to shield your more private areas. I will make sure you are respected and we will send your mother from our lands, never to return."

"Thank you," I sniffled.

"You're my world, Bella, I will protect you," he vowed.

"Emmett is upset about how the queen is treating me," I confided. "He would like to go riding with us tomorrow morning, so I'm sure if my mother requires a chaperone at all times, she will approve of it being my brother."

"That is excellent news, and I also have another member of the nobility that will be able to serve as interference for us," Edward said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"The man that was able to find this replacement," he said, removing a fife from his pocket.

"Lord Garrett is back at Court?"

"I contacted him shortly after we settled our misunderstanding. He had business to attend to, which delayed his return and gave a legitimate reason for his departure, but he has rejoined us. He and I spoke at length about you and I truly understand how wrong I was. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You are already forgiven. You are the love of my life."

Edward's eyes darted to the door before he kissed my forehead. "I should leave you to sleep. Tomorrow we will ride with your brother and devise a plan to work around your mother."


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and kind words for my mother and my family. It made me laugh to read all the things you wanted to do to Queen Cynthia and your thoughts on Bella and what's coming between her and her prince. **

**On another note, I've submitted an entry into the 2015 Age of Edward contest. The public vote begins on the 27th, so I will give you more information once the last of the stories are uploaded. But for now, you can search for the ffn profile under this user number. ****6939774**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 25**

The next morning I was up early, wanting to be ready for when Edward and Emmett would want to set out. The riding outfit was easy to dress in, so after breakfast I had free time to explore until the men found me, so I collected my maids and we set out to my sewing room.

I took some of the good linen and used the patterns to cut out a nightshirt for Edward. I would need plenty of time to make sure it was perfect considering the task the item would be performing. Once everything was cut, I took the back panel and began sewing one of the front panels to it, careful that it stayed lined up.

I had the first panel attached by the time there was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Edward, Emmett, and Garrett there.

"Good morning, Sweet Girl. I thought we could expand the riding party so Lord Garrett could spend some time with your brother since they got to know each other while you were in Genoa this spring," Edward said.

He approached the stool I was still perched on and looked at the fabric in my hands. "It's the nightshirt you asked me to make."

He nodded his understanding and took the fabric from me. "You can continue it another time. Are you ready for our ride?"

"Yes, let's go and show my brother the countryside," I said. Taking a moment to organize the materials, I told my ladies to use the time to their leisure.

That was the first of many days that were spent as a quartet because my brother and Lord Garrett would give Edward and I time in private, a favor I swore to return for Prince Emmett should he ever meet someone and need a place to court her.

Garrett and Edward truly seemed to get along now that it was obvious that only one of them loved me.

Queen Cynthia was annoyed by how little time I had to spend with her in relation to the time spent away from the castle, or with my brother and the others.

Edward's final gift, a guard dog, finally arrived from the breeder. It was a rottweiler and bull mastiff mix that was supposed to be particularly protective, especially their females. Even at six months, she was a bruiser, but after three days of working with her and the trainer, we were both ready. Stella, as I'd named her was very good at picking up on who I trusted and gave them a small level of faith until she got to know them for herself, making any interactions between my mother and I very interesting.

"Can you not send that beast away? I feel as though it is going to attack at any moment," the queen said.

"Stella is a guard dog; it is her job to protect me. So there should be no reason to fear her," I countered.

"Fine, the mutt is of little concern when compared to the behavior I've seen of late."

"What is it now, Your Majesty?" I asked frustrated.

"Everything about the way you comport yourself is unacceptable. I don't even have the words for it. You spend most of your time in the company of these young men at Court and it seems to be of no worry to you. I know your brother doesn't watch you as closely as he should and now with this new man-"

"The new man is Lord Garrett, and he is a trusted noble who was sent to teach me music and dance while I was at the Dunn School. He also helped to save my life when I was poisoned while making my departure from Genoa. I have adapted to my new home and that bothers you."

"No, what bothers me, Isabella, is that you flout your childhood teachings to run around like a harlot. That is why I am so adamant that the consummation happen in the most traditional way, because I'm not sure that you will be proven a maiden by the test. And if that is the case, any military allegiance we would owe this country would be erased."

Standing up, I startled both the queen and Stella. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Your Majesty, but you will still be bound to Masen by the terms of the treaty after my marriage is consummated. Now, my wedding is in seven days, I would appreciate it if you kept yourself out of my sight until the moment you stand before me to receive my crown."

The queen stood, storming out of my room with Stella on her heels, growling the whole way. Once the door closed, I let the emotions go. My maids fluttered around at my distress, so it shouldn't have been too surprising when Edward entered my rooms a few minutes later. The maids moved towards the door, but Edward stopped them.

"Please, remain in the outer room with the door open, I would not want to damage the princess' honor," Edward said before turning to me. "What is wrong, Sweet Girl?"

"My mother is an awful person," I said.

"This is not new information, Bella, but what has she done today?"

"She admitted that she thought I was already compromised, and while proving my lack of innocence would only be grounds for Masen to ask for an annulment, if it was proven that I was not a maid on my wedding night then Genoa would no longer need to support Masen if the need ever arose. The spectacle was to embarrass me and prove herself right. King Richard was afraid when I was born that no child would come after me, which is why he was quick to align with a country that could rule both lands should no heir be born. If they had waited, I would likely not have been betrothed to you."

"Then I bless their impatience and curse their lack of faith," Edward said. "We will be rid of them in a week, and I will make sure that we are busy with my parents and your brother until then."

Happy for Edward's reassurance, I let him hold me for a little while longer before sending him off to finish his daily duties.

It was odd to have those days leading up to the falling out with my mother drag, and then the final week of my maidenhood flew by. I had fittings for my wedding dress, which was beautiful, even though I only saw what I could without the use of a mirror, Queen Esme saying that it was as much of a reveal of the entire look to me as it was to my husband.

I was also given a party with the noble women of Court midway through the week, with my former lady's maids smartly keeping their distance, with the exception of Lady Tanya. The Denali women were very curious about my time in Masen since I hadn't been seen much, but Esme slid in and shut them down.

"The princess has the rest of her life to get to know the nobles at Court, but it was decided that she would spend her betrothal period getting to know her new husband and family. After all, once they return she and the prince will be delving into their courtly responsibilities together."

From that little run in, I returned to the lower throne, sitting between the two queens while I was offered gifts from the nobles. Many were gifts that would be given to an expectant mother, not a bride to be, but it did make sense that one begot the other.

At the same time as my party, Edward was taken out with his father and some of his friends from Court to hunt and camp before the wedding. When they didn't return the following day, I was worried that I wouldn't see him before the wedding, until Queen Esme led me into the dining room that was meant for Edward and my private use.

I was surprised to find not only Edward, but Emmett, Garrett, and King Carlisle in the room where a fine meal was laid out.

"Happy Birthday, Isabella," they cheered, surprising me.

"What in the world?" I asked as Edward slid in beside me.

"You didn't think we would forget your birthday, did you?"

"A few items arriving at the Dunn School was all I ever knew of a celebration, so this in unexpected."

Carlisle stepped forward and took my hands in his, leaning in to kiss my cheek before whispering, "That is a thing of the past, my daughter, because this is only the first year of many more to come where you will be celebrated."

I wanted to cry at the endearing sentiment my new family was showering me with, but there was no time for that as I was passed around the room to be welcomed to the party before we settled into our meal. The food was delicious, and I was happy that I had this time with the people closest to me, because it was their love that would help me get through the stress of tomorrow.

Gifts were waiting for the meal to be completed, so once the plates were cleared away, Emmett was the first to bound over and fetch his pouch. I knew it contained jewels from the look of it, but when I opened it to reveal the ruby and diamond set that could be worn with some of the new material I'd received, I smiled.

"These were purchased with my own money, so they are Genoan jewels with no ties to the Crown," Emmett explained.

Carlisle and Esme presented me with a carriage that was for my own personal use, the first of which would be to escort Edward and I on our honeymoon, which was where Edward's gift came into place. I didn't know what to think when he handed me the ring of keys.

"They're for our honeymoon, they are the keys to your estate, Chi Gardens" he explained, causing me to look up.

"Is it completed?" I asked.

"It is, and that is where we will pass the next three weeks after tomorrow is over."

Hugging Edward, he whispered that he had another gift that would be presented in private, making my stomach clench. Garrett managed to get us apart long enough to present his gift.

"Considering our conversations about music, I thought you would enjoy the chance to learn a new instrument, especially since your future husband is a proficient player and could teach you."

I looked to the corner to see the pianoforte sitting there, waiting to be placed in its new home. "Thank you, Garrett, that is a most welcome gift."

"Well, I'd like to thank you all for coming to this small gathering, and if you don't mind, I'd like a few minutes with my betrothed before we are parted for the night." Edward's request was granted, Esme shooting him a look before closing the door.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered as he closed the distance between us, backing me against the wall.

"There is no need to thank me, Sweet Girl; I would celebrate you every day if I could. And when we're in private, I will." His voice took on a husky tone as his mouth attacked mine.

The kiss was passionate, if not a little desperate, as Edward consumed me. Hands roaming my sides as the full length of his body pressed into the full length of mine. It was an overload of sensations, my moan shamefully loud in reaction. Edward pulled away at the sound, putting some space between us and I became embarrassed by how I'd behaved. I moved to flee from the room when Edward's hand caught my wrist and brought it to his cheek.

"Do you feel my heated skin?" he whispered. His hand pulled mine down to his chest where I could feel his heart pounding much like my own beneath my palm. "How about my racing heart?"

Grasping my other hand, he brought it to the front of his trousers where the hardness I felt made me jump. "And that, my Sweet Girl, is the very evidence of how ardently I desire you. Do not be ashamed of what you feel, because when it exists between man and wife it is natural and expected. Tomorrow night will be difficult, but we will feel these things again once we're alone. But if I am to do the honorable thing, I must escort you back to your maids and bid you goodnight."

"I cannot wait until the queen is gone from these lands and we are able to be free of all her restraints," I whispered.

"Nor can I, and Emmett has agreed that he will visit as he is able, promising to honeymoon here one day with his future bride," Edward explained. I was happy that Emmett would still be a part of my life, and that it would give me some tie to my old home, even if it was false.

"Tomorrow I will have a family for the first time in my life," I told Edward and he smiled sadly.

"You will never be alone again, my Bella. Now, let us retire for the night."

I walked on Edward's arm as he led me to my chambers, kissing me sweetly before wishing me pleasant dreams. It was an easy wish to grant; because I knew that night I would dream of him.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello all! I'm working on Christmas and New Years so I'm posting early as a holiday gift to all you. Thanks for the reviews and have a great holiday, whatever you celebrate. Enjoy the wedding!

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 26**

The morning came far too early, Angela shaking my arm gently to wake me. "Good morning, Princess. We have the bath ready for you."

Rising from the bed, I stripped and settled into the hot water, glad for the chance to relax now so I would be prepared for the stress to come. My hair was washed and my body scrubbed before I emerged from the water and sat in the center of my maids. There, draped in a robe, I was buffed and polished from head to toe, my hair brushed by the fire to dry it. From there, I was dressed in my undergarments and my hair was braided and curled into an intricate design atop my head.

I had been happy that it was now past my shoulders as it allowed us to do something with it for the wedding. My face was painted in the Genoan tradition, which was heavier and less natural than was the way in Masen. I'd already instructed my maids that when the ceremony was completed I would be removing this makeup and having them redo it to fit with my new land's style.

The time seemed to drag, until finally Queen Esme entered with Queen Cynthia. While the Genoan Queen seemed annoyed by everything before her, Esme was smiling brightly at me.

"We need to get you into your gown so we can make it to the hill," Esme said.

"Hill? What are you talking about?" Queen Cynthia asked.

"The wedding takes place on a hill at the north side of the capital, it's an ancient tradition, and it allows the people to be a part of the ceremony by congregating at the base of the hill," I explained.

Grumbing, she exited the room, and Esme squeezed my shoulders. "Everything will be fine. Edward was up with the sun and has already left for the North Hill."

"Esme, do you really think Edward is happy that I'm the girl who stepped off that ship two months ago?" I asked in the moment.

"My son is a man changed since meeting you, and I mean that in the best way," Esme told me. "Yes, he hasn't always acted with his best judgment, but passion is never a bad thing, and his love for you will amplify his desire to do the best for his country so you both can flourish."

Smiling at the fact that his mother saw the affection as clearly as I felt it when we were together gave me the strength to make it through what was going to be a long day.

I donned my wedding gown with as much help from my future mother-in-law as my maids and then put on my country's jewels for the last time. When my look was finally complete, I was escorted to the coach that would be transporting me to the North Hill. I was pleased to see Emmett standing beside the coach, while Esme joined Carlisle in the coach in front of mine.

"Are you ready to become a wife of Masen, Sister?" Emmett asked as he handed me up into the coach.

"I am, though I wish we could have more time together," I told him as the horses were urged to start our journey.

"Tomorrow you will be off with your prince, exploring the home that was built for you. I'm sure having your thirteen year old brother under foot is not what you want."

"You know, you're so wise beyond your years, and such an accepting person, I forget how young you are. Don't lose that as you grow into the responsibility of the crown," I told him.

"With a sister like you to show how to be both a ruler and a person, I'm sure I will be fine. Just don't forget to send me letters when you have time. There will be many more merchant ships traveling between our nations." I smiled at his words, happy that we had found each other in all of this.

The procession worked its way up to the hill, passing the peasants who had come out to witness the wedding. Their cheers alerted those at the top of the hill to our arrival, but thankfully a small area had been constructed for me to step behind and adjust my veils before walking down the aisle to Edward.

Once there, I was given a moment to collect myself before Emmett reached for the short veil and covered my face. "It is time, Isabella."

On my brother's arm, in front of the entire court as they sat on the hill, the crowds of his people, and our families, I walked towards Edward. More impressive than Edward in his formal attire, which was distracting in how it showed off his muscles with its tight fit, was the smile he wore once our eyes met.

The love that resided in his eyes was so comforting; it guided me the rest of the way to him. Emmett lifted my hand from his arm and held it out to Edward.

"I give my beloved sister into your care, never give me cause to quarrel you for her honor," Emmett recited the traditional words that began a wedding in Masen. When Emmett had been informed of his role in the wedding, he was happy to see that the words he would speak hinted that daughters were better protected in my new land than my old.

"I swear to cherish your gift," Edward responded.

Emmett placed my hand into Edward's and kissed my cheek before stepping back to sit beside the queen.

With Edward guiding me to the altar, the ceremony began with the Genoan rites, weaving in Masen's prominent religion, Gradia. I had been informed of the two most important religious portions of the ceremony in the weeks leading up to the wedding, both of which the Genoan queen would see as heathen, but they were comforting to me.

I paid attention to the Genoan priest's words, knowing the part where he would hand the service over to the Gradian Head Priest was approaching. Sure enough, the transition came and the Head Priest turned to Edward and me.

"Marriage is a sacred and binding union. Once two people are joined, only death can break the union. This blade is a tool of the gods, opening you to each other and making you one, so the blood that flows through each of you will mingle and merge."

The blade was held out to us and Edward took it before grasping my hand in his free one. With a smile, Edward gently sliced my left palm before doing the same to himself.

"Princess Isabella, do you give Prince Edward fealty and devotion?" the Head Priest asked.

"I do," I responded.

"Prince Edward, do you offer Princess Isabella protection and ardor?"

"I do," he answered proudly.

Our cut hands were held out in front of us and we joined them, then the priest took the thick red ribbon and bound our hands together.

"The binding of your hands mirrors the binding of your lives, giving you more strength together than you would have apart." The ribbon was tied and the priest stood back to speak the final pronouncement. "You have made your vows, sealing them with a blood oath and have joined your hands as you will join your lives. I proudly announce to all the world that you are man and wife."

Using our bound hand, Edward pulled me to him, kissing me with everything within him. It felt so good to be married at last, because it not only strengthened my position in Masen, but it meant that Edward and I would always be together.

There was a blur of activity as we walked down the aisle and Edward helped me into the carriage. Riding down the hill and past our people was a heartwarming experience as they threw flowers onto the path as we rode past. Once we had made it to the castle, I was led into our wing so that I might be able to freshen up and remove the Genoan jewels so they could be presented to Queen Cynthia at the feast.

The ribbon was cut off and put away for safekeeping allowing Edward to slip away to ready himself for the feast as well. With care not to ruin my gown, my maids removed the heavy makeup and reapplied something much simpler, making me feel much more myself. All of the jewels were removed, save my tiara, which would be done before the court to show the transition between my new country and old as I was crowned as a princess of Masen.

It seemed that Edward didn't need as much time to prepare as I did, because he was in my room with a devilish smile.

"You may leave us for now. Enjoy the festivities below stairs for a while and then be ready to help the princess prepare for tonight," Edward spoke to my ladies without looking away from me. He approached the jewels he'd ordered for me in the deep green that he told me was meant to represent the green of Masen's hills. "You did beautifully, Sweet Girl. Allow me to clean your hand and then we can see about replacing those relics with something that is more befitting my beautiful wife."

"Thank you, Husband. I had hoped that I would please you, so it makes me happy to know I have."

"You please me with everything you do, Bella, but for now, let's get you ready for the feast."

Edward escorted me to the table by the fire, where a tray laid waiting for someone to tend to my hand. I watched as Edward gently washed the dried blood from my hand and then applied a salve to the cut. "It's a small cut, but we'll wrap it so that it stays clean and doesn't get infected."

He continued to tend the cut before leading me back to the jewels and helping me put the set on. The necklace seemed to be his favorite to place, his fingers lingering on the gauzy material that was gathered around my neck.

"I've never seen your neck before. Even on those rare occasions that I saw you in a robe; it had a collar that kept it from view. I will be glad to see you in our fashions so I may enjoy the view even more."

"I would have done away with this style weeks ago if you had agreed to my decision," I told him.

"You did that for fear of losing me, not because you would have liked to. And there is something to be said for anticipation," he whispered just below my ear.

A knock startled us both as Seth entered in his full military dress uniform. "I'm sorry, Your Highnesses, but you're needed at the feast, since it is in your honor."

"Seth, I'm so glad you were able to make it," I said.

"One can hardly turn down the request of my prince," Seth smiled.

"I've asked Seth to hold the Genoan jewels while I remove the tiara, then he will stand as your guard for the evening," Edward explained as he motioned to the jewels. Seth quickly closed the case for the walk and then we exited into the hallway.

The walk was brief, and soon we were standing by the main doors to the Great Hall. The gentleman caller announced our arrival to great fanfare, before Edward escorted me to the dais where the ceremony would take place.

Queen Cynthia and Prince Emmett stood in front of us, and King Carlisle and Queen Esme stood to the side, Carlisle holding the delicate crown that was worn by all the crowned princesses of Masen for official events. The case was opened to reveal all the jewels were ready to be returned and Edward stepped up to my side, facing me.

With sure hands he removed the tiara and placed it on the velvet inside the case before walking behind me to retrieve my crown and carefully placed it on my head. Once he was sure it was in place, Edward stepped down and took the case from Seth, walking the short distance to Queen Cynthia.

"Take these jewels of Genoa back to her shores, for there is no longer a daughter of that land here, only a wife of Masen."

"We take our treasure, and thank you for returning them to their rightful place." Queen Cynthia recited the traditional response, her eyes fixated on me.

It didn't seem odd that the jewels would mean more to her than I did, she'd shown Alice her indifference since she was granted a son. I was glad to be nearly rid of her.

Having returned the jewels, Edward walked to my side and escorted me to the head table, where Queen Esme took her place beside Edward and King Carlisle sat beside me. The Queen and Prince who were my family sat at a table on the other end of the hall, with the Genoan delegation near to them.

The food was delicious, Edward enjoying the opportunity to feed me often during the meal before kissing me on the corner of my mouth. He was so carefree and happy and it was a beautiful thing to see.

From the meal came the dancing, which Edward and I began before I was once again spinning around the floor on many arms.

It was enjoyable until I was approached by Lord Eleazar, who once again sneered down at me, warning me of the pitfalls of being a future queen.

"I'm sure the princess is more than up to the task," Lord Garrett said behind him.

"Yes, she seems to be quite resilient," Eleazar said in parting.

"That wasn't at all pleasant, Isabella. He didn't threaten you, did he?" Garrett asked as we danced.

"No, but I don't care for him a bit," I revealed. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on him for me? A time may come when I need ammunition to see him removed from the sphere of influence."

"Look at you," Garrett teased. "And he doubted your ability to be queen."

My dancing was once again interrupted by Lord James, who seemed intent on killing my good mood as much as Lord Eleazar before, though his approach was far more lewd and suggestive towards the events still to come tonight.

This time, my new father rescued me from my partner.

"It brings me joy to welcome you to our family, Isabella. You are a ray of light that will bring forth a new age in this land. The Cullen reign will continue with you and my son, and then with your children."

"I hope I am able to live up to your expectations, Carlisle, I worry on it."

"Why would you question your abilities?" he asked.

"Women have little place in our court, so I was with nannies from birth at an estate near the old castle Bronc, and at three and my brother was born, they moved the court north after an uprising, but I was left where I was, kept from the world. From there it was the Dunn School when I was of age to attend and the first bit of life at Court that I can remember is here. Edward has tried to help as he can, and Esme has promised to aid me in the role I will fulfill once we return but I pray that you have a long rule so I am able to acquire all the knowledge I will need."

"What is the name my son fancies calling you?" the King asked abruptly.

"Sweet Girl," I responded.

"The name suits you, because you are both sweet and in many ways still a child," he said kindly. "You can never know all you need to. You simply learn to trust yourself and your spouse and all will be well."

"Then I could not have been more fortunate in the spouse chosen for me. I trust Prince Edward more than anyone else in this world, and I love him with my whole heart."

"And that is why you will continue to be good for my son," King Carlisle said.

The dance ended and I walked on the King's arm to the edge of the room where a large cake sat, waiting for dessert to start. Edward approached and we cut the cake, before he held up a forkful of the confection to my lips. I took a bite, reciprocating the action for my husband before the many desserts were passed around and the cake was properly portioned.

Edward and I ate and danced some more, but when he was pulled away by some well wishers, I took the moment to get some fresh air out on one of the balconies.

"I wish women were allowed in the viewing, I would give anything to see the prince without his clothes on," a hushed voice spoke on the far end of the balcony.

"It wouldn't be enjoyable, and I'm sure it won't be for the princess, that is if she truly still holds her virtue," her companion commented.

My heart stopped at the implications of their statements, my retreat silent until I collided with my prince.

"I hate to bring this night to an end, but we must retire so the consummation can occur and we can finally be rid of your mother," Edward whispered.

"Very well," I replied. Edward took my hand and together we left our wedding reception.


	27. Chapter 27

**I wanted to give you the beginning of their happy life together before the end of the New Year. Thank you for all your love and support this year and I hope you have a wonderful 2016!**

**There will probably not be some happy campers about their first time, but I had to do it this way. Not everything is sunshine and roses, and though she doesn't lose her virginity in the perfect way, it doesn't mean that Edward and Bella won't have a wonderful life together. Plus, they had plenty of room for improvement, and I think he made it up to her. **

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 27**

I walked to my chambers followed by Angela and Maggie, Edward behind me with his page. I heard his door open and close, so he could prepare for what was next, and a moment later I entered my own rooms to do the same.

I was stripped out of my beautiful wedding gown and jewels, and then my maids dressed me in my nightgown. My hair was taken out of the elaborately braided updo and brushed, my slippers and robe waiting for me to be ready.

But I wasn't ready.

There was a room full of people who were going to be staring at me while my husband took my virtue, something that I was now fully aware would likely be unpleasant at the very least.

A knock on the door woke me from those thoughts as Edward entered. "Wife?"

"I'm ready," I said.

"You're not," he countered. "But we don't really have time to wait, and I'm sorry for that."

I donned my robe and slippers and let Edward lead me to the room on the next floor that had been prepared for that exact purpose. Edward knocked, and the door was promptly opened to allow us in. Edward guided me to the left side of the bed and turned me from the crowd. I allowed him to remove my robe and place it on a chair nearby before kicking off my slippers and climbing into the bed.

Edward took a minute to unbutton his nightshirt completely and then climbed on the bed with me. I parted my legs as much as I could with the nightgown still on and waited as Edward's hands found the hem and began to push it up. When his hands reached my knees he parted them a little more and then leaned over me, using his opened garment to shield me as he promised, Edward moved the fabric up to the top of my legs.

Leaning forward Edward whispered into my ear, "I need you to lift up your bottom slightly so I can move your gown a little higher. After that, you'll remain as clothed as you are now. I promise to make this as quick as possible so we can be rid of these people."

Nodding, I lifted myself up and once the fabric was moved Edward lowered himself to my body. He kissed me as I felt him brush against my center. The kiss deepened and then I felt a pressure down there. I gasped and Edward stopped, looking down at me.

"Just keep going, we need to finish this," I whispered and he moved further.

It was a horrible thing to say about my first time with the man I loved, but I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth through the entire experience. Thankfully it was brief, but it didn't mean it wasn't painful. When it was over, Edward fixed my nightgown and stood to clean up, getting himself together before he helped me out of bed and led me from the room, never once looking at the people still in the room, or allowing me to gaze upon them either.

We made it a short distance down the hall before the cold stone floor started to bother my feet. Edward turned and then cursed as he realized what he'd done. "I forgot your robe and slippers. Here, put this on."

I was surprised when Edward took off his nightgown and helped me on with it before he scooped me into his arms. "Edward, you shouldn't be walking around in only your britches. And I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"You might catch cold with only your shift and no shoes, I can manage until we're back in my rooms," he explained.

Edward took one of the side staircases down a flight to our hallway, making quick strides to get us inside his bedchambers.

"Your maids will fetch your things from that room, but you have everything you'll need here." I watched Edward as he moved around the room, checking different things before turning back to me. "If you go behind that curtain you can clean up and change. There are fresh clothes for you, and your maids know to arrive with my page in the morning to prepare us for our journey. I will be out here when you're ready," Edward said, gesturing to the screen in the corner.

Happy to have the moment to freshen up, I stripped out of both of our nightclothes and poured the warm water into the basin, washing up and then drying off. I looked at the nightgown, wondering if it was necessary. If Edward and I were going to be together, it would surely get in the way.

"Sweet Girl, are you all right?" he called from the other side of the screen.

"I was just wondering…do I need this shift?" I asked.

"Get dressed and then come to bed so we can talk," he murmured.

Taking him at his word, I dressed and joined him where he was sitting beside the bed. "Is everything all right?"

Edward looked up at my question, taking my hands in his. "I should be asking you that, Sweet Girl. What happened upstairs was not how I envisioned our first time, but your mother forced our hand."

"How had you envisioned it?" I asked, feeling my blush warm my skin.

"The bed would have been draped in heavy curtains to mask us from view, and that privacy would have allowed me the chance to take my time with you. To prepare you for what was to come. Looking down and seeing your tears, it was agony. I vowed to protect you in front of God and country, and I made a promise to you that I would never hurt you. I broke both of those tonight. Bella, sex can be magical and beautiful, and in a few days when we try again, I will show that to you."

Squeezing his hands, I sat beside him. "Edward, I know you will always take care of me, and tonight can't be blamed on you. But you were so distant it made me worry that you didn't enjoy lying with me. That you might have changed your mind."

"Never, Bella. And when you're feeling better I will prove it," Edward said with a smile.

"Let's go to bed, Edward," I told him.

Edward and I stood up, which allowed him to pull down the blankets and then he climbed into bed, offering me his hand. I joined him, taking the place I had one other time, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Today you became a princess of Masen. What I promised you that night you trusted me with your truth has come to pass, and I will be your family. We will be happy together, Bella," he swore.

"I know we will be happy, Edward. I felt it the moment you took my hand out of Emmett's on the hill. You're everything I dreamed of when I let myself imagine me happy."

"Goodnight, Wife," Edward whispered.

"Goodnight, Husband."

Exhaustion took me quickly and it wasn't until Edward's arm tightened around me that I stirred. "We have just a little bit of time before our servants arrive, let me look at you."

I turned so he could see me as he wished and it seemed he was more interested in kissing than seeing, since his lips were open and his eyes closed.

"Edward, we should get out of bed before they arrive," I urged.

"I think I might frighten your maids if they were to see me in my current state." He laughed. My confused expression softened his own. "I forget how innocent you are, Sweet Girl. I simply mean that your proximity has left me ready to attend to you, but that will not happen until you are feeling better."

Just then, there was a sharp knock on the door and I flew from the bed. "Where shall I go? Certainly we can't both use the bathing room at the same time?"

"You go in there and I will send your maids to help you. I can bathe and dress out here," he told me.

I hurried into the room, my maids entering a moment later with several buckets of water. It was with haste for our journey to begin that I washed and dressed. My hair was left up since we would not have time to brush it out to dry. Edward assured that we would arrive at my property by nightfall if we left early enough and changed horses often, so tomorrow I could take the time to wash the last two days out of my hair.

Dressed in a simpler travel gown, I entered the main room to find Edward buttoning his coat. "Wife, if you are ready, we must depart or risk arriving after dark."

"I am, Husband," I said.

He took my hand and we were soon exiting through the front gate where my new carriage was waiting. A long procession of carriages sat behind our three, but there didn't seem to be anyone milling about while they were loaded, so we would likely avoid the queen.

"Sweet Girl, there is a feature of this carriage that you will notice when you enter and I don't want it to alarm you, so I will mention it now. The front facing seat has an extendable bench seat that makes it possible to lie down comfortably without fear of falling from the bench. With this often being used for long rides, I wanted you to be able to safely rest if need be."

"I thank you for the consideration, but perhaps it is best that my mother is not ready to ride out to the sea, I think she would object to it," I mentioned.

"That is only one of many reasons to be happy not to see her, but as I've said we should go. They've packed everything and our party is in wagon, so let us see your estate."

We climbed into the carriage and I settled back, the door was nearly closed when a loud bark came and Stella ambled up the steps and settled in on the floor of the carriage. Edward joined me on the bench and pulled me between his legs, wrapping his arms around me.

I fell asleep quickly with the rocking of the carriage and the security of Edward's arms, only to wake up much later to us lying on our sides as the sun sat high in the sky.

"We're about to stop to change horses and stretch our legs. If you'd like, we can eat as we ride, or picnic here," Edward asked against my hair.

"Perhaps we should stop to eat," I answered. "It is not like me to sleep like this, and I fear I'll be out as soon as we depart again if given the chance."

"The last few weeks have been stressful and I know it has weighed on you," Edward replied. "You have no idea how happy it makes me that you fall asleep so easily in my arms. That kind of trust is not taken lightly."

"Husband, you are one of only three people in this world who know me, and one of those only met me for a few hours. You could have ended my existence when I told you my truth, but instead you vowed to keep it from the light of day. My mighty prince deeming a maid worthy of love and fealty…_that_ is trust. All I'm doing is following my heart. Because you were the silly dream that sprung to mind when I read fairy tales as a girl."

"I love you, Bella," he spoke fervently.

"I love you too, Edward," I echoed.

Just then the coach stopped and I was surprised when it was Seth's hand that reached in to help me down.

"Seth, what are you doing here? I would have thought with your duties for the wedding over that you would have returned to your post." I looked between him and Edward, who was smiling.

"I may not have been completely clear the other night," Edward said. "When I told you Seth would be your personal guard, it wasn't just for the wedding. I offered him a position as your bodyguard in the King's Watch and he accepted it. I will not risk you with my rule not yet secured."

"You believe there to be enemies within your land?" I asked.

"I do not want you to fret over it, but I do not trust the position Lord James has. I know he would be the one to take the throne if something were to happen to me before an heir is born, and that makes me anxious."

"You are right not to trust him, Husband. Every opportunity he has had to be near me, he has proven to be the most vile man I've ever met." I saw Edward's face darken as he froze in the doorway of the carriage.

"When has he had such opportunities? And why haven't you spoken to me about this?" Edward climbed down and took my hand.

My maids were busy laying out a plush blanket with much of the available food, before moving to make a place for both themselves and the male servants and staff as I replied.

"You were there both times, Edward. It was during his turns with me on the dance floor. First, at the party to welcome me to Masen, and then again last night. There isn't much substance to what he said, the first time he commented on how he should have aimed higher in choosing a Genoan bride, not that it would have done him good. Then last night he spoke of the consummation."

"That bastard," Edward roared.

"Husband, please calm down. I believe that is the reaction he wanted from you. We cannot let him know that you are bothered by his vain attempts to undermine our relationship. If he means us harm he will show his cards and we just need to be ready for it," I pleaded.

"All the more reason for Seth to be your bodyguard," Edward agreed.

We sat down and ate before the new horses were harnessed and the horses being transported were once again loaded onto the cart. Stella was lifted into the carriage this time before Edward handed me up, following right behind.

The procession moved and with us awake this time, Edward reached into his satchel to hand me a thick tome. "That is a book of our scripture. You had expressed an interest in learning about our religion so I thought reading about it might help. When we return, a priest will be assigned to teach you the customs that are built around the teachings of our book, and then you can convert."

"Thank you, I had hoped to begin the conversion process soon. I am glad you have already set it in motion."

For the afternoon, I read from the scriptures while Edward read beside me. Dinner was eaten as we rode, our horses changed quickly as night was soon approaching and all concerned wanted to spend as little time as possible riding once night fell. As it was, we rode for over a half hour in the dark before the impressive estate came into view. When we pulled into the drive, staff poured out to see to the horses and our personal belongings before the carriages were brought to a building past the stables.

Edward led me up to the master suite and allowed me some time with my maids to prepare for the night before he joined me. We settled into bed and he was soon asleep, but my long morning nap left me wide awake.

Not wishing to wake him, I lit a candle and sat on the window seat with my book, hoping to learn more of his faith.

It was hours later that his hand pried the book from mine, setting it down with the ribbon there to mark my place.

"It is late, you should be in bed," he whispered.

"I was not tired, and I didn't want to disturb you," I explained.

His lips brushed across my forehead before his attention drifted further down to my bosom. "I spent many nights dreaming of what you would look like once you were dressed in my country's fashion. I must tell you the image pales in comparison to reality."

"Take me to bed, Edward," I murmured.

"That is what I am doing," he spoke softly.

I was lifted from my window seat and carried to the bed, where my robe was discarded and I was once again safely tucked into Edward's arms. But as he made no further advances I began to kiss his chest, enjoying the hiss it elicited.

"What are you playing at, Wife?"

"I thought that would be obvious," I teased.

"Not tonight, you still need to heal," he reasoned.

"I don't need to heal; I need my husband to replace last night with happy memories of our love making."

"How can I deny you anything," he sighed.

His nightshift was gone before I could say another word and his hands worked to remove mine. Once there was nothing more between us, Edward lowered his body to mine and kissed me, stroking his hands down my body and lighting a fire within me unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

It wasn't long before I felt the pressure of his manhood pressed to my entrance, but unlike last night, my body was ready to receive him. There was a small twinge at first, but it gave way quickly to pleasure as Edward set a pace to drive us to our completion.

Stroke after stroke he filled me, my left leg held up to allow him better access until I tucked it over his waist. My body met him, pulling him closer as our breaths were shallow and our moans filled the room.

It was with a start that I felt my body ignite, gripping Edward within me, much to his joy as he growled and filled me once again with his seed.

When our breath had returned to us, Edward reached down to gather the blankets around us and held me close.

"That is how it should have been last night, and how it will be with us from now on."

"I think I will enjoy the practice of giving you an heir," I whispered.

"There is time for that," he responded. "For now, just remember this moment."


	28. Chapter 28

Hope you all are having a good start to 2016. I've been sick, so there hasn't been a ton of writing going on the last week or so, but hopefully I can jump back into the swing of things soon.

Age of Edward is now accepting votes, so please check out the account at the link in my profile on ffn or search for the author by this user number: 6939774 The public vote ends at midnight on the 23rd. Thanks for taking the time to check out these stories.

Hope you enjoy this piece of married life from our favorite couple.

**Chapter 28**

The weeks spent at my estate were heavenly. During the day we would read, ride on horseback, or explore the grounds. By night we became one in the large bed in the master suite.

Even last night, though we needed to get to sleep early for our journey, Edward took extra care to wear me out before we fell asleep. And now as we rode back towards the castle, my insatiable husband was pulling the curtains down on the carriage to give us as much privacy as he could.

"Edward, they will know what we're doing," I hissed.

"The only one riding out there is Seth, and I'm sure he's well aware of our activities, and I doubt he would judge. Now, we will need to remain clothed, but I would like to try this."

Edward sat with his legs planted on the floor and his body reclined against the long bench. His hands reached for my waist as he lifted me over his length and arranged my skirts to cover us. With a little rearranging, I was sliding over him, gasping at the sensation. Leaning forward, I lifted and lowered myself over him, watching as he stared up at me.

"I can't wait until we can do this in our bed, that way I can watch your breasts bounce with your movements," Edward muttered. "So good, Sweet Girl. Everything…could never feel this with another."

I cried out as he hit a special place inside me and then I unraveled, his own release following not long after.

We put ourselves back together and cuddled close, his lips never leaving my skin. "I cannot rid myself of the image of a little girl with dark brown hair running around in the gardens. She haunts me at night when we've all gone to sleep. But the thing I cannot determine if I am seeing an image of you that my mind is creating, or if I am seeing our first born."

"If it were our child, I would think you'd see a boy," I commented.

"I cannot determine what the gods will bestow us with, but any child you give me will be cherished."

I thought about that much of the day, and when the sun began to set and the castle came into view, Edward pulled me tight against him.

"We will be expected to make a quick appearance, so we shall stop by the Main Hall to greet my parents and then retire for the night. It will only take a moment."

True to his word, we were only there long enough for hugs and a toast to our safe return to Court before I was led through the now familiar halls to my chamber.

Our first time in my bed was lovely, Edward taking his time in his worship and then draping me in heavy blankets to keep us warm.

From that night, we fell back into Court life. Esme began to work with me on my program, which was well received by the families at Court. Though it had always been an honor to serve your betters, there was a small undercurrent of resentment at being put in your place when you felt yourself above it. What to them was a small amount, would sustain a young woman so she wouldn't be a burden to her family.

Along with my religious education and Edward's presence at many of the meetings that involved matters of state, it was only at supper and an occasional lunch that we saw one another before night fell, but he kept his promise that practicing for a baby would be a favorite activity. My time with the women of Court was pleasant until the afternoon that Lady Tanya returned and settled herself at the table usually reserved for married ladies.

"Lady Tanya, I didn't know that you'd been invited back to Court," I commented.

She sneered before answering, "Well, I could hardly remain home while my husband came to see to his business."

"Husband?" I asked. The murmurs of many of the women around us buzzed loudly. It had not been announced that she was engaged and she hadn't been gone long enough to have met a man abroad.

"Yes, I am now the Viscountess of Seattle." She smirked.

The news shocked me, but maybe being married would ease her temper. It didn't mean I had to deal with her subversion.

"Well, congratulations on your marriage, but I must be going," I said.

Standing up, everyone around was quick to bow as I exited the room. I didn't know where Edward would be, but I decided to ride. It would help to clear my head.

Returning to my chambers, I had Jessica and Angela help me dress for a ride and then went to the stables to have Mar made ready to ride. The hands were able to get her saddled quickly and I was off to explore the grounds.

It was freeing to not have guards or maids with me, though I was sure Edward would have preferred I at least took Seth with me. While the ride was exhilarating, it didn't give me the peace of mind I'd hoped for. All I could think about was how all the people that could figure out my secret, and would want to so they could use it against Edward and I were now family.

Riding into the nearby forest, I tried hard to think of the interactions I'd had with Lady Victoria. She was not one to remember those below her, and in three years of service, she had only ever called me girl. Lady Tanya had only ever known me as the princess, and had spent little time in my country. Her mother, Lady Carmen, found me lacking, but I suspect it was only because their family had hoped for a royal connection that would break off our betrothal. Lord Eleazar was much the same as his wife in opinion, and though Lord Riley had no desire for the crown, Lord James could easily assume the throne if the current royal family was gone, with the support of the other nobles, since he was the highest ranking of the aristocracy.

That thought sent a shiver down my spine.

Dismounting, I tied my horse to a nearby tree and continued on foot. I wandered for some time before a noise in the distance caught my attention. Walking closer, I found a steep downward slope in which was a truly debaucherous scene.

Lord James, the Duke of Laurent, was lying on a blanket with his manhood gripped in his hand, while Lady Victoria and Lady Tanya kissed and fondled each other. Moans of pleasure filled the air, breaking my stare and sending me in the opposite direction.

I was careful not to make a sound, but as I tried to find Mar, it seemed that I had turned myself around enough to become lost.

Still in search of my mount when the rain began, I heard the party I had stumbled upon exclaim at the interruption and begin to find their own way home.

Fearful that I'd be caught, I hid; hoping to hear them fade into the distance, but the heavy rainfall soaked through my thin clothing and distorted the sounds until I didn't know what was what in the now dark woods.

I wasn't aware that I'd slumbered until the shouting grew louder and closer. Shrinking further into the massive tree roots I'd been using for a poor shelter, it was Seth's voice I recognized.

"Seth?" I spoke, my voice sounding strange to my own ears.

"Princess," he whispered.

I felt the heavy weight of his cloak round my shoulders just before I was lifted into his arms. There was a commotion as others in the search party learned I had been found, giving up the search to help escort me to the wood's edge.

Breaking through the last of the trees, the firelight was blinding as the noise only grew until Edward's voice rang out.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed.

Hands shifted around me until the familiar warmth and scent of Edward surrounded me. I was jostled about before a muttered command had us flying forward, my eyes opening to see an open carriage with Seth at the reins while Edward held me firm.

"Sweet Girl, we'll have you home soon and then we can find out what happened." Edward's whispered promise was the last thing I heard until I was surrounded by gasps and bright lights in my bedchamber.

"We've already prepared the bath, Your Highness, if you'll just help us get her into the water, we'll care for her," Maggie spoke.

"I can do that," Edward insisted.

"Your Highness, Queen Esme asked that we send you to her and King Carlisle in the Throne Room the moment the princess was found," Angela relayed.

"It can wait until later," Edward countered.

"Prince Edward, let us care for her while you ease your parents' worry. She'll be tucked into bed by the time you return," Angela said and finally he relented.

"I will be back soon, Sweet Girl," Edward whispered against my forehead.

I watched as my maids scrubbed and scoured me of the dirt from the forest, wrapping me in a robe and then brushing out my hair so it would dry. When it was nearly done, I was helped to bed and my robe removed, my naked body slipped between heated bedding. I ordered a cup of mulled cider to warm me.

I was nearly asleep when Edward returned.

"I'm sorry that took so long, but I found this being delivered so I hoped you were still awake."

Edward handed me the mug of mulled cider and I took a sip, wincing at the taste. "This is too heavily spiced. Get rid of it, I'll have to make it myself if I'm going to be able to drink it."

"I didn't think you cared for that anymore," Edward asked as he handed me a glass of wine to replace the cider.

"I was in the mood for it and it is a favorite drink during the colder months. I thought it would help warm me up."

"Ladies, you may be excused, I will attend the princess tonight," Edward said.

I sipped the wine as Edward stripped, the glass finding the night table just as Edward pulled me close to him.

"Bella, what happened out in those woods today? When His Grace returned with your horse, saying he'd found it near the forest's edge we'd feared that you'd been thrown or worse."

"Lord James returned with my horse? Was he alone when he did so?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I don't know for sure if he's aware that I saw him, or if he simply found Mar and took the opportunity to strand me, but I found His Grace in the woods with his wife and new aunt, Lady Tanya. And what they were engaging in would have your priests condemning them as sinners."

"What did you see?" he asked. "And I'm well aware of his new aunt, as her father saw fit to blame me for his daughter's fall from grace."

"The women, they were touching each other intimately while he watched. And he was pleasuring himself to the sight. They did not acknowledge that I had seen them, and I was above the ridge at the time, but when the rain started they could have found Mar as I'd gotten turned around. She was tied properly and couldn't have been outside the forest when they emerged," I relayed.

"And he said he was riding alone when he discovered the horse in the rain, and he returned to the castle because he feared trying to find you on his own. We won't be able to prove this, you know?" he asked.

"I do, but he doesn't know that we're aware of his deceit. I say we store it away until we can use it against him."

"Thinking like a queen already, I'm proud of you, my love," he whispered.

I had no recollection of falling asleep, but when I awoke, Edward looked relieved. "What's wrong?"

"You slept hard, and I couldn't wake you…it just made me worried that something more was the matter and we didn't catch it."

"I think I just needed the rest, but with it being a market day, I'd like to make good on that thought last night and get the supplies to make hot mulled cider on my own," I mentioned to Edward.

"Very well, why don't we get dressed and we can go together," he offered.

After preparations were made, Edward and I embarked to the markets with Stella close by. By the time we were at the apple stand, a young man was behind us with a basket, ready to take our purchases. Edward watched with fascination as I picked the perfect apples and then signed the receipt before moving on to collect the spices needed for the drink.

From there Edward bought a sturdy pot and a metal arm that would hold it over the fire securely. Making my way to the tea stand I'd gone to so early in my stay, I purchased more of the delightful tea and enjoyed a conversation with the owner about the flavors I'd liked from the sampler he had supplied me with.

Edward and I continued to move through the stalls and carts, and as we passed one in particular meant for women a thought crossed my mind. In the seven weeks since the wedding, I'd not had my monthly, when two should have passed now. I smiled to myself at the prospect of giving my husband an heir much sooner than either of us had anticipated.

Returning to the castle, Esme was waiting for us at the junction of our floor of the royal wing. "Edward, your father asked to speak with you, and I'd like some time with my daughter if it isn't too much to ask?"

"No, Mother, I can spare her for a short while, but I would hope that you will both be prompt in your arrival to dinner, since she'll need a hearty meal after yesterday."

I laughed at his playful nature, which hid his concern for me. Since we had both agreed to keep our thoughts to ourselves about Lord James, since his parents wouldn't understand what we were afraid of being found out about, I was simply going to have to take what was likely going to be a chastisement for getting lost and causing such a chaotic scene.

Esme and I walked down the hall to my main rooms, happy to see that the servant had slipped past us during our talk with Esme to deliver my purchases. The girls set about preparing the fire and the pot for the cider while I gestured for Esme to sit.

"You're really going to prepare it on your own?" she asked.

"I feel it is safer and whoever tried to make it for me yesterday out of a kindness knowing it was a favorite had the wrong measurements. It was horrid tasting, so this is easier, and it will last longer."

Cutting up the apples didn't take too long, even with my refusal to have my maids help. It was a large batch, but it would be good for a few weeks so I was content. Adding the crushed spices and water, it was set over the fire and that gave me the freedom to talk to Esme in private.

"Now that I've set that to cook, we have some time to ourselves, would you come for a walk with me, Esme?"

"Of course, Isabella," she said and we exited the room.

Esme turned to leave my corridor, but I motioned her in the opposite direction. "I'd like to have this conversation in private, perhaps we should step in here."

Moving into the nursery, she settled into one of the arm chairs while I took a seat in one of the two rockers in place.

"What did you wish to discuss, my dear?"

"I do not know much about this, as it wasn't thought wise to inform women of these details in my culture, but I've not had my cycle since the wedding, and two should have come and gone in that time," I told the queen.

"You think you're with child? Does Edward know? Well, or course he doesn't otherwise he would not have left your side," Esme teased as the words spilled out.

"I wasn't sure until we were in the markets today, and I've been tired, but should I tell Edward? Is it too soon?"

"When do your courses come?" she asked.

"With the full moon," I explained.

"And it is already waning for a second time, I believe you are right, Daughter."

"I want to tell Edward," I admitted.

With a smile, Esme said, "And so you shall. I will find a way to get him out of that meeting, you just wait right here."

It wasn't long before Edward joined me, though he did seem confused by the venue. "Why are you in here, Sweet Girl? And what is this about a need for more guards?"

"Guards?" I asked.

"Yes, my mother came in and told my father and me that I needed to discuss with you selecting new guards for our wing and that I could find you in here to talk about it."

Chuckling at Esme's tactics, I set out to ease Edward's mind. "That is your mother getting ahead of herself, and as for my being in here, I thought I better get used to it, since I will be spending a great deal of time in here in the near future."

Edward's face lit up as he caught my meaning. "You're with child? Oh Sweet Girl, I'm so happy."

Edward lifted me into his arms as he planted a searing kiss on my lips. "I am, my prince."

"You will be well cared for and I will protect you personally. Nothing will harm you or my child. And no going off on your own. I want Seth or myself with you if your maids cannot be. And keep Stella close, and-"

"Edward, relax, all of that will come in time. For now can we just celebrate?"

"Yes, Wife, we can celebrate all you want."


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the latest chapter from Masen. I'm going to keep the note short on this end because there will be another one at the bottom. Thank you for all the reviews and big love to mizzdee, for talking me through the rough patch I'm at right now with this story.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 29

I woke up much as I had every day since Edward had learned the news that I was expecting. His arms were tight around me and the smell of a hearty breakfast was wafting in from the outer room.

"I know you are awake, Sweet Girl," Edward murmured behind me.

"Just as I know you are. What do you say we go and enjoy that breakfast?" I asked.

I felt the bed shift as he climbed over me, only to lift me from the bed. "An excellent idea, Wife."

Not arguing about my ability to walk, I allowed him the measure of security while we were within our chambers. I had learned enough about his religion since the wedding to know about the oath men take to protect their children, and for Edward that was combined with both the public oath as my husband and future king, and the private oath he'd made after learning my true identity. Though I thought it was a bit extreme since most men didn't do so until the child was born safely into this world; it was Edward's way, and I would not judge what I didn't fully understand.

Once our plates were ready, we ate heartily before Edward prepared to depart to change for his day. "I have meetings this morning, but once lunch is over I will be at your disposal. What are your plans for the day?"

"As the snow has held off another night, I was thinking of going to the garden to enjoy the sunshine before the wind gets too bad, then I'll return to the Great Hall to chat with the noble women for a time before having lunch there. I can return to a room of your choosing when it's over so you might find me easily."

"Dress warm and take Stella with you. As for our afternoon, we'll go to my personal training room. I want to spend some time working out, and I'd prefer to have you close for inspiration," he said with a smirk.

"I wish you did not worry so much. No one has made an attempt since I arrived here, Edward."

"That doesn't mean they won't try. They could simply be lying in wait. I have enemies as well as you, and hurting you would be the cruelest way to strike at me." The sorrow in his eyes as he spoke tore at my soul, so with a brush of my lips on his, I responded.

"I will be waiting for you here so you may escort me to your training room."

"Thank you," he whispered before exiting the room.

With my day planned, I allowed Angela and Jessica to change me into a dress that would hold up to the weather that might come and a heavy cloak. I called to Stella and she was instantly at my side.

We walked to the gardens, stopping often to take in what would probably be the last of the nice days before the chill grew too severe to walk about. We had just reached the rose bushes when I felt a twinge. Wincing, Maggie came to stand close.

"My Lady, are you all right?"

"Just a little cramp, I'm sure it's noth-." My reassurance was cut off by a much sharper pain, which had me doubling over.

"Someone fetch one of the gardeners if Seth isn't around," Angela ordered as she took my other side and helped me to sit on the ground.

"Where does it hurt, Princess?" Maggie asked.

"My stomach, oh my God." I cried as one of the gardeners arrived with a wheelbarrow.

"We thought it would be easier to transport her in this, I apologize for the dirt, Your Highness," he said with a bow.

I was helped into the cart when I heard Jessica whisper about blood. Around me, a whirlwind of activity took place. I was brought back to my rooms and was quickly looked at by the physicians. They were asking about what I ate, and if the prince was well, but before an answer returned from the council room, one of the doctors approached the head of the bed.

"Your Highness, were you with child?"

"Yes." I bit back the pain.

"I'm sorry to say that the child is lost, and this pain is its passing. It will be a while until you are well enough for visitors, but for now we will leave you. One of your ladies will fetch us if there is a need." The doctor bowed and left.

Time meant nothing to me, it was simply the pulse of my cramping as Edward and my child slipped away. As the pain finally began to wane, the heartache set in. Edward had been overjoyed to learn that I was with child, and this would destroy him.

I drifted off for a short time before my maids woke me so they could clean me up and replace the bed linens.

Once everything was set, the doctors returned to examine me, stating that though I would have what would seem like a heavier monthly from this point on, the worst of it had passed and I could now receive visitors.

Moments later, the doors opened and Edward was by my side, sitting on the mattress with my hand between both of his. "My Bella."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Those words spurred him to action as he settled in beside me and pulled me to his chest.

"Is it all right for me to hold you like this? I do not wish to hurt you," he expressed.

"This is fine," I replied and he sank further into my side.

For the evening Edward was close by, only giving me privacy when I had to take care of my feminine needs. Where his presence had been necessary in the beginning, as the hours drew on I felt the guilt as heavy as the arm he draped across my body. It also didn't escape my notice that he'd not once called me 'Sweet Girl', though he whispered in my ear often.

I was gutted with my failings and tried to find a way to remedy that, but sleep claimed me before a plan could form.

The next morning I awoke to find Edward gone, even though it was not yet dawn, but soon after, Esme was entering my rooms.

"My Darling, I am so sorry," she soothed.

"Is Edward meeting with his father?" I asked.

"Yes, they are discussing the meeting Edward left yesterday to check on you, and then Edward's plans. Once the king approves then he can proceed. But for now, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need to speak to Father Erric, can you have him sent to me?"

"I will, Daughter. Rest now." She kissed my forehead as she spoke her goodbye.

It wasn't long before Seth entered my rooms, his face solemn. "Princess, there are new guards assigned to you until the prince and I return."

Though I had no knowledge of this trip, I hid that from Seth as I nodded. It made sense. Edward ran when he was angry, he'd done so in the past and my latest failure was surely more upsetting because of the finality our marriage brought to the equation.

"Keep him safe, Seth," I asked him and with a nod, he was gone.

Father Erric arrived just as my breakfast did, so I invited him to join me as I discussed my conversion. "Often a person studies for an hour or two a day, meaning they can take up to year and a half to get through the five-hundred hours of study and the trials, but you've already completed nearly half of that in a matter of two months. I do not know how we could accelerate it further."

"Leave me with the texts that I must read, I'll either read them to myself or I will have one of my maids read them to me as I occupy my time. I am recovering from my loss and that will afford me plenty of time since my prince must be present for me to rejoin life at court and he is currently away tending to some things. We can set up daily meetings to go over what my day has taught me, and then see where I am."

"Your devotion is impressive. I know you were working on the last of your essays based on the Book, so tonight at dinner I will bring you the next few texts you are supposed to read and we can work out your time table for the rest."

With that firmly set in my mind, I rose from the chair and had my maids dress me plainly. "Today I will be working in my office, should anyone need to speak to me, though with my mourning it should be kept to family."

"It isn't as though they could get through the dozen guards outside, My Lady," Jessica commented and I froze at the number.

They seemed more to keep me in than keep others out, with that large of a number.

Once I was set up in my office, I poured my thoughts onto the page, using my understanding of the Book to explain the Gradian religion.

The soup that was sent for lunch was my only rest and when Father Erric arrived for dinner, he was amazed by what I placed in his hands.

"Have you been at this all day?"

"According to my calculations, including today, if I work sixteen hours on my conversion each day, I will be ready for the trials in two weeks."

"That is quite the intensive study, Princess, are you sure that is what you want?" Father Erric asked.

"I have no other way to occupy my time. Let it be known to the king and queen so they may announce it if it is necessary. I do not know if the conversion is something that must be public."

"No, when you began your studies is not made public, so when you take the wine at a public ceremony for the first time, they will know you have completed the rite. The queen did an intensive when she converted, though not as severe as yours. No one can question the conversion, as I believe you fear. If the Head Priest and your personal tutor and confessor both deem you ready, then you will undergo the conversion rite."

"Good, then I'd like to prepare in this way, join me nightly for dinner and we can go over my studies."

"Yes, My Lady," Father Erric said as he focused on his meal. We worked out a few more details and then after our meal he left me to my evening.

My maids were happy to help, so after telling them that I wouldn't need them for the night I climbed into bed, but found it impossible to sleep. Though we didn't always spend the entire night together, I'd never slept alone in my bed since the wedding and it didn't feel right. After an hour or two of restlessness, I found my way into the servant's quarters and climbed into bed, finally falling asleep.

The girls said nothing about where they found me in the morning, and I offered no explanation as I began my day. Moving into my sewing room, I sat and worked on shirts for Edward from my spot in a comfy chair. Samantha and Jessica cut according to the patterns while Angela read to me for the first hour.

The ladies rotated, each taking turns helping me or tending to other things that were needed while I absorbed the words they read. Sewing was a simple enough task that I could do it without much thought, allowing me to focus on the passages they read.

I fell into the pattern, my days were spent making more shirts and nightclothes for Edward than he could ever need, and some new nightgowns and undergarments for myself, and my nights were spent going over the texts with Father Erric and then curling up on the cot that reminded me of my bed back at the Dunn School.

A week after his departure, there was no news of Edward, but word of my miscarriage had spread around court, and Esme told me that she wrote a letter informing Prince Emmett of my loss and it was already on its way back to Genoa on a merchant ship.

As I began to feel more myself physically, I would use my other rooms as a change of scenery, but for the most part I was intent on my goal. If Edward chose to return to me, I would be a member of his faith, the rest I could not change but at least in this I could hope to make amends.

Father Erric promised that at our next meeting we would begin to speak about my trials as I was nearly at that point and he would need a few days to prepare. That night I once again dismissed my maids and took up residence in the servant's quarters. I was startled awake several hours later by a commotion outside the door.

"When was the last time any of you saw Princess Isabella?" Carlisle yelled. "And what is the point of a dozen of you standing here if none of you check in with her periodically?"

A hushed conversation followed before I heard my father-in-law dismiss everyone to where they'd been until he arrived. The main door closed and then the door to the servant's room opened.

"Did you need something, Carlisle?" I asked.

"An explanation as to why my daughter is sleeping out here would be a good place to start," he told me.

"Since Edward's departure I can't bring myself to sleep in that bed. It doesn't feel right without him. I only hope he returns to my bed when he returns to the castle."

"Why would you think otherwise?" Carlisle questioned me.

"Because I've proven myself unable to bear him an heir," I admitted.

"Your body wasn't ready, Isabella. You're young still, and it is possible you needed more time to grow into your figure before you could carry a child. But that is the choice of gods, not men."

"Gods who didn't want the heir born to a non-believer," I muttered.

"I've heard about the hours you've put into your studies the last week and a half. Have you also allowed yourself the chance to mourn the loss of your babe?"

"Every night I shed tears for a child I will never know," I told the king.

"My son put too much pressure on himself before you had this child, and now in his self-flagellation he is hurting you. If he has not returned by the end of the fortnight then Esme and I will welcome you back to public life. I will not see you wilt any longer because you are locked away."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied. "There is a package for you from one of the merchant ships in the outer room here. You are lucky it arrived now, as many of the privately owned ships will dock for the worst of the winter."

Knowing I hadn't ordered anything, I followed the king out of the servant's room and picked up the parcel, entering my bedchamber as the king exited the outer room. Once alone, I unwrapped it to see a simple cloth doll with a piece of parchment wrapped around its middle. Opening the paper I saw the message in her familiar feminine script.

_A little piece of home sent with my deepest sympathies. _

_-A_

**A lot of you will be angry at me for doing this to them, and there are a few purposes that are served by the miscarriage, some you will see in the next few chapters, others that won't be clear until the story ends. And I know some of you will be pissed at Edward, but below you will get a small glimpse of why he did what he did. There are very few times in this story where you will see an EPOV included, usually in high stress situations where his thoughts are necessary, this is one of these moments, so I've included his side of that fateful afternoon.**

The meeting was dragging on far longer than was necessary, but that was because my father had too many self important men on his council. They believed they had a real say which led them to voice their opinion, but at the end of the day it was the king's decision. He would be the one praised or blamed for people's lot in life, not these men. Let them threaten to withdraw support or withhold crops; they would learn that threats would get them a lot less when I sat upon the throne. Though I hoped that day would be far off.

A bit of movement caught my eye and I noticed a servant enter and speak hurriedly to one of the servants who was assigned to this meeting. They conversed and then the man who had been approached looked my way, making eye contact for a second before dropping his eyes and shaking his head. With a nod the first man turned but I cleared my throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I will return in a moment, but there seems to be something that might need my attention." I spoke the words as I moved to the servant who had caught my eye and led him from the room.

"Your Highness, my apologies for interrupting the council meeting, but I was sent to seek you out."

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Maggie, milord," he responded to my question.

"Well, in that case, tell the princess that my meeting is running long but I promise to be with her shortly."

"Your Highness, it wasn't the princess who asked but it was a request made on her behalf." he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"The princess is in with the physicians and they wanted to know if something was wrong with you as well, or if her ailment is simply feminine in nature." The man looked as if he wanted to be doing anything else but telling me this.

"I am fine, thank you. I will be by to see the princess shortly."

I entered the meeting room and found my father where he was speaking to Lord Eleazar. I explained that I was needed elsewhere and that I would speak to him later to find out the news from the last part of the meeting.

Racing down the halls, I found Bella's rooms and pounded on the door to gain entrance. The door opened and Jessica stood before me.

"Prince Edward, I'm sorry but you can't enter at the moment. I can send for you when it is time." she offered.

"Please, Jessica, I need to know that she's all right," I begged.

"She will be, but the babe-" she said and then stopped herself.

"What is wrong with the babe?" I asked.

"The child was lost," she whispered solemnly.

"What happened?" I managed to get out through the searing pain in my chest.

"There seemed to be nothing wrong until the pains hit. We were walking by the rose bushes on the east side of the garden when she collapsed and cried out. We sent for the doctors and to find out if you were well, but the servant said they couldn't enter the meeting until lunch was to be delivered, but by then the doctors determined that she was losing the baby. It's been hours and she is doing better but until she has been cleared by the doctors they say no one can enter. I was left out here to intercept anyone who may try to gain entrance." Jessica explained.

"Have someone come and find me the minute she can see people," I implored.

"Of course, Your Highness," she whispered.

I watched as the door closed and paced the floor outside the door before the need to do something came over me. I stormed out of the castle and towards the garden quickly finding the place Jessica had described; the blood visible on the grass. Removing my sword from its scabbard I swung at the bushes, hacking at them until a scream escaped my lungs without any conscious thought. The gardeners ran over, likely worried to hear those sounds from that part of the garden twice in one day. Standing up, I turned to the head gardener and pointed at the bushes.

"I want those bushes torn up and a weeping willow planted in their place. Find something else to fill the additional space, but the roses should be gone." I instructed.

"Aye, my prince," the men responded.

Replacing the sword in its sheathing, I returned to the castle. There was much to prepare. I had failed in my promise to Bella, and our child had paid the price. I needed to get away so that I could seek answers from the gods. My mother met me as I entered the main hallway, cutting off my path.

"Do you know where Isabella is? She was supposed to be in the main hall for lunch but she is nowhere to be found it seems," my mother asked.

"She is in her quarters...the child...our child is dead," I gritted out.

My mother's gasp and her warm embrace should have brought me comfort, but there was no comfort to be found. I wrapped her in my arms as she cried, ushering her out of public sight to wait for word from the doctors.


	30. Chapter 30

Many of you were angry at Edward after last chapter, so was I when I wrote it, but I knew it was necessary. He is a prince who has been allowed too much freedom while his parents worked hard to establish their reign, Esme doting on her only child a little too much, not realizing until he was grown that a firmer hand might have been needed. He will grow into a great king, but to do that, he needs to screw up, and then see what his choices cost him. This chapter is one in which he sees what his choice costs Bella, and it will make him a better man.

Love to all my reviewers and mizzdee for weilding the red pen.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 30

I stared at the doll, confused until I remembered what Esme had said. She sent notice to my brother on a merchant ship, which means the people had been notified of the loss so they could mourn, and if Alice was with Jasper on his ship when news reached the port, it would have been easy for her to send this along.

Knowing that she still thought of me, that she would send this along to ease my heartache was a comfort.

Since I would need Edward here to do any more with the doll, I climbed into my bed and stared up at the ceiling until morning came.

Firm in my plan, I asked Samantha to look for Jacob, Edward's trainer, to see if he had gone with Edward and Seth, or remained behind. An hour later he arrived in my rooms looking very confused.

"Your Highness, how can I help you?" Jacob asked.

"I remember Prince Edward mentioning that among your many talents, you are a whip master, is that correct?"

"It is, yes," Jacob answered.

"Good, I remember from my own country that one of the greatest skills of a whip master is the ability to strike repeatedly without leaving a scar. That a mixture of technique and the type of whip allows you to inflict pain without a trace."

"That is true, but why are you so curious about this, Princess?"

"Because my trials for my conversion are fast approaching and I will be sending Father Erric to speak to you about performing my physical trial."

Shaking his head, Jacob answered, "No, Princess, you cannot ask that of me."

"I need my conversion to be more stringent than usually required of a noble, and since my prince trusts you, I do as well. Please, Jacob, do this for me."

"As long as Father Erric and your witness agree to it," Jacob hedged.

"I will have Father Erric approach my witness after you've spoken to him, all will be well," I promised.

When Carlisle came to visit with me just before dinner that evening, he took in the piles of clothes with a shake of his head. "I see you were not only exercising your mind during your confinement."

"No, and both pursuits have proven fruitful," I replied. Taking on a more serious demeanor, I turned to my father-in-law. "Carlisle, I must ask you something that will not be easy for you, but I fear you are the only one who will be able to aid me in this."

"What is it, child?" he asked.

"My trials will likely occur in two day's time, I've asked for a specific type of physical trial and I assume Father Erric will arrive shortly now that he's spoken to Jacob. What I need is a witness that will be able to withstand what I will endure."

"You make it sound as if you'll be…" Carlisle paused before shaking his head. "Isabella, we hardly allow the practice anymore, and never to a future queen."

"Jacob said if you and Father Erric agree, he will perform it. He is skilled in how to do this and it is my wish. Edward could never endure my suffering, nor could Esme. Lord Garrett would do it if I asked, as would Seth, but those choices would upset Edward further. You are the only one he would be able to forgive himself for allowing to stand in his stead."

"I will do it for you, Isabella," Carlisle answered. "Now, let us speak to your priest."

As if he knew we needed him, Father Erric entered. "I've spoken to Jacob, Princess. Are you sure?"

"I am, and the king has agreed to be my witness," I explained.

"Very well, two days hence, at twilight, we will conclude your trials, but for now, let us plan for tomorrow, as your conversion begins then."

"I will see you in two days, Daughter," Carlisle spoke on his way out the door.

"You are very determined to suffer for this conversion, Princess," Father Erric said once we were alone.

"I want to be shed of my past when I take this oath," I explained.

"Why do I feel there is more to this than the world knows," he asked.

"There are only three people in the world that know my truth, and it benefits all of them for it to remain hidden."

"As your personal confessor after your conversion, anything you say to me from the day we began this until my death is privileged, if you wish to confess this thing and let it be forgiven."

"What if it is unforgivable?" I asked.

"I cannot see you committing such a crime, but if you do so before your trials, they will absolve you," he explained. "I should know, all that remains of my past sins is the spelling of my name."

"Erric?" I asked.

"To err is human, to forgive, divine," he recited. "The high priest thought it a fitting name to remind me of where I came from and where I strive to never return. My absolution allows me to absolve others, and I will do that for you."

It was with that knowledge that I confessed to him my past. He listened quietly and nodded when appropriate before taking my hands in his. "Princess, you have gone from a pawn on the chessboard to a woman who will one day be the queen. Living in fear only gives people a reason to dig, because they will suspect something. Be the woman they expect you to be and your truth will never be discovered. Now, onto tomorrow."

With a bit more discussion of the following two days, I was left alone for my preparations.

I awoke on the first morning of my trials, ready for the day. I was dressed in the finest clothing that I had worn since the day in the garden and made my way through the back corridors to the chapel with my guards in tow. There I was met by Father Erric, the High Priest, and another priest.

Once I was led into the sanctuary, my spiritual trial began. I was questioned about many aspects of the religion, underwent the rites that took place in a normal service and then once the High Priest was satisfied, my first trial was complete.

"Princess, have you considered how you will complete the charitable portion of the conversion?" the High Priest asked.

"I believe that is why I am here," an older woman dressed in robes not that different than the nuns I knew from my childhood said.

Grasping the wooden chest from one of my guards, I held it out to her. "For the running of the orphanage; so that the next generation can have a brighter future."

The chest was opened and a gasp echoed through the sanctuary. Once it was secured again, the nun took it and the High Priest turned to me. "All is in place for your trial tomorrow, and your conversion rite the following day. We welcome you into our faith, Princess."

Leaving with my entourage, I settled in for an early night, knowing my only requirement was to make the covering for tomorrow. Knowing I would be whipped and would need to sleep with my back exposed, I devised a backless shirt, and spent the night with Samantha's help making it fit correctly.

Following dinner with Esme, who came to express her concern over my chosen trial, but also her pride that I used my confinement for something positive, especially given Edward's absence, I settled in for another sleepless night.

The morning came and with it my many preparations. A chaise lounge was brought in for Carlisle to use during my trial and the time he chose to stay with me afterwards. The room was scoured and the linens changed and I too bathed and prepared. My meals were light, and my hair was wound into a knot atop my head to keep it out of the way when my trial began.

An inclined bench with a seat near the bottom was brought in and sat close to the bed without being in the way. It was then that I realized this would not be happening on the bed as I had imagined.

When the time came, my ladies entered and with them were Carlisle, Father Erric, and Jacob. I'd changed into the cover for tonight, which exposed the whole of my back, and at their approach I turned to my ladies.

"You are all free for the night, except for you, Maggie. Please return in an hour and take the outer chamber so that you may tend to the king and I should there be a need."

My maids curtseyed and left, allowing me to drop my robe and take my seat on the bench. Carlisle moved one of the chairs directly in front of me and Father Erric sat another chair to my left. Before him he placed a small table where he set a small altar. Three candles, an incense burner, a bowl of salted water, and the book of scriptures. Once all was ready they turned to Jacob, who took his place behind me and just to the right. He bowed and then held the fine stranded flogger he'd chosen so there was little chance of permanent damage.

"You have submitted yourself to our faith and now you face the final trial," Father Erric spoke. "Let this pain wipe away any sins of the past, and leave you free to explore your future in our mutual faith."

The first strike caught me off guard and I jumped. Carlisle reached out and took my hand, offering me gentle reassurance. Father Erric continued his soft chanting as Jacob kept up his strokes.

The tenth stroke was when the pain began to shift, as the flogger was forced to land on flesh that had already been hit.

The twentieth is when the sobs began to escape me.

"Princess?" Jacob asked.

"Con…continue, Jacob. Until it's done," I told him.

Carlisle took my other hand and squeezed both as the falls landed against my back again.

I lost track of the number as the pain grew, until there was a loud thud behind me.

Father Erric stood and pronounced the end of the final trial. "Tomorrow we will have the conversion rite. You've done exceptionally well these last weeks, Princess. Goodnight."

Jacob came into my line of vision with a small jar. "Princess, I'm going to clean your back and apply this, and then one of your maids can do it from here. The skin is intact and this will help aid with the pain."

Jacob did as he said, gentle in his work before he sat the jar down and bowed to Carlisle and I.

"Isabella, can you stand?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so," I whispered.

Carlisle helped me into the bed and gently covered my back. "Edward should have been here with you."

"He has his reasons. I just wish he'd said goodbye," I said.

"Sleep now, Daughter." And with Carlisle on the chaise lounge beside me, I drifted into a light sleep.

It was some time later that a quiet discussion roused me, though with my face hidden, I chose to feign sleep so that I could listen to my Prince and my King speak unguarded.

"Father, why are you in here? Is something wrong with Bella?" Edward asked.

"You would already know the answer to that if you had been here for your wife," Carlisle hissed. "You are no more ready to be a husband than you are to be a king at the moment. Isabella needed you and you ran, like you always do. If you had any idea what the last two weeks have been like, or how your actions caused her to torture herself, both emotionally and physically-"

"Physically?"

"In the brief time you've been gone; your wife has managed to go through the rest of her conversion rites, including her trials. They concluded tonight with her having Jacob whip the wickedness out of her, as if there is a wicked bone in that precious girl's body."

Edward's sigh was pained, but a moment later, he spoke his mind. "Bella deserves better than me, I'm well aware of that, Father. I've hurt her so many times, in so many ways and yet her natural reaction is to forgive me immediately. I failed to protect her. My shortcomings are why this child was taken and she has to pay the price."

"You are not so important, Edward. Children are lost all the time, and it doesn't mean that it's your punishment. It means it wasn't the right time, or the right child."

"Mom would be angry at you for reminding me of that legend," Edward whispered.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown, noble the ill-prepared to turn it down," Carlisle answered.

"But those were twins, where one was never born to save the pair a lifetime of fighting for the throne?"

"And what if your child knew that they would be the ruin of our line, and they chose to risk never being born to see one more worthy take the crown."

I couldn't take the tone of this conversation anymore, or the confusing legend they were discussing, so I chose that moment to pretend to wake.

"Edward," I sighed sleepily.

"I'm here, my love," Edward whispered in my ear as he kissed my head.

The bed shifted and I opened my eyes to realize that Edward had stripped out of most of his clothing during his conversation with his father. He climbed over me and got under the covers before sliding in close to me.

"I'll leave you both to the rest of your night," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything," I whispered.

With a nod, he left.

"I don't know how you managed to do it, but I could thrash my father and Father Erric for entertaining this notion that you should be whipped," Edward seethed.

"I needed to be cleansed, Edward. If I'm to bear heirs then I need to be forgiven," I explained.

"Why would you think it your fault?" Edward asked. "That lies with the father, not the mother,"

"Not in my culture, Edward. The sex of the child, the number and their health is all on the shoulders of the mother," I answered.

"Well, now you're a wife of Masen and I won't have you holding yourself to those archaic views."

"What is the legend you were talking about with your father?" I questioned.

"How long were you listening?"

"Since I heard you come in," I admitted.

"There's a legend that one of the old Kings of Masen had a wife who was suspected to be having multiples, though when she gave birth only one of them survived. The one that survived revealed that his brother who died chose not to enter the world because it would mean there would always be tension between them for the throne. We believe that children are in place for us, and in stepping aside he risked going from being the eldest to the youngest if his parents had every child meant to be. Many think it lure, but some, like my father and I do see merit in it. Maybe that is why we suffered this loss, so that a better heir could be born first."

"I don't like the idea of our children sacrificing themselves," I told him.

"And I don't like that you stewed is self-loathing while I was gone."

"I also made you enough shirts and night clothes to last a year," I tried to joke.

"Can I see your back?" he asked.

"Okay," I said.

His hands were gentle as they roamed my back. "It's welted now, but Jacob did not leave a scar. I'm glad; I would have hated to have him put to death for marking the crown princess."

"Isabella knows," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Reaching into the bedside table where I had moved it, I handed him the doll and the note.

"She sent a doll after you lost the baby?" he asked.

"It's something from our culture, when a child dies, we make a doll for it and bury it with them, or in the case of our child, burn it so that it enters the afterlife the same way the child did. It is supposed to keep them company, so they aren't alone."

"And you would like to do this?"

"Yes, but it needs our blood on it, so it finds the right child," I explained.

"We can prepare it in the morning, but for now, I want you to sleep."

"That is easily done." I yawned, sleeping soundly for the first time in over two weeks.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they really make me smile! Thanks also to my beta mizzdee for her red pen work. Keeping the note short, see you again in two weeks.

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 31**

_Looking around at the decorations, I was in awe of the beauty that surrounded me. In the few weeks since Edward's return, the castle was transformed with the symbols of Yuletide. From what I had learned in my conversion, the religion followed the seasons, and this was their winter festival. Holly and evergreen boughs were strewn all over the place, white ribbons wrapping them to represent the snow._

_Winter was when the snow buried the things that passed before, and from the thaw gave birth to new beginnings. It was a sweet sentiment, and if the way Edward doted on me and showered me with gifts was any indication, he was ready for a new beginning of our own._

_He had stood beside me since his return, witnessing my conversion rite and then escorting me to dinner that evening to officially end my confinement. Edward had also escorted me out to the garden to show me the change there._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"When Jessica told me…I lost myself and before I knew what I was doing, I had hacked up the bushes and told the gardeners to replace it with a weeping willow. They added the benches to fill in the area," he explained._

_"We will be stronger for it, Edward, I promise. The castle will be filled with children."_

_His smile let me know that he believed it to be true, that we would move past this loss and build a family together._

"What are you thinking about so hard over here?" Edward asked as he entered the nursery.

"Last Yuletide. It is a memory that I will carry with me to my final days."

"That was a happy time, but I think this Yule will overshadow it. Especially given all we have to celebrate." Edward moved behind me, sure to rest his hands on my distended belly. Showing signs of my condition though we had known for a few months.

"This child will be spoiled from the moment he or she is born," I commented. The nursery already held the proof of that.

"And he or she is already loved by many," Edward added.

The year had passed with some drama, but thankfully it was all outside of my chambers. It had been a great shock when Garrett's older brother conceded his title and holdings to him so he could marry a young woman of no title or fortune. My own maid, Angela, had caught his eye and he was willing to be a Baron, where there would be no great weight to marry well, if it meant they could be together.

Edward had quickly sought the king's approval on their behalf, feeling for Benjamin as he now knew my humble beginnings. Their marriage had been sanctioned and though I was minus a maid, I had gained a friend at Court, as the newly married couple passed a fair bit of time here when not seeing to the running of his smaller estate.

Garrett thrived in his expanded role, being a Count suited him, though he still seemed content to be unattached.

I began the work on my pet project, which now saw many young women earning their own wages, allowing them a freedom they never knew before.

And as our second Yuletide approached, I was ready for the things next year would bring.

That night, after a hearty meal in the Great Hall, once more adorned with the symbols of the holiday, Edward and I turned in early, sleep coming quickly.

I never dreamed much that I could remember, but being with child seemed to bring out vivid dreams that would stick with me even after I woke.

_The woods I found myself in were familiar to me. The knotted and gnarled roots of the mighty trees let me know I was in the forest that sat outside the convent I was raised in. I had stumbled over this ground much growing up, so with careful steps I walked towards the dim light that was the clearing the convent sat in._

_When I broke through the trees, I saw the side entrance, a rider approaching with a bundle strapped to his cloaked form._

_Dismounting, he checked the bundle before removing it and placing it in the basin that abandoned children were left in. He rang the bell to signal the nuns to come check on the child and as he turned I caught sight of Edward's face._

_My gasp caught his attention, but he looked resigned as he said, "You understand, after all, you were both first born daughters."_

I awoke with a start, Edward sitting up beside me immediately. "Sweet Girl, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Should I fetch the doctor?"

"No, it was just a nightmare," I explained and he relaxed a little.

"Tell me about it," he urged.

"It will upset you," I told him.

"Now you have to tell me, Bella. Don't think you have to shield me from things," he pushed.

Relenting, I wrapped my arms around myself and turned to face him. "I was back at the convent where I was raised before going to the Dunn School. There were woods that I remember well, and after I wandered to the edge of the wood I saw a man ride up. He was cloaked so I couldn't see who he was, but he left a child at the convent, the way I was left as a newborn. When he turned to leave I saw his face...it was you. Then you said, 'You understand, after all, you were both first born daughters.'"

"What do you mean 'both'?" he asked.

"The princess was born and she was immediately betrothed to you and then as soon as they knew the line was secure she was sent to live away from her family and Court. They didn't even visit her on holidays. I do not think you would ever do that to me, or to a daughter should she be born before an heir, but..."

"Bella, nightmares aren't always logical. They play on your worst fears. But I want to tell you so you can hear the words from my mouth. Any child we have, regardless of sex or any disability it may have will be cherished. Our children will be our joy and if my father is allowed to plan all he wishes, the celebration of his first grandchild will rival our wedding."

"Who would try to stop the king from hosting a celebration like that?"I asked.

"My mother thinks he's going too far. She has stopped him at a feast and a tourney. Though with that restriction he is insisting he and I train together to be ready."

"You would joust?"

"Yes, but much to my father's annoyance, when the king enters the field, no one goes for the win. He'll ride through a few times and then return to the stands. I will do the same to honor our child. The winner will be named their champion."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that, but I will allow you boys your fun. I'm just happy I am having an easier time of it. Those first weeks after I knew I was pregnant again were hard, but I'm much calmer now that the physicians say the hardest portion of my term is over."

Pulling me back down to snuggle into his side, Edward agreed. "It was a scary time for me too; I kept watching you to see that you were all right."

"Oh, I'm well aware of how closely you watched me then. I thought Angela was going to have a fit with how you were underfoot during those weeks, and she was no longer in my service," I teased.

"Speaking of the baroness, will they be returning to the capital for Yuletide?" Edward asked.

"She and Ben should be here in a day or two. I'm excited to have her back here. I miss her terribly when she is away. She was my first friend in Masen."

"Good, because I know having her here will make you happy. You need more friends at Court. I don't like you being so isolated," Edward commented.

"There aren't many viable choices, none of these women want to be my friend, they want an in with the future queen."

"Lord Garrett has less responsibility since he is no longer running his own estate, as his father is years away from giving over his title and holdings to his heir; I think I will invite him to pass some more time here after the New Year. Having the Count here will add to your numbers, as will your Yuletide gift."

Staring at my smirking husband, I pulled the blankets tighter around me. "Edward, if you have done something truly extravagant I will sic Stella on you. She's a fierce bite since completing her training and I simply need to speak the words."

"Words only you know, why you trained her in a dialect not spoken in Genoa for over a century..."

"Because it is a tongue that no one here will know. It will keep someone from using Stella against us, because they won't know what they're saying. I know it from reading texts at the convent," I told him.

"You've been safe here since your arrival in Masen, and I will keep you that way, Bella," he swore.

Shaking my head, I turned to face him. "I've tasted poison on my lips, Edward, and Lady Tanya can't be trusted."

"Has she made a move?"

"No, but those four are incestuous in both thought and actions. Lady Victoria is vicious, though not too perceptive, and Lady Tanya makes up for her defects with her cunning."

"Yule is four days away, please try and enjoy this time."

"I am, but it is hard when there is so much to do. I wasn't even aware of all my titles until Lady Charlotte approached me about the running of my estate," I told him.

"Surely that was explained to you in Genoa. Lady Carmen…never mind, that woman's lacking when it came to teaching you all that she should have, we will go over that in the coming months. What was it that Lady Charlotte wanted to speak to you about?"

"Only that the current estate manager's health is declining and there may come a time soon when he will need to be replaced. She and Sir Peter live in Chi and she offered their services to aid me in finding several candidates for us to choose from. Though she was quick to add that she didn't want to presume that I would require their help, only that it was offered if I should require it."

"Do you trust her?" Edward asked.

"I trust them both," I clarified. "They were very capable in their tutelage while I was preparing to come here. Sir Peter was quite impressed with my grasp of Court for someone who never lived there and he played off my school's mock Court seminar to show the differences here, mainly the freedom I would know that would never be available to me in Genoa."

"I would take them up on their offer then, my father trusts Peter. They traveled together when he was the ambassador to Ohi. In fact, he introduced my parents while my father was there to learn foreign affairs for the very real possibility that he would become King. Peter was his personal guard, though my father didn't know it at the time."

"Where are their lands? If they're nobility why are they living in the county where my estate is?" I questioned.

"This isn't an acceptable bedtime story, Sweet Girl," he said with a sigh.

"Don't use my nickname to distract me. I want to know," I pressed.

"All right. But I don't want this to worry you," he said. "When King Alistair and Queen Eliza were newly married, my father was only an infant. Peter is two years older than him, but he was born a commoner. He was an orphan boy that one of the tea merchants used to deliver to the palace kitchens at age five. Though he was young, he learned quickly, and one day he was delivering the tea and he noticed a kitchen worker brewing tea for the Queen, but there was something in there besides the leaves he normally delivered.

"Knowing something was wrong; he found one of the guards outside the kitchen and told him someone might be trying to hurt the queen. At first the guard simply went to check to appease the little urchin that wouldn't stop carrying on, but when he arrived at the queen's chambers to hear the commotion, he informed her guards and ladies of what Peter had seen. The queen was treated for the attempted poisoning, but they weren't able to save the child she was carrying."

Edward took a deep breath before he continued. "King Alistair was devastated, but he was able to use what Peter saw to kill those responsible for the poisoning, and he made Peter an honorary member of the King's Watch. For years he trailed behind the guard carrying equipment and tending to horses before he was old enough to train. When he turned thirteen he was made an official member of the guard, and at sixteen, upon reaching adulthood, King Alistair made him a Lord. He had no land to give out, and truthfully couldn't have made him more than a baron, but Lord Peter didn't mind. He was happy with his good fortune and he and Lady Charlotte split their time between the castle and Chi, where they live in the house my father gave them for all the help Peter provided when they were together to Ohi."

"That's a sad story. Is it why the queen wasn't able to bear an heir?" I asked, frightened for our own child.

"They suspected so, but her poisoning was different than yours, and you're doing well, so I wouldn't fear it."

"So, exactly how many titles do I have, Edward?" I teased.

"I can't believe this has never come up before now, but you are the Crown Princess of Masen, Duchess of Pike, and the Countess of Chi. Our first child who is not the heir apparent will become the Duke or Duchess of Pike upon reaching their majority, and the child that follows them will become the Count or Countess of Chi."

"So my estate isn't just a home, but the manor house for the county?"

"Yes, but I've been handling the county business along with that of my duchy, and the house and lands have been in the care of your estate manager. Though it looks like you will need to select someone new for that task. Have them find you candidates and we will select from them, but that can all wait until the New Year."

"Yes, it can. Thank you for telling me, it is important that I know this country's history."

"It is, but can we now please go back to sleep?" Edward pleaded.

"I think we can."

Drifting back to sleep in Edward's arms, my dreams didn't return to me that night.

The following morning, I was dressed and seated at breakfast before Edward, something that amused him to no end. "You are eager this morning."

"I was hungry, and without a corset, I'm able to dress much faster. It is one of the many benefits of my condition."

After our breakfast, I was going to settle in to my sewing room when a page entered. "Your Highnesses, pardon the interruption, but Lady Gianna and Lady Heidi as well as their parents wish to speak with the princess."

"Have them come to our meeting room as soon as they can, I'd like to see what they have to say," I ordered.

Edward and I made our way to the room a few doors down from his bedchamber and waited for the arrival of the Baron and his family. It struck me at that moment that I hadn't seen the girls since they were dismissed from my noble ladies maids and though I thought they were related, I didn't know they were the daughters of the Baron of Forks.

We weren't waiting for long before the girls entered and bowed, their parents behind them. I waited for Lord Charles to speak, but when Lady Gianna spoke, I took notice.

"Your Highness, first and foremost, my sister and I would like to apologize for what happened when we were in your service. We never meant you any harm, but when you're working under someone who is as strong-willed as Lady Tanya and Lady Lauren falls into step, we believed we were behaving properly. She's eight years our senior, so we followed her blindly, a mistake we've paid for since."

Lady Heidi took her turn then, continuing where her sister left off. "We've not been back to court since then as a punishment for dishonoring the faith you put in us and our family with our appointments to your staff, but as we've just turned sixteen, father said we could return for Yuletide with your approval. We do hope to regain your trust, Your Highness."

"As I remember from those brief days in my service, you were both skilled at sewing, were you not?" I asked.

"Yes, Your Highness," they answered in unison.

"Then why not join me in my sewing room this morning, if you're free, and then we can go to lunch together in the Great Hall. I know how Lady Tanya can try and run rickshaw over people, so I will judge you now on your own behavior."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Baron Charles finally spoke.

"You are welcome, now, it seems we need to get to know each other better, I wasn't even aware you were twins," I commented.

"Since we're not identical, not many people guess it unless they know us well," Lady Gianna explained.

The Baron and his family left shortly after, the girls going to fetch their sewing so they could meet me in my rooms as Edward sat silent, as he had for much of the meeting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't remember it at the time, but Lady Lauren was your maid as well?"

"Yes, but what does it matter?"

"She's Lord Riley's ward, so now she's essentially Tanya's family. That's another person we'll have to be careful of."

Not wanting to think of that now, I decided to focus on my time with the baron's daughters.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you all for your continued support. This fic has reached 231 reviews on twcs and 749 on ffn. This chapter is a bit long, but I doubt you'll mind. There are a lot of theories floating around, but I wanted to make one thing clear for all of you since it won't be brought up in the plot again. Bella wasn't poisoned with the cider, someone simply read the recipe wrong and put in too many spices. Carlisle's assurance that she was simply too young was correct.**

**Love to mizzdee for her hard work, and for those of you who read Wanted/Needed, a chapter of each is with mizzdee now.**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 32**

The girls were actually great company, and I enjoyed that they were young enough that they truly still acted like the girls they should be, instead of potential wives. Though, with the lack of nobles in this country with sons of marriage age, they might need to look abroad for their prospects.

The few hours passed in comfortable conversation, and soon it was time for us to make our way to lunch. Seth escorted us, as always, and then took a seat at a nearby table in case he was needed. As I was nearly halfway through my term, and just starting to show signs of my condition, Carlisle saw fit to announce it at the Yuletide feast the next night.

I was content with my company, random members of the nobility approaching from time to time when three overdressed women approached my table and sat without permission.

"Your Highness, it is so good to see you," Lady Tanya purred.

"Ladies," I answered coolly.

"I'm not sure you remember my dear Lauren, she was one of your maids along with myself and those two girls when you first arrived, but now that I've married Lord Riley, she's my ward as well, and she's making her official debut here at Court."

"I remember Lady Lauren," I said.

"Well, we must do something special for her, throw a party in her honor, maybe," Lady Victoria added.

"After the New Year festivities, there will be a ball for all the ladies making their debuts. If special consideration were to be made for one lady over the rest, it would hardly be for a girl with no noble blood and their only claim to court being the blanket title given because her benefactor is a lord. Now, we were in the middle of a private conversation-"

"I wonder how people would feel if they knew Princess Isabella, champion of the poor, really felt contempt for those below her. Imagine Sir Peter and Lady Charlotte's reaction to that comment," Lady Victoria hissed.

"Lord Peter _earned _his title through years of service to our former king, and what he did for the monarchy will not soon be forgotten. And it would serve you well, _Lady_ Victoria to remember that we were schoolmates. I know things about you that would shock your own husband, an impossible task from what I've heard. If you'll excuse me," I said, standing from the table.

The girls trailed behind me, leaving their food mostly uneaten as Seth leapt up to follow us. I was nearly to the main corridor when a shriek caught my attention. Seth had his sword drawn before we noticed the woman who made the cry was actually Angela.

"Lady Angela," I cheered.

"Your Highness, I've missed you, so," Angela said as she hugged me close.

"And I've missed you, dear friend." Remembering the baron's daughters, I turned to introduce them to the woman they had only known as my maid.

Waving a quick hello to Lord Ben, we continued towards my rooms where Angela started right in with the news she had gathered settling into her rooms this morning.

"It seems Lady Victoria and Lady Tanya are both causing quite a stir in their rooms. Making all sorts of demands on the servants since they're both with child-"

"They're _both_ expecting?"

"Yes, it seems so, and they're not being discreet about it. Lady Victoria is almost a month shy of completing her second term, while Lady Tanya just finished her first."

"So, I became pregnant between the two of them," I whispered.

"You're with child?"

"Yes, I'm sure many suspect it, but it will be formally announced tomorrow at the Yuletide feast."

"It is probably why they're making such a scene, trying to upstage you, while holding onto the ridiculous idea that wearing a corset will keep your waist tight after the babe is born," Lady Angela said.

"It is good to have someone to be catty with again. I have missed this." Turning to the young women I'd nearly forgotten, I whispered, "I hope I can trust your discretion with what you've just heard."

"Of course, Your Highness. Neither of those ladies showed you the respect you are due and we have no allegiance to them. We will not waste this second chance you've given us," Gianna promised.

"Very well. Now please, let us go to my rooms and relax for a time," I offered.

"Is it possible to go to your library? There was a book I had started reading, but I couldn't remember the title of it after we were dismissed, I would like to try and find it again," Lady Heidi asked.

"An excellent idea, let's retire there."

Lady Heidi did find the book she had been looking for, and we were all comfortably situated when we were interrupted by Samantha.

"My Lady, at the request of the Prince, you will be needed in the throne room this evening, so we must prepare you for it. He made it sound like a formal event so that will require you to select a formal gown and a set of jewels."

Looking at the ladies that were sitting with me, I smiled. "It looks like duty calls, so I will have to cut this short. But we can do this again after the feast, I'm sure to see you all there."

The girls curtseyed and left, while Angela followed me into my rooms. "Did you find a girl to replace me yet?"

"I've had a few try, but they weren't able to hold up to the scrutiny. But I found them positions around the castle so they are still able to support themselves. I fear I will have to make do with three for the time being. I'm just thankful that they're such capable young women. I fear the day that Maggie marries, I don't know what I will do without her."

"If she marries within the castle servants or in the local village you may not have to. She would simply need to leave when the villagers go or have her husband meet her. Not all will upset the status quo by marrying above their status."

Entering the store room, I looked through the wardrobe that held my formal gowns, selecting one of the deep blue dresses with a white center panel, embroidered with blue swirls and stars to break up the starkness of the fabric.

Samantha was there to take the dress from me, while I turned to select my jewels.

"If you haven't found a new maid come spring, I can send for my sister. She's of the age now and if I have her in my service she'll slack because we're family, but service to the princess would keep her focused."

"Thank you for that option, I will consider it if we cannot find someone else equal to the task," I told her looking at the drawers I'd opened. I knew that I should wear something with sapphires, but as blue was the color of royal women, more than half of my options were sapphires or blue topaz.

Shutting and opening the various drawers, I finally came across a set with a large sapphire surrounded by diamonds, and three strands of pearls. The earrings and ring matched the sapphire of the necklace and would work well with the blue and white dress.

Laying them on the velvet tray along with my official crown and the brooch Edward had given me after my arrival, I carried the items into the main room to see my maids bustling as Lady Angela took her leave.

"I will be in the Main Hall, anxious to see what is so important about this Yule's Eve."

I used the time left before my expected arrival to bathe, though I held off on washing my hair until the following day for the feast, and then continued with the arduous process of dressing and being made up. When the final jewel was in place and the last pass of a makeup brush was done, I stood and looked to my maids.

"I think it is time we see why my prince needed me to make an appearance tonight."

My ladies followed behind me as we crossed to the Main Hall. The Caller announced me and the sea of people parted to allow me to pass. Many of the tables were angled to allow more room for people to stand along the edges of the room should a processional happen. Seeing this had me a little on edge as I approached the throne room.

"There's my daughter," Carlisle cheered. "And just in time, as we've received word that the carriages are unloading as we speak."

Edward offered me his hand as I took in the number of seats on the dais. In addition to our four thrones were three lower seats, making me anxious. "Edward, who are those seats for?"

"You'll see shortly, and I promise it will be a welcome addition to Court," Edward swore. I took a seat on my throne beside Esme, Edward sitting beside his father.

A servant was there to offer me a glass of cider, which I took gladly. There were murmurs in the Main Hall, which I had the best view of from my seat, but as the procession that was coming hadn't begun yet, no one was visible.

Time passed slowly until the fanfare began and the people gathered in the Main Hall dropped into deep curtsies.

I tried my best to see who it was they were bowing to, but it wasn't until the familiar face of Emmett rounded the corner that I gasped at the thought of him being here.

"Presenting Prince Emmett Robert Gregory Brandon and the Genoan delegation," the Throne Room's caller announced as the group took its place before the dais and bowed.

"Thank you, for the generous offer to spend time at your Court. My father was hoping I would go abroad so your letter came at an opportune time," Emmett spoke to Edward, though his eyes shot to me.

"We are very happy to have you, Prince Emmett. If your companions would like to enjoy dinner in the Main Hall they may, or they can stand off to the side as we have some other guests arriving as well." Carlisle looked to me before adding, "The seat beside your sister has been provided for you."

Emmett bowed again and then turned to his companions, who exited towards the Hall while he took his seat beside me.

"There's much we need to discuss, Sister, including my future nephew or niece," Emmett whispered as the second flourish of the fanfare began.

Not knowing who could be arriving that would deserve a seat on the dais; I continued to look off towards the Main Hall until the second party came into view. Led by a stunning blonde close to my own age, she was followed by a boy who was probably a year or two younger than Emmett. They carried themselves as though they were royalty, though they wore no crowns or tiaras.

As they reached the threshold to the Throne Room, the Caller announced them, "Presenting, Princess Rosalie Lillian Carol Hale and Prince Paul Joseph Quil Hale and the delegation from Ohi."

Hearing that they were royalty certainly explained their manners, but not why they were here. They bowed to us, before Esme stood and approached the pair.

"I've not seen you since you our last visit to Ohi when you were both very young. It is a joy to welcome you to our Court, we do hope you enjoy your time here." Esme gestured to the seats beside Edward.

I watched, shocked as young Paul took the place of pride and left his older sister to the inferior seat. The delegation from Ohi was given the same offer of a meal in the Main Hall while the doors to the Throne Room were closed to allow us a chance to speak in some semblance of privacy.

"I'm sure this has been a long few days of travel for you all, so I would like to invite you to have dinner with my family and then you and your companions will be shown to your quarters," Carlisle offered and all agreed.

We stood and with Emmett beside me as an escort we walked through the back exit of the Throne Room to the dining area that was used for meetings with high ranking members of the nobility.

I sat between my brother and husband as the Prince and Princess of Ohi sat across from us. The food was brought out and there was little discussion as the meal began. The Ohi royals seemed content to ignore us for the moment while the secret conversation happening between my husband and brother was irritating me. I was happy to see Emmett, but I didn't understand the sudden influx of foreign dignitaries.

When the meal revealed no answers, I stood, tired of all the uncertainty. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities in the coming days to get better acquainted, but I'm feeling the day catch up with me and must retire."

"Would you like me to join you, Wife?" Edward asked.

"No, entertain your guests," I offered as I left the room.

Following the way back to my bedchamber, I was happy my maids had already returned after eating their own dinner, so they were there to help me prepare for bed. I was asleep long before Edward returned for the night.

I was roused by a quiet conversation the next morning. "Did she seem upset when she returned from dinner?" Edward asked.

"No, she was a little withdrawn, but she simply said it had been a tiring day," Maggie answered.

"Thank you, Maggie."

"Maggie," I called to get their attention, "please get my bath ready so we can begin the day."

Edward walked to the bed and sat down beside me. "Bella, I had hoped inviting your brother and the young prince and princess of Ohi would have pleased you, but you seem upset by their presence."

"I don't understand why they are here, Edward? Or how it serves any purpose of mine," I answered.

"Ohi is in need of alliances just as we were. Prince Jared, the Crown Prince of Ohi is newly married to the Princess of Maji, but they are both small nations and broadening their horizons would be wise. When King Collin wrote my father about his desire to strengthen our bonds and work together, my father allowed me to take the lead on this, since the king is my mother's cousin, so it would be easier to smooth over any errors I made when starting out. Foreign marriages are what they are after, so when your brother wrote to ask if he could stay at our Court to learn more about life on the continent as part of his preparation for being king himself in the future, I jumped at the opportunity. It doesn't hurt that he was specifically told not to return without a bride.

"It seemed too perfect a chance so I invited them both here to begin the New Year in our land in hopes that there could be a match between the princess and your brother. As for Prince Paul, he is still young, but if we could help him broker a betrothal then it would help our foreign relations. This is a big deal for our future as king and queen of Masen.

"Besides, I thought having Princess Rosalie here would give you a friend that knows what is like to have hangers on."

Sighing, I sat up in the bed. "Very well. You are right that I will enjoy having my brother here. Though the others will take time."

"That's all I ask, give the Ohi royals a chance to get to know you while you spend time with your brother. If we are able to properly chaperone them while they broker a deal, it will go very good for us," Edward said with a smile.

"How do I chaperone them when I wasn't chaperoned when I was with you?"

"Simply don't let them spend time alone, if you need to leave and they are together, make sure that either a married lady or Maggie is with them. As your senior maid, she can do the task in a pinch."

"I think I can manage that," I agreed.

Now that I was fully awake, Edward left me so I could prepare for my day. It took a few hours, but I entered the Main Hall to find my husband playing cards with my brother and Prince Paul. Not wanting to interrupt, I found Princess Rosalie sitting alone so I approached her.

"Happy Yuletide, Your Highness," I spoke.

"Happy Yuletide, and please, call me Rosalie. There are far too many 'Your Highnesses' running around this castle," she said.

"I will happily call you Rosalie if you'll call me Isabella. May I join you?"

"I would appreciate that, but what I would dearly love is to explore a little, though I do not know if that is possible today." She looked around forlornly.

"We would not be able to go into the grounds today, as we're too finely dressed, but I could show you the castle and then tomorrow we can go just us and my friend Seth," I offered.

"Your husband allows you to go off with men when he is not in the party?" she asked.

"Masen isn't nearly as strict as my homeland, from what the queen has told me, Ohi is a middle ground as far as the customs go, but my husband knows I'd never give him reason to doubt me. Plus, Seth, while being a dear friend, is also a knighted member of the King's Guard and my personal guard. If there was ever someone my husband might not trust alone with me, then Seth would be the person to mitigate that for him."

"You've a personal guard, why would there be a need for that?"

"I was poisoned shortly before leaving Genoa, so my husband and father-in-law are overly protective even though it has been a year and a half since it happened. But as I said, Seth is a friend so I don't mind him lingering on the periphery."

"Well then, should we go so we can return for lunch?" Rosalie asked.

Nodding, I looked to where I knew Seth would be, gesturing that we would be leaving. We moved out and I decided to start with our wing. I showed her the rest of her level and then pointed out Edward's and my wing, explaining that if she ever wanted to speak to me and I was in my chambers, the guards would notify me before she would be allowed back. Since the lowest level of our wing was currently unoccupied, I left it off so we could continue with the common areas of the castle. Once we were done with that, I began to show her the noble wing, knowing she had no desire to see the wing that was designated for servants.

"Movement in this area isn't guarded like our wing is, so if you wished to visit someone you simply need to find their rooms and wait to be admitted. The castle is bursting at the moment since it is Yule, meaning all of the rooms are occupied," I explained. I pointed out which rooms belonged to whom, going from the Barons' rooms through the ranks before finally stopping just shy of the rooms occupied by the Viscount of Seattle and the Duke of Laurent. "The Count and Countess of Denali had a daughter, who married the Viscount, uniting the two families. It is something you may learn in time, but I suggest you steer clear of them. Particularly the Duke, as he has a wandering eye and ready hands."

The sound of my brother's laughter caused me to pause, because I didn't understand why he would be visiting with the Duke or Viscount. Wanting an explanation, I surged forward, opening the door to see my brother sitting on a settee with Lady Lauren, her hand perched on his thigh.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Simply a negotiation, nothing to worry yourself over, Your Highness," Lord James answered.

"Considering the fact that my brother is new to this country and obviously unaware of certain things, I think it is something to worry over."

"I've got everything in hand, Isabella," Emmett said, effectively dismissing me.

"It seems you're the one in hand, Brother, and unless you're negotiating a mistress to service you in ways your legitimate wife won't, then I believe you need to be enlightened. _Lady _Lauren is entitled as a ward to the Viscount, who only has that title due to his marriage to the late Viscountess. He would still be a baron if he had not been bestowed with her title after death, in exchange for relinquishing his barony and title back to the Crown so it could be given to another worthy lord.

"If you were negotiating a marriage between you and her, let me assure you that it would never be recognized in Genoa as she is not of noble birth. The church would annul the marriage if it was to happen on foreign soil, and you would look a fool. These lords are looking for another foothold into our homeland and a royal connection, but I can assure you I would never allow that to happen."

Emmett turned to me with hard eyes, something I never imagined I would encounter. "Your time in Masen has made you bold, Sister, but I must remind you in our homeland even a princess can be punished for speaking out of turn."

"Fine, dally with your whore, and when there is no legal heir to your throne it will be a child of mine that will rule Genoa as the treaty between our nations clearly states." Turning on my heel, I fled the room before he could respond.

Rosalie and Seth both stood shocked just out of view of those I'd left behind, but once they saw just how swiftly I was moving, they followed behind me.

"Isabella, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just thought we'd conclude the tour at the chapel, since it is technically outside the main castle, unless you're coming from our wing."

"I don't understand," she said as she continued to trail just behind me.

"There are underground passages to the chapel from the royal wing. They're not secret, but they are guarded, so the royal family and dignitaries can travel to the chapel without having to exit the structure."

I led her to the chapel, where I was greeted by Father Erric.

"Happy Yuletide princesses, to what do we owe the honor?"

"I was showing Princess Rosalie the passage to the chapel," I explained.

"Very good. Princess Rosalie, if you ever need to give confession, or wish to have a rite performed, you may come to me. I'm Princess Isabella's confessor so I'm sure she'll speak to my abilities."

"He really is the best," I smiled to my new friend.

"There you are," Edward called from behind us.

"I was just showing Princess Rosalie around, though I was waiting until tomorrow to show her the grounds," I said.

"Perfect, because then you can use your Yuletide gift to do so. I had an open carriage and a sleigh made so you can travel the grounds and a short distance beyond without being jostled on horseback."

"Thank you, Edward, I've missed going riding with you, and if I'm safely tucked into some contraption that will protect me and our babe, then I'm sure you'll be happier about it."

"That I will, but for now, let us all return to our wing so we may prepare for tonight," Edward offered as we exited the chapel and returned to the passageway back to the castle.


	33. Chapter 33

**The reaction to Emmett was pretty strong, but have faith in our young prince, all will be revealed. As for those who want them to punish the Denalis, it isn't something they can do right now. Pettiness is something that could have them dismissed from court for a time, but Edward and Bella can't reveal why that would be necessary to his parents, and more importantly they don't want them to have long periods of time away to scheme. Keep your enemies close, and all that jazz. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll be back in two weeks, as always. Mizzdee was busy the last two weeks working on the latest chapter of this, plus want and need.**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 33**

I was busy changing into the most elegant dress I'd worn in my life, courtesy of the tailors that seemed to have their work cut out now that I was with child. Edward entered my room just as Samantha was finishing with my hair and watched as I was draped in jewels, my crown being the final piece.

"You glow, Sweet Girl, and after tonight all of Masen will know what many suspect. That you are soon to give me the first of many children."

"You are right, that many do anticipate the announcement. Though that may be the exact excuse I use to retire early."

"Why, are you feeling unwell?" he asked.

"Not in body, but in spirit. I fear that his time in Genoa now that he is being groomed means that my brother is no longer the boy that held his sister high in any regard."

"What has happened since mid-morning to cause this?"

"I found him meeting with Lord James and the others, and Lady Lauren was pawing at him. I tried to inform him that she is nothing and a marriage between them would never stand, but he was cruel to me. I never dreamed he would turn out to be like the king, but he is acting like King Richard's son more than I've ever seen from him."

I saw a pained look cross Edward's face before he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me to sit beside him. "I am sorry you were part of that interaction, especially before we could tell you why he was doing it."

"You knew he would be meeting with them? Why?" I cried.

"Ladies, please go and enjoy the Yule festivities, the princess will not need you tonight," Edward said, and the ladies departed. "Your brother is trying to help me figure out if they are planning anything. He has seen some things happening in Genoa and it worries him, so when his father mentioned that he should make friends with the Duke and Viscount, it made us both wary. I fear the king is a part of this plot."

"What is he doing?"

"I do not wish to upset you, but we will reveal all tomorrow. Tonight I need you to make it through the festivities. I swear you will see the reason in it once we tell you."

"I trust your judgment, but I hope my brother is still someone to be confided in."

With a kiss to my forehead, Edward offered me his hand and led me to the Main Hall where the feast was already underway. The room bowed as we took our place at the head table. Thankfully, it was Rosalie seated beside my empty seat, so once we were in place and the festivities continued I would be able to speak with her.

My food was brought out and I focused on that for a while, knowing that the time would soon come where I was the center of attention and I wasn't really ready for it. Rosalie asked if I was okay and I shot her a wary glance because, although I liked her, I certainly couldn't tell her while we were sitting at this table.

As the main part of the dinner ended, servants carried out gifts too numerous to remember for all members of the royal family from the various nobles and our royal guests. After some fine fur and lace were presented from Prince Emmett, Carlisle rose from his seat to gather the attention of all those in the Hall.

"This is has been a wonderful year for our country and my family. We've grown our foreign alliances and sometime in the late spring, we will be welcoming a new prince or princess into the realm, as my daughter, Princess Isabella, is with child."

Cheers erupted as utensils were struck against any available glass to celebrate the news.

"We are so joyous for this gift, and as we move to emerge from the frost of winter in the coming months, we'll see a new start in this young life. Please enjoy the festivities and Happy Yuletide to all."

Carlisle moved from his seat to stand beside me, holding out his hand. "Will you open the dancing with me?"

"Of course, Carlisle."

Standing, I allowed my father-in-law to escort me to the center of the room so the dancing could begin. We had just taken our first turn when he spoke.

"You seem somber tonight when there are so many things to be celebrated."

"I'm not used to having everything I want, Carlisle. My family was distant, I was shunned at home and then I came here and found love and family I never knew I could have."

"And you think we'll rescind our love for you?"

"Never you or Esme," I told him. "And it isn't that I think Edward doesn't love me, but he's making decisions without talking to me and that concerns me. I've been cast aside my whole life and I never thought Edward would."

"Is there something in particular that he's doing?" Carlisle asked.

"My brother is acting oddly and he wants us to trust him completely, but I fear his time with my father has turned him from the boy I knew."

"I will talk to my son. The last thing you need now is stress and whatever it is can wait a few days."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whispered.

The dance ended and I tipped up to kiss Carlisle on the cheek as Edward claimed a dance.

"I just had the most interesting offer from Prince Paul," Edward said as the music picked up again.

"What was that?"

"He is interested in a betrothal should our child be born a girl," Edward stated plainly.

"Please tell me you laughed in his face and informed him that would never happen?" I asked.

"No, I did not. Many marriages are planned this way, including the current king and queen of Genoa and our marriage," he bristled.

"There isn't an ounce of love between the first pair you mentioned, and may I remind you of the lengths Princess Isabella took to avoid her betrothal. Although you might not need a reminder if you're so willing to disregard my feelings in this matter."

"So you would see our daughter become an old maid?" he questioned.

"No, since she has no need to marry to secure the line of succession unless she is our only child, we should allow her to find love. It may be the only kindness we can offer her in this world. And that is only if this child is a girl. If I birth a boy then all of this will be for nothing."

"I'm sure we can come to an understanding on this," Edward offered.

"Yes, an understanding where I stand by silently and let you run around having secret meetings with my brother, when he isn't meeting with your enemies, and sell our daughter to that little chauvinist. Over my dead body."

The song ended and I bobbed a quick curtsey before excusing myself into the Throne Room.

"I am your brother, and you will do as I say," Paul yelled as a crack sounded just as I'd closed the door.

I turned to see Rosalie clutching her face as Paul hovered over her.

"Lay another hand on her and I will see you banished from this court and this country," I called out.

"This doesn't concern you, Isabella," he said, not even bothering to look at me.

"As the mother of the child you're trying to barter for, every action you do concerns me and let me tell you now that I would rather ship my daughter off to the farthest corner of the earth than see her married to a pig such as yourself. Any chance you had of marrying a Masenian royal is gone, so return to the party and see if you can find someone who will put up with you."

I reached for Rosalie and offered her my arm as we exited into the meeting room behind the Throne Room and into the back hallway. It wasn't long before we were outside my rooms, looking at several confused guards.

"No one enters these rooms until my maids arrive in the morning. Not even my husband. The princess and I need some time alone." The men nodded, taking in the tear-stained princess clutching onto my arm.

Entering my rooms, I led Rosalie to the table by the fire and moved to the window, opening it enough to stick my hand out.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Snow will help with the swelling from the blow your brother landed," I offered. "Does he do that often?"

"No, he normally yells, but I've really upset him this time. He doesn't like to be told no," Rosalie explained as I handed her the snow.

"It will be cold, but it has to be done. Once that's had a chance to work we can see about getting us changed."

"You're really going to have me stay the night with you instead of your husband?"

"If you'd like to stay, then I welcome you, but that order would have stood regardless. Your brother is not someone I want for a son-in-law and my husband is considering it. Maybe a cold bed will remind him of his loyalties."

"I don't know if I will ever be as strong as you. I'm good at putting up a façade but I do not have your strength," Rosalie said.

"Strength came out of love. First the love Edward and his family gave me, and then the love I have for this child. He or she has turned me into a lioness and I will do anything to protect those I deem in need of it. That includes you."

"They want me to marry your brother, but after how he spoke to you I don't know that it would be any better than your daughter would fair with my brother," she explained.

"The man we encountered today was not the brother I've known. That young man was sweet and doted on me shamelessly. I do not know if it is the stress of the crown looming or the people who are close to him but I hope it was a momentary lapse and not a sign of the man he will grow into. If he is still the boy that gave me away at my wedding, then you will never want for anything. Give him a chance to show his true nature before you decide against him."

"I will try," she conceded.

Once her face was properly iced, I closed the windows and in a move that shocked her, I began to help her change. She did the same for me and we eventually found ourselves lying close and whispering into the late hours about our lives. I wished I could confide in her my truth, but I didn't know if I could trust my brother, and Edward was determined to, so how could I give it freely to Rosalie. This was part of the price I paid for the life I had. Only two people would ever know me, one I would never see again and the other was completely disregarding me at the moment.

I awoke to the gentle shaking of Maggie's hand on my shoulder. "Your Highnesses, it is time to wake. Rosalie's ladies are here to tend to her and the prince is insistent that he needs to speak with you."

Rising, Rosalie went with her ladies into the bathing room while I changed in my main quarters. There wasn't a need for anything fancy, so with my hair left down in a gentle curl as a result of it being braided the night before and my dress and crown in place, I waited for Rosalie to be ready so we could depart together. I had made all the arrangements for this morning before the feast last night, knowing of Edward's gift of the sleigh.

Hearing raised voices and Stella's persistent barking from the outer room, I prepared for Edward to come flying in here, but the tentative steps that carried him into my bedroom were not at all expected.

"May I speak with you alone?" he asked.

"Rosalie is still dressing in the bathing room, we can use my office." I gestured to the door leading to the library.

Edward and I entered the room and once we were alone he turned to me with anguished eyes. "You would send her away, knowing what that life was like for you and the princess?"

Realizing that Prince Paul had spoken to my husband about our quarrel, I responded. "I know what the alternative is, and I will not let him have my child. I pray it is a boy simply to give him some safety in this world."

"You think I wouldn't protect her as I've done you?"

"Once she is betrothed to him you cannot stop it. No man can tell another how to treat his wife, and if his treatment of his older sister is any indication of how our daughter would live than the world would think her lost in childbirth."

"Well, it seems I've lost my say in it, even if I hadn't changed my mind. Your conversation with my father last night put an end to any betrothal for our daughter. He was ready to skin me alive for how I've not thought of your feelings, but it is all I have done. You asked last night about your brother's change, but he is simply trying to figure out what his father is doing."

"I don't know what King Richard's actions could do to harm us, Edward."

"He's aligning Genoa with our enemies. He wants Emmett to become close with Lord James in case a time comes when they take over. This means he knows that James is planning something and he wants Emmett to learn what it is. That was why he was in their chambers; he came to me with this information, because at the moment he thinks his father is losing his mind. But I know his father is smarter than he realizes and that is why I want to tell him the truth."

"What do you know that he doesn't?" I asked.

"Why a small convent of no consequence would become the subject of his rage. It seems that Queen Cynthia has been a long time supporter of the convent you grew up in, so when you sent them your belongings he grew suspicious. When he realized how much royal money had been given to them he dissolved the convent and most of those who lived and worked there were jailed and then killed for various crimes against the church and the crown.

"He was searching for information, but none of them knew what he wanted to know. They didn't understand why after all these years he would care about donations made by the queen to help orphans. Once they proved to have nothing to offer him, he went to the Dunn School and tried to learn more about you, thinking maybe the maid that had served his daughter would be the key to at least her generosity, but the Headmistress wasn't able to tell him much. She only knew that the girl had met someone and married right after the princess left.

"Emmett reminded his father that the estate she had grown up in was near the convent, so she may have passed time there and that could explain it, but he's fixated on the maid."

Alice, I thought. He's looking for her and I have no way of warning her.

"Is that the name she goes by now? Alice?" Edward asked.

Gasping, I realized too late that I had spoken those words and not thought them as the tears fell.

"Bella, do not fear. I would never hurt her, but the truth of the matter is that we will need to locate them before her father can."

"I don't know what I can tell you, I only know their first names and his occupation, but even then, I cannot break my oath to her."

"Prince Edward, are you in there?" Emmett called.

"We have to tell him so he can help you both. I swear to protect you from anything, including Emmett, but I need you to trust me. You are precious to me."

Nodding, Edward called out for Emmett to join us and upon seeing my face, Emmett rushed to my side.

"You have no idea how much I hated to speak to you that way, but I need to know what he's planning so I can help keep you safe. Father is going mad and I'm not sure what is going on, though I'm sure his actions are linked to a greater plot. Why else dissolve a convent than to take their money and put it back in his coffers. Did mother ever mention to you why she donated to them annually?"

"Queen Cynthia didn't tell me anything, but I can tell you why the convent received my charity."

"And why is that?"

"Because I was raised there, by the nuns."

"You mean raised near the convent, you had an estate," Emmett corrected.

"No, I'm not your sister, Emmett. I was her maid at the Dunn School until she convinced me to take her place."


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter is coming a week early for two reasons. The first is to thank you all for the support by making the cliffie end a week sooner. (Next chapter will post two weeks from now.) The second is that my family got amazing news just before Easter…my mom is cancer free. Hopefully without all the worry chapters will come faster and I will be able to mark a few things as complete soon. Hope you all enjoy this and we'll see you in two weeks. Love to mizzdee for her beta work and a shoutout to Tropical Sorbet, the lady this story is dedicated to.**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 34**

I was astonished that Emmett stood there calmly and listened to my tale, at the end coming to pull me into his arms.

"I do not agree with my sister's actions, but she could not have chosen a better person to take her place. My father hasn't figured out the switch yet, but he's getting closer, and if he asks the right people he might figure it out."

"Lady Victoria," I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Lady Victoria went to school with Alice, and I was her maid as well. If she wasn't so vapid and self –centered she could be the key to this for him, but she's never let on that she was suspicious. Vindictive, always, but that's out of her husband's hostility towards Edward."

"So maybe he's hoping I'll learn something from her about you while finding out their plans and I won't know what I'm passing along," Emmett said.

"I don't know, but Queen Cynthia was overly hostile to me when she arrived with you last year. Any chance she knew as well and wasn't as good at hiding it?" I asked.

"I can't imagine him sharing any information with her. They've never been close and since your marriage they are rarely seen together. I won't know any more from Genoa until the first week of March when the ships will start to sail again. But for now I say we keep things close and see if I can learn anything."

Emmett kissed my forehead and was about to leave when I stopped him. "Rosalie and I are going for a tour of the grounds and Edward is riding with us, would you join us?"

"Of course. James actually scolded me for being so harsh with you yesterday. He said that I had to still keep you close if things were going to work. Little does he know I could see his head on a pike."

"We will meet you at the stables shortly," Edward told him.

"I can't believe he took it so well," I said to Edward once we were alone again.

"He loves you, even if you aren't his blood because you're protecting his sister with your choice. I'm so proud of you for telling him your story and keeping your calm. If we weren't about to go on this ride, I would keep you in bed all day while I ravaged you with my body."

"I'm already with child, Edward, so why would you?"

He stepped back to look at me. "I desire you for more than the children you can bear. The only reason I haven't been intimate with you so far is that the beginning of the pregnancy can be the most dangerous so I wanted us to pass that before I laid with you like that again. And I will prove this later, but for now, let us find Rosalie and head out for our tour."

As promised, the four of us had a lovely time, and when we returned Edward warmed me with his body.

With the New Year approaching, Rosalie would spend time with me most days, which would lead to Emmett getting moments with her, but she still seemed to be reluctant to let him in.

They did share a dance at the New Year's Ball, which announced all those girls who were now of a courting age.

Gianna and Heidi were nervous wrecks, but they made it through the night well enough.

I did notice that Garrett seemed to be showing particular attention to Lady Vera, something Rosalie was most pleased about.

Emmett and Edward were frustrated that they were not learning more about what James and his cohorts were planning, but they seemed to be waiting for something to happen before they made any more plans.

With outside activities halted by the snow, we were relegated to reading in my library or a sewing circle in my craft room. When Rosalie discovered my music room she insisted that I practice the lute I had brought with me but never reapplied myself to, as she played the piano that had sat dormant.

The weeks passed with little happening until Emmett received a missive with the first ship to sail into port. It was on the Siobhan, Liam's ship, which had been stranded in Genoa when a storm hit a few weeks earlier than he had expected, that we received the news that Queen Cynthia had passed.

Emmett returned home on that same ship, taking a missive for Liam to deliver to Jasper, since he had some contact with him through their sailing routes, and it was him that had received the package from Alice after my miscarriage.

We waited anxiously for word from Emmett, but it was only two months later just after the beginning of May that we saw his return.

"I'm nervous about what he could have discovered while he was home," I said as we sat in the nursery.

I'd been sewing enough clothing and knitting enough blankets to keep my hands busy that the child would never wear the same thing twice, so the room was filled in preparation for the babe's arrival in a few months.

The door opened and Emmett stopped in front of me, taking a seat on a foot stool. "What I learned is unbelievable, but it also explains a great deal."

"What did you learn in so short a visit?" Edward asked.

"First, Liam was able to get our letter to Jasper, so he knows that he must keep his wife safe. If he were a smart man he would bring her to Masen or keep her aboard ship, but that isn't important at the moment. I received the letter that my mother had her lady hide among her more feminine items, knowing that King Richard would care little of heirlooms and knick knacks."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are a princess, Bella."

"That doesn't make any sense," I said.

"Queen Cynthia knew the king didn't want a girl child because it would tie him to Masen and that was the last thing he wanted when the Cullen reign was so new. She had feared that she was carrying multiples and had hired an elderly nun from the convent to act as midwife. The king didn't know this, of course, so when her fear was confirmed, the first child was passed out to be presented to the expectant father while you were born and the nun took you to the convent to keep you safe. She died that winter, so the only one who knew about you was the queen. To help conceal you further, you were simply named Bella, so when she spoke about her daughter using the familiar term, she was speaking of both of you while further keeping you safe. She felt guilty that she never did more for you, which was why she treated Isabella so cruelly."

"I'm a princess?"

"You see, Sweet Girl, there is nothing to fear," Edward said.

"Except that King Richard may have discovered this and has passed the information along to Lord James so they can use it once they discover where Alice is hiding."

"We'll keep you both safe, but first we must see you deliver a healthy babe," Emmett said. "How soon until she begins confinement?"

"Any day now, if my mother has her way. My father is just pleased that it will mean the tourney is fast approaching."

"Well then, I must begin to train if I have the honor of the future prince or princess of Masen to win," Emmett teased as I grumbled. Even the mention of my confinement put me in a foul mood.

As if the mere mention of it brought it to be, I was examined by the midwife that Esme had found later that afternoon and she determined that I was nearing my last month and given my previous troubles and the stress I'd been feeling with all these revelations about my past, that I should start my confinement immediately.

I was thankful that visitors were allowed, although they were being overseen by Jessica, who was in charge of monitoring my temperament with any visitors that arrived. Maggie was in charge of my care, while Samantha tended to the last of the preparations for the babe. She came from a large family and had seen many confinements and births, so she kept me in spirits when I would go stir crazy.

I got little snippets of information from my visitors, Heidi and Gianna coming to me for advice when two of my brother's companions had shown interest. I hadn't gotten to know Tyler or Austin at all, but they seemed enamored with them, so I reminded them that Lady Angela could always serve as a chaperone and could offer insight from what she saw.

Rosalie was a steadfast friend, keeping my spirits up and my laughter constant as we joked about the happenings in Court. Paul seemed to have no luck with even the lowliest of nobles in Court, as they'd grown weary of his behavior. She and Angela had grown close as well, keeping each other company to avoid Lady Victoria and her companions.

One good thing that came out of a forced conversation with Lady Victoria was a snide remark that proved just how little she had paid attention to me.

"She actually thought her maid was stealing her clothes back at the Dunn School?"

"Apparently the girl was her height and she believed she was trying to marry above her station, trying to fool a local landowner into believing she was a student instead of the help."

There was a foot difference in height between us, so it seems that her substance abuse had blurred a great many things in her mind.

May came to an end and June began with that revelation, but there was still little coming from the Duke. Emmett had grown tired and demanded information from him, which only earned a response of 'things will soon fall into place.'

That had Edward fiercely protective of me, afraid the threat would come to me or our child.

Every day had me growing more and more frustrated with the fact that I was in bed. I was tired of hearing about the outside world instead of experiencing it and when a month had passed, I wondered if I would ever have this child.

Edward tried to pacify me, and Esme and the midwife explained that it was hard to determine the time of conception, so they had to go with what felt like the right time. When they mentioned that a delay in the birth could keep me in confinement until the beginning of July, I burst into tears.

Edward's twenty-third birthday was fast approaching and the fact that I would not be able celebrate with him had me despondent.

When the day came, I was prepared for what would be a lonely day with my maids, so I was very surprised when Edward returned with breakfast on a platter.

"Why are you not enjoying your day with everyone?" I asked as he positioned the pillows behind me so I could sit up and eat.

"The only person I want to pass my day with is you. I've told my father that I'm not to be disturbed short of an act of war."

"I had hoped we would be enjoying this day with another guest, but it seems your child won't emerge from their hiding place," I teased.

"You've created such an inviting home for the child, I do not blame them for wanting to be close to you. If you're not too uncomfortable, then I would like to lie with you after breakfast. I cannot think of a better way to celebrate my birthday than by making love to my wife."

Blushing, I nodded, which earned a lustful look from my husband. He took extra care to feed me more than he focused on eating himself.

Once the meal was done, he put the tray into the outer room and then helped me to find my position on my side with him behind me. It was one of the few positions I could still accomplish and with a pillow below my swollen belly, I was able to enjoy his attentions.

Edward thrust into me, earning a gasp that quickly morphed into a moan as his expert hands worked to bring me pleasure. When he had first mentioned that his desire for me went beyond the need for children, I'd been skeptical, but I'd grown to love his ardor.

The passion growing inside me was climbing in time with Edward's and I felt him tense beside me as he climaxed, my own following shortly after. In the moments that followed my back tensed up more than it had overnight, causing the twinge to nearly make me jump.

"Are you in pain, Sweet Girl?" Edward asked.

"My back is tight, probably from spending so much time in bed. I wish I could move about more."

"Soon the child will be born and you will be free to move about again."

"After another two to six weeks in bed, all depending on how I take to childbirth."

"How about we get you to the bathing room so you can clean up and the bed can be stripped and then we can settle in for our quiet day."

Edward helped me to the bathing room, asking Maggie to see to the bed while Edward and I cleaned up and dressed for our day of leisure.

I used the privy seat, since it was easier than the chamber pot and was shocked by what I discovered.

"Edward!" I called, which had him at my side in an instant.

"There's blood," he whispered. "I'll have someone fetch the midwife, but we need to get you in a fresh shift and back into bed."

I was unable to follow what was happening around me, but I was in bed with Edward at my side until the moment the midwife entered.

"Today seems to be the day, let me take a look and then we can get to work delivering a prince or princess into the world." The midwife looked under my shift and then turned to the prince. "Your Highness, I need you to leave the room. The princess is well on her way and this is no place for an expectant father."

"No, I cannot leave her," Edward begged as Esme rushed in.

"Son, I will be with her every moment, but Bella needs to be able to give in to the process and with you here she will be afraid of worrying you. Go and find your friends, they will keep you company until we need you to meet your child."

With his mother's urging, Edward left, though we were informed that Seth was stationed outside my door until Edward could return.

Esme took her place on my left side, while Maggie sat at my right, offering me hands to crush under the strain of the contractions. Samantha aided the midwife while Jessica served to fetch whatever was needed.

Hours stretched on, and the only thing that mattered was that they swore I was making progress, though it felt like I had been trapped like this for an eternity. The sun had risen and crested the sky while I breathed through pains I thought would never end, everyone reminding me not to push too soon. The midwife made another check and then smiled up at me.

"It is almost time to push, Your Highness, you are doing so well," she told me as another round of huffs and puffs continued.

The sun set while I waited for them to tell me the time had come, and with the room now fully lit by lanterns and candles, the midwife gave me permission to push.

I wailed on the next pain, trying to free my child from my body, but it was only the beginning. I kept screaming and pushing through pains for more than an hour before the head was out.

"Another push or two and we shall see the babe, keep going, Isabella," Esme urged.

Three pushes later, the child slipped from my body, a healthy cry escaping her lips as the midwife declared the child to be a girl.

"Have you and Edward thought of a name?" Esme asked as the baby was cleaned and checked by the midwife.

"Princess Antonia Esme Elizabeth Cullen," I whispered.

"Antonia, a sweet name for our girl."

Once the princess was deemed to be perfect, the bed was stripped of all sheets and protective coverings that had been used and remade for me. I was cleaned up by my maids and dressed for bed; just as a cradle was carried in to hold the infant should I choose to not have her sleep beside me.

The midwife encouraged me to feed Antonia as it would help strengthen the bond and a wet nurse wouldn't be used until I returned to public life.

"How long do you imagine I will be in confinement now?" I asked.

"The birth was long, since it was your first, but there was little damage and you're alert and able to feed the child. I would say another two weeks, barring anything that might arise in the meantime."

"May I come in?" Edward asked just as Antonia latched onto my breast.

"We'll leave you alone," Esme offered as the room cleared.

Samantha would be in the servant's room in case I needed her help with the princess, but for now it would only be Edward and I.

"Though she is preoccupied at the moment, let me introduce you to your daughter," I told Edward as he settled into bed on my right side.

"She's so tiny," he whispered. "Is she all right?"

"Antonia is perfect."

"Just like her mother," he said. "Thank you for this amazing gift."

"And just in time for your birthday, Husband. I hope you were able to enjoy it."

"The beginning and end were all I could hope for, though the middle portion left a lot to be desired. Though I may not drink for a very long time with all the wine and ale they tried to fortify me with while waiting for the birth to be over."

"Apparently the first birth is always the longest. Later babes have an easier time of it."

"Well then, we will have to test that theory once the baby is presented to the priest, as I've been informed that is the earliest we may be together again."

"Who did you ask such a question?"

"My father, he explained that though your confinement will end as soon as you've passed through most of the concerns, that you need extra time to recover before we can be intimate again. I will simply have to content myself with spoiling my two girls."

Suddenly a few more weeks of confinement didn't seem nearly as bad as the last had.


	35. Chapter 35

**I apologize for the delay in posting, being sick and issues at work made my weekends nothing more than brief periods of wakefullness surrounded by sleep. But I'm back at it, so here's the latest from our couple. Love to Mizzdee for her beta work. Tropical Sorbet for inspiring this story and checking up on me, and all of you for your support.**

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 35**

The sun had just begun to peak through the windows when Edward entered my room with breakfast. "Good morning, Bella. Are you ready to introduce our angel to the kingdom?"

"I am, if only because it means that I will be free to walk around the castle again."

"I've missed having you at my side, but today will mean your triumphant return to public life, and the beginning of the tourney. I was hoping to have breakfast with you before I must go down to prepare. Father is insisting that we go and be amongst the men competing for real."

"Do me a favor while you're out there?" I asked as I joined him at the table.

"Anything, my wife," Edward vowed.

"Joust against Prince Paul and knock him on his ass," I said.

"Sweet Girl, I don't think I've ever heard you curse." Edward sounded shocked.

"All words have their time and place, and I can think of no better use of that word than for that little troll."

Resigning himself to my opinion of the young prince, Edward and I ate our breakfast before Antonia woke and needed my attention.

Though I was loathed to admit it, returning to public life meant that I was unable to care for my daughter at every moment, so Esme helped me select Lucy and Nettie to be the nanny and wet nurse for the princess when I was elsewhere.

As if she knew we were eating, our daughter let out a cry from her cradle, which sent Samantha running to bring her to me. The youngest of my maids was quite good with her already, where Maggie, who had grown up aboard ship and often seemed older than her years, had not had much experience with children.

Once Antonia was finished her own morning meal, Edward kissed first her, then me on the forehead and left to prepare for the joust.

Lucy came and collected Antonia and then I began to dress for the day. Edward would be competing under an emerald green banner, as he was the crown prince, and Carlisle would be under a darker hunter green banner.

My royal blue dress was perfect for a day spent outside, and when I was fully adorned with my jewels and had the ribbon that would be Edward's favor tied around my wrist, I was ready to go. My maids followed behind, Lucy holding Princess Antonia until we met Esme at the entrance to our hall. I took my daughter, and together we made our way to the grounds where the tourney had been set up.

Venders were serving food and drink, selling little pennants of the various nobles and knights competing and trinkets that commemorated Antonia's birth.

Entering the stands, our designated seats were surrounded by many of the nobles, with those I couldn't stand thankfully on the right side of Esme, leaving the younger ladies and Rosalie and her companions beside me on my left.

Many couples had paired off during the winter, and I was interested to see how the tradition of the tourney would lend to those. Asking for a lady's favor was a bold statement, and her offering it to you upon your request relayed a seriousness to the courtship that may not have been known before. I was particularly interested to see if my brother approached me as the lady of honor, or Princess Rosalie, something that would have required a warming up to him that I'd not witnessed much of. I had several favors made up, though only one bore the sky blue that was Antonia's color, and that was reserved for my husband.

The trumpeters began, waking me from my thoughts as the knights were announced. All lined the far edge of the field, bowing their heads as I stood and offered the smallest of curtseys to the men. They then turned to the general crowd that was in the stands behind them and waved to the cheers that filled the arena.

The men departed and the tourney began. Edward and Carlisle were not entrants in the tourney, but were competing in a place of honor; they would each run two courses, the first after the preliminary round, and the second after the secondary round. The matches against them were not considered for scoring, but instead would be for the show of competing against the royal family.

The pennants of the first entries were drawn and I was happy to see Sir Peter face Lord Eleazar. Eleazar had no wish to be in this tourney, and only entered because of the insult it would be to King Carlisle if he refused. Only those nobles with physical ailments were sitting out, but they sponsored the two young soldiers who entered the field, Seth and Jacob.

Peter easily bested Eleazar, who stormed off after his defeat. Austin, who had won the draw among Emmett's companions to compete, was taken down by Lord James, allowing him to advance. Garrett approached the stands and requested Countess Vera's favor, which she offered him before he knocked Paul clear out of his seat, something that brought a smile to my face to see him knocked out so spectacularly.

The surprise for me was when Emmett asked for Princess Rosalie's favor and she offered it to him. I had expected him to turn to me, but that gave me hope that something had changed during my confinement.

Emmett beat Lord Ben, as Jacob did Lord Samuel. In the final course, I was pleasantly surprised to see Seth knock Lord Riley around in his saddle, though he didn't seem too upset by the loss.

With the first round done, Carlisle rode in and his opponent was drawn, revealing Lord Riley. Esme seemed pleased by this draw and when Carlisle rode to collect her favor, she stood proud before him. During their three passes, Carlisle managed to land solid shots before knocking Lord Riley clear from his saddle.

With a bow and a slight limp, Lord Riley left the field with his page in charge of his horse. Edward rode out and pulled Sir Peter. I bestowed my favor on my husband and then watched as he and Sir Peter did little more than go through their paces.

The second round began and Seth defeated Peter, but it was the hard blow from Garrett that defeated James as he too fell from his seat. James showed his aggression as he threw his broken lance at his page, who barely caught it before collecting his horse and clearing the arena. In the final round, Emmett defeated Jacob, leaving a match between him and Seth before the winner faced Garrett.

As the field was leveled for the last course ridden by Carlisle and Edward, it was Prince Paul who was selected to ride against Carlisle.

The first pass saw both of them landing solid hits, but on the second pass something changed. Paul aimed a little higher than he had on the first pass and the result was horrific as Carlisle fell from his horse and in its shock, the horse landed a swift kick to Carlisle's helmet.

I passed Antonia off to Lucy and stood; walking forward just as several men, including Lord James ran out and made to move the King. Knowing what I did of falls, this could very well make matters worse.

"Do not touch him," I shouted.

The men paused, but then turned back to the King, ready to ignore my order. Angered by the disrespect I was being shown, I called again, "Any man who touches the King against orders will be put to death!"

That froze them where they stood and I moved down the stairs of the stands and knelt beside my king. A labored breath came from him, letting me know he still lived, but there was so much that was unknown. Sir Peter rushed to my side, turning to me for orders.

"How stable is his neck inside his helm?" I asked.

"It would be partially secured, but the movement of his head when we lift him could do more damage if it isn't done carefully," Peter confirmed my fears.

"Have a board brought out; I do not want to chance him on a fabric gurney. And choose eight men that can be trusted with his movement from the guard. No nobles."

"Yes, Princess."

"You cannot leave the king's body here for the people to gawk at," James hissed.

"The King will be removed from the field carefully so as to avoid further injury."

"He lives?" James asked.

"Yes, he does, now be gone."

"Isabella," Edward called as he collapsed beside me.

"Edward, go and sit with your mother, and I will tend to your father with the physicians. Allow the tourney to conclude, as your father would want it to," I whispered.

"You will send word if we are needed?" Edward asked.

"I will."

Just then, Peter arrived with eight members of the guard. The board was placed on the ground and Carlisle was carefully turned and placed on his back, my hands the only ones I trusted to steady his head as they did so. Once he was in place, they lifted the plank and I used the ropes that Peter had thought to bring and together we secured Carlisle in place and he was carried from the field, the crowd silent as we passed.

The men carried Carlisle to the tent where he had prepared for the day, the guard standing vigil until the physicians arrived. They worked quickly to set up, asking that the ropes be undone and the king's helmet be removed as gingerly as possible. Once removed, I gasped at the blood that was still coming from the gash on his head.

"Head wounds bleed more than similar injuries elsewhere, Princess," one of the doctors explained.

Nodding, I watched as they checked his neck and looked at his eyes, shaking their heads before ordering the rest of his armor be removed.

The soldiers worked to strip the king as the cheers from the stands announced that the tourney had continued.

The soldiers completed their task and stood back, allowing the doctors to look for any other injuries. Most of King Carlisle's right arm was bruised a deep purple, but thankfully the bones were intact. The examination was concluded and he was pronounced to have no other injuries.

We waited, hoping he would wake, but when it became clear that he would not any time soon, the physicians turned to me.

"The injury to his skull is severe, and there is only so much we can do, but if we are to do it, it must be now."

"Do what you must to save the King, I will shoulder any negative reaction to what you must do," I promised them.

Nodding they asked two of the men to remain and hold down the King, lest he wake, while the others guarded the outside of the tent. I watched as they cut into the flesh near the gash on the side of his head and probe around until a few pieces of bone were removed, they weren't large, but any bone that was taken from his skull was cause for concern. The bleeding grew worse after that, but they were diligent and seemed pleased when a few particularly bloody cloths were removed. The bleeding slowed again and the doctors appeared relieved with the progress.

They bandaged his head, and turned to me. "From what we can tell, the bleeding has slowed and his eye shows some improvement. We will continue to monitor it, but while the people are occupied, I think it best if we settle King Carlisle back into his rooms."

"I agree that now might be a better time to move him."

The tent that housed the king was the closest to the castle, and away from the fanfare that meant a winner had been declared in the joust. Tomorrow the other events might still go on, but the main event was over, the princess had a champion.

The king was prepared for movement, and I had intended to follow, but one of the guards stopped me as I exited the tent. "Your Highness, forgive me, but we discovered this outside the tent that Prince Paul of Ohi was assigned to."

They held a lance, and it wasn't until I saw the discoloration had a clear end that I began to realize what they were saying. "This was the lance used to knock King Carlisle off his horse?"

"It is, and there is something else in the mix besides tar, which in itself is against the rules. It makes the lance stronger so it won't splinter when it hits a target. This shows stress marks, and was discarded after his match with the king."

"Take this to the castle, but speak of it to no one, we will get answers soon enough. Now, if you could have someone inform Prince Edward and Queen Esme that the king is being removed to his rooms, and he seems to be improved since the physicians have seen him, I would appreciate it."

"Aye, Princess."

I caught up to the men carrying the king back to the castle and oversaw his care as they put him in his private rooms, instead of those he shared with the Queen. Thankful that the feast would not happen until tomorrow, I asked one of the guards to fetch a book from my rooms and another to have a chaise lounge moved bedside so I might be comfortable as I held vigil over the king.

The physicians returned to check his progress but there was still little change. It was explained that the amount of blood on the bandages and the size of the center of his eye were indications of how he was doing. Both were improving, but as the king hadn't awakened yet, those were their only clues.

Three more visits saw them closing the gash on his head and proclaiming that they had done all they could, now it was a matter of the king waking…or not.

Not long after their departure, Edward and Esme came bursting into the room, seeking answers.

"He's in God's hands," I told them. "The physicians did what they know to do, and were happy with the improvement they saw, but they can do nothing to rouse him until he is ready to wake."

"Thank you, Daughter, for seeing to his care. As much as I wanted to be at his side, I would not have been able to retain any of what you relayed. You are just far enough removed to be able to process what you were told."

"Would you like some time alone with him, Esme?"

"I do not wish to exclude the two of you," she began, but Edward stopped her.

"I will bring Bella to eat in the Great Hall. It will allow her a chance to get away for a time, and we can relay the news that our king is resting, but doing better than when he fell."

"Esme, how close are you to your cousin, King Collin?"

"We were close as children, and he still writes regularly, so I would say we are strong allies still. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity, you know I am not fond of his youngest child."

"Neither am I at the moment," Esme said. "When we arranged for their visit, my cousin told me that should his youngest son become a problem, then he should be made to return home."

"Good to know," I responded and Edward and I left the king and queen alone.

"What are you thinking, Sweet Girl?" Edward asked once we were outside the room.

Looking around, I led Edward into his father's private study so we could talk without being heard. "That with King Carlisle dead or gravely injured, you will be forced to take the throne, making you more eager for an alliance until a male heir comes along to secure the Cullen line."

"You think Prince Paul did this on purpose?"

"I know he used an illegal lance on the pass that struck your father down, and he has made no secret that he feels you should consider him and not take my feelings into account."

"You accuse him of regicide?"

"I don't know if he thought it out that far, but even if he wished to show his prowess by knocking the current king around, his actions led to Carlisle's state. Even if he recovers, he may never be the same. I've seen injuries like this before and it can alter a person's personality and affect all manners of things."

"Let us go and eat, and then we can discuss this more," Edward promised me.


	36. Chapter 36

Here we are again! Been writing up a storm on this fic the last two days, I believe the end is in sight, but I won't give a final chapter count until I hit save on the epilogue for the last time, since these characters have gotten wordy on me before. It is great to get back into the full swing of writing, especially with Tropical Sorbet joining me as we bust out the words. She was with me when I first came up with this idea, so it is fitting that she's with me now as I write the conclusion of this tale. Mizzdee is the master of the red pen, among other things and she's shipped me back all the chapters that are complete so I can keep posting with regularity. Thank you all for your reviews, they mean the world to me. And a belated Happy Mother's Day to all the mamas.

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 36**

We entered the Main Hall and were greeted with silence. Edward led me to the head table and as soon as we were seated and our food was brought out, he motioned for a messenger.

"Your Highness?" the young man asked.

"How many days ride is it to the capital city in Ohi?"

"They spend the warm months at the northern castle, so it would be four days ride."

"Come to my office in an hour and I will have a missive for you. You are to ride at once and no one is to know where you are riding and why. Is that understood?"

"It is, Your Highness."

Rosalie approached on Emmett's arm, her face clearly worried. "How is my uncle?"

"He is recovering from his injuries, all with the care my wife was able to offer in assistance to the physicians," Edward answered coolly.

"May we join you? Or would you prefer to eat alone?" she asked.

"Please, join us, both of you," I offered and the pair sat on my left.

We ate in silence, with many looking our way before Edward finally stood to address the crowd. "King Carlisle has been seen by the Court physicians and they are pleased with his progress. Now he rests until he is able to resume public life. The King is well, do not fear for him, but pray that he is speedy in his recovery."

The murmurs began, but thankfully the staring stopped. We didn't eat much longer, and Edward escorted me back to the room where Carlisle was before he left to meet with the messenger.

"How was your meal?" Esme asked as I settled in beside her.

"People stared and whispered, but Edward announced that Carlisle is recovering. Now we just need him to wake up," I said.

"From your lips," she whispered.

"God is listening, Esme. Carlisle will be returned to us."

I checked the bandage at his head and was happy to see that the bleeding had not worsened while we were gone, but Carlisle was still asleep, so we would continue to wait.

"It has been so long since I've slept alone, I do not know how I will manage," Esme whispered.

"I remember how difficult it was for me when Edward left after I lost our first child. Just try to think of how it will be when he is recovered and the fact that he is only a room away," I told the queen.

"The people will need to see me tomorrow, as they will you. I hate to suggest it, but we should find someone who is trusted to sit with him. Perhaps Lord Eleaz-"

"No member of the Denali line will hold vigil over the king. I know you regard them highly as Carlisle does, but Edward and I will never allow it. There are things happening that you do not know and they must be kept away from our family."

"You've never liked them," Esme observed.

"They would see Edward and I fail, because it would better their place in the world. Anyone united with Lord James must be watched."

"I will trust your and Edward's judgment. But who should we choose? Your guard, Seth? Or maybe the princess' champion would be willing to help us?"

"With all the excitement, I did not even ask who won the tourney."

"Your friend, Lord Garrett."

"I think either of them would be good choices. I trust them with the king."

Just then Edward arrived with the two men in question. "I've asked Garrett and Seth to be available to sit with the king."

"As long as the guards remain outside, while I trust Garrett to keep vigil, his guard skills leave a lot to be desired."

"How could you say that, Princess?"

"Because on our journey out of Genoa, my maid snuck by you often while you slept outside our rooms, including once with her fiancé." I told him just how little he was aware in those days, earning a shocked look from Garrett.

"With that settled, I would like it if we retired to our rooms, the royal family must be strong come morning, so the country can see we will weather this storm," Edward urged.

Edward and I embraced Esme, who chose to stay a little while longer with Carlisle before attempting to sleep in her rooms.

Edward led us to our rooms, where the guard presence had increased greatly. Edward looked to one of the Captains and whispered, "Is it done?"

"It is, Your Highness," the man responded to his prince as Edward pulled me into the nursery, asking the women to return to the servants' quarters until they were called back to spend the night with the princess.

I watched as Edward leaned down to brush his hand across Antonia's stomach, her body stiffening for a moment before she settled back against the mattress. "Do you trust Lucy and Nettie?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why would you ask that?" I was shocked that he thought I would leave our daughter with someone I didn't have faith in.

"Because my mother may have found them from Lady Carmen's suggestion and I do not want the Denali's and Lord James to have something over those we trust with the princess."

"They are Charlotte's eldest nieces; two sisters who are honored to have the support of the Royal family. I asked them about their ties when I spoke to them the first time. Do you really think I wouldn't vet the two women who have unrestricted access to our child?"

"No, Bella, that isn't what I meant at all." Edward stepped away from our daughter's crib and sank into one of the rockers. "I'm mad at myself for not thinking of it sooner. For surrounding you with people who would hurt this kingdom by ripping out its heart. My mother, you, and our daughter are that heart, because if any of you were harmed it would unman my father and I. I cannot see anything happen to you."

"And nothing will, Edward, you've kept me safe since the moment we met," I tried to reassure him.

"We both know that isn't true. I've injured you, deserted you, and left you wondering about so many things. I call you Sweet Girl because of the image in my head of an infant I once held. But that is not who you are and I will not use such a childish nickname for you again. You've had a much harder road to this life and I belittle that with the name. You are a lioness, Bella. I saw it in the way you defended my father from the men on the field, and in how you handled the information that's come since then.

"You didn't like Paul and my father's men trusted you with the information about the lance, which you were able to get moved to a safer location and inform me about when the time was right. You've been there for my mother and my father, and I will need your strength in the coming days."

"I don't feel strong, Edward," I told him.

"And that's what will make you a great queen, because imagine how you will act when you do feel your full strength." There was a long pause before Edward looked at me with anguished eyes. "I'm not ready to be king, but I fear in the coming days I will have no choice."

Dropping to my knees in front of him, I clasped his hands in mine. "You have to believe that your father will live."

"But will he be fit to rule? They've taken pieces of bone from his head, and we don't know what his state of mind will be when he awakens. The court will only give him time for so long before they demand that I take the throne to secure our country. If I falter, Lord James will use this against us and try to take the crown."

"Then we must be strong. You will rule in the interim, and if we must take on the pressure of the monarchy because of this, then we will. I will not let Lord James or anyone else take away your birthright."

"Thank you, Wife," Edward whispered.

I looked up to see the tears had begun to trail down his face. Knowing I would need to clean him up before we returned to our room, I decided to ask him about what he'd said to the guard earlier.

"When you asked the guard if it was done, what did you mean?"

"I wanted Prince Paul to be watched, but didn't want to make it obvious, so I increased the guard on the royal wing, and had personal guards put on all of us. They will report anything to me so it may be used against him."

"Already thinking like a king," I whispered. "Let me clean you up, and then we can go to bed, there will be a great deal that must be done tomorrow."

Edward allowed me to wipe his face to remove the traces of his tears and then we both spent a few minutes watching our daughter sleep before returning to our rooms.

I let Edward remove my gown, stripping me to my chemise before he went to take care of himself. I finished my nightly routine and then climbed into bed, his strong arms capturing me moments later.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

The following morning I was up with my daughter, leaving Edward to sleep a little longer. I heard a commotion coming from down the hall, so I passed a now sleeping Antonia back to Lucy and returned to my chambers.

"I promise you, Your Highness, she'll be here any moment. The princess is in the nursery with your daughter, I could fetch her if you like," Jessica spoke to Edward. She seemed to be the only one who could reason with him while he was emotional since Angela left my service.

Opening the doors, Edward visibly relaxed when he saw me, and my maids left to give us a few moments privacy.

"Edward, what is the matter?"

"I had a nightmare and when I woke up you were gone. I was terrified that the dream had come to pass," he said hurriedly.

"Tell me," I asked.

"There was a glass lying on the floor, only a little bit of liquid left in it. I went looking for you, wondering why you would have just dropped the glass and I found you in the nursery with Antonia. You were both…"

"Someone had poisoned me and it had killed us both," I said what he couldn't.

I pulled Edward to me, letting him feel me alive and breathing in his arms, knowing he needed this before we could return to our morning.

"Please do not worry, Edward. James would be a fool to strike against us now. If we were to fall ill right after Carlisle's accident it would be clear what they were doing. Now we must prepare for our day. I am going to sit in with your father for a while, that way your mother may venture into the public eye. Tend to the country and I will look after your father."

"Will you join me for lunch?"

"I will, just send word of where you want me to meet you," I told him.

With a kiss, Edward left to prepare for his day, while I did the same. I was being laced into my corset when there was a knock at the outer door. Maggie silently went to answer, returning a moment later with Emmett.

"Where is Prince Edward?"

"He's gone to change for his day, what has you so upset this morning?"

"I cannot say," he whispered.

"Come with me, and we can speak in private." I donned my robe and walked with him into my private study, turning to look at him once he closed the door.

"Prince Paul is being set up," he spoke.

"Emmett, I know you love Rosalie, but-"

"This has nothing to do with her. James was gloating this morning that you took the bait. The lance was given to Paul on purpose, as was his selection to ride against King Carlisle. They want Edward on the throne so they have one less person in their way. They have no plan to move further at this time. He wants me married and on the throne of Genoa before they strike, but I do not know how long I will be able to delay those things."

"Do not delay your marriage, but there may be several years left in King Richard's life, and we will use those to our advantage. But I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want the letter from our mother in my possession. They're too close to you and if they ever feel they were wrong to trust you, they may look for something to hold over you. I have a place to hide it that they would never think to look. And getting into my rooms would be much more difficult. Plus, I would like to read our mother's words."

"I will get that for you as soon as I've spoken to Edward. You say he is in his rooms?"

"He is, go catch him before he starts his council meeting," I warned.

"I will return shortly," Emmett promised with a kiss to my cheek.

The two of us went our separate ways, giving me a chance to finish dressing before he returned with the letter I requested. "Rosalie would like to join you this morning, should I have her meet you here?"

"No, I'm having my breakfast sent to Carlisle's room, so I will have extra ordered for her and she can join me there."

With a nod, Emmett left, and I noticed Jessica slip out to see to the change in the food I'd ordered.

Going into my storage room, I locked the door and then sat down to read the letter that had revealed my true parentage.

_My Dear Son,_

_There is so much that I must make amends for, and no time left to do it. I know you've been angry at me for my behavior, particularly with regards to your sister, Isabella, but there is so much more to that story._

_The fact that no love lies between your father and I is the worst kept secret in the kingdom. He's shown me little consideration and I've offered him no fealty, with my biggest sin against him and our family being what you're about to learn._

_When I was pregnant with Isabella, I began to show far too soon, and with the fear of multiples leading to a lifetime of quarreling, I hired an elderly nun from the convent near the castle to act as midwife. The king only cared about an heir, so who I chose was of little concern to him. This woman, Maria, believed that my fears were well founded and when it came time for the birth, I did in fact deliver two daughters. Once both children were born and I was sure an heir was not provided to him, the eldest girl was presented to your father, while the youngest was swaddled in the linens and taken by the nun to the convent._

_I never got to hold her, or even see her; the only thing Maria told me was that she would name the child Bella, after her sister, so that when I spoke of my daughter, I secretly spoke of the pair of them. As our Isabella grew, I began to resent her because of the life she had robbed her sister of. I wondered if I had chosen to send her away with the nuns and kept the other babe if things would have been different, but I will never know._

_It was wrong of me to be so cruel to my daughters; one was resented, the other cast aside. Neither of them knew how much I loved them, or how much I hated myself for that choice._

_Your father has begun to show an interest in the convent, but there are no answers there, they died with Maria. And from what I have learned from his rantings, he had hoped the maid who served your sister would have answers about her generosity towards the convent, other than continuing my tradition of patronage. But it seems she married around when Isabella left for Masen. I believe the girl who served as maid to your sister was her twin, but she could have been one of a dozen Bella's to grow up there since her birth. There is no way for me to know for sure, but I pray that you will discover what I will never know._

_You must protect your sisters, because I fear your father will use them to his advantage, though I do not know what he has planned. _

_You are a good man, my son, do for our family what I never could. I pray that someday they can forgive me for what I did. It was done out of love._

_ Your Mother,_

_Queen Cynthia Diana Isabella Brandon_

Folding the letter and replacing it in its envelope, I moved to the armoire and pulled out one of the small shelves. From there it took a little work to pop the paneling free, but I was able to slip the letter beneath it and then knock it back in place. The shelf went back into its home and you would never know there was something hidden there, unless you knew to look. With the letter hidden, I offered a prayer that Alice was safe wherever she was and then with a deep breath gave my mother the only thing I could.

"I forgive you, Mother."


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm getting very close to the end of this story, and it makes me happy because I will be able to see the happy ending for these two and move to my other fics and start wrapping things up on a lot of epilogues and future-takes so that I can go back to stories that have been long neglected. Thank you all for sticking with some of my older stories and we will see a lot more complete in the second half of the year. Love the reviews, and as we get closer to the end I'm excited that this story has the possibility of hitting 1,000 reviews before the end.**

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 37**

With the letter secure, I left for Carlisle's and was pleased to see Rosalie meet me along the way. We walked in silence until the guards let us into Carlisle's room.

"Girls, I'm so glad you're here," Esme said as she enveloped us both in a hug.

"We're going to spend the morning with Uncle Carlisle so you can go about whatever business you need to," Rosalie told her.

"I will make an appearance in the Great Hall and be there when Edward makes the official announcement to the people that the king lives and is resting. I should be back after lunch," Esme explained.

"We will look after Carlisle, Esme. Do not fear for him."

"I know you will, Daughter, you've done so much for him."

From the moment Esme left us with Carlisle, it began a pattern over the coming days. One of the seven of us was always with the king, while the rest tried to show the country that we had faith in his recovery. The nobles wanted proof, but we refused to let them into Carlisle's chambers.

Edward spoke to Paul about his lance and what we had learned. He'd wanted to go and kill Lord James for his treachery, but was convinced that the best way he could help was with some treachery of our own.

Paul was publicly exiled, sent with guards home to Ohi, though with him was a letter to King Collin explaining what really happened and the need for the ruse. We had made it plain to both our people and the King of Ohi that we did not think Prince Paul to be guilty of attempted regicide, only of practicing poor judgment and he was being exiled until we felt that he had learned his lesson.

Lord James had been hoping for a beheading, but was happy to see the bait had been taken.

Meanwhile in the week since the tourney, Carlisle showed no signs of improving, and the nobles were growing restless.

I was once again passing my afternoon with the king; Rosalie had left to meet my brother for a ride with Vera and Lord Garrett, when I first noticed the change. The moan was so soft, I almost missed it, but then I looked up into the same blue eyes that had offered me much comfort since my arrival in Masen.

"Carlisle?"

"Isabella, what happened?"

"You were knocked off your horse during the tourney. You've been sleeping this whole week."

"A week…" he whispered.

"Let me send for the physicians, have them look you over and then Esme can come see you. Edward will be thrilled to know you've woken up."

I ran to the door to have the guards find the physicians, because they needed to see the king before anyone else could be informed.

"How are they?" I heard Carlisle ask when I reentered the room.

"We've all been so worried for you. Between the blow itself and the fall, then the waiting for you to come back to us…they needed you to wake up. I needed my father back," I told him.

The first of the physicians arrived a few moments later and began his examination. Edward walked into the outer rooms with Esme as they were finishing up. The lead physician came to give us his report.

"King Carlisle is fully conscious, but he is not completely himself. The injury has left him with blurred vision on the left side. He can see, but the peripheral is limited by the blurriness but it only slightly affects his main field of vision. We will have to continue to monitor that to see if it grows worse as the day progresses and he gets more tired or if it remains as it is. What is more concerning is his state of mind."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"He's agitated and combative, and then goes to remorseful in a moment. The mood swings are disconcerting, but it could be that he just woke up and is trying to adjust. We will need to monitor how that continues as he's recovering. He also complains of a headache and a sharp pain that is localized to the point of injury. We will need to see how these ailments affect him. They may go away in the coming days and weeks, or they may haunt the king for the rest of his days. But for now he needs continued rest and to remain out of the public eye."

"Very well, I will announce to the Court that the king is awake but needs more time to recover, will you come with me when I do that?" Edward asked the physician.

"Yes, and one of the junior physicians has gone to fetch some opiates for the king, but there is one thing I must stress. He will bring a chart with him and it is imperative that whoever might be administering the medicine marks when it is given to him so as not to dose him too often. It is a powerful drug that can have adverse effects when overused."

"I will leave that to my wife and mother," Edward looked to us.

"You may sit with the king now." The physician motioned to us as he left with Edward.

Esme and I entered the bedchamber as the remaining doctors exited. I stayed a moment, waiting for the doctor to return with the vial of opiates and the chart. Esme and I listened to his explanation and then watched as he administered the first dose, marking the chart.

Once we were alone, I felt as though I was intruding on a private reunion, so I left the king and queen and decided to spend some time with my daughter.

Edward found me in the nursery just before dinner, a concerned look on his face.

"What's the matter? Has something happened to Carlisle?"

"No," he reassured. "I went to his rooms and my mother said you never returned after the doctors saw him. Is everything all right with you?"

"Yes, it just felt like I was intruding on a private moment," I explained.

"Well, both my parents asked that you return. We are in need of a celebration."

Smiling, I allowed Edward to lead me to the room I now knew all too well. It was a joy to see Carlisle sitting up in bed, Esme feeding him from a plate on the bedside table while Rosalie and Emmett sat at a table set for four nearby. I joined them at the table, my brother offering to hold his niece so that I could eat.

"I want to know what has been happening in my kingdom since the accident. It is vital that I'm brought up on everything," Carlisle said.

"Perhaps that is a conversation best left for another day." Esme tried to reason with him, but Carlisle snapped.

"Do not tell me what is best! I am the king and I demand to know what you are hiding from me."

The silence that filled the room after Carlisle's outburst was only broken when Antonia began to cry. I watched as my fifteen year old brother struggled to quiet her, so I moved to take her from him. She still wouldn't calm down and after another minute or two of crying, Carlisle groaned again.

"Isabella, can't you soothe your own child?"

The comment wasn't screamed like the last ones had been, but the disgust at my inability to care for my child was clear. Trying to hold back my own tears, I bobbed a curtsey and fled to the safety of my rooms with my daughter.

Edward followed behind me a few minutes later, but I would not return to that room with my daughter.

"There is something truly wrong with your father, Edward. I hope it will pass but I cannot allow our daughter to be around him like this. I want her memories of him to be good ones and that is not the man that held my hands while I went through my trials."

"My father feels horrible about his outburst, but perhaps you are right. Until he is well we will keep his visitors to the adults, and only a few at a time."

"How did Court react to the news that the king is awake, but in need of more rest?"

"They were happy for the news, but Eleazar is anxious to see him. I told him that until he is doing better it will only be family, but he made a comment, almost as if he believes I'm lying to stall."

I could see the annoyance in Edward's expression, so I tried to soothe it. "He knows his standing is about to fall like a stone. It doesn't help that his daughter is due any day, and likely driving them all mad. I can only imagine what it is like to be in that inner circle with Lady Victoria having given birth three weeks before I did and Tanya about to have her child."

"Emmett did say that there's a bit of insanity in their rooms now, it is why he is avoiding it under the guise of being here for you," Edward confided.

"I cannot wait until the day when we will be rid of them," I whispered.

"Once we know that it is safe to move against them, and we have proof of what we believe, then we will. But there is too much that is uncertain at the moment."

"I know."

Edward approached the crib where Antonia slept and smiled down at her. "How about we let Lucy and Nettie take care of her for the night? You need to eat, since you ran from my father's quarters, and then you need to rest."

"All right, let us try and relax."

From that first night, we were in for a hard road. Carlisle was set off by the smallest of things, which had us all on edge. Angela had sent for her sister, Emily, and cousin, Claire, to join my ladies as there were more responsibilities on the horizon and I had never found a replacement for her.

Rosalie had received word from her father that he would be arriving after the harvest to negotiate with Emmett on the terms of their marriage, so that added the timeline to everything because if we looked weak while hosting this summit between our allies, it could end in disaster.

Thankfully, Tanya's birth of her son, Laurent, as well as the now two month old Irina, Victoria's daughter, left little time for scheming from the Duke's family.

When left alone in the nursery with Antonia and I, Esme would cry over the change in Carlisle, truly wondering if he would ever regain the composure he was once known for.

I wondered the same thing, but never spoke the words.

On one afternoon while Carlisle was eating lunch in his room, I joined him, hoping a quiet afternoon would help him. Unfortunately, one of his headaches struck and any attempt to help him was met with screams until I dosed him with the opiates that seemed to relieve a bit of the pain and then left the guards to listen for any of his needs.

With each day it grew harder to enter those rooms, as Carlisle's frustration over being kept in his rooms made him more agitated.

Finally, three weeks after the accident, and two after waking to his new reality, Carlisle had had enough.

"When will I be allowed out of these rooms? I am the king and for my own guards to close me in like this is ridiculous. They don't even listen when I order them away," Carlisle bellowed.

"They're following Edward's orders, and the doctors' recommendations that you remain in your rooms until you are recovered."

Carlisle looked at me with cold blue eyes as he scoffed. "I think you're trying to keep me from Court for more sinister reasons. Perhaps I was too quick to marry my son off in my haste to find alliances after assuming the throne."

His words hurt, but I knew that was his desired effect. "Edward wants you to be well, as do all of us. There is no great plan against you."

"Like you would tell me if there was," he said, moving for the door.

His strength had improved some, but he should not be moving around as much as he was, so I tried to stop him before he hurt himself. I made it to him a few feet from the door and tried to guide him back to the bed.

"Carlisle, you can't leave. If you open the doors the guards will simply stop you from getting any further. Please, just sit back down."

"No, I am the king, and you will not hold me in here any longer!"

With more speed and strength than I'd seen from him, he swung backwards and shoved me hard, sending me backwards over a chair. I landed hard on the floor, pain radiating through my arm and my head as I hit.

I wasn't aware that I'd lost consciousness until my eyes opened to see Edward sitting beside me in our bed.

"Thank the gods, you're awake," Edward breathed.

"What has happened … where is your father?"

"My father lost his temper and threw you to the floor. He thankfully called for the guards and the doctors came in and split their efforts between the two of you. They'll want to speak to you soon, to make sure you're well. But after the incident, some things have changed."

Edward looked like he might have continued if it wasn't for the interruption of the doctors. "Is Her Majesty awake yet?"

"She is," Edward said.

The doctor entered and did a quick examination, asking about what happened this afternoon as well as some questions about when I first arrived in Masen, all the while he flexed my forearm to and fro. I winced a few times before he placed it back on the bed and turned to Edward.

"Her wrist is sprained, but there is no break in the bone. And she's fully aware of both distant and recent events, not to mention her vision and hearing all seem to be well. This afternoon was a scare, but nothing more serious."

"Thank you," Edward said as he dismissed him.

"What else is happening?"

"Once my father was calm, and I was able to be in the same room as him, he expressed his fear at what he was becoming. Even though the doctors say that with time he will get better, he no longer feels it is right to wait."

"What are you saying?"

"This evening, my father abdicated the throne in front of the members of Court in attendance for dinner. He and my mother will depart for Pike in the morning with a few of the doctors in hopes that the quiet setting will allow him to work on the anger his injury has created and return him to the man he once was. The outlying lands are being notified by messengers, as are our allies, and though the coronation will be a month from now, we are no longer the prince and princess of Masen. As of two hours ago, we are king and queen."

My mind raced as I thought about what he was saying and then the doctor's words from a moment ago registered. He called me 'Her Majesty' not 'Her Highness'.

I am the queen.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm almost done with the last few chapters of this fic, it's looking to end at 44, including the epilogue, so things will be coming to a head very soon. Sometimes characters take matters into their own hands and I love where these have taken me. Thanks again for the review and the support, we're getting very close to 1000 reviews on ffn and 300 on twcs. Catch you all in a few weeks.

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 38**

From the moment Edward told me of the change in our station, time seemed to speed by.

My first official business was to take over all of Esme's charitable work. Much like the king sat and listened to those who had plights that the state would need to see to; the queen had a list of foundations and institutions, not to mention individuals with needs that granted them special consideration.

Thankfully, Esme had in-depth notes on each person and organization that was currently receiving funds, and what was required to see them continue. Several of the individuals that were making requests were from the peerages run by Lord James, Lord Eleazar, and Lord Riley, which would be brought up when the time was right, but I knew Edward would not want me to strike that particular blow at the moment.

So, on top of the new responsibilities I had as Queen of Masen, I also had a coronation to plan. I was content to see the women who had so spectacularly planned my wedding aid me, but Countess Carmen thought she should attempt to intervene.

"Majesty, I could help you with the planning, something like this should be done with respect to the traditions of the country, and I feel you've not spent enough time here to know all you will need."

Irritated by her mere presence, I snapped. "True, I've only lived here two years, but my knowledge of this country and its customs wouldn't be so poor if the woman sent to tutor me hadn't been so thoroughly lacking. This is the beginning of a new reign for the Cullen line and you may find that things will change as needed. Your place at Court was linked directly to the whim of the monarchs, and as you and your husband seem to enjoy insulting me and undermining me at every turn, a time may come when your status is greatly diminished."

"As the holder of the county seat at Denali, my husband could withdraw his support of your husband, leaving the amount of grain being given to the capital for distribution diminished."

Not about to cower at her threats, I countered, "And Royal troops could flood the border of Denali and make more than grain production difficult."

Seeing that she would not win, Carmen stormed off, much to my enjoyment.

It was later that evening that Edward walked in with Emmett in tow. "Bella, did you threaten Carmen?"

"We were both speaking hypothetically. She told me that I didn't know enough about Masen to plan our coronation, so I reminded her that she was the reason why and that a time might come when they aren't so highly esteemed. She then said Eleazar might withdraw his support and the surplus grain from their county, and I said that Royal troops in the county would cause more issues than grain could fix. I know you feel we need to bide our time but I want nothing more than to see them all put in their place."

"And it will happen shortly, but I need us on the throne first," Edward reminded.

"I will leave you both to discuss the plans for the coming weeks. Have a good evening, Sister," Emmett said as he left the room.

"How are the coronation plans coming?"

"The coronation itself is set, so it is simply a matter of us learning our responses to the head priest and then the creation of our coronation outfits. I've ordered the garments made in the traditional hunter green for you and Prussian blue for me."

Smiling, Edward leaned in. "And the feast?"

"It will be truly decadent; though I wish Esme and Carlisle could be there. I understand why they must remain at your estate, but I still will miss them."

"I do too, Darling, but father needs his time to heal."

Continuing to detail the specifics of our coronation until dinner arrived, Edward and I ate and after some time spent with Antonia, we handed her off to Lucy with Stella hot on her heels.

"Perhaps I should get our daughter a pet?" Edward mused as I shook my head.

"Wait until she is old enough to remember the animal and enjoy it."

With a disappointed look, Edward agreed and then we retired for the night.

The weeks leading up to the coronation were moving quickly and before I even knew it, the day was upon us. Though Edward didn't know it, I'd been cleared for intimacy by the midwife, so tonight after we were officially crowned King and Queen of Masen, we would be able to celebrate privately.

Dressed to the nines and holding a sleeping Antonia in my hands, I exited my rooms to find Edward approaching.

"You look stunning, My Queen," Edward said as his hand slid to the small of my back to guide me out to the main hallway where the stairs led to the entrance of the castle.

We climbed into the open carriage and, as we did on our wedding day, rode to the North Hill where the coronation would take place. The crowds were out in force, cheering as we passed, but the slow climb to the top of the hill due to the people lining the route was much easier with Edward seated beside me.

When we reached the hilltop, Rosalie was there to take charge of Antonia, who would be crowned in her own tiny tiara as the princess of Masen.

The head priest looked to us once we were in place before he began the ceremony. Edward shouldered most of the ceremony, as I'd agreed in our wedding vows to stand by him, so when he accepted the mantle of the crown as King, he was accepting it for me as well. My main job was to sit and look regal while he made the oath and was presented with the symbols of his reign. The sword of justice was slipped into the scabbard he'd worn as part of his outfit, while the scepter of power was placed in his right hand. The final act was for us to drink from the chalice of truth, which we both did before Edward was crowned King and I was crowned Queen.

Antonia was brought forward and the tiny circlet was placed on her head, ending the ceremony with chants of 'long live the king and queen'.

The ride back through the crowds of people seemed to take even longer as we descended the hill, but eventually we were escorted back to our rooms for a chance to freshen up and then join our coronation celebration.

Walking in on Edward's arm, the room dropped into a deep bow and it was at that moment that I realized what had only seemed like a dream until that moment. Edward and I were the king and queen. I was happy Carlisle was still alive, because once he returned to Court we would be leaning on he and Esme in private, but we were the ones making the decisions for Masen. I knew Edward had something planned for his first council session tomorrow; it would likely stir things up if his comments were to be taken at full value.

We took our seats and began the feast, knowing soon there would be dancing that I would just as soon avoid.

The food was delicious, and Edward was sure to lean in and whisper his love often, telling me how proud he was to have me as his queen, and how beautiful I looked. The moment was perfect, but soon we had to leave the head table and open the dancing.

I took my turns with Edward and Emmett, even enjoying my dances with Garrett and his brother, Ben, before I had to move to less savory partners. James was clearly indulging in the wine as his eyes remained on my bosom instead of where it was appropriate, and Lord Riley seemed to be distracted more than anything.

The most shocking turn of events was when Count Eleazar refused to dance with me at all, but thankfully, Baron Sam was there to take my hand and soften the snub.

"It is appalling how some nobles act," he spoke part way through the dance. "They seem to forget that they don't hold the power in the relationship. But you shouldn't fear, Your Majesty, you will always have the loyalty of your Barons."

"Where is Baron Charles? I had noticed that he was missing."

"Baroness Renee is ill. He returned to their home a few days ago but urged his daughters to remain behind until after the coronation. I believe he is trying to secure their futures with the young men that accompanied your brother."

"There is time for that, if they must return home-"

"They will, Majesty. My wife is taking them in the morning. Lord Charles left on horseback to save time. It isn't so dire that two days will make a difference, but her time is dwindling."

"I will need to speak with them before the night is over. Thank you, Sam, for this dance."

"The pleasure was mine, Majesty."

Seeing the girls where they sat at a table with my brother's companions, I offered them my sympathy and reminded them that if needed, I would help them before returning to Edward's side.

We danced for a time, before I urged him to return to our chambers for the night.

With another bow as the room stopped to acknowledge our departure, we made our way to our chambers. Edward stopped by his own room to change, while I had my maids work to strip me before dismissing them. My hair was loose and wild from the style it had been in all day, and the robe Edward had given me when I first arrived was the only article of clothing I wore.

"You cleared the room? Is there something you wanted to discuss?" Edward asked as the doors closed behind him for the night.

"The only thing I want to discuss is how much I've missed my husband."

I watched as his face fell slightly. "Bella, I'm sorry, but with all the stress of taking over for my father I've had less time to spend with you and Antonia. But I promise to be better."

"Edward, no, I didn't mean it like that. I was speaking of how I've missed the intimacy we've been unable to indulge in. But with everything that's passed in the last month, so has the required waiting time." I dropped my robe to reveal myself to my husband.

"Oh, I've missed you, my love," Edward whispered as he closed the distance between us.

His own robe hit the floor and I sighed at the sight of my beautiful husband. In nothing but his britches, I was still in awe of my Edward and the fact that I could call him mine.

"No tears, Bella."

Wiping at my face to feel that a few errant tears had fallen, I stepped into his embrace and felt just how much he loved me. "They're happy tears, Edward. I still have a hard time believing you're mine sometimes."

"Always, My Queen. Now let me love you."

Edward lifted me onto the bed and kicked off his britches, joining me so we could begin a dance we hadn't done for almost half a year.

Edward took his time, kissing and stroking me, building the fire in my body until I was ready for him. Feeling him fill me was too perfect for words. With all that we had lived through in the past few months, I needed this connection. Edward set a rhythm that was unhurried, taking his time with me. I followed his movements, savoring every thrust.

As much as we wanted to draw out the moment, our bodies had other plans and soon we were falling over the edge together. After our bodies relaxed, Edward pulled the blankets up to cover us as I drifted to sleep.

The following morning, I woke to Edward's hands drifting along my spine as he whispered to me. "I need to get dressed so that I can start my day, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing that won't be handled, but I have a morning council meeting and by the time it is over there will no longer be a council."

"What?"

"I'm dissolving this group of self important men. If I need to hear the opinions of my nobles, I can call a special meeting, but for the everyday running of my kingdom I don't need James and Eleazar telling me everything I'm doing wrong."

"Do you think it is wise to provoke them?"

"Emmett and I know they're not ready to move, anything they were to try now would be too soon after my father's accident for people to accept that it wasn't a larger plot. I will keep you safe, but if you could stay in here until I come and find you, I'd prefer if you weren't in the Great Hall where someone could strike at you in some way for my choice."

"You believe they would strike at me in the Great Hall?"

"Not physically," Edward explained, "but I don't want them to say anything that might upset you. James likes making inappropriate comments to you, and the Denali family has no problem speaking their mind. Just find a way to occupy yourself today and I promise tomorrow everything will be fine."

"You'll come and get me before dinner?" I asked.

"I will, but for now I must leave. Enjoy your day, my wife."

My morning was spent looking over some of the documents on charitable groups that would soon come up for review, while my quiet afternoon was soon interrupted by Rosalie. She came flying into my rooms in a full panic, so much so that the guards hadn't tried to stop her to allow my ladies to announce her.

"Isabella, we must speak at once, it is of the utmost importance," she wheezed out.

"You may all leave us," I told my maids before gesturing towards the library. "We'll have more privacy in here, so you may say whatever it is that has you so worked up."

Once we were in the office, and the door was locked, I turned to my friend where she paced the floor.

"I was supposed to be meeting Emmett for lunch, so I went to his rooms to see what had delayed him when I overheard a conversation between him and the king."

"Rosalie, it isn't wise to be eavesdropping on conversations between the king and prince. Now what specifically did they say that upset you so," I asked, worried for what she had learned.

"Emmett told your husband that Lord Eleazar and Lord James are furious over his loss of status now that the council has been dissolved. But Emmett convinced James that it will work to his advantage when he becomes King. Because the changes will be in place from the previous reign, and he won't look like he's trying to take all the power from those who might oppose him. They were calmly talking about the end of Edward's reign, and it seems that Emmett is a part of this."

Sighing, I gripped her wrist, ceasing her movement as I brought her to the settee to try and reassure her as much as I was able to.

"I know what you heard was very upsetting, but there is reason for all of it."

"But I don't under-" she tried, but I silenced her with a look.

"I will tell you all that I can, but you must let me tell it."

Preparing myself to let her know what we were facing, I turned to her fully and began the sorted story. "Before Carlisle took the throne, there were several families that had some kind of claim to the throne. Many didn't want it, and one couldn't claim it since it was an illegitimate claim, that was James' father. But, if something were to happen to the Cullen family, there is no legitimate claim that is stronger than James', so it is his plan to remove us from the throne.

"Most of what we know was learned from Emmett, as our father told him to get close to the Duke when he arrived. It was why he was in their room the day he yelled at me for interfering with his affairs. We believe that James is the one that placed the illegal lance in your brother's hand, nearly killing King Carlisle, and he has hopes of removing us as well and using his alliance with Genoa to legitimize his reign."

"And Ohi," she whispered.

"What connection does he have with Ohi?" I asked.

"Me," she gasped. "Three nights ago, at your Coronation Ball I danced with him at one point and he requested a moment with me in private. I didn't feel entirely comfortable, but Lady Tanya was with us so I felt it would be all right for a moment. What I didn't know was that Lady Tanya had no problem watching him manhandle me, saying the crudest things before promising to make it possible for us to meet like that in the future."

"What do you mean by manhandle?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"He pawed at me and kissed me, in a way your brother is too polite to ever try even though we are courting. And saying I should choose a man over the boy I was currently with, because he would know how to make me weak with desire without having to fully remove my dress."

I could see in her eyes that she was trying to keep her composure, as it seemed that Lord James had become even more brazen.

"I am sorry you had to experience that side of James, I've seen glimpses of it too, but he was never so bold as to lay a hand on me.

"James is going to make a play for the throne, and he will likely use you to gain his upper hand. He is dangerous and for your own safety, I think you should return to Ohi and inform your father of your wish to marry Emmett and he can arrange the betrothal without you being in Masen."

Rosalie sat up straight, alarmed by what I was telling her. "You would send me away, when I can be an asset?"

"Rosalie, what you experienced at James' hands is only the beginning of the kind of man he is, I couldn't ask you to put yourself at risk like that just to protect us."

"You aren't asking, I'm offering," she said firmly. "If he believes he has Emmett to help him get inside Edward's head, and he has me for whatever perverse ideas he sees for me in the future, we can use that to help rid the country of him once and for all."

"But what if he makes another move like he did the other night?" I pushed.

"Ohi is stricter in our courting rules, though not as strict as Genoa. I believe he wants me as his queen, because if he doesn't then he'll get nothing from me. But if I can convince him that something could happen in the future, while gaining details of his plan, it might be just what you need."

"Emmett would kill me if I allowed it," I said.

"We aren't asking his permission," she responded.

"All right, as you seem determined to do this I ask one thing, that you never meet with him alone. Set up meetings in places where I can be present in secret."

"Done," she said. "It is time we bring this scoundrel down."


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello all, I come with some good news! The Maiden and the Maid is complete and I have all the chapters back from Mizzdee, so I will be posting weekly until it is done. This summer I will be working on a few fics that only have a chapter or two left, so I can mark them complete and then move onto some of the multi-chapter fics I've been holding onto. There are some fun things coming, including a special little present that I will be posting the prologue to on my fanfic anniversary and the goal is to work on it this summer so that I can post it come September, but more about that next Monday.**

**I can't post to fictionpad since there is some issue that won't let me open the page, but once that is resolved I will catch up over there. Thanks for the reviews; we're currently at 930, which has me so excited. With 5 chapters after this, we could hit 1000 reviews on this, which is mind blowing to me.**

**Chapter 39**

The utility closet was not my favorite place to pass an afternoon, but it beat the heat of being out of doors while my future sister-in-law tried to gain information from our enemy. James was enamored with her, that much was clear. But to his credit, he knew compromising Rosalie wouldn't serve his purpose, so he was respectful of her person. The images he spoke of, however, were graphic and it was a miracle that Rosalie could remain straight faced while he illustrated his plans for their marriage bed.

It had been six weeks since we had begun this plan and in that time he had revealed his true opinions of not only my husband's family but of Emmett as well. Emmett was useful to him as a way to gain the throne, but he did not see him as a person who would work to his benefit in the long run. A time would come when Emmett would outlive his usefulness, and James would see an accident befall him and his widow would be comforted.

"James, you are staring again," Rosalie sighed in thinly veiled humor.

"That dress is quite distracting, Your Highness. I believe you wear these things just to tease me," James responded from further away.

"It is nice to have a man notice when you dress for him. I thought the view would give you something to remember when you lie with your tart of a wife."

"Don't think about Victoria and I will try to do the same for Prince Emmett." James moved closer to my hiding place as he spoke by brother's name.

"Emmett and I aren't intimate," Rosalie countered.

"Not yet, but you will need to be."

"Let us not speak of the future, not when too much is undecided," Rosalie said.

"One thing is for sure, I will always keep you safe, both in body and reputation. A time may come when Emmett can't or won't, but I will stand by you. However our meetings will need to be less frequent as your father is about to arrive, and by mid-October, we will likely be parted until you return for a visit as a married princess."

"I know. Just don't forget me while I'm gone," Rosalie whispered.

"Never," James said.

With the tell-tale sound of him kissing her hand and the quiet closing of the door, I began to count before I emerged from my hiding place.

Before I could reach one hundred, the sound of my brother and husband entering the room had me rushing out.

"What were you doing in here alone with that man?" Emmett seethed.

"Emmett, calm down. I know what I'm doing, and besides, I wasn't alone," Rosalie argued.

"She's right," I spoke up, "I'm always with her when she meets with James."

"Always," both Emmett and Edward exclaimed.

"How many times have you met with him?" Edward asked.

"A dozen," Rosalie supplied.

"I want you to stay away from him," Emmett demanded.

"You are not my husband yet, Emmett. James trusts me, tells me things he won't even tell you. I can help you bring him down," Rosalie countered.

"It isn't a woman's place to get involved in this type of deception," Edward said.

"This is our fight as much as it is yours," I stepped in. "Our families and our countries are at risk and we will stand to defend them. James wants Rosalie and he has already revealed that he plans to do away with Emmett down the line, long after we are gone. So if we can learn something to bring him down before that occurs we can end him before he ever gets the chance."

"I do not like this," Edward muttered.

"But you cannot stop it," I said. "I have heard enough to know that if Rosalie were to suddenly stop meeting with him, he will grow suspicious," I told them both.

"Promise me you will never be alone with him," Emmett conceded to his intended.

"I will, and it is only for a short time more. Soon I will be on my way to Ohi and he will be plotting what to do once the time is right," Rosalie offered.

"What time is that? He's told you what he is waiting for?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he is waiting for Emmett to be king and me to be pregnant with Emmett's child. That way he will have a tie to the Genoan throne through me, and his claim to this throne once your family is gone. The strike will come to you and Bella first, and then once he is secured in his position and the child is healthy enough to be considered a proper heir in the eyes of the council, an accident will befall Emmett."

"How are you able to listen to him describe such things?" Emmett questioned.

"Me not hearing them won't stop them from happening, but hearing them will allow us to thwart him," Rosalie explained. "I will not let him hurt our family."

"Thank you, for this sacrifice, Rosalie, we will continue to protect you and a day will come when this threat is behind us." Edward pulled Rosalie into a hug and then turned to me. "Bella, will you come with me?"

Reaching for Rosalie to offer her my hand briefly on our way out the door, I let Edward lead me toward our rooms. It must have been later than I thought, as dinner was just delivered.

"You need to be more careful than Rosalie. James is not infatuated with you," Edward spoke.

"That is true, but we make sure I do not emerge too soon and he has never suspected it."

"How did you both even begin doing this?" Edward asked.

Waiting until we were both seated and ready to eat, I explained. "Several weeks ago, Rosalie was supposed to be meeting Emmett, but he was held up speaking with you. She overheard you both talking about James and his plans and how he will be king once we're dead. She came here in a state and I had to calm her down. Once she knew what was going on around her, she told me she would use James to learn what Emmett could not since he was interested in her. I tried to talk her out of it, but in the end all I could do was promise to be there so she was never alone."

"You know this can't go on forever, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, he even mentioned that meetings will be less frequent with her father set to arrive soon, but in our favor, she will be leaving first to Ohi and then to marry, so this will be over soon."

"Thank goodness, because I do not want you in a position that would put you in danger. I am terrified that before this is over you will be the one that is hurt," Edward whispered. "It would gut me if something were to happen to you."

Reaching across the table, I took Edward's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know. But we must be strong together. Your father will be arriving in a few days, so we will see his progress, and King Collin will know we are nearing a time when striking against the snakes in our midst is near. All will work out."

As if I had wished it into being, the day of King Collin and the King Father's arrival was upon us. The fanfare was impressive as the trio walked through the Great Hall and into the Throne Room for the formal presentation. Seeing Carlisle and Esme nearly brought tears to my eyes, but I held it together until we all met in the dining room behind the Throne Room.

Carlisle was the first to break protocol, rushing to me and pulling me into an embrace. "How is my daughter?"

"Better now that I'm seeing you," I responded. "How are you?"

"Headaches and some blurry vision, the outbursts are much less frequent and easily subdued," Carlisle admitted. "You weren't hurt that night?"

"No, nothing a good night's rest didn't cure."

"There is a great deal that needs to be negotiated in the next week," King Collin said to Edward. "I would like some time to visit with my daughter and her beau if that is all right with you?"

"Settle in this evening and take a private dinner with the pair of them and we can begin tomorrow. It will only be us royals in these meetings and no one will know the goings on until the betrothal is formally announced," Edward told the king.

"Very good, we will see you tomorrow then." King Collin gestured to his daughter and future son-in-law and they followed him to where he would be passing his time.

"I received a letter from Eleazar saying you disbanded the council, but I didn't wholly believe it," Carlisle commented once we were alone.

"You will learn many things in the coming days, Father, and not many will be to your liking."

Esme reached for my arm, pulling me to her.

"Can I see my grandbaby?"

"Of course, Esme," I responded and took her to the nursery where she could spend time with Antonia.

"My little girl is getting so big already," Esme cooed as she settled into the rocking chair closest to the crib.

"She changes every day, it is scary how fast she grows," I admitted.

"Edward was that way too, it is strange to see him as the king, especially with Carlisle still alive," Esme said quietly.

"I know it wasn't ideal, but Carlisle seems to be doing better," I said.

"He is, but after his injury I don't think he could have gone back to being king. But he can be a father and grandfather to his family and he will live to be an old man, something that might not have happened if you had not stepped in when he fell on the field."

"That is what you do for family," I told Esme as she rocked Antonia to sleep.

That night we enjoyed dinner as a family and Edward and I went to bed, sure to take time to explore one another before sleep settled over us.

Once morning came, we dressed in some of our more formal attire and made our way to the chambers behind the Throne Room. It did not go unnoticed that the guard was a heavy presence until the moment all of the necessary parties arrived and we were closed into the room.

"I see the threats that had my son removed from your court under the guise of banishment are well founded," King Collin said as everyone took their seats.

"What is he talking about, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Paul rode against you with an illegal lance. It was hardened so it would be sure to knock you from your horse, or if it broke it would do maximum damage to your body. It was brought to Queen Isabella's attention and it was hidden away before it could be destroyed. Further information revealed that it was the Duke of Laurent who used the Prince as a patsy."

"Lord James tried to have me injured?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he tried to have you killed, Father," Edward responded. "But the only proof we have is what he told Prince Emmett, and that is not enough to convince the nobles when his uncle and father-in-law will try to discredit anything we bring against him. We need proof no one can dispute."

"How will you find it?" Esme asked.

"We are working on a plan, but we will need one of them to falter, and as of now none of them are straying," I explained.

"As there is nothing we can do about that for the moment, let us discuss the business of the betrothals," King Collin proposed.

"Would you like to iron out the lesser match first?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Collin agreed. "Lady Vera has a dowry that is in keeping with her station and she will be outfitted by her brother prior to the wedding, which will take place in Ohi this winter. Once they are wed, they can travel Ohi and Masen for their honeymoon, which will be delayed until the spring when they can meet up with Prince Emmett and my daughter, and then return to your court until the time comes that the future Count of Tylen takes over for his father."

"That is easily settled, as I know from speaking to Lord Garrett that those terms are more than agreeable," Edward said as he took up his pen to write the betrothal contract. It wasn't a long process, but a final version of it would be written and signed in public at the same time as Emmett and Rosalie's betrothal.

With the less complicated matter out of the way, Emmett stepped forward so he could see to Genoa's interests in his own marriage negotiations.

For the next two days the betrothal was ironed out, taking into consideration what was best for all countries and also looking ahead to what would happen when the matter of Lord James, Lord Riley, and the Denali's would be resolved. We knew Emmett would help, but King Richard was the one that had brought on the connection with Lord James, so we worried about how he would interfere in any attempts for Genoa to aid us.

Thankfully, King Collin was more than willing to aid our cause, and in a show of gratitude, Emmett promised to invite Prince Paul to the Genoan Court so he may attempt to find a bride there. In a country where a woman was raised to heed her husband, finding someone to put up with his bad temper would be easier there than here.

With everything written down by Edward, both betrothal contracts were now in the hands of the scribe who would make them ready for the official signing in view of the Court.

With all of that handled, Carlisle reached for my hand before we left. "Isabella, after dinner, do you think I may be able to see my granddaughter? Esme tells me so much of her, but I would like to see her with my own eyes."

"Of course, Carlisle, but you need not ask to see her," I told him.

"It seems I must," he responded. "You made the order that I not see her after one of my early outbursts and the guard respectfully said the order still stood."

Remembering the night in question, I took his arm as we moved out into the Throne Room so we could take our meal in the Great Hall. "Once dinner is done I will bring you back to her myself."

That evening, dinner was more eventful than it had been in recent weeks, with two of my brother's companions requesting leave to return to Genoa when my brother departed. Tyler and Austin, both younger sons, had no titles of their own in Genoa, which was the reason they had traveled, in hopes of finding brides who might have no male heirs to inherit their parents' titles. They had both grown to care for Heidi and Gianna, but Baroness Renee's untimely death had resulted in the ladies leaving the capital with no set date of return. They had a desire to settle things at home while the ladies were away from court, but didn't want their intentions to be unknown.

It was Edward who put their minds at ease. "You may return and know that my wife will convey your continued intentions to the ladies when they return to court. If you are willing to wait and see if there is still a place in their hearts for you, we will help you. One of them will inherit the barony when Charles is gone, but the second will be seen to as well. It is admirable that you wish to wait for these young women, and we will aid you in that."

With that matter settled, it was time for Carlisle to see his granddaughter. I led him to the room personally, and once we entered, Lucy and Nettie returned to their rooms nearby.

"She's grown so much," Carlisle said as he lifted the babe.

"She has, it isn't fair that you've been robbed of so much time with her. Maybe she can spend some time with you at one of the estates? Either over the winter or early spring."

"You would see her away from you for that long?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward and I might not like it, but we may need to remove her from Court."

"Esme and I would love to have her, whenever you decide," Carlisle offered.

"Will you spend much time away from Court now?"

"It was not the original plan, but as I've been seen so little and usually only at meal times, Edward, Esme, and I believe it better to let the court believe me still damaged. It means we won't be seen as a threat to those whom I trusted for so long. We will remove ourselves from the house in Pike and go to another place they will not expect, so if they chose to strike at us, it will be thwarted."

"Once this is over, though?"

"When all is the way it should be, then we will return to Court and take up residence here for portions of the year."

"Then I cannot wait for that time to come, I miss you both," I told him.

"As do I, Isabella. We will talk to Edward about our idea for Antonia and once that is settled, we can enjoy the next few days."

Edward and King Collin joined us in the nursery, but our plan didn't seem to have the possibilities we believed it did.

"People do not believe you to be as bad off as you fear. Lord Eleazar made the comment that you could have remained king if more patience had been afforded you," King Collin revealed.

"He was one of the men leading the charge for me to take the throne if my father was not equal to the task at the time."

"Eleazar didn't see a worthy opponent in you, Edward, he realizes now that he was in better standing with Carlisle and that his only hope now lies with James."

"The in-fighting amongst them almost gives me hope," Edward said.

"I have another option for the King Father, Queen Mother, and Princess Antonia," King Collin told us.

"What is that?" I asked.

"If you could bear it, they could return with me to Ohi and then tour more of the continent. Princess Antonia could be presented to various courts and your parents could strengthen your ties to countries you didn't get the opportunity to visit on an extended honeymoon. The winter is much milder away from the sea as you move south. What do you think of that?"

"Isabella?" Edward questioned.

"It would have her out of country for a while, giving us a chance to keep her safe if this comes about faster than we anticipate," I agreed.

"Six months, that is what we will allow. I want her returned to Masen by the end of April," Edward told the group.

"Very well, we have the two days until the betrothal signing to prepare for her departure," Carlisle offered.

Those two days had me spending very little time in the public eye. I sketched a dozen images of our Antonia, and had Lucy and Nettie preparing her belongings so they could return with her. Garrett promised to look after her during his time in Ohi with her and to stop in on Carlisle and Esme when their paths crossed during their honeymoon.

Upon that mention, Edward was upset about the fact that our honeymoon did not see us touring the continent.

"We could not do it with the threat against us. But once everything is taken care of we can do a royal tour with our children and leave a trusted regent in place, or perhaps reinstate the council for the time of our leave?" I added.

"All good ideas that will come in time," Edward agreed. "But for now we must sleep. Tomorrow morning we will sign the betrothal and then our family will depart."

As we left the nursery, we came face to face with Rosalie. "Can I speak with you both for a moment?"

We guided her into our rooms and she quickly explained that James wished to speak with her once before her departure the following day. While most of it was things we already knew, he told her he would get rid of both Tanya and Victoria, which confirmed for us that whatever affair he had with Tanya, it was still going on. It wasn't something we would be able to use until we had proof, but it would allow us to pit the group against each other when the time came.

After a fitful night's sleep, we dressed for the betrothal contract signings. It was a short ceremony, for all that it arranged, but within the hour, all was set in motion and after a farewell lunch, the parties made their leave.

Many were surprised to see Carlisle and Esme leaving with Antonia and her nurses in tow, but nothing was said about it. Their carriages followed the Ohi delegation towards their borders, while Emmett stayed an hour longer, speaking to James a final time before we met him down in the courtyard for his departure.

"He was curious about Antonia's departure, but as she is of no consequence to him at the moment, he wasn't too bothered. I promised to remove her to Genoa and betroth her to a foreign dignitary, though not a prince, once she is in my care."

"I do not know how you are able to keep up the deception, but I thank you for it," I told my brother.

"By the time we arrive for our honeymoon in May, we will be decidedly closer to ending all of this, I promise you."

With a final hug and kiss from my brother, and a hearty handshake between him and my king, our final ally rode off. It was up to Edward and me to survive the winter, and see what we could do to bring about the end of our foes.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here is the beginning of a posting spree for the day. Today is my 7th anniversary as a fanfic author, so I wanted to share some extra stuff with you. You're getting double postings of MatM, plus the epi for _We Kiss in a Shadow_ was returned to me this week so I'm posting that, as well as a new fic that you willl see more of in September. That one is a real love letter to the fandom and Forks, so I wanted to give you a glimpse of it now and the rest will post in the fall, I hope you enjoy everything, and for the Americans reading this, Happy 4th!**

**Chapter 40**

It was odd for Edward and I after Court was no longer filled with dignitaries. It had been so long since we were simply the royal family of Masen, and even then we had Carlisle and Esme with us in those days. For the first time, we were alone, and I felt it most acutely.

I continued my duties, as did Edward, which now included twice monthly audience days, since there seemed to be more people in need than ever before. I was keeping track of just how much additional aid was needed in Denali, Laurent, and Seattle, since the lords of those peerages had no desire to help their people, as it got in the way of their eventual play for the throne. It may not be enough to remove them from their lands without fear of the other nobles siding against us, but it would strengthen our case later if we needed proof of how bad their rule would be for the general populace.

On the evening after my end of month audience day I was looking at the map that broke down the peerages, seeing much of the land, especially in the south and west, had no lords at all.

"What has you so enthralled over there?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Is this map incomplete?" I asked.

"No, but we had illness sweep in from the continent and many people fled. I'm not even sure if any of the noble bloodlines remain from those forgotten peerages," Edward commented.

"One does, he came to speak to me today during a break in the general audiences. His name is Ryan Toll, he was the middle son of Viscount Toll, and since coming of age in the last year he has scoured the sick lands, as I guess they are now called in that part of the country, looking for people who survived," I explained.

"What did he find?"

"Three hundred and eighty brave souls that were working the lands as best they could and scavenging for animals that had finally ventured that far south and west. They were all small groups, families, or neighbors who took shelter together and somehow survived not only the sickness but the fires."

"I remember the fires," Edward said. "Sometimes the only way to save the whole is to sacrifice those who cannot be saved. My father told me that when he took me to see the fires being set. Maji had their own fires raging in the west beyond our borders, where the illness was said to have spread from the former Baron of Pack. Sam's father wet down his lands to keep the fire from coming too far north, as did Baron Charles and Benjamin, the Count of Tylen. We feared when his daughter took ill that the sickness had returned, but thankfully it was an isolated incident. And with a decade just now passed, it is time to see those lands reborn for our people."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I would like to help him."

"How do you plan to do so?" Edward asked. "Any great sum you give will be known to the Duke and his cohorts?"

"Not if it comes from my own funds. I have much wealth, not only what traveled with me, but the reimbursement for all my expenses when I first arrived and my inheritance from the Queen's death."

"You would give that to Ryan Toll?"

"I would, even without the promise that you would repay me once we are rid of these men, which I know you are about to offer," I said to Edward.

"Meet with him again, as you can, and promise him what we can offer for now, with the promise of more in the coming year if he can keep those who are in his care safe through the winter."

Nodding, I went out to the guards who patrolled our corridors and selected one from the group. "You there, I have a task for you."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the man said with a bow.

"There is a man who was at the audience day, his name is Ryan Toll. He's young, with brown hair and a full beard. I needed to discuss the plans for his petition with the king, and as I have done so, I need to meet with him to set out our terms. He will come to my private office this evening after dinner. I wish for him to be permitted into the wing and escorted to me, with a selection of guards in the library for the duration of our meeting."

"Of course, Your Majesty, we will be at your disposal," the guard answered.

From there, I went to meet with some of the ladies of court before dinner.

It was a pleasant visit, only interrupted when Seth came to find me. I whispered to him my need to meet with Ryan Toll after dinner, and he promised to escort him to my office.

Dinner was uneventful, my eyes moving to the duke's table a few times, idly wondering if he would hold to his word that he would wait until there was an heir to the Genoan throne. If that was the case then we had another year, but if he chose to escalate, then we were quickly running out of time.

Lord Ryan was prompt in his arrival, and it allowed me the chance to lay out my plan.

"You will need a place to keep your people, have you any ideas for their housing?" I asked.

"We are living in the county home of my family. It is in need of some repairs, but with the people using the main rooms as dormitories we will survive. It is the food and materials that we are short on. There are not enough clothes, bandages or medicines for our need, and winter will only make that worse."

"I will fund that," I told him, reaching for a chest. "Inside here are several bags with coin. Be sure to be discrete in your use of the money so as not to draw thieves and store them in various places. There is the market here, which will be held tomorrow and Saturday and then there are markets near my county home in Chi, as well as in Tylen, Penn, Forks, and Pack. The lords of these lands are close friends to the crown, and they can be trusted with this issue and to not reveal what you have discovered until we are able to seat people in these former peerages. I have four letters of introduction from myself in case you should need it while traveling through their lands."

"This is a great deal of coin, Your Majesty, are you sure it can be spared?"

"For the future of our people, I would sell the jewels right off my body. Now, avoid the Duke of Laurent and his people, as they will look to cheat you. After you leave the market and go to make your way home, stop by the stables. I will have a cart waiting for you with two good horses to pull it."

Kneeling before me, Ryan whispered, "Thank you, Your Majesty, and may the gods keep you safe until we meet again."

"And you also," I responded as the guards came in to escort Ryan back to his rooms so he may begin to pack.

That night I went to bed, happy to know our people were being taken care of in at least one portion of our country.

October gave way to November, but I simply marked the passage of time with work and my husband. I missed my sweet Antonia, but it was better for her to be on this tour, where I knew she was safe.

On one particular evening in mid-November, I was sitting with Lady Angela as she lamented over the sickness that came with early pregnancy.

"This sickness is so vicious, Ben believes it to be a boy. For who could make a mother suffer more than a son and for no one else would she bear it so well," Angela said with a laugh.

"My sickness was bad with Antonia, but not as terrible as it was with the child we lost," I countered as my mind began to wander.

"My Queen?" Angela called. "Isabella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think of such a sad time. I was-"

"Angela, hush, it is not that. I was simply doing a bit of math in my head," I told her. I repeated the calculation to make sure I was correct.

"What bit of math would make you look so serious?"

"The kind that would have me done with the first third of my pregnancy without even knowing I was with child," I muttered.

"Isabella?" Angela asked.

"I haven't had my monthly since the king and I resumed the more intimate side of our relationship. I hadn't thought much about how long it has been since we've been seeing to the country, but I've felt some of the signs. My nausea is always the worst, so I didn't think the others to be an indication…"

"I can fetch my midwife to examine you, if you like?" Angela offered.

Nodding, I waited for the swift return of Angela with her midwife. Moving to my chambers it didn't take long for the midwife to confirm it. I was with child.

"I would not be surprised if you are soon showing; if you say you had your monthly at the beginning of August, and not since. Is there anything I can fetch for you, Your Majesty?" the midwife asked.

"No, thank you for your assistance," I dismissed her just as Seth entered.

"Your Majesty, an urgent letter has just arrived for you from Prince Emmett," Seth announced.

I took the letter and moved to the table so I could sit and read his news.

_Dearest Sister,_

_I regretfully have to inform you of the death of our father, King Richard. His death brings about a great many things in the coming months. _

_I am supporting the appointment of our uncle, Lord Marcus, the Duke of Bronc, as regent for just over a year until my seventeenth birthday. This will allow me time with my new wife and to settle other matters before I take the throne._

_Please take heart in the news that our father lived a long and happy life._

_Your Brother,_

_Prince Emmett_

It was a simple letter detailing the news of my father's death, and would be perfectly acceptable to present to the nobles as proof if needed, which was why the smaller sheet of paper that had fallen onto the table when I opened it came as no surprise.

_Dear Bella,_

_My apologies for the secrecy, but there are two things I need to tell you. The first being that I returned to court to find out that many were concerned for father's mental health as he was raving about locating his daughter, but when people reminded him of your marriage to King Edward, he would tell them he meant the other daughter._

_Thankfully, none took him seriously, so when the fever took him they saw it as a small mercy. But knowing that he was aware of our sister, I must beg a favor of you. Send Maggie back with the man who delivered this missive for he is a trusted sailor on her father's ship and will see her returned to the Siobhan. I need a woman's touch with this mission and one who knows the seas is the best for the job._

_I promise to return her to your service once she has aided me with this task._

_Your Brother, _

_Emmett_

Reading the letter again, I knew what needed to be done. I called to Seth, having him find food and boarding for this sailor so they could return in the morning. Maggie would need that much time to get her things together.

I informed Maggie of my brother's request and she immediately offered to assist with it, making her way to pack a trunk of her belongings.

When Edward arrived a few hours later with a tray of food in his hands, he was confused by my expression.

"I've received word from Emmett," I explained and handed him the pair of letters.

Edward read the first and folded it, reading the second with a shocked expression before pitching it into the fire.

"When will she leave?"

"First light," I told him.

"We will keep Alice safe, Bella," he promised.

"I know you will," I replied. "But that isn't even the most eventful thing I learned today."

"What could top the madness and death of a king?"

"The promise of an heir," I offered.

"You're with child?"

"I feel silly for not recognizing it, but when Angela went on about her hard go of it, it got me to thinking. If we're correct, which her midwife believes we are, then I conceived shortly after the coronation and will deliver in May."

"That is most excellent news," Edward cheered.

From that eventful day, news tapered off with the coming winter, leading to a slow passage of time. When all you desire is word on things from the outside world, silence is your enemy. But it seemed there was little to learn when the sea was too harsh for much travel and not many things were happening in country.

The one thing that brightened my mood was the happy reception of the news that I was expecting, and come the beginning of March, the return of my family.

Antonia had grown like a weed, my little girl so much bigger than the tiny infant I had handed over to my mother-in-law.

And as if their arrival brought with it the return of all travel, Maggie appeared in the Great Hall one afternoon with urgent news.

"Everything has been taken care of," she told me, before launching into a story about how Emmett had also found a suitable couple to oversee the running of Chi Gardens. They should have arrived at the estate around when Maggie landed at port, so they were now properly settled if Peter and Charlotte had any say in the matter.

"Edward, we should go and visit, just so the new managers of the estate know what we expect of them," I urged.

"An excellent idea, Wife, we will depart in a day or so," he offered, knowing how long it would take to prepare for the journey.

And so, two days later we were piled into carriages, Carlisle and Esme remaining behind so there was someone to alert us if Lord James tried anything in our short absence.

It was a full day's journey to Chi Gardens if we changed horses often, which seemed to be Edward's desire since Mar was left home and Stella ambled into the carriage just before our departure. It was strange how much I missed my companion while she had gone with Antonia and her grandparents, but having Stella with me now was a great comfort.

The day's ride was long, our meals taken on the road, but as the sun set over the hill just before Chi Gardens, I was happy to have another chance to spend time at my country home.

We arrived in the courtyard just after nightfall, Lucy and Nettie seeing to the princess so Edward and I could find our own chambers. Before we reached the stairs, a servant called to stop us.

"Begging your pardon, Majesties, but the new managers would like a moment to introduce themselves before you retire for the evening."

Following the young man, we were led into the office and I was thankful the door closed before the sob escaped me.

"Alice?"

"It is good to see you, Sister," Alice said. Her arms were already around me as we pulled each other close.

And it was in that moment that I felt a huge weight off my shoulders. Alice was safe, and she was here.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here is the second post of the day on this one, a little extra for those celebrating the 4th of July, and for me celebrating my 7th fanfic anniversary. Hopr you enjoy and this will be completed by the end of July!**

**Chapter 41**

"What are you doing here?" I asked after having a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Our brother thought it best to hide us in plain sight. We were not sure how much father discovered or if he had alerted this scoundrel that you seek to remove from prominence."

Looking beyond Alice to her husband, I tipped my head in greeting. "Jasper, it is good to see you again."

"You as well, Your Majesty. I am glad to see life has been kind to you," Jasper said.

Turning to Edward, I reached out my hand towards him. "Alice, Jasper, I want you to meet my husband, King Edward. And our daughter is upstairs with her nurses."

"Your Majesty," Jasper and Alice both genuflected.

"None of that," Edward told them as he stepped up beside me. "You're family, and we will see you restored in this country so you're able to remain close to your sister."

"We are happy where we are, Edward," Alice said.

"But are you safe?" Edward asked.

"I can take care of my wife very well on my own, thank you, Your Majesty," Jasper hissed.

"When she is at your side, I have no doubt you do all you can for her, but when you're at sea she is alone and if someone wished to hurt either of our families, Alice would be the key to that. Bella was poisoned before I ever met her, on the very day you all were parted."

Jasper blanched at Edward's revelation.

"If you chose to stay here," Edward continued, "we'll give you a peerage and you can oversee the largest market in the country, near what was the castle where our summer court resided."

"Your court used to move?" Alice asked Edward.

"Many of the countries on the continent have courts that move with the seasons. Bella just recently learned that the southern part of the country, which has been abandoned for almost a decade since we set a blaze to drive away the illness that had taken over, is now starting to resurge. Our hope is to open it up to new blood, some of it coming from Genoa, while the rest will be those who have shown their loyalty and worth."

Jasper looked to Alice before he responded, "Once everything is resolved in the capital, we would be honored to receive whatever honor you wish to bestow on us."

"And any children you may have," I added, wanting my nieces and nephews to be well taken care of.

"We already have three sleeping in the room beside ours," Alice said, blushing.

"Three?" I asked.

"Twins do run in our family, and a boy that is so much like his father even though he will be two in a few weeks."

"How old are the twins?"

"Nine weeks old," Jasper answered this time.

"I can barely wait until tomorrow to see them," I told them both.

"I think it best that we all retire, and tomorrow we can continue this reunion," Edward said.

Alice and Jasper followed us to the main entryway before following the corridor that led to the manager's rooms in the back corner of the house.

The next two days were spent enjoying my time with Alice, while Jasper and Edward found their own commonalities, the first of which was the love they felt for their wives. And while Alice and I may be twins it was clear to see that Jasper was the man she was meant for, and Edward was truly lucky that I had been the one to step off the boat to be his betrothed, because Alice would have driven him batty.

We learned that Emmett and Rosalie should be in Masen by the end of May bringing Garrett and Vera with them. Alice was excited to see the lovable scamp again, which only made me laugh.

I knew it was time to be returning to the castle, so when I found Edward sitting with Antonia on the third morning of our stay in Chi, I was confused.

"I'm leaving in a few moments," Edward whispered, "I just wanted to wait until you were awake."

"You're leaving, what about me?" I asked.

"Take this time and enjoy it with your sister. You should be close to your time, so stay until the baby comes. It will be better if you can have the child here where it is peaceful."

"The midwife said she wasn't sure how far along I was, since my monthlies never resumed after Antonia's birth, it could be as late as June or July before the child is born."

"If it is that long, then I will visit, but I think your time is closer than that," Edward replied.

"I will miss you," I sobbed.

"Oh, my darling Bella. I will miss you too, but you need this. So much has happened since you were last with your sister. Enjoy your time with her and the children," Edward said.

"If I've not returned by May, you'll come for a visit?" I asked.

"If I can wait that long," he answered.

"Then go, and take most of the guard with you," I told him.

"I'm taking half, the others are ordered to give you a bit of a wide berth, but to protect you. This may be the…"

"The calm before the storm? You think this will come to an end with Emmett's return?"

"I do. They can't keep putting it off," Edward confirmed.

"Then be safe and I will see you when you arrive to meet your newest child."

"I will, and you do the same, my love."

Edward kissed Antonia on the forehead before placing her in the crib, and then pulled me to him for a kiss of our own. It was desperate and passionate and over too soon.

I watched from the window as he went down to the drive, a horse waiting with the guard. Edward looked up to wave before he rode back in the direction of home, taking a piece of my heart with him.

While I missed Edward, the time with Alice and Jasper was a nice reprieve. They told me about their small home on a southern island along the coast and I told them about all the intrigue and drama at court. They didn't seem too keen on giving up their simple life, but once we were rid of all the threats in our midst, we did have a core group of nobles.

It was lovely, the month I had with her, but by mid-April, I felt worn out. I ached all over, my back worse of all. Alice tried to get me to relax, but I knew something was wrong.

"Get the midwife and Nettie," I begged.

The midwife burst in, not sure what she would find. "Majesty, let me see you. It is too soon; this may simply be early pains from the child moving so the birth can occur."

"How far along is Her Majesty?" Alice asked.

"The farthest along she could be is eight months, but it could be as early as six," the midwife said. She lifted up my skirts and after a moment, she turned to Nettie. "Get my kit, as well as the birthing chair and towels. Order water brought up for boiling and have Lucy keep the princess occupied."

"What is happening?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"The child is coming, and we must prepare for it seems to be moving quickly," the midwife confirmed.

Alice took her place at my side and as the midwife foretold, it was not long. He was small, and my body knew how to deliver a child, so the prince came in a few short hours. He was tiny in my arms, much smaller than Antonia had been, but he was healthy. His powerful lungs were proof enough of that.

Jasper sent a servant from the stables to deliver the letter to Edward telling him our son was born, knowing he would be the quickest on horseback.

I dosed, watching as Nettie fed my son, just as she did my daughter. "This is only temporary, Majesty. As soon as your body knows better you will produce enough milk to feed him and he can take meals from us both."

"You will stay on with us? I know when the princess has her birthday, it is usually time for them to be fed some solids along with milk."

"I would have stayed with the princess until her second birthday, and now with the prince, I will remain until his, unless you send me away, Majesty," Nettie told me.

"You are excellent with my children; I can see no reason to send you away," I reassured her.

It was two days after later that Edward came storming into the house, calling for me the moment he was in the entryway. The pair of footsteps alerted me to the fact that Jasper was guiding him to my room, which the pair soon entered.

"Jasper, take Jacqueline so I can carry Nicole. King Edward should have some private time with his wife and son."

Alice and Jasper took their twins and left, while Edward looked down at me. "We have a son. He looks so tiny."

"He is small, but a fighter. And he never misses an opportunity to feed," I joked.

"That is good, it will help him grow," Edward said. "Was it a difficult birth?"

"No, he had enough grace not to hurt his mother more than the act requires."

"I'm glad to see you are in good spirits, for I will be returning in two days to report the news of our son, and then in another month you can return. Hopefully in just enough time for the arrival of the honeymooners."

"I will miss you for the coming month, but our little Henrik will keep me company."

"Prince Henrik? I like it, it is a strong name," Edward commented, and so our son was named.

Confinement was a chore women had to bear, but as the tiny boy I'd given birth to put on weight and even tried to fight his sister off at mealtime, I felt the month pass until Alice and Jasper were waving me off as I made my way to the castle.

Our son and heir was warmly welcomed by most at court, and with a grand feast and two evenings of theatrics and spectacles in his honor, Prince Henrik was celebrated as a future king should be.

The two weeks after my return to public life were uneventful, so the announcement of the royal caravan's arrival had me smiling beyond measure. I was excited to see my brother and new sister, not to mention the return of Garrett and Vera. While Vera had never engaged me much on her first visit, I hoped her husband's place in our inner circle would encourage her to open up, because Rosalie counted her as a close friend.

The process of waiting for our guests to give their orders to the servants and make their way to the Great Hall always took too long for my liking, but soon their arrival was being called into the room. From our place on the thrones in the Throne Room just beyond, we could hear the nobles' reactions to the return of the new King of Genoa. Though he couldn't rule for another nine and a half months until his seventeenth birthday on March 1st, he was already crowned, our uncle handling the business of state for him until he was legally old enough to rule.

The smile on Emmett's face caused my own to break out, both he and his queen bowing before us. I caught sight beyond the main procession of Tyler and Austin, who I was glad to see return, and Garrett and Vera, directly behind them.

After a formal welcome, the group was called into the meeting room beyond the Throne Room so we could talk in private.

"I hear there is a young prince somewhere in the castle, Sister," Emmett said as he pulled me into a strong hug.

"There is, Prince Henrik is doing well in the care of Lucy and Nettie, though he rarely appears in the common areas as he's so young."

"And the riff raff are still about," Garrett added.

I noticed Tyler and Austin as they remained on the periphery and decided to see how they'd spent their time away. "Gentlemen, it is good to see you return to our country. And I'm sure the ladies will be happy to see you upon their return to court."

"They've not returned?" Tyler asked.

"No, but I don't expect them to stay away much longer," I told them.

"We've made all the necessary arrangements to tie up our business in Genoa. All of our belongings made the trip with us as well. Since we planned to arrive here at the same time as our king, we had a timeline in place to take care of all that was needed," Austin explained.

"For now you can take up lesser rooms near King Emmett, since you are still nobles from his country in the eyes of this court, but as we've said, a time will come when you will be recognized," Edward confirmed what had already been promised.

Turning to Rosalie, I noticed her eyes as they bore into me, and I knew she had a need to speak with me in private.

"Why don't you all retire after the long days of travel and we will see each other at dinner tonight," I said.

Once the room started to disperse, Rosalie made her way to me, "Sister, I must speak with you in private, can we go to your rooms?"

"Yes, let us introduce you to your nephew, my brother can see him later," I offered and brought her up to the nursery.

Rosalie stood over the crib with Henrik sleeping in it while I picked up Antonia.

"It is amazing how different they are after only a year," Rosalie whispered.

"Well, it seems Henrik could not wait for the world to see him. He was so small at birth that the midwife and the doctor are both convinced he was two months early. I feared he would not make it in those first days, but he is a strong prince."

"Thank the gods," Rosalie said.

"Is there a reason beyond a friendly chat that you wished to speak with me?" I asked.

"Since the wedding on March the first, I've not had my monthly, and three should have passed including one just before our arrival here."

"The midwife that came with you from Ohi believes you to be with child?"

"She does. Emmett would still like to have yours confirm it, especially with the delivery of two royal babes to her credit."

"I can have her visit with you at your leisure," I told Rosalie.

"James will want to speak with me soon. We're supposed to be here for a month, but as much as I love seeing you and Edward…"

"You want to be back in Genoa where they can't reach you," I finished for her.

"You're not surprised?" Rosalie asked.

"That you want your husband and your child safe, no. And I will do what I can to shorten your visit, make sure only essential items are unpacked so a quick departure is possible when the time comes."

Edward and Emmett arrived at just that moment, looking like they were finishing a serious conversation.

"We would need something more than rumor to do what you're asking," Edward said.

"Then we'll get it, but I want this over before I take the throne. I don't want my child born under this pall," Emmett said.

"Congratulations," Edward said to Rosalie.

"I've already told Rosalie, don't get comfortable here. We may need to get you back to Genoa earlier than you originally plan. Once James learns about the babe, he will want to begin to move forward," I told my brother.

"How can we leave early? I'm not ruling yet, so there isn't a matter of state that could pull me away."

"We can fabricate an excuse when it is needed, but if you're prepared to depart, then we will have less to worry about when the time comes."

"Very well," Emmett conceded.

James was being extra careful. Though he met with Emmett a few times, he hadn't reached out to Rosalie and it had been nearly two weeks. We were both wondering what he was waiting for when she received the scrap of paper saying he couldn't wait any longer.

Rosalie sent a small note back telling him about one of the sets of rooms on the lower level of the royal wing, something she could get to easily and wasn't heavily guarded. The meeting was set up for after dinner that evening, when she could pretend to be visiting with Vera or another lady.

I took my place in the storage closet and waited for James to arrive. He wasn't long, entering the room and from the sound of it rushing to Rosalie.

"Majesty, it has been torture staying away from you, but once I heard Emmett bragging that you're believed to be with child I had to come."

"I'm surprised he told you, he didn't even want me to tell Isabella."

"Has it been confirmed?" James asked.

"Yes, Isabella's midwife confirmed it last week," Rosalie confided.

"Excellent, then I can finally have you as I've dreamed of doing all these months," James moaned.

"What?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"If you are with child then we can make love without fear of you becoming with child."

"Yes, but I'm not far enough along yet to take that risk. If I were to miscarry…" Rosalie pleaded.

"How much longer am I supposed to wait, Rosie?" James asked.

"Until I'm wearing your ring. Please, do this for me, James. We've waited so long, it is only a little longer."

"I should go," James said. "I will honor you in this, my love."

I heard him kiss her and then the closing of the door. I waited less time than normal, knowing Rosalie would need me.

"Did you hear him? He was going to mount me like a horse. Like he does with his whores, using me for his own pleasure if I hadn't thought so quickly of a way to deflect him."

"Rosalie, you must calm down," I pleaded. When she wouldn't, I led her up to her rooms and had one of the servants go and find Emmett.

"What is wrong? Is it the babe?" my brother asked.

"No, she is hysterical because of James, he tried to force her hand sooner than he'd said he would, but she managed to convince him to wait. One thing is certain, the longer she is around him, the more chances he will take and at some point he will not be rebuffed."

"I'll kill him," Emmett swore.

"He will die, Brother, but not until we can prove all of their guilt. Say you received word that our uncle is ill and you must return to Genoa. Leave tomorrow morning and order the servants to follow you the day after with your belongings. Get your wife out of this country and don't return until we ask you to, no matter what happens."

"I should speak to Edward," Emmett said.

"Do as I say, Brother or your wife will lose the child she carries from the stress of this. Edward will understand."

"All right, I will tell the servants."

"Good, and make sure you avoid Lord James. Go to Edward in the Great Hall and take your leave of him in front of witnesses then return to your rooms until you leave here together at dawn."

"You are right, thank you, Sister."

Emmett left the rooms and I returned to Rosalie's side, keeping her company for the hour that it took Emmett to arrange all that he needed to. Once he was back, I went to the nursery, finding Edward already in there with our son.

"I'm assuming something happened today?"

"James finally called on Rosalie and he scared her so bad with his attempt to consummate their future that I told Emmett to leave with her at once," I relayed.

"She's well?"

"Yes, she and the babe she carries are fine for now, but she cannot be at risk any longer. Now that James sees the pieces falling into place he will strike, and they need to be safe when that happens."

"What if we don't find the evidence we need?" Edward asked.

"Emmett is writing an account of what James and the others have told him. It may not be the way we wanted to do this, but if need be we can present it and force the other nobles to see our way."

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that," Edward said. "Many things will change after tomorrow."


	42. Chapter 42

**Another week, another chapter. Next week will be the final regular chapter and then the epilogue. Hope you enjoy this, James' days are numbered...**

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 42**

In the days since the departure of Emmett and Rosalie, we knew the time was coming. Rosalie would give birth and if the midwife traveling with her from Ohi was correct, the child would be a boy, cementing James plan into motion. We could be eliminated and Emmett would support the move, giving James a road to the throne until the male heir reached age four, the time where they were declared healthy and strong enough to be the heir apparent. Then Emmett would die in a way befitting a king and James would have his empire.

Only he didn't know we were onto him. The thing we needed was proof before we could expose their plans and that was where our trouble lied.

Until a mysterious missive from Lord Riley asked us to venture to his estate. Edward was wary of the pair of us traveling, but the thing that kept him from leaving me behind was Lord James and Lord Eleazar.

"Do you really feel it is wise for both of us to travel?" I asked as we packed for a few days travel after receiving the letter.

"If this is when they will strike, then I want you with me. No telling what Eleazar and James would do without me to stand between them and you. I can defend you better with you by my side. And the nobles at court believe we're visiting our estates, which requires us to travel through Seattle to arrive at Pike. It has been too long since I've seen how my steward is handling the estate with my own eyes, even though my parents passed their time there during his recovery."

Knowing from the outside our plans looked feasible, we tried to get a good night's sleep and then left early the following morning, leaving our children in the care of our parents and their nurses. It was a day's ride to the manor house of Seattle, Pike being a day beyond that, so we simply told our guard we would be staying with the Viscount and they should camp near the stables.

As we entered the gates we passed the cemetery on the way to the courtyard, and something worrisome caught my eye.

"Edward, there were two fresh graves out there," I whispered.

"Maybe some servants fell ill?"

"They were in the family plot," I told him.

"I know you have a dagger Seth gave you, is it near?" he asked.

"On my person," I answered.

"Good."

We finished the ride to the main entrance and were met by a servant who led us to our rooms.

"Is the Viscount in residence?" Edward asked.

"He is, and he asked for you to join him for dinner in his private dining room once you are settled," the man offered.

It was obvious he knew it wasn't done for the king and queen to be hosted so informally, but he didn't question his lord and we weren't about to pressure him with further questions. After a quick clean up, we followed the servant to the dining room where Riley was waiting for us.

"Majesties, it is good to have you in my home. I hope you don't mind, but I thought the private dining room would allow us to speak without so many servants underfoot."

Edward looked to me and then settled me into the seat across from Riley, taking the seat beside him at the head of the table.

"I'm sure you're wondering what this meeting is about, so why don't we discuss business over the meal, I know you must be starving," Riley suggested.

Edward made my plate before his own, only feeding me what Riley himself took from, which soon revealed that no platter of food went untouched.

As he started to eat, we did as well, but after a few bites he started to tell us the reason we were here.

"I know you are not fools, while my nephew is too self-important to think people might see his plans, I have come to realize all."

Looking to Edward, it was Riley's cackle that caught both of our attention.

"Do not fear, My Queen, I have to intention of poisoning you as Carmen and Victoria once did. What I offer you is the proof you will need to bring down those who seek to harm you. And I promise not to leave your sight until the thing is done."

"What are you saying, Riley?" Edward asked.

"My nephew has always desired your throne. I had no use for it, which was why I signed away my rights, but he feels his family should have been legitimized. Eleazar expected your relationship with Tanya to earn her a crown, something I told him time and again would be their folly. You made no promises to my wife, but the entire family thought she would be a queen, so when you married your betrothed, James promised to elevate them for their help in removing you from the throne, and they agreed.

"I was married to Tanya, which only made her a Viscountess, but it joined the families, what I wasn't aware of until a few weeks ago was another thing joining them."

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was so obvious, her wanting to name the child after James' peerage, because he would be the one to see us in real power, when in reality it was the easiest way for her to name the bastard after his father."

All the air left my lungs when I heard those words.

"Laurent is James' son?" I muttered.

"Yes, as was the little brat she was carrying. She took too much pleasure in telling me my former wife, Bree, never bore my child, so why did I think myself suddenly able to father children. I tried to tell her James would do the same thing to her child that was done to him. That he may legitimize her bastards but they would fall behind any child he had with Victoria or Rosalie. Hearing your sister-in-law's name sent her over the edge. He hasn't told his whores they'll be thrown over the minute he has a chance with a true princess."

"You know about Rosalie's demands on their relationship?" Edward asked.

"You know of it? That means … serves him right after what he's tried to orchestrate right under your nose. Well, half of the demand is already carried out," Riley remarked.

"The fresh graves in the cemetery, they're…?"

"Tanya and Laurent, I killed them both the night she revealed her treachery. Now we only need to return to Court and I can expose them all."

"Who and what will you expose?" Edward asked.

"The Denali's and Duke and Duchess of Laurent's plots to kill or gravely injure the King Father, as well as the future plots to kill you both and Emmett when the time came. I have secret missives that I've kept, including ones with King Richard that detail the plans Emmett was brought in on, but also disclose that if he should be a problem, then they can kill him as long as there is an heir able to keep the Brandon line alive."

"You will not implicate Emmett himself?" I asked.

"No, and you know for a fact he was passing along information to you as was Rosalie, so you can spare them any punishment. I will give you the physical proof as a sign of good will and we can visit your estate if you wish or return to the castle straight away, it is your decision."

"I would prefer to make the stop at my estate, so as not to raise suspicions," Edward said.

"Understandable. All I ask for is a swift execution. If you have guards you would like to station outside my rooms tonight, I am okay with that," Riley told us.

Once dinner was done, guards were called in and we followed the Viscount to his rooms, he gave Edward the letters and then allowed the guards to take their place both inside and outside his chambers.

We returned to our own rooms, shocked by what the night had revealed.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked Edward.

"He's giving us exactly what we need to bring down our enemies," Edward admitted. He opened the box and began to quickly look at the letters that were enclosed. "These are proof enough, but the fact that he is willing to stand in front of the nobles and proclaim their plans will be their downfall. But we must strike soon. We will arrive at our estate and spend the day, returning early under the guise that we received word from Ohi and shortened our trip. There isn't even time to alert Emmett; it will have to be done once they are put to death."

"We should get some rest, if we are going to leave early tomorrow morning," I told him.

The night was restless; causing Edward to wake me early so we were ready the moment Riley was dressed. I grabbed a few extra supplies and I was surprised to see Riley already waiting for us when I returned. "How will you explain your quick return to court in a few days."

"I can say we received an urgent letter and I need to hold an emergency council meeting. But the hard part will be the women?"

"Let me handle them, I can invite them to after dinner drinks with the queen, they can hardly deny me," I said.

"Good, yes … that will work," Edward said as we departed.

The guard surrounded both carriages, but their presence wasn't anything to question since they protected the entire caravan with the same strength. Once we got moving, I had a question for him about capital punishment, since it would be the first time I would see Masen's way of handling such crimes.

"There are several forms of punishment used, and it is at the discretion of those carrying out the execution. In our land it is believed that the one who makes the decision is the one to carry out the sentence. We do not hire others to kill for us, but rather exact our own justice."

"So once they are found guilty in front of the nobles, we are free to execute them?"

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"That you can handle the men and I will see to the punishment of the women."

"Isabella, I do not want you to get blood on your hands," Edward said.

"What if I do? These women tortured me, and tried to make me doubt what we could have, what we've built together. You will present the evidence and Riley will corroborate it. The men will be charged and put into the dungeons until they are executed and the women will be killed in private and their bodies put on display. The presentation of evidence is a formality, because we have the support of Garrett's family and the Barons."

"I will agree to this, but only after the evidence is given and the sentence is agreed to. The men will be held, but I can have a guard fetch the women and have them brought to your rooms, so we avoid any backlash for killing them before the nobles heard the crimes against them."

"I will agree to that. But once the trio arrives I will be sure to carry out my intended punishment. So they feel every ounce of pain and fear I did; only no one will be there with the antidote to save them."

"How do you plan to get the poison?" Edward asked.

"I was poisoned with tobacco, and from my days at the convent, I know how to concentrate plants into oils used for ceremonies. I will do the same for the plant and then see to their execution."

I held up the jug I had tucked into my bag, which held the beginnings of the poison.

While at Riley's estate, I found the tobacco stores that were kept for visitors and measured out more than was likely necessary, but I would not take any chances. I filled a jug with the crushed leaves and then added enough water to cover them.

"By the time we arrive back at Riley's estate, this will be ready to cook."

"You were planning this from the moment we learned we had this evidence, weren't you."

"I need all the time I can to make this," I explained.

We rode through the rest of the day, only taking a short break to have lunch and then we arrived in Pike. Riley once again allowed the guards to follow him everywhere, almost as if he was relieved that this would soon be over.

Our two day return to court was hurried, with us sleeping less, allowing us to arrive before dinner four days after our departure from court. With the little time I had available to me when we were at the viscount's estate the night prior, I had cooked down the tobacco water until it was concentrated enough to add to their drinks.

As soon as we arrived at the castle, Edward and Riley went their separate ways, with Seth following me to my chambers.

"Dinner should be brought to Victoria and Carmen, with enough for Lauren as well. If they ask any questions as to why they can't go to the Great Hall, let it be known that a council meeting is being held and the room is being used for the proceedings. I also want guards stationed at all possible exits to the noble wing so they cannot escape. Not close enough to alert the women of their presence, but so as to keep them in their rooms until they are needed."

"When will they be needed?" Seth asked.

"Guards will be sent from the Throne Room once the nobles agree to the execution of all those involved in the plots against us. They will deliver the women to my parlor where I will see to the first round of executions."

"Where would you like me during all of this?" Seth asked.

"With me, having you there will not be unusual, since you are my private guard."

"The king knows about this plan?" Seth asked.

"He does, I will kill them the same way they wished to end my life."

A knowing look crossed his face and he nodded, running off to see to my orders.

I returned to my rooms and visited with my maids, pulling Maggie aside to speak to her. "I need your help tonight."

"Anything, My Queen."

"I have a vial in my bag, when the noble women are invited to have drinks with me tonight; I need you to put it into all three of their drinks. Serve them the port while I have milled wine."

"Yes, My Queen," Maggie said. "Does this have something to do with the mission King Emmett asked me to perform?"

"It does and in time all will be explained and you will be properly rewarded," I told her as she returned to her work.

I ducked into the nursery to look in on my children for a while. The next few hours would be stressful, but when the night was over, we would be free for the first time in our adult lives.


	43. Chapter 43

**Some of you were shocked to see Bella react so strongly and be an active participant in the executions, while others were proud. This is a woman who has suffered at the hands of these women for years, being poisoned and having to live in fear of when they would strike. She knows that this is a burden that Edward will have to bare publicly since it will be him to announce it, but she is more than willing to shoulder some of the load. **

**Now here we have the last regular chapter, with the epilogue going up next week. I hope you enjoy the end of Lord James and his crew.**

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 43**

My dinner arrived and I ate it quickly, wanting to be present for part of the council meeting. Dinner was already underway in the Great Hall, so I would be entering after the proceedings had already begun.

Dressing in my finery, I was ushered into the Throne Room from the rear entrance with Seth waiting outside the door so he could escort me once I made my exit.

"This is insanity, the fact that you are presenting this farce as fact, when we have been confidants to the royal family since Carlisle took the crown, and your own family holds us as trusted advisors," Eleazar shouted as I entered. "This is obviously the rantings of a demented man. And to think, my daughter is forced to endure his behavior."

"She isn't enduring it any longer, Eleazar, as she's taking up space next to her bastard in my family plot," Riley spat at his father-in-law.

"You killed them?" Eleazar roared.

"Enough!" Edward called louder than the growing chaos. "Your family squabbles are not why we're here. Lord James was foolish enough to bring my brother-in-law and cousin into his inner circle. All that did was give us fore-knowledge of his plans, which the letters Riley supplied have supported. Victoria gave information to Carmen that helped her orchestrate the attempted murder of my wife before she ever left Genoa. James had the lance Prince Paul used when jousting my father placed in his hands in an attempt to maim or kill him. And then there was their carefully thought-out endgame."

Edward selected a particular parchment, referencing it as he continued. "At a time when Rosalie had given birth to a viable heir to the Genoan throne, James and Eleazar would see to the death of the entire Cullen family. An accident, or illness would befall them and as the next in line to the throne, with the backing of Genoa and Ohi through your connection to Queen Rosalie, James would become King.

"What he never disclosed with the rest of you was that he told Rosalie in secret that he would kill both Tanya and Victoria so he could marry her after Emmett died at sea. He would put Riley in place as the regent of Genoa since Rosalie couldn't hold the position for her heir and she would move here to be his queen."

"You're admitting that King Emmett and Queen Rosalie were our co-conspirators. Why are they not here for this witch hunt?" James asked.

"They were working with us, including all the meetings you believed were in secret with Rosalie, there was always someone close by to hear your treachery," Edward replied. "We have more than enough proof of your guilt. Lords James, Riley, and Eleazar, you and your wives, along with Lauren all conspired to bring down the monarchy of Masen. Beyond that, you all committed two separate instances of attempted regicide. For that, the only punishment can be death. Do any members of this emergency council disagree?"

Edward ignored the yelling coming from those being clapped into irons to see that none spoke against his proclamation.

"Very well, the executions will begin with the wives. To be carried out by the queen in private so the deaths of these women won't be a public spectacle. Their bodies will be displayed once it is done, and the execution of the men will begin the day after tomorrow."

My movement caught James' attention and he lunged at me, but not before Edward could land a blow to his jaw, sending him to the stone floor. With the sentence agreed upon by the council, it was time to do my part.

I found Seth waiting for me, his face anxious. "Things sounded very heated in there, but it is done?"

"Yes, now it is my part," I said.

We walked back to my rooms, where I found my maids sitting around. "My dear friends. I know it seems odd that I would call you that, but you have all been my most steadfast of companions, keeping my secrets and taking care of me and my family with honor and discretion. Maggie will be helping me while I visit with a few ladies, but for your own safety I ask the rest of you are to remain in these rooms tonight, either my rooms or the maids' quarters. Do not venture out of them no matter what you hear, and come morning many things will be different."

Nodding to Maggie, she stood and exited with Seth and me, the three of us making it to my parlor.

"How long until they are here?" I asked Seth.

"A half hour, the guard knows we need a little time," Seth explained.

"Is there a specific way to mix it?" Maggie asked.

"Since it was not brewed into the drink, like using it instead of tea leaves, then you should make sure it is mostly dissolved so they drink the full dose," Seth told her.

I watched as Maggie poured a little port wine into each of the three glasses, and then tipped the vial carefully to dose each one. She stirred the thick liquid in until it began to thin out and then topped off the glasses. The vile and spoon were thrown into the trash and then the trash bin was given to a guard to dispose of immediately. Maggie scoured her hands twice, making sure nothing remained on her hands if it had managed to touch her despite her efforts to avoid it, before she prepared my mulled wine. The glass was just being filled when the knock came to the door. I took the glass from her and then Seth opened the doors to Lady Victoria, Lady Carmen, and Lauren.

They sat across from me, each taking the proffered drink as soon as Maggie presented it.

"I was surprised when our husbands were summoned to an emergency council meeting since the king doesn't feel he needs the help of his nobles," Carmen said.

"For everyday matters he does not, but there was urgent word from Genoa that required the approval of the nobles," I answered.

I watched as each woman sipped the wine, before Lauren slammed the rest of the drink back as though it were hard liquor. I grew nervous that Lauren would begin to show signs of the effects before the others had finished their drinks, but to my relief they each drained the glasses within a few minutes.

"It is too bad Lady Tanya isn't here to share some drinks with us. I'm sure she could share some stories about the king when he was still an impetuous young prince," Victoria sneered and I took my shot.

"She could tell you a few things about your own husband, including the conception of a pair of his brats, if she wasn't worm food in the family plot at Lord Riley's house in Seattle."

"What are you talking about?" Carmen asked.

"Lady Tanya is dead, as is her bastard and the one she was carrying. Lord Riley did the deed himself before turning states evidence against your husbands and yourselves in exchange for a swift execution."

"This is outrageous," Lady Carmen shouted as she stood from her chair. "I demand that you take me to my husband."

"You are in no place to make demands. As it stands, you three will be brought down to the dungeons until the poison takes its course," I explained.

"Poison?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, it's amazing what a little glass of wine can disguise." I couldn't help but smirk as the realization hit them. "I can see the symptoms already, the shallowing breaths, your coloring. It is already taking its course."

Turning to Seth, he knocked on the door and three sets of guards came in, carrying the trio as they fought with their captors. "You handled them well, Majesty."

"I don't take pleasure in being cruel, but some people know nothing else," I said to him.

"They made their bed long ago, Majesty," Maggie reassured, "now they have to lie in it. I will clean up in here; you go and prepare for bed."

Taking Maggie's advice, I had the maids prepare a bath and relaxed while Edward saw to the rest of his business. It was almost two hours later that he returned to find me in bed.

"I hear the women are already in the dungeon, though the guards are doubtful they will last till morning."

"It is painful enough to experience, and I wanted to make sure it would kill them. I'm just glad they were removed from my sight before any of them began to get sick."

"Well, you won't see them again, unless it is their head on the pikes at the bottom of the north hill. That way people can easily travel from the city square to see it if they like, or avoid the sight if it is too much," Edward explained.

"What of James' child? The one he had with Victoria?" I asked.

"She was found dead in her bed. James admitted to killing the child this afternoon as a show of love for Rosalie. That none of his bastards would mar their lives together," Edward said with a shudder. "That man really was deranged."

"He was, but now they are all set to die," Edward confirmed. "The council stayed in there discussing their respective executions and it has been determined that for his revelations, Riley will be beheaded. James will be drawn and quartered, and Eleazar, who broke his oath to my father before me, will be boiled in oil."

"I am glad we are not able to be present at these executions, but someone must be there for each one," I reminded him.

"Lord Garrett has agreed to stand in for us, though Lady Vera will be visiting with you during the executions, since she wishes to get to know her new monarch better."

"I'm glad to hear it, she was so reserved when she was here last," I admitted.

"According to Garrett, she only had eyes for him, and he was much the same. Now that they are married, we can hope to see them take on the responsibilities of their station."

"Perhaps we could elevate him further, give him a second title so their children will be well cared for?" I asked.

"We do have a great deal of land to explore once we hear from Ryan Toll. When do you expect him to be back?"

"After the harvest, so I would guess the end of September or beginning of October."

"Excellent, that will give us time to explore the possibility of reopening the southern castle as well," Edward said. "But for now, let us go to bed, there is a lot coming in the next few days."

When the next morning dawned, Edward had Seth go and fetch Alice and Jasper, knowing by the time they arrived, all of our enemies would be dead. He also sent a messenger to personally deliver news to Emmett and Rosalie about what had happened.

He was determined to name Alice a duchess as my sister, with Jasper reluctantly becoming a duke. Though they may not be used to court life, I knew they would grow into the role and with his role in the southern market, Jasper would find a task he enjoyed.

Edward and I spent the day before the executions and the morning of working quietly on various matters. He began to redesign the peerages in the south, while I held court with some of the noblewomen. Even Lady Emily, who spent only as much time at court as was required of her, was present, bringing with her news of the return of the Baron of Forks' daughters.

"I'm glad they will be here next month, for I would like to see them betrothed to these young men who have done so much to prove their devotion to their ladies," I said.

"They have given up a great deal, hoping to find a place in their new home that will make them worthy of their loves," Lady Vera said.

"The king and I had something to do with that. We let them know there would be titles for each of them, and a place in our land."

"It will be nice to see them smile again," Emily said. "Those girls have been so sad since their mother passed."

It was at that moment that I looked up to see Edward in the doorway. "Is it done?"

"They are all dead, and according to Garrett, it was not a pretty affair," Edward relayed.

With a collective shiver, we stood and made our way to the Great Hall, where Edward made sure to escort me to the balcony where our announcement would be made.

"Good people of Masen. Since taking the throne, there has been a shadow over this country. The treachery that was uncovered by those we should have been able to trust revealed just how deep the division of our country stood. But today, I'm able to say we are ready to rebuild the trust that was lost. The men who stand with us, and those who will be given the opportunity to oversee our peerages and our people are those who have proven their worth and their loyalty, and with their help we will rebuild this country to the great land it once was. From our northern boarders, to the southernmost ports; including the lands that have been known as the sick lands.

"It is also my great pleasure to announce that by dinner tonight, we will have a new royal in our midst, as Princess Alice Whitlock, the twin of your Queen, who has been in hiding for many years amidst threats and grave danger, will be joining us at court with her husband. It is our honor to offer her the safety and love that Masen will one day be known for, and to bring about a reunion that will last the rest of their lives."


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**For these last moments in Masen with our Maid and her King, I felt his voice was the best to tell the story of where they have been and where they will go. There are so many people to thank, so I will take a moment to give them their due.**

**To mizzdee, my beta and fic wife, you keep me in check and offer me so much more than a partner in fanfic, you're one of my best friends. To A Cullen Wannabe, you were my first beta, and you still pick up a few chapters when I'm working on something special. Thanks for sticking with me all these years. Tropical Sorbet, this fic was dedicated to you because of your enthusiasm for every new idea that I have. You nurture bunnies that might have never seen the light of day, and our attempts at a daily 500 when I'm off keep the words coming even faster.**

**And last, but certainly not least, to each and every reader. Regardless of the flames and the haters, you all come back every chapter and leave your love, making this the first of my fics to reach the 1000 review club, something I never thought I would see happen 8 years ago when I started this journey. There are so many of you, that I'm going to take the time at the end of the review rush to reply to each one of you, to give you my thanks, but to sherylb, who posted review 1000, thank you for taking the time every post to share your thoughts. So thank you, for making my day every time you clicked the button at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Finally, I'm not a fan of posting ANs as stand alone chapters(mainly because I know the letdown of thinking you're getting something new and seeing a note), but as I click complete, there is a chance that this story might be up for a few things, so if it is, I will let anyone know in reviews and in the next chapter I post on here, as well as putting it in my profile. So until I spot again (which shouldn't be too long) happy reading.**

**Epilogue**

My body ached as I made my way through the passage to the chapel. I should be resting, but without Bella it's hard to fall asleep. Entering the chapel, Father Erric was cleaning up the altar.

"She's with your son," he said. I turned to leave before he called to stop me. "Majesty, I meant Prince Brian."

Sighing, I moved to the steps going to the sanctuary below the chapel. While the former kings of the previous lines were buried under the main cathedral in the city center, Bella had wanted to install the Cullen crypt below the castle's chapel. She felt better knowing that our family would be close when our times came.

I walked past the first vestibule, holding my parents, gone just over three years. Mother was gone only a week before my father followed, unable to bear the loss.

Next, was the chamber that had been prepared for our youngest son, something we knew would be needed far sooner than any parent would hope.

Our children were our greatest joys. Antonia, my fearless girl, married to a young king from the Push Islands south of Masen; she had the makings of a great queen, like her mother.

Henrik was a diligent pupil, acting as ambassador to Genoa for a time before his sister; Princess Emma took the position so he could join my council and learn how to rule our country when his time came. Many in Genoa balked at first to a female ambassador, but King Emmett would let no man disparage his namesake and niece, and she was a welcome diplomat in many circles. She would prove to be her brother's greatest ally when the time came for him to rule.

Her twin, Princess Alice, chose a quiet life in the church. She had devoted herself to the service of the gods and was revered as a leader in our faith.

But our youngest, Brian, was not destined for that type of greatness.

Brian was a difficult birth, unlike all of his siblings, and from the moment he was delivered the physicians knew something was wrong. It was hard for us to admit, but our darling son had a diminished capacity.

It brought back memories of the conversation Bella and I had after her miscarriage, that the child we lost might have risked his chance at life so the right heir was born first. Knowing our son, it was something he would have done.

While he wasn't as smart or as strong as his siblings, Prince Brian William Edward Cullen was the light of our lives for the twenty-three years he was with us, and the darkness that his absence left was clear to all.

My wife was settled onto the bench that sat between the tomb that held him and the one that would one day house his sister Alice, since she would not marry or have a family to lie with in the end. The book of Genoan folklore and fairy tales was opened to the familiar story, a favorite that had been read to him so often he knew it by heart.

"And as she wept, the wind blew around her, its gentle caress enough to let her know she would never be alone."

"Bella, it is getting late," I whispered as she closed the book.

"It is hard to break the habit, I read to him almost every night," she said.

I watched as she kissed her fingers and then caressed the cheek of the marble likeness of our son. "Come to bed."

I escorted my wife back to our rooms in the castle and was happy when we were both finally settled into bed.

"Bella, you have to stop spending so much time in the crypt with Brian. I understand you miss him, but…"

"He was afraid of the dark, Edward, and he's all alone down there," she cried.

"But he isn't really there, Bella. His body is there but his spirit is with my parents, and you know how much they doted on him when they were alive."

"I just don't want him to think we've forgotten him," she whispered.

"Brian may have been impaired by the standards of the physicians, but there were two things he knew better than any other person. He knew how much we loved him and that we never treated him different from his siblings."

"I know. You were always so good with him, telling him stories about our country's history; always bringing him along when you toured the south so he could see how much had changed since those peerages were called the sick lands."

"He would listen to a story about almost anything, it was why he loved Alice so much. His big sister would read the scriptures to him as often as he liked," I smiled at the memory.

"What did the physicians say?" Bella asked.

"About Brian?"

"About you," she corrected.

"What makes you think they had something specific to say?" I questioned, not wanting to have this discussion tonight.

"I've seen your episodes with my own eyes. You get dizzy and you have chest pains, they had to give you aspirin powder to help but what if that is not enough."

"I have changed my diet as they suggested," I countered.

"But you will not do the thing they tell you will help the most, reduce your stress." She sat up.

"I am King, it is a stressful position," I reminded her.

"And you have a son who is more than capable of taking the throne."

"His time will come, Bella."

"Yes, because if you continue like this, you will leave me a widow," Bella told me.

"Bella-" I tried to reassure her, but she cut me off.

"Don't try to make it seem less serious than it is. If you died, I would follow you just like Carlisle did Esme. I want decades with you, and we could still have that if you were to allow our son to take the throne."

"You've been worrying about this since the funeral, haven't you?"

"I have."

"Why didn't you tell me? To be carrying this around for two weeks, I could have eased your mind."

She turned to me finally. "Is that your way of saying you will do it?"

"For your peace of mind, and the promise of another possible decade at your side, I will."

Bella's answering smile and the kiss she gave me was enough to let me know I'd made the right decision.

The following morning, I called for Henrik to come to my private office so I could tell him the news before we went about planning the transition.

"You needed to speak with me, Father?"

"Yes, there's something important I need you to do for me," I told him.

I watched as Henrik came to sit across from me, looking so much like his mother with that dark hair. "What is it?"

"There was a time when my father asked me to take my place as king so he would have a chance to grow old with us, and now I have to ask you the same thing."

"The physicians think it is that serious?" he asked.

"They believe if I continue to give in to the stress that is plaguing me, it will make these episodes worse. I have a chance to make the changes that can give me more years on this earth, more years with your mother, and I have to do this for her."

"Katherine will be overwhelmed by this news," my son spoke of his own wife, Garrett's eldest daughter. He chose to marry for love, the same luxury we had granted his sisters, earning us a pair of sons-in-law equal to our daughters.

"Your mother felt the same when she began, but we will both be here for you as advisors. I just need to focus on my health and the stress of ruling is the largest factor."

"I will do this, both for our country and for my mother. I have seen how losing Brian has hurt her."

"Parents aren't supposed to bury their children and it makes the fear of losing me that much more real."

Sighing, he reached out to shake my hand. "Let us begin the preparations."

From the moment the coronation was announced, news began to flood our borders of the many dignitaries that would arrive for the ceremony. Emma was returning with her husband, Arthur. Antonia was coming as the representative of the Push Islands since negotiations of a new trade agreement would be happening at the same time and her husband, King Henry, would be unable to travel.

King Jared would arrive as would Emmett and Rosalie with some of their children. Not to mention the parade of nobles we had installed over the last thirty-two years all wanting to pledge fealty to their new king.

Bella was happy to help Katherine with her transition from princess to queen as she prepared to be the next queen mother.

The castle began to fill with dignitaries as our family was reunited. Having her children with her again seemed to bring strength to my Bella and that helped me get through the last of the planning for the ceremony.

It was two nights after Antonia's arrival that I was interrupted by Seth while in my office. He had stepped down as Bella's personal guard a few years ago, but he was still a close friend and often spent time with her when he was in residence.

"The queen needs you," he told me. Thinking she simply had something to tell me, I moved to our rooms, but the crying I heard upon entering the room had me worried.

"Bella, my love, what is the matter?"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, unable to think of a reason she should feel the need to be.

"My weakness is the reason you're giving up the throne," she hiccupped.

"Who told you that?" I questioned, upset that someone had said that to her.

"No one, I was just talking to our children and the girls were saying how you would do anything to see me happy, and it made me realize that I guilted you into giving up the throne. That you never would have done so willingly."

"Isabella Cullen, you told me about your fears, and what you could not live without and I made a choice based on that information. Just as you cannot live without me, I could never do the same and the fact that you had been carrying the burden of fear that I would be taken from you is not a weight you should bear. So I chose to allow our son to rule so I may grow old with you and see our grandchildren grow into young men and women. We already have a new crop of princes and princesses from our two eldest children, and Emma is expecting, so we have so much to live for. And I will do that by your side for as long as the gods allow."

"You really feel that way?" she asked.

"I do. And in a week's time, we will be on our way to Chi Gardens for some much needed rest before the transition to the southern castle for the fall and winter."

"I'm looking forward to some time in the country. I think it is just what we need."

With that declaration, we made it through the final week of our reign, ending with the morning of King Henrik's coronation.

Bella and I dressed in our finest as we made our way to the Great Hall where the ceremony would take place. Alice was presiding over the ceremony, bestowing her brother with the tools of the king as I handed each item over willingly. The moment where she lifted the crown from my head was difficult, the emotion welling up, but what I was gaining would be so much greater.

Seeing the crown rest on Henrik's head as the lesser king's father crown, first created for my own father, was placed on my own to show my diminished role, I felt the tension leave my body. Bella wore both the queen's and queen mother's crown, until Alice removed it and placed it on Katherine's head completing the transition to our new roles.

"May the gods save the King and Queen and the King Father and Queen Mother," Priestess Alice declared and the gathered crowd repeated the blessing.

I took Bella's hand in mine and we watched as the celebration began for our son, Masen's newest King.

We had done a great many things in our time on the throne. I had grown from a selfish young man who neglected the needs of my wife, to a man who knew when it was time to compromise for her. Our country had grown as well, those who would do us harm were removed from prominence and those who were in their place were loyal and helped to see our country and our people flourish. Not only that, but Bella had family nearby, as the Duke and Duchess passed a great deal of time in our company.

When Bella allowed her sister to send her on this journey, thinking herself only a maid at the time, she was a pawn in the games of many. But with her love, guidance, and strength, we built a legacy that our son would continue. And we could go off to our quiet little piece of forever, and enjoy the time we had left.


	45. Chapter 45 - Chapter 18 Outtake

**This has probably been the most talked about moment in this fic, and as a thank you for your reviews throughout this process, I'm going to go behind the nearly closed door in Chapter 18 and show the conversation between Sam and Edward in full, so you can see exactly how much of a misunderstanding it was. **

**It has been a while since I've posted, mainly because RL has stolen most of my time and my mind keeps dancing between stories, meaning several things are closer to having an update, but nothing is ready to post. I wanted to let you know that voting for the ****2016 TwiFic Fandom Awards**** as Favorite Veteran Author. Don't know who did this, but seriously, thank you! Voting link is on my profile and the first round is open to daily voting until 11:59ET on December 25****th****. Any support would be greatly appreciated. You'll get something in your stocking on Christmas, and once twcs is done with their conversion and the new site is up, I will add this there as well. Without further ado, here is the full conversation in Edward's office:**

Sam leaned against my desk, shaking his head at me. "You're quite taken with your princess, the whole country can see it, especially after that display at her welcome banquet."

"Do not remind me," I groaned. "I've never seen my father so upset, and Isabella…"

"Oh come now, there is no way that you look upon her and see no faults. I love Emily with my whole being and I can still see the things that aren't perfect. They are what gives her substance."

"Truly, she is everything I could want," I said before hesitating.

"But…" Sam pushed.

"Her coloring is darker than I'm used to, but it adds to her intrigue. She is pretty in her own way, that is sure, but a little slight for me. I enjoy someone that I can have without fear of breaking them. And that long peasants bob that her hair is styled in, something will have to be done about that."

Sam smiled as he moved closer to me. "See, that was not as difficult as you thought and the two things you mentioned are temporary."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"From what Lady Tanya said in front of Emily, she used to dye her hair and it damaged it, so it is not a fashion statement but a necessity. And she is still young, she will fill out into a womanly shape by the time she is nineteen, even if she has not given you a child by then."

I sighed, thinking about what it will be like when we are married, already anxious for the day that she is mine.


End file.
